A Time Before Twilight
by KingdomKey23
Summary: A crossover between Kingdom Hearts 2 and The Land Before Time. A tale of Littlefoot and his friends involved in a conflict between evil creatures of darkness and dusk. Now, three strange visitors may hold all the answers, one who holds a key as a weapon.
1. Prologue: An Unusual Birth

Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts series, Square-Enix, Disney, Universal Pictures, The Land Before Time Series. I do own the rights to the original character created for this story and the original ideas for this story. Also, respect my wishes and please do not plagiarize or spam this story. If you do wish to use ideas from my story, please ask me first, and I myself would never copy anything from other stories unless asked, I respect writers and their work. Well, here goes nothing, enjoy the prologue chapter of A Time Before Twilight.

**Prologue: An Unusual Birth**

The heart, an organ that resides in all things that live. For years scientists have studied the heart, learning of its secrets, why it exists. To most living beings, the heart is an organ that beats through the body, pumping blood through its veins. However, the heart is more than what it appears to be. In reality every heart that is born is made of darkness. It all began when a war broke out, a war that filled people with greed and anger. At one time all living things existed as one, bathing in the warm light that shined through a single world.

Soon, people and other living creatures wanted that light for themselves, knowing it would bring them good fortune. A war broke out, resulting in a battle to the death, lives destroyed, innocent beings injured, and society ruined. It was from all this greed, anger, and rage that the darkness was born in people's hearts. Because of this power, warriors who wielded a key like weapon known as a keyblade locked a giant door, which separated the one big world into many worlds.

Many centuries have gone by with those who live in those separated worlds wondering if other worlds subsist in the blackness of space. The stars that twinkle in the sky are in reality the only things closest to seeing a world. One day a mighty king and all knowing wise man known as Ansem the Wise was fascinated by the heart and wanted to discover its secrets. A series of tests began as he, and his six lab assistants made hypotheses, theories, experiment, and more. Not even someone as he could discover the answers, but didn't realize the dangers of his experiment.

Soon another king appeared in his world, who got into what seemed like endless conversation with the elder. The king of another world explained the wrongness of what he was doing, thus causing Ansem to end his studies, unaware that his lab assistance still carried on his research, discovering creatures born from the darkness in peoples' hearts. They derive the heart as they themselves are creatures without hearts. They simply devour other hearts, transforming them into creatures of darkness themselves.

Light and darkness, two elements that have struggled against each other for aeons. A struggle for control of mankind. However, many did not realize that the light and the darkness could be as one and work together. There is a third element that is different from the rest, creatures born differently from others. One creature always questioned his life, wondering why he was different from the rest of his herd. One creature who would soon decided the fate of his world.

Before man stepped foot on the solid ground of the earth, one world was a special world created by a theory known as the Big Bang Theory. Dust and particles came together, brining birth to strange new world that seemed like an empty shell, covered with hard rock and ground. Soon a storm cloud appeared over this world which released rain. Lushes green grass soon formed, splits in this world from earthquakes were filled by water. Life began to form as cells, soon they multiplied, getting bigger and bigger. They were able to walk as they matured, the cells turned into creatures with reptile-like skin.

They continued to evolve, forming into many different shapes and sizes. Some grew necks that were as tall as buildings, others grew sharp spikes on their bodies. They formed into magnificent creatures known as dinosaurs. These creatures rule over their world, surviving in many ways. Some survived by eating plants, while some could only survive by eating meat, usually by hunting the ones who eat plants. These dinosaurs traveled together, the leaf-eaters ultimate goal to reach a place called "The Great Valley" where the great walls would protect them from the invasion of the carnivore terrors of this world the Sharpteeth or as what highly evolved species call them "Tyrannosaurs Rex" claimed to be the king of all dinosaurs.

This statement is true, considering how they are very tall creatures, the nickname sharpteeth coming from the fact of their rather large, pointy teeth, that stabs it's way through the flesh of the herbivores, crushing their bones with the strong jaws these titans posses. Very few have come a cross these creatures and lived to tell the tale of their encounter. Most of these creatures have no judgement, they'll attack anything their eyes can see. The herbivores tremble in fear, their hearts rise beyond fear itself, you feel too afraid to even turn around as you hear their footsteps pounding in your ears, their warm slimy mouths breathing down your necks like molten lava creeping down it, burning the skin right off from your head to your feet.

These creatures lack intelligent, most born with terrible judgment. They cannot distinguish the difference between right or wrong, not having any remorse for their terrible actions. One sharptooth was different, his life was baffled by riddles, trying to discover what makes him so different from the rest of his herd. Living his life he's been shrouded with mystery, feeling as he was destined to do something, something that may change the world he breaths on. He was much more intelligent than the other sharpteeth. He could understand things much better, he always thought of strategic ways to capture his pray. However, at times, he felt like an outcast from his herd. He felt totally different, they never offer him any food from their pray. He often stand there as they would attack the pray.

He was a seven foot creature, his skin colored a ruby red, his eyes green as the grass on the field, his long tail which had a lone spike on the tip stood out, something a Sharptooth never had before. His tail, his hands, feet, and stomach all had a peculiar glowing white that made him even more strange. He rested in the cool breeze, his body curled up into a ball to keep his body warm. These seemed like strange descriptions for an average sharptooth. He knew it was more than his appearance that made him question himself, but it was the strange dreams that haunted him. They were frightening, but they questioned many things. Who were the characters? What did they have to do with him? Was it a dream, or was it a voice that entered his mind, as he only heard sounds that told the story.

It happened again as his mind left reality and entered the realm of dreams. He heard the voices of a child who seemed to have curiosity in his voice.

"_Huh?" _the voice said.

"_Ribbit!" _croaked the sound of a frog. It continued as the sound moved away.

"_Wait, hopper, come back!" _the voice cried.

The voice panted excitedly after the frog. He heard a whisper that sent chills up his spine. He was able to understand what it was saying.

"_You are a creation born of-" _the voice whispered.

The childish voice laughed as it was still playing around. He then heard the sound of steps running around in a liquid substance. Another voice was soon heard, this time a childish female voice with sort of an attitude.

"_You again?" _the second voice groaned. _"Get lost! He's my hopper, humph!" _

"_What? You can't do that!" _the first voice protested. _"I saw him first!" _

"_Well, he's in my pond." _the second voice argued.

The voice of the two children argued as the sharptooth heard the voice again.

"_Born between light and darkness," _whispered the voice. _"Created from a world that-"_

It was as though these voices were trying to connect like pieces from a puzzle. Soon he heard the laughter of the two children, playing around in the puddle of water.

"_Yeah, this is fun!" _the first voice cheered.

The voice whispered again.

"_The key to all worlds," _the voice whispered. _"The enemy or the friend?" _

A flash appeared in his mind, displaying a creature he's never seen before, pointing a sharp object that he held in his right hand. His skin wasn't a dinosaur skin, but a skin that belonged to beings known as humans. He was a teenager who wore a red jumpsuit, the bottom part resembled shorts. The jumpsuit was connected to a loosen blue belt. Over his upper body was a blackish-greyish, short sleeved coat with a hood hanging in the back, and had white gloves in which the fingers stuck out of the top, and he wore yellow shoes that were bigger than the average person. Around his neck was a silver neckless in the shape of a crown. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

What he held was a key shaped weapon, where the handle was shaped like a square and was colored yellow. The pointy part was colored grey, and at the end of the handle was a keychain with a symbol of two small circles at each edge of a bigger circle that was underneath them. A flash back to darkness, a sound of a pounding noise could be heard. One of the children gasped as she noticed something startling her.

"_Oh, no!" _she cried. _"It's..." _

Before whoever it was could finish, the voice whispered one last time.

"_Do you remember your true-?" _the voice whispered in question.

All of a sudden, a flash of a man with blue hair that dropped down to each side of his face appeared. On his forehead was what appeared to be an "X" symbol. He shouted at the sharptooth from his dreams.

"Awaken!" he shouted.

The sharptooth awoke from his dream, sitting up, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was in a state of shock. His breathing became heavy, his body shook in fear from the shock. He got on his claws to take slow breaths, closing his eyes, breathing slowly, taking the crisp air into his lungs. It helped him relax, trying to shake off what just happened. He sat up in the fields, looking at the sun which started to appear from the horizon. He continued to think about the weird voices he heard. What did they mean? Who were those two strange creatures? Looking at his claws, he realized that he has awoken. He gripped them tightly, a bit nervous and frustrated. At this moment he had other things on his mind.

"The bright circle has barely started to rise," he said to himself, referring to the sun. "It is too earlier for me." He then put his claws over his eyes. "That stupid sleep story again. What does this mean? It has been leaving me in confusion."

Groaning, he slowly stood up, feeling a gargling feeling his stomach, "Perhaps I should get some breakfast, though I should probably eat something light. A baby swimmer? I need my stomach to be growling at its furious so I can be more than ready for the trial."

He sighed as he looked up at the stars at the sky, "If only I knew about who I truly am. I have no memories as a little sharptooth, nor the parents that raised me." He then looked at himself. "I just wish I knew why I'm so different from other sharpteeth."

He looked back up, a determined look in eyes, "This trial will prove to them that I am a true sharptooth. They won't treat me like left over bones from the Mysterious Beyond! I'll show them all!"

He gave off a loud roar, indicating his confidence and rage. Whatever this trial was, one thing was clear; he was out to prove himself, showing he could be just as good as other sharpteeth. As he walked into the horizon he cast his fears and his dreams away, knowing there was only one thing to worry about. Little is known about this sharptooth, where he came from, or why he is so different, but the only thing known about him is the strange name he has. A name that dinosaurs never heard of in a lifetime.

"_Awaken, Xpartoohart_..._you are chosen one of the-_"

A/N: I got the inspiration for this story from three authors ; Rock Raider, Sora W.T.K, and the legendary writer of Battle of the Sacred Essence, Thunderblade. You guys are the best, and I know you'll like this story. Later


	2. Chapter I: A Trial of Anguish

A/N: A Land Before Time character will appear in this chapter. Enjoy it.

**Chapter I: A Trial of Anguish**

The sun slowly rose, shining its warm light upon the surface of the earth. The morning dew slowly dripped down on the long thin grass that extended for miles throughout an endless field. At certain parts of the field were large grey stones that rested on the field. A dinosaur was slowly walking through the grassy field, picking a way at the grass. It wrapped its tongue around the grass, using its muscles to pull if off the bottom and into its mouth. He felt the pleasure of the chew taste of the grass slowly sliding down his throat.

He was a creature to humans known as a Stegosaurus. It walked on its short four legs, it had four long bony spikes on its flexible tail, and two rows of upward triangular plates that slowly crept up its back. Its head was small, and the front of the mouth was beak-shaped and it had a there were leaf-shaped teeth in the cheek area. Its skin above was light green while the bottom with the stomach was dark green. It happily ate its meal, enjoying the pleasure of the taste. Unknown to him, something was slowly rattling in the grass.

The Stegosaurus stopped eating, hearing the sounds of the leaves rustling at a fast rate. That was not the wind, he thought to himself. The sound soon became closer and closer, and closer. He felt his breathing become as hard as a rock, his heart sped up like a bullet firing out of a gun. Something was behind him, and he had to get out of there. Slowly, he started to creep away, hoping not to cause suspicion to whatever was following him.

He began to pick up speed, his feet pounding the ground, his face taking the abuse of long grass that slid across his face. Whatever was following him was also getting fast, the leaves rustling faster and faster. He tried going around large stones hoping to throw whatever it was off his tail. Jerking his head back he saw the leaves rustling, it was moving towards him. He continued to run until he reached the end of the long grass area.

He ran out into a small circled area that was surrounded by long grass from all corners. Below him was brown dirt in the ground and one lone tree stood in the middle. Looking back he saw his foot prints that went all the way back to the grass. He moved his head to and fro, keeping a sharp eye for whatever was following him. The leaves soon rustled all around him, making him feel like a frighted mouse cornered in pitch black, unsure where the cat would strike.

Finally, something jumped out of the grass and landed on the ground. The Stegosaurus' eyes widened in fear upon what he saw. He saw a creature with a stare of death that sent chills up the spine, its mouth watering as it wanted to get a piece of the creatures skin in its mouth. That creature was the young Sharptooth, Xpartoohart. He stood his ground, eyeing his pray carefully. The Stegosaurus backed up towards a tree, feeling his life flashing through his eyes.

"Sharptooth!" the Stegosaurus cried. "Stay back you monstrosity!"

"Hm, as if," Xpartoohart scoffed. "You leaf-eaters wouldn't fear us if we showed mercy, now would you?"

The Stegosaurus gasped in shock upon hearing it speak, "Y-you...can speak?"

"Typical leaf-eater," Xpartoohart said. "You fools put judgement on us, thinking we are brainless." He shifted his eyes on the tree the Stegosaurus leaned on. "Just as I suspected, you were planning on dodging my assault, making my head collide with that tree."

The Stegosaurus backed away in fear, his sweat pouring down his face, his heart rate rose. There are those who could use the Sharptooth's lack of intellect as an advantage. However, this one was smatter than the average Sharptooth. He understood much about the world he lived in, using strategies to capture his prey. Xpartoohart slowly made his way towards the Stegosaurus as it backed away from the tree.

"You can't escape your fate, Spiketail," said Xpartoohart with an evil grin. "All life is meant to end, whether the bright circle's existence comes to an end, or the fire stones of the sky crush us into little pieces of ruble. There is no escaping fate. Why not just except your fate and let me end it all?"

"I'd never let a Sharptooth get the best of me," growled the Stegosaurus, bending his lower back, sliding his paw back several times as ready to pounce. "I'll fight you if I have to."

"Very, well," sighed an unfazed Xpartoohart. "You wish to die that quickly? Your ignorance makes you oblivious to the fact that we Sharpteeth are the superior ones, and you dare challenge us." The Stegosaurus looked at him in confusion. "You don't understand what I'm saying. No wonder understands what I say. My intelligent is much higher than those feeble brains the other dinosaurs have."

"I don't care what you say, Sharptooth!" snarled the Stegosaurus. "You've eaten your last leaf eater!"

It charged at Xpartoohart with full power, letting out a vicious growl as it ran forward. Xpartoohart simply made a grin of confidence as it got closer to him. Xpartoohart put his razor sharp claws out, concentrating all of his energy into a single ball. The Stegosaurus ran at full speed, ready to attack Xpartoohart when something unexpected happened. He stopped running. He didn't know why he stopped. He tried to move, but he felt something holding him back. He used every ounce of his muscles, but couldn't budge an inch. He became frighted by this concept, knowing he couldn't escape. His life flashed before his eyes, knowing death was about to him like a tone of bricks.

"Why...why can't I move?" the Stegosaurus gasped in fear.

"I simply stopped the time around you, including your body," Xpartoohart explained with a grin. "Now, you can't go anywhere. You're just like a sitting duckbill."

"That's not possible!" the Stegosaurus screamed in fear.

"I thought so once, too," Xpartoohart agreed. He looked at his claws. "I question my life, wondering why I even have this gift...or curse. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not meant to ex..." Stopping, he looked back up at Stegosaurus. "Oh, why am I telling you this? You're just a snack for me and I was always told never to play with my food."

He walked over to the Stegosaurus who continued struggling, feeling his body tense, his breathing becoming hard. Xpartoohart bent down to the Stegosaurus, licking his lips, ready to enjoy the pleasure of his meal. The Stegosaurus tried to move, but Xpartoohart's so called "gift" prevented him from moving the slightest bit. Xpartoohart opened his mouth, ready to take that big bite. The Stegosaurus shut his eyes in fear, ready for the assault. Xpartoohart brought his mouth down with force, giving a hard bite into its back. The Stegosaurus's screams of pained echoed throughout the empty valley as it felt the sharp blades of death upon him.

Sometime later, Xpartoohart walked out from the long grass, satisfied with his meal. He licked his lips, wiping the blood off of it. He felt the warm breeze embrace his face as he walked out. It was a beautiful day out as he walked through the very low grass, making his way towards a small canyon which wasn't too far. He had a glare of determination in his eyes, ready for this trial he has been preparing for.

"Soon I will take my place as one of the greatest Sharptooth hunters of all time," he said with confidence. "Those other Sharpteeth reject me. They laugh at me because I am different from them. But I'll show them all!" He looked at himself again in disbelief, questioning himself. "But why am I different from them? I just can't figure that out."

He noticed the sun was rising into the sky.

"I must make it to the canyon before the bright circle reaches the highest point in the sky," Xpartoohart said in surprise. "If I don't, all that training will be for nothing."

He started to run through the forest that lead to the canyon. He ran will all of his might, running with amazing speed through the forest. He kept his eye out for any obstacles that got in his way, including jumping over a log that was in his way. He panted all the way as he ran through the forest. He finally arrived outside of the forest, scanning the area. He noticed a rocky path that lead up into the dark red canyon.

He was anxious to get there as fast as he could. Every few years a herd of Sharpteeth would come to the canyon picking new recruits to go around the land, hunting for the biggest pray, giving them the name "The Sharptooth Hunters" A series of very hard and painful tests are set up for other Sharpteeth to complete. The one who reigns supreme would be the one to become the next Sharptooth hunter. Other sharpteeth praised the hunters as their hunting skills were above that of a normal Sharptooth. Xpartoohart knew that if he could become one, the other Sharpteeth would treat him with better respect.

He ran up the mountain area, but strangely, he didn't feel excited, nor scared. It was as though he was born without emotion, that he could not experience pain or fear. But deep down he could feel a sense a pride, knowing that he would be worshiped for completing his task. He walked through the canyon, noticing the large cliffs above him. His mouth dropped upon seeing how big they were. He continued to walk through the endless valley until he heard roaring sounds not too far.

"I'm almost there!" he exclaimed.

He started to run, but stopped as a white flash hit his eyes, startling him. He felt his chest harden, the sweat pouring down his body. He felt as though his entire chest was hallow, thinking he was missing something from it. He got on his knees, gripping his claws on his head as he felt a stinging pain like a thousand bees were attacking at once. He heard a ringing sound which was followed by the young voices he heard from his dream.

"_Mother! Help!" _cried the first voice.

He heard a loud roar that felt so real to him he thought it was roaring in his ear. The two childish voices were screaming in fear.

"_Go!" _cried the second voice.

"_Key between past and future..." _whispered a mysterious voice.

He then heard an adult voice that was male and very low.

"_Creatures born without hearts," _said the voice. _"And there is darkness in every heart."_

"_Cast away from light and dark," _whispered the voice.

"_Come back!" _cried the first voice. _"You're going the wrong way!" _

"_Will you accept?" _whispered another voice. _"Battle against the key?"_

The voices finally stopped in his head. He noticed everything was quite again as he stood up. The wind lightly howled as he looked around the area.

"What's going on here?" he said. "What is the meaning of those strange voices in my head?"

"What is indeed." called a voice.

Xpartoohart spun around to notice a strange creature standing before him. He has seen many dinosaurs before, but non like this. To those of the human race the creature was shrouded in a zipped up black coat. His face was covered by a dark hood that was over his face. He also wore dark boots on his feet. He looked at the Sharptooth, taking interest upon him. Xpartoohart growled at the strange creature as he didn't like anyone sneaking up on him like that.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled. "How dare you try to attack me like that!"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on attacking," laughed the strange figure with a male voice. "Just admiring the scenery of this lovely place."

"Well, why don't you get out of here before I make you get out of here?" Xpartoohart threatened. "I don't like creatures outside of my herd hanging around me."

"Very well," the stranger complied. "But answer me this before I leave; do you remember your true name?"

"What?" Xpartoohart asked in confusion. What did this person mean by true name? Didn't he have a name already? He was angered by the strangers words. "Grr...I have a name! Your riddles anger me, just like those rainbow beaks who also questioned me!"

"Is it a riddle or not?" the stranger said. "You are an intriguing creature. The tyrannosaurs-rex, the king of all dinosaurs. I never thought a tyrannosaurs-rex, of all the simple minded beings would be the one born like this, and do something simple to help..."

"Enough!" Xpartoohart growled.

He charged at the stranger with rage in his eyes, ready to attack with his razor sharp claws. Another flash came upon his eyes, startling him for the moment. As he shook his head to shake off the flash, he noticed that the stranger was gone. He blankly looked around, wondering where that creature went off to. He was confused by the creatures words, but the voice sounded familiar to him. He then gasped upon remembering something.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "The trial!"

Xpartoohart dashed through the rest of the area as he knew that the trial was about to start. The hooded figure was seen at the top of the cliff, looking down at Xpartoohart running off. All of a sudden a oval shaped dark wave appeared next to the hooded figure. Out of it revealed yet another hooded figure wearing the same clothing. The first figure turned to the second one.

"Is this the one who was responsible?" the second figure asked.

"Indeed," the first one answered. He turned back to where Xpartoohart disappeared. "His power is simply amazing, yet he doesn't have a way to fully focus it."

"His heartless only existed for a short amount of time," the second one said. "Much like the last one he has no memory of who he really was." He turned to the first hooded one. "Keep an eye on him while I inform our master. If this works as we plan we will be famous and when we finally become complete beings, you and I will be most noticeable for our work."

"Yes, but I want to know more about Xpartoohart," the first one said. "His birth was different from the rest of us and it intrigues me to learn more."

The second one nodded, "As you wish. I shall return, but I warn you to keep an eye out for his dreams. We must not let them progress too much if you know what I mean."

The second one created a portal and left, leaving the first one behind. Meanwhile, in the middle of the canyon, a group of Sharpteeth met in a large round area which had large cliffs. There were dozens of them all around, a few were in the middle of the area. They were preparing themselves for something big as they moved their jaws about. There were Sharpteeth, old and young who were gathered around the area.

One young sharptooth in particular was waiting for someone. He was very short with light, blue skin, the lower part of mouth that went all the way down back to his tail was white. He had red eyes and small arms. He looked around worryingly, as if expecting someone.

"Where is he?" said the young sharptooth in panic. "The trial is about to start and he's been waiting a year for it."

One of the adult sharpteeth softly who had yellow skin nudged the young one, indicating to calm down. Obviously this was his mother as she did this. She softly growled at him in a language few could understand.

In this language she said, "Chomper, he will show up soon."

A second one about the same height walked over. He was obviously the father as he also looked down at Chomper.

"He better show up," growled the father angrily. "I'm the one who showed that kid the ropes. I remember when I was his age and did the trail, I was extremely close to becoming a sharptooth hunter."

"And how many times have we heard that story?" Chomper said sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth, boy!" snapped the father angrily.

"Calm down, dear," the mother said calmly. "We just heard that story so many times. Though Chomper is too young, Xpartoohart is just the right age to take the trial. He's bold, he's fearless, he's unstoppable, he's..."

"Wait for me!" cried a voice.

The sharpteeth turned to see Xpartoohart running from the canyon. He panted all the way, stumbling over small rocks that pointed out from the ground. He finally made it to the center, but tripped over another rock, flipping over and landing on his back. The other sharpteeth started laughing at him as Chomper ran over to Xpartoohart with concern. He put his arm around him and helped him up.

"Xpart, are you okay?" Chomper asked concern.

Xpartoohart stood up as he shook his head. Chomper's father simply rolled his eyes with a groan.

"You were saying?" Chomper's father groaned.

Xpartoohart looked down to see Chomper and put his hand on his small head.

"Don't worry, squirt," Xpartoohart smiled warmly. "I'm okay."

"Well, well," a sharptooth taunted. "If it isn't the freakish sharptooth from the goo of the Mysterious Beyond, Xpartoohart."

They started laughing again as Chomper growled, trying to stick up for his friend.

"Hey, you leave him alone you big bully!" Chomper snarled. "My buddy is going to show all of you what a true Sharptooth is when he wins the trial!"

"Aw, look how the little baby sharptooth sticks up for the big one," laughed another one with a teasing coo.

This one had green skin with black triangular marks. His lower chin to the back of his tail was colored dark yellow.

"That shows a sign of weakness," he continued. "A fool like you could never win the trial, not when I, Cyprus will be taking the glory."

"Oh, yeah?" Chomper said. "Well, Xpartoohart is going to show you what a true sharptooth can do!" He then gestured at Xpartoohart. "Tell them!"

"I...I..." Xpartoohart stammered.

"Well?" Cyprus. "Speak up, I can't quite hear you."

Although he was a very excellent hunter and can cause fear into others, around other sharpteeth he was shy, considering how he felt so different. He was much smarter than them, but the way he looked and how he felt about things made him feel like an outcast. He has a hard time expressing his emotions and he couldn't figure out why.

"I...will..."

"Yes?" Cyprus mocked. "Go on."

"I..." he put his head down.

The sharpteeth started laughing at him as he stood there like a fool. Chomper growled angrily at the other sharpteeth, trying to stick up for his friend.

"Pathetic," Cyprus said with an evil grin. "You don't even deserve the title sharptooth. Why even take the trial if you can't even stand up for yourself? In fact, you probably can't even defend yourself from this!"

Cyprus swung his might claws at Xpartoohart's face, slashing across his chin. He felt the skin split in two, the sharpness of the nail was unbearable as it slid harshly down his face. A tiny mark of blood poured down his cut and onto the ground as Xpartoohart screamed in pain. Chomper growled viciously at this and leaped forward, brining his mouth down on Cyprus's arm, stabbing him like a thousand knives.

"Darn!" he shouted in pain. "He's bitting me!"

Cyprus shook his arm violently, trying to get the little sharptooth off his arm. Xpartoohart quickly rammed his head into Cyprus's, knocking him over. The other young sharpteeth all started getting excited, thinking of a fight before the trial would raise their spirits. The two sharpteeth were surrounded by others as they heard them chanting "fight, fight." Xpartoohart gave an evil glare at his rival who also gave a stare of death. Chomper wanted to intervene, but he was lost in the crowd of older sharpteeth.

Finally, someone let out an ear shattering roar that ceased the commotion. A group of sharpteeth moved out of the way, reveling a giant sharptooth who skin was grey from every part of his body. His body was also a bit wrinkled. The crowed murmured to each other in excitement as this old one approached the two sharpteeth. He looked down at the two, giving pity upon them for disobeying the rules as they looked up innocently at him.

"It saddens me how young ones like you have no patients," the elder said sharply. "No fighting is to occur before the trial, and yet you should have gone by these rules along time ago. Attempt this again and I shall banish you from ever competing in this trial again, is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir." the two stuttered nervously.

The two sharpteeth slowly walked to each side of the long circle of sharpteeth. The elder simply looked around the area, seeing that out of all of them the next sharptooth hunter would be born. As the eldest one, he didn't have much time and a new recruit was needed to go out and hunt for the best meat, showing that they made other sharpteeth look like jokes when it came to hunting.

"Welcome dear friends," the elder announced. "Sharpteeth alike, I welcome you to the annual trial!" the other sharpteeth cheered. "Every year we have a trial, one that tests the ability of young sharpteeth from every part of the land. The one who triumphs over the rest through a series of three tests will prove to be better than others. Only a few like ourselves travel around this land of ours as an unstoppable force, a force leaf-eaters cannot survive against. At times, most pray has escaped the wrath of us sharpteeth, but we are always one-hundred percent efficient in our captured. We travel without fear. We have no limits. We are known as the Sharptooth Hunters!"

The audience roared into cheers, their excitement building from everything they herd. Each young sharptooth that competed wanted to become the best sharptooth, and even they had egos. They wanted other sharpteeth to praise them for being a superior to others. Xpartoohart figured that if he could become a sharptooth hunter, other sharpteeth would appreciate him and give him more respect. It was his life long dream, ever since he first heard about it.

"I myself am getting too old to be a hunter, but one of you will take my place among the twenty who have proven themselves to be the best at hunting those inferior leaf-eaters." he continued. "To be a hunter it takes skill, strength, and a will of steal to be the best."

As Xpartoohart looked around at the competition he would have to deal with, he could have sworn he saw that strange dark creature he met a few minutes ago, looking at him. He was confused by the words the creature in black spoke of. However, that image of the creature in black still haunted him, giving shivers down his spine. Turning back, he saw Cyprus who started at him with a glare of hatred.

Cyprus has been a bully to Xpartoohart ever since he started training for the trial. He was one of the many sharpteeth to make fun, but he has thrown pebbles at him and taunted him the most. Xpartoohart was too quite to stick up for himself and received insult after insult. Being called a nobody or loser, even some names that were really hurtful. Somehow, they remained unaffected to him. Cyprus has even told him he could never become a sharptooth hunter, but today was the day he proved him wrong.

He looked back at the elder sharptooth who cleared his throat. He awaited the next word as he wanted to get the trial over with.

"Now, most of you newcomers may need to get refreshed by the rules of the trial, though you should know them by now," the elder said. "The trial is divided into three parts; journey, slaughter, and battle."

The other sharpteeth murmured to themselves in confusion. A sharptooth a bit taller, but younger than the elder walked in front of him, taking over for the elder.

"The first part of the trial will be a test of survival," the second sharptooth said. "All of you will simply make a journey through the light thorn desert, just past two longneck rock. At the end of it is a small mountain, which must be climbed all the way to the top. There is where trial number two will begin. Only the first ten that make it will move onto trial two. Plus, since it is a desert there will be hardly any food or water, so you need to use your surviving skills out there."

"What?" exclaimed one of them. "That's unreal!"

"Please, did you expect this to be easy as sniffing a flower?" the elder asked rhetorically. "Only true sharpteeth can survive through the desert."

"Also, to make sure you don't take a shortcut," the younger one added. "One of our professional hunters will be following your every move."

A majority of the sharpteeth groaned while Cyprus stepped forward bravely.

"Hah!" he chortled. "These babies won't last two seconds. I'm not afraid of some stupid desert." He then grinned. "I'm going to fly through this trial with one paw behind my back."

Xpartoohart stepped forward and turned to Cyprus, "Don't get too confident, Cyprus! You're not the only one who wants to become a sharptooth hunter."

"A nobody like you?" Cyprus teased harshly. "Doubt it!"

A nobody, he thought. It sounded like a fitting name to him. He didn't understand why it sounded so fitting to him. Every time he heard that word he felt empty in his chest as if something important was missing from it. The elder cleared his throat again and stepped forward.

"Now then, young ones," he began. "Please head down to Two Longneck rock for the first test of the trial. The ones who wish to cower may now do so."

Cower out? No way, Xpartoohart thought. He came too far just to quite. He noticed quite a few sharpteeth already retreating while the others headed down the hill. Deciding it was time, he started to head down the hill. Chomper ran over to Xpartoohart and walked along side of him.

"Xpart, did he hurt you badly?" Chomper asked concerned.

"Nah," Xpartoohart chuckled. He then rubbed the side of his cheek. "Just a little mark."

"I can't believe this day has come for you," Chomper said excitedly. "You're going to kill them out there! I know you can do it!"

Xpartoohart grinned sheepishly, "Thanks, squirt."

"Too bad I'm not old enough to do it," Chomper said in disappointment. "You're so lucky, Xpart."

"When I win the trial," Xpartoohart said. "I'll give a shout out to you. After all, you're my best buddy. If it wasn't for you, I'd never have looked at the positive ways of life."

Xpartoohart has wandered many parts of the land for years, being constantly rejected from sharpteeth. He's never had a friend before and at nights he would sometimes cry himself to sleep. He remembered how he met one sharptooth who was different from the rest. He was understanding, and was probably the only sharptooth he ever established an intelligent conversation with. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_He was walking through a long, dry desert all by himself. The sun's rays were on him every single second, burning his skin. He felt nausea, tired, thirsty, and hungry. His journey let him to a small beach at the edge of the desert. He narrowly looked around to see if there was food, but sadly there was none. He walked to the water and licked at it, scooping water into his mouth and down his throat. He felt himself cool off from the cold water. Shifting his eyes forward, he saw a round island with giant green trees that stuck out._

_He deemed that there had to be life on that island, meaning meat. Since he was a smart sharptooth he knew that there small little arms could not help them swim across the big water which was an obstacle in his way. Scanning the area he noticed a small rocky path that led to the island. He hurried over to the path and jumped on it. He made his way towards the island, keeping his pace so he didn't fall in. One little mishap meant certain death, he thought._

_He continued with caution as he walked down the path. As he reached the middle he felt the ground begin to shake below._

"_Earthshake!" he exclaimed in dinosaur term. Turning around, he saw a giant wave come right at him. "Oh, my god!" _

_Xpartoohart quickly ran for it as the tidal wave chased him to the island. The wave started gaining on him as he ran faster and faster. He panted all the way as he got closer to the island. It was right in his grasp, when he felt water pouring on his back. The weight was too strong as it pushed down on him, sending into the water. He felt his lungs start to fill up on water, he couldn't even breath. He squirmed around in the water as he tried to escape, but found it to be no use. Death was upon him and he couldn't escape. Soon enough, everything went blank._

_The next thing he knew, he felt himself lying on the ground. His back relaxed into what felt like warm sand. He felt a wet stroke upon his right cheek, gently moving up it. Opening his eyes he saw a blurry blue figure licking his face. Giving a few squints he cleared his vision, seeing a young sharptooth licking his face. He startled to his feet, gasping in surprise about what just happened. He looked around in surprise, wondering where he was or how he survived that whole ordeal._

_He looked down at the young sharptooth who looked back up at him. Xpartoohart felt something different about this one, a sign of friendliness. He bent down to the young sharptooth._

"_Um, hello there," Xpartoohart said with a friendly tone. _

"_Mister, are you okay?" the sharptooth asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Xpartoohart said rubbing his head. He then looked around the island. "Do you know where I am?"_

"_You're on a small island I live on with my mommy and daddy," the sharptooth explained. "I found you here, lying on the ground. Were you taking a nap?"_

"_Actually a giant wave tossed me over here," Xpartoohart answered. "I'm kinda loss and don't have any place to stay."_

_The sharptooth thought about something for a moment and then smiled at Xpartoohart._

"_You can stay here with us," the sharptooth smiled. "My mommy and daddy wouldn't mine."_

"_Really?" Xpartoohart asked hopefully. "You'd accept me even though I may look a little different?" _

_The sharptooth nodded, "Of course. There's nothing wrong with looking a little different. Trust me, I went through the same thing when I was born."_

_Xpartoohart smiled as he felt a light shine through. Somebody finally accepted him for who he was and it gave him a warm feeling inside. Xpartoohart and Chomper grew into fast friends, always playing together, despite the age difference. Chomper's parents have always felt Xpartoohart was a bit abnormal, but weren't too concerned. Xpartoohart even showed Chomper his power to control time by freezing a small waterfall._

_The two would always get into deep discussions, whether it was about how things in life work, to what they ate for breakfast. Chomper even told Xpartoohart about friends he had who were suppose to be dinner. Xpartoohart would often chuckle at the story, but Chomper would explain about how they saved his life from egg eaters. The two even developed nicknames for each other; "Xpart" and "Squirt" After his time with Chomper and his family, he learned about the sharptooth hunters and it was from then on he trained to become the best._

His trip into memory lane ended as they reached Two Longneck rock, which two giant rocks about twenty feet stood out, which were shaped like two Apatosaurus dinosaurs. The young sharpteeth started lining up between the two rocks, anxious to get it over with. Chomper and his parents came to see Xpartoohart off on his journey. The two sharpteeth who been like parents to him bent down, nuzzling him with love, giving him support. He then nuzzled the one who understood him, who was like a brother to him.

Tears streamed down Chomper's face as he was worried he may never see Xpartoohart again. Many who have taken the trial have also died trying, and Chomper knew there was a chance for that to happen.

"Xpart, I wish you didn't have to do this," Chomper sniffled. "You're like a big brother to me."

Xpartoohart smiled lightly, "You're the only friend I ever had and it will be hard for me to say good-bye." He stroked his friend's head. "I promise that I'll comeback. You need to be strong little one." He then smiled. "When I do come back, would let me meet those friends of yours from the Great Valley?"

"Just don't try and eat them," Chomper giggled. "Do it for me."

"Don't worry," Xpartoohart assured with a silly smile. "I'll control the urge." He walked away and turned back with a wave. "See ya later, Chomper."

"Good luck, and don't let us down." growled Chomper's father.

Xpartoohart rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he stood next to the many other sharpteeth. They all stood willing and ready to go. Some where moving their jaws up and down, while some took swats to warm up. Finally, the elder appeared in front of the group of sharpteeth.

"Young ones," he began. "This is a day not to forget. Soon one of your lives will be changed forever as you become the next sharptooth hunter. Though this trial may bring an end to your life, at least you knew you died with honor as a proud sharptooth." He then shouted out loud, "Now go forth young sharpteeth! Time to face your destiny!"

The sharpteeth soon ran out into the desert, roaring at the top of their lungs, feeling the excitement build up. Xpartoohart gave a nod to his supporting family and ran off after the others. Chomper wanted to follow, but his mother put her tail out, stopping the little sharptooth from going. He whispered softly, saying don't lose. He hung his head down and walked off.

The sharpteeth began their journey through the hot, dry wasteland that surrounded every inch of them that took a total of two days so far. Every step they took was like stepping in molten lava, burning their skin off. The heat was unbearable to them. They felt a shortness of breath for every step they took. Not a glimpse of shade in sight for them to huddle under. Some collapsed from the intense heat, wheezing as they fell down. Xpartoohart noticed some of the bodies were not moving at all. He glanced over one and heard the sharptooth wheeze lightly to himself.

"I...failed...you...father," he whispered. "I...wanted...to...make...you...proud."

Xpartoohart felt bad for all those who fell victim to the desert heat. Some couldn't stand the heat, while others were doing okay. Xpartoohart felt his vision become blurry, his mouth drying up from the heat. At one point he fell over, but quickly caught himself with his claws. He took slow deep breaths, trying to get the feel back in himself. Slowly standing back up, he gasped upon seeing the same dark creature he met earlier.

"You again?" Xpartoohart snarled. He ran right at what he thought was the creature. "Didn't I tell you to keep away from me?"

He jumped into the air, ready to pounce the creature when he realized it disappeared right in front of his eyes. He screamed as his head landed in the sand, embracing the grainy substances upon his face. He pulled his head out of the sand, brushing it off his face. He spat out the crunchy particles that invaded his mouth.

"Ugh!" he grunted. "How foolish am I! I got to remember that the bright circle loves to play tricks on the mind."

He then heard the sound of laughter coming from behind. Quickly, he twisted his head around, noticing a group of sharpteeth laughing at him, one of the Sharpteeth happened to be Cyprus.

"Well, well," laughed Cyprus. "Already getting desperate? Eating sand isn't too bad when you've reached the peak of insanity."

Xpartoohart rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone, "Really. You stand here taunting me, unaware that there are probably other sharpteeth ahead of you."

The sharpteeth look at each other, a bit dumbfounded at first, but they then gave a gasp of horror.

"Oh, no!" Cyprus cried. He then smacked one of the sharpteeth next to him on the head. "Why did you have to insist on making fun of Xpartoohart?"

"But, weren't you the one who told us?" the other one asked innocently.

Xpartoohart lightly chuckled and quickly ran for it while the three sharpteeth quarreled about whose idea it was to make fun of him. They then turned to notice he was long gone.

"You idiots!" Cyprus growled in frustration. "Why did I take that offer to go with you two?"

He angrily walked off by himself, leaving the other two sharpteeth in confusion.

"But he was the one who forced us to come along, right?" one sharptooth asked in confusion. He then ran after Cyprus with his friend following. "Wait for us!"

The rest of the day was a living nightmare as Xpartoohart braved the intense desert heat. The wind blew a hot breeze right at his face. He panted from the heat that was hitting him from above and in front of him. His feet became numb from not only the intense heat of the sand, but the rocks he stepped on were sharp, causing cuts to appear on his feet. He noticed more sharpteeth were passing out from the heat.

He did the best he could to remain conscious as he braved the rigorous climate. Finally, he noticed the sun slowly descending over the horizon. He gave a sigh of relief as the air slightly cooled down. He walked on and on for the rest of the day until the night finally hit. It was amazing, not many could go that long through intense heat like this. Sadly, he wasn't close to his goal at all. Calling it a night, he slowly walked around in a circle and slowly landed his body in the sand. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, his body recovering from all the aches and sores.

His dreams were the same yet again. He could only hear the voices, but the voice he herd sounded very mature and softy. It was identified as a male voice.

"_This world has been connected," _said the voice. _"Tide to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."_

He heard a younger male voice with a sound of shock.

"_Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" _cried the voice.

"_Shut up!" _snapped another male voice.

"_Keyblade?" _Xpartoohart thought. _"What's a keyblade?" _

He then heard an older male voice speak up.

"_I am searching for someone to travel around the realm of light to defeat O..." _the voice was cut off.

"_Number Thirteen." _whispered a voice.

"_Mother!" _cried the childish voice from his previous dreams.

"_Run my Littlefoot!" _cried a female voice.

He then heard an anguish roar that faded away from him.

"_Born when a strong heart..." _whispered another voice.

"_He is the one," _said another male voice. _"His birth caused the barrier of time to open!"_

His dream ended with one whisper from the darkness, _"When you awaken, you may not be you. Memories of a far past line together, revealing new memories, while old memories fade into darkness. Born as an empty shell can neither reconstruct or keep memories of the present life."_

He slowly opened his eyessquinting from the brightness of the sun. He sat up and shook his head. He gave out a big yawn, still a bit exhausted due to the fact he didn't sleep too much last night. He was in deep thought about the strange voice he heard. Littlefoot, he despised the name so much. But why? He's never met a dinosaur named Littlefoot before, nor heard of a keyblade.

He sighed, perplexed by everything that was going on, "I don't understand. Why do I feel like taking vengeance out on this Littlefoot." He gritted his teeth, his anger rising. He clenched his claws in his hands. He was frustrated by all these riddles. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"WHY WON'T SOMEONE GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He took a deep breath from putting so much force into his shout. He was so confused and so lost about everything that happened.

"I must find the answers to all of this," he pondered. "Maybe that creature in dark may know something." He then looked at the sky, noticing the sun has reached its highest point in the sky. "Shoot! I overslept!"

Wasting no time, he quickly got up and ran like the wind, taking the abuse of the heat and the rocks that cut his feet, causing blood to drip onto the rocks. He moved as fast as he could, feeling nausea from the heat. His tongue felt stiff as a stone due to no water in his system. He wasn't about to give up on his trial. Finally, after almost two hours he arrived at the giant mountain area. He noticed a small trail that led up the mountain and quickly ran up it.

He hoped that he would be the first one there as he scaled the grey mountain side. He then saw other sharpteeth gathering, including Chomper's parents. They all took a shortcut to reach this mountain where they would await the arrival of the ten sharpteeth who would move onto the hunt part of the trial. Xpartoohart finally arrived at the top, noticing nine sharpteeth in one big circle. He just barely made it. Since he was the tenth one he still was able to pass the trial.

Cyprus was one of the first nine to make it, though he wasn't the first, but still felt proud for beating Xpartoohart. The young sharptooth stumbled over from putting too much effort into his second run. He felt queasy, like he was going to throw up. He weakly fell on his stomach, laughing breathlessly.

"I...d-did it..." he chuckled weakly.

Chomper quickly ran over to his friend, panicking all the way. He put his claw on Xpartoohart's back, trying to support him.

"Xpart!"

"What a baby!" Cyprus laughed. "Can't even handle the heat!"

"Shut up!" Chomper snarled. "Can't you see he's hurt?" He then looked around the area frantically. "Quick, he needs some water!"

A group of sharpteeth helped Xpartoohart travel over the mountain to the next area where part two of the trial was about to begin. Over the mountain was a giant green valley where tons of herbivores where busily eating away at the green grass. This valley reminded Chomper of the Great Valley he was born in not too long ago. Not too far from the mountain was a small waterfall, where Xpartoohart was able to get a drink.

He felt his strength slowly returning to him, his tongue becoming less stiff, his thirst quenched. He felt his stomach fill up with water. He finally awoke, only to get greeted by friendly licks from Chomper who was so relieved, as well as his parents.

"Okay, okay!" Xpartoohart laughed. "Calm down, squirt! I'm fine!"

Soon everyone started laughing from just hearing Xpartoohart laugh. Cyprus didn't think it was funny one bit. How he simply despised Xpartoohart. He was not going to let him win this trial. A few hours have passed ever since the event and all the sharpteeth made their way down into the valley, hiding amongst the bushes and tall trees. They turned to see the elder approach them with a smile.

"Congratulations young sharpteeth," he smiled with pride. "You first ten successfully completed the first trial. It gives me great pride to see young sharpteeth with incredible skill with the last few days I have on this land. Growing older, a time in every dinosaurs' life when our life comes to an end. Though most of us fear it, we should accept it. It is simply a natural thing that occurs within every dinosaur."

Clearing his throat, he brought his focus back to the trial, "Now then, I show sympathy to those who died in the desert. There were some who could not survive in the heat. Unlike the first trial, the second trial only lasts until the bright circle begins it decent just past the mountain. This test will involve your hunting skills."

The sharpteeth murmured to each other in question.

"It is simple," the elder said. "Simply hunt down the leaf-eaters and bring them back at the end of the second trial. The first four who bring the most will move onto the next round. And if you don't happen to bring back any, you are automatically disqualified, even if you tie with someone for third place."

"What?"

"Hey!"

The young sharpteeth began arguing with the elder, saying his rule was unfair. He simply snapped at the young sharpteeth, shutting them up.

"Fools!" he growled. "Don't you think it would be a dishonor to sharpteeth everywhere if you didn't even bring back a single one?"

The sharpteeth looked sheepishly at each other as they took a hard moment to think about what he said. Sharpteeth were ruthless, they would always catch their food. Brining back no food would show a sign they didn't have any hunting skill. They finally complied and settled down.

"Now then, the number place you come in will determine the outcome of the battle part of the trial," the elder continued. "That you will see later. Prepare to attack the leaf eaters with full force."

The sharpteeth excitedly gathered to the bushes. Chomper watched Xpartoohart walk up next to the sharpteeth, ready to hunt for the win. Chomper knew Xpartoohart would dominate the competition because of his excellent hunting skills and the "curse" he had seem to give him the advantage. Cyprus glared at Xpartoohart, watching him get ready for the next part of the trial. He didn't want him to succeed in this trial. He made a grin at his rival.

"Hey, loser," Cyprus called. "Think you can hunt as good as you can run?"

Xpartoohart just smirked, "Heh, when this part of the trial is over, you'll wish you never even entered."

"I'm so scared," Cyprus whimpered teasingly. He then laughed. "Get real! I'm the best when it comes to hunting."

"Young ones, prepare for the hunt!" the elder announced.

The sharpteeth got into position, stocking their pray. They slowly licked their lips, feeling the drool of their tongue slowly pressing onto the lips. Chomper cheered for Xpartoohart with all his heart and soul, knowing that he could do it. They all sweated nervously as it was like a wild west showdown, knowing when the signal is given one would try to make the first move. Xpartoohart was confident that he could win since he had a secret weapon on his side.

"Begin!" the elder shouted.

As if like lightning, they were off. The leaf-eaters turned to notice the sharpteeth charging at them at full speed with drool pouring down their mouths from the excitement. Some of the bigger leaf-eaters stayed behind to protect the weaker ones. Xpartoohart knew that if he could catch all of them and disqualify the others, he'd win. A triceratops charged at Xpartoohart with its head bent down. The sharptooth's claws started glowing a white color. He put his hands out to the triceratops and caused it to stop moving.

It was left speechless by this unexpected development. It tried to move, but it couldn't. Xpartoohart quickly brought his razor sharp claws across the side of it's face, peeling the skin off, causing blood to come out. Xpartoohart finished the job effortlessly, claiming his first leaf-eater. He noticed another sharptooth attacking a duckbill. He once again used time to stop them and claim the duckbill. The other sharptooth couldn't believe what just happened as time returned to normal. He was left dumbfounded as he noticed his pray was gone.

Xpartoohart continued this strategy, claiming ever other sharptooth's pray. All of them were left in complete confusion as to how this could have happened. They noticed that only Xpartoohart was slaughtering the leaf-eaters, noticing their cold lifeless corpses lying in the grass. At that point, five of them became afraid of Xpartoohart, realizing he was that good at hunting. They have never seen a young sharptooth accomplish something like this before. The five of them ran off in fear, thinking that Xpartoohart was some sort of demon if he managed to capture pray like that. The other sharpteeth who were watching saw the sharpteeth run for the hills.

They all wondered what could have caused them to run off in fear. Chomper and his family knew this was a better chance for Xpartoohart to win now that the competition has been cut in half. Cyprus ran along side Xpartoohart, growling angrily at him.

"How the hell are you killing all of these leaf-eaters?" he asked.

"I told you," Xpartoohart snickered. "I'm no amateur when it comes to hunting."

"This isn't over," Cyprus shouted. "Not by a long shot! You have yet to win!"

Xpartoohart continued his strategy for the remainder of the hunt, slashing his claws through the leaf-eaters skin, biting hard on their necks, and preventing other sharpteeth from getting their pray. Not too far from where the trial was going on, the strange cloaked figure was sitting on a rock, watching the performance.

"Impressive," the hooded figure said, a little astonished. "His power has developed a lot more than I have anticipated. He truly is the one. I have never seen one of this type before, and its power just grows and grows. It will be interesting to see how well he fights."

"Saix!" called a voice.

Saix, the hooded figured, turned to see another hooded figure appear before him through an oval shaped, dark portal. The hooded figure took off the hood, revealing himself to be a creature better known as a human. He had short white hair, wore two earrings on his right that went up, and had a white beard.

"So, Luxord," Saix said to the man. "What do you have to report?"

"He is simply astonished by this," Luxord said. "The master is quite pleased with the reaction this beast has caused from his birth. He can feel a power that is not like anything out there."

"So, shall I end this little game?" Saix asked.

"Yes," Luxord responded with a nod. "It is time you take care of business."

Saix took off his hood to reveal himself to be a man with long blue hair and an "X" like symbol across his head. He turned to walk away when Luxord called out to him.

"Be warned," Luxord said. "We are unaware of his power at his moment, and it may rise at an expeditious rate. Even the power of the moon won't be able to help you."

"That's alright," Saix said smoothly. "I don't need the moon for this one."

Luxord just laughed, "Confident I see! Well, my friend, you'd better make sure your eyes don't deceive you."

Saix lightly chuckled and walked away. Meanwhile, the sun slowly began to fade upon the horizon. The cool breeze lightly filled the sky as the once peaceful valley became a shell without anything inside. The second part of the trial was over and what everyone saw startled them. Xpartoohart had over twenty different types slaughtered, while Cyprus managed to kill ten, while everyone else didn't catch a single one. The elder looked at Xpartoohart, sensing something rather strange and unusual about this sharptooth.

"Well..." the elder began, unsure of himself. "This isquite unexpected. Since only Xpartoohart and Cyprus captured pray, they will be the only ones to enter the final round of the trial."

"You cheated!" Cyprus snapped. "How is that possible? It's like you somehow used some weird magic to slow us down."

Xpartoohart grinned with a chuckle, "You could say that."

The other sharpteeth felt the anguish of defeat upon them. They could not believe they have failed after all the hard work they went through. They couldn't believe their eyes at seeing this sharptooth simply take away what they strived so hard for. They felt like complete failures, stung for life by this, with bittered hatred towards Xpartoohart. They were all dismissed from the trial, narrowing down the number of combatants to only two.

Chomper ran over to Xpartoohart and gave him a friendly hug for his victory. The crowd soon got smaller and smaller thanks to Xpartoohart for eliminating most of them. Cyprus was extremely lucky to have gotten a few in before the sun left the horizon. He knew that he had to be ready for the final test, which was going to take place in a few minutes. The remaining sharpteeth made their way up to the top of the canyon where the final test would be.

As they walked up, the elder and another sharptooth were talking about something.

"What do you think caused something like this to happen?" the first one asked the elder. "I've watched many trials, but not even a single sharptooth alone could pull off something like this."

The elder nodded, "This boy is quite different from other sharpteeth. The way he looks is not normal, nor have I ever seen a sharptooth who could hunt that well." He chuckled. "Funny. He reminds me of the King, who was the greatest hunter in the land."

"Whatever happen to him?" the other one asked.

"It's been rumored that a group of leaf-eater children made him fall into a deep watering hole, brining an end to his life." the elder replied

"The King?" laughed the sharptooth with doubt. "Defeated by children? I'll believe that when swimmers fly."

"I agree that is a bit farfetched," nodded the elder. "But things can happen. Life changes as the bright circle comes and goes everyday of our lives. Who knows."

"But what about Xpartoohart?"

"He has the same drive like the king, and the king was undefeated," said the elder. "I am not too concerned about this young one at the moment, but we should keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir." the other one nodded.

Everyone continued to make their way up to the top. Xpartoohart knew he was one step away from taking the crown, and take his place amongst the mightiest sharpteeth of the land. Xpartoohart noticed Chomper was sad about something.

"Hey, Squirt," he asked curiously. "Something up?"

The two friends stopped for a minute as they let the rest head to the top. Chomper sat down on a small gray stone. He felt very sad and couldn't get rid of the pain he felt about now.

"I-I don't want you to go, Xpart," Chomper said sadly. "I'm happy for you, but you're my best friend and...I wouldn't know what do without you."

"Aw, don't be sad," Xpartoohart said warmly. "I'll come back in visit."

"But we've been through so much together," Chomper said with tears building up in his eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are always out together, and I felt like I gained something from meeting you. We'd talk for hours and I'd enjoy it. I love that funny magic stuff you do, and I feel like I found a brother."

Xpartoohart understood how Chomper felt. It was hard for him to say good-bye to the only sharptooth who considered him normal and as an equal. Though he wanted to stay, he had to do this. It was his only way to redeem himself and become the sharptooth he's always wanted to be. Chomper then looked up at his friend with hope.

"I know!" Chomper squeaked with delight. "I'll go with you! Just think of the fun we can have together!"

"Hey, hold up," Xpartoohart chuckled, settling Chomper down. "You leave and Mama and Papa sharptooth would have a fit. They searched over the valley to find you when you disappeared from the Mysterious Beyond as an egg."

Chomper felt his sorrow hit him like a ton of bricks. The tears poured down his face rapidly, not wanting to see Xpartoohart leave. He looked at him like a long lost brother. They always did things together and it was hard. Xpartoohart stroke Chomper's head, comforting him.

"Be strong, Chomper," Xpartoohart said calmly. "I'll always be with you no matter where you go. I promise to come back and visit you as much as I can." He then made a questioned look. "But, how do you even know I'm going to win? I could lose you know."

Chomper smiled at him, "Highly doubt that. You're the best, and I know you're going to win!"

Xpartoohart chuckled, "Well, thanks for that, squirt. I'm pretty sure I can win this thing. But I know you'll be there with me, right?"

Chomper sniffled his tears away, cracking a small smile, "Right!"

"The final part of the trial will begin in five minutes!" called a voice. "Please make any last minute preparation!"

Xpartoohart took a deep breath, knowing this was it. He felt his stomach harden like a rock. Chomper smiled at him again and nodded. The two friends made their way up the hill towards the top.

"Xpart."

Xpartoohart turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Can we make a promise?" Chomper asked.

"Um, sure," Xpartoohart said a little confused. "About what?"

"Promise me that you'll never forget me no matter where you go." Chomper said

"Only if you promise the same thing." Xpartoohart responded.

"It's a deal." Chomper smiled.

The two shook on it, sealing their promise so that they would never lose sight of each other in their dreams. The two reached the top of the hill where everyone was waiting. Xpartoohart gave a stare of hatred as he saw Cyprus glaring at him. Chomper rejoined his parents who were extremely impressed with Xpartoohart's progress. The elder stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Well, here we are," the elder said. "The time of the trial is finally coming to an end. We honor the brave sharpteeth who did their best, but their best wasn't good enough. Though something like this has never happened before, I wish them the best."

"Come on," muttered Cyprus under his breath. "No more stupid speeches."

"Now the final part of the trial tests your ability in combat," the elder continued. "Normally, depending on the number of leaf-eaters you killed would set up this next event, but since only two have managed to do so, well this makes things less complicated. The final part is a battle against each other, to see which sharptooth is the better fighter. In the end, only one with reign supreme."

He turned to the two sharpteeth who were ready to fight for their ultimate prize.

"Fight with everything you got," the elder told them. "Don't hold anything back. You may simply get knocked out, or worse."

"I'm not afraid to die at the hands of this nobody," laughed Cyprus. "The only thing I expect from this loser is for him to bow before the newest sharptooth hunter."

"It'd be strange," Xpartoohart grinned. "Why would I bow before myself?"

"Funny," Cyprus laughed mockingly. "You're so funny!" He then frowned. "I hate you, Xpartoohart. From the day I met you I couldn't stand the sight of you. You're simply a piece of left over meat that doesn't belong in this world."

"It saddens me when I've never even bothered you my entire life," Xpartoohart said. "So, why do you poke fun at me? Could it be destiny? Or your own simple pleasures? Either way, it doesn't matter to me. You're a pathetic excuse for a sharptooth. I always felt different, but I realize now that you just continue to babble on and on. It's a shame how you're so predictable and have not a single care in the world for anyone but yourself."

"I'm a sharptooth, moron," Cyprus laughed. "Since when did we care about anything?"

"Somewhere we have a conscience," Xpartoohart protested. "Not all sharpteeth are ruthless and boneheaded." He gave a nod to Chomper. "Trust me, I know."

"Then you will die knowing that!" Cyprus growled as be bent his back.

The two got into a pouncing position, ready to fight each other and put an end to the rivalry they shared so strongly. Soon everything got quite. Not a word was spoken amongst the audience. The two fighters started sweating nervously, knowing either one could make the first attack. The breeze hollowed throughout the entire area. Everyone looked on in excitement, ready to see an excellent fight. The tension build throughout the area. Soon it became very quite, not a creature was making a noise.

They slowly circled around each other, trying to get into a good position. Finally, Cyprus viciously charged forward and struck a hard claw at his face, peeling the skin off. Xpartoohart screeched in pain from the devastating pain he received. He jerked back and charged forward, ramming his body into Cyprus. He pushed him into a wall with full force. Cyprus felt the pain of the sharp rocks strike his back.

He rammed Xpartoohart back, combining it with a left jab and right jab to the jaw. Xpartoohart stumbled backwards from the blows he received. They charged towards each other, ramming their strong heads into each other. Upon collision, they felt their skulls shake from the hard impact and they fell back. Xpartoohart quickly got up and bit down hard on Cyprus' shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

Cyprus quickly rammed his head into Xpartoohart, knocking him back. He quickly spun around and swatted his tail at Xpartoohart, knocking him backwards. Xpartoohart leaped backwards and ran around him in circles. Cyprus did the same, and they continued this pattern. Cyprus jumped into the air and brought his claw down, which Xpartoohart dodged by sidestepping left. He countered with a tail to the chest.

The two rammed their shoulders into each other, pushing their weight against each other. Xpartoohart began to push his rival back with full force, but Cyprus was able to hold is ground. Xpartoohart felt his feet slip from pushing so hard. He felt the sweat pouring down his face like rainwater. Cyprus took the chance to duck under him and attack, ramming his head into the sharptooth's stomach. The blow was so hard that Xpartoohart felt he was going vomit. He felt the air leaving him for a moment, his head felt dizzy. He clutched his stomach from the sharp pain he felt. He took a deep breath to recover from the blow, his eyes shut tight to help lessen the pain.

He was unaware that Cyprus was charging right for him at full speed. Chomper quickly noticed this and shouted out to him.

"Xpart!" Chomper cried. "Look out!"

Xpartoohart quickly spun out of the way from Cyprus' attack. The audience started cheering as the battle started to get interesting. Xpartoohart rammed his head into Cyprus', knocking him back. Cyprus retaliated with another slash to the face. He felt tiny drops of blood pour down his skin as he fell down.

Cyprus rammed Xpartoohart aside with his head, causing him to slide across the floor and ram his head into the wall. Cyprus knew it was in the bag now. He finished it by jumping into the air and bringing his body down on him. Xpartoohart quickly rolled his body like a log out of the way. Cyprus landed on his feet, just missing Xpartoohart by a hair. Xpartoohart quickly countered with a hard kick, sliding him back to the middle of the crowd.

Xpartoohart viciously charged again, hissing all the way. The two pushed their bodies against each other again. This time, Xpartoohart slid his tail underneath Cyprus and curved it around his foot, tripping him over. Cyprus felt the hard impact as he landed on his back. He felt his bones shiver from the intense impact. He roared so loud that it echoed throughout the entire area of the valley. Xpartoohart quickly slashed him across the chest, delivering a sharp blow.

Cyprus quickly rose to his feet by kicking Xpartoohart back up, knocking him back. Cyprus stood up and jumped back a little bit and stood his ground. The two stood on opposite sides of each other, both extremely exhausted from all the fighting. Xpartoohart wiped small drizzled of blood off his face, as did Cyprus. The two were even with each other as both looked like they were about to faint. The audience roared into cheers from the amazing battle they were witnessing. The elder was very impressed with their fighting skills.

The two began to circle each other again, ready for another go.

"Hey," Xpartoohart said out of breath. "Not bad!"

"Well, I never expected a loser like you to actually stand a chance against me." said Cyprus impressed.

"My...name...is...Xpartoohart!" Xpartoohart shouted angrily.

"Well, then, Xpartoohart," he chuckled breathlessly. "Prepare to feel my ultimate wrath! I'm sure you're loved ones will enjoy weeping over your demise!" He rose his claw, ready to attack. "Now die at my hands, just as I always envisioned it!"

Xpartoohart stood on the defensive side, ready for the assault. Obviously the next attack wasn't going to be short and sweat. He could tell by the look in Cyprus' eyes that this was now a battle of life and death. Cyprus charged forward, ready for the assault when something unexpected happened. What happened next was simply frightening and unexpected. Cyprus let out a roar of pain, stopping dead in his tracks.

Everyone was in complete confusion and suspicion as to what happened. Some thought that maybe some of the blows Cyprus received had a longer lasting effect. However, Xpartoohart and even Chomper could sense that someone else has delivered a hard blow to Cyprus. Soon enough, Cyprus fell over, his eyes slowly closing. Everything felt so cold, the darkness was upon him and he couldn't escape it. He felt his heart slowly stop, until he could no longer feel it. His body became stiff as a rock, and he could no longer speak.

He fell over and landed on the cool ground. Everyone looked to see that he wasn't moving, nor breathing. His eyes were fixed in an upward position, his mouth hanging down. Everyone knew at that moment he died. Xpartoohart couldn't believe his eyes. Surely his blows weren't that hard enough to kill Cyprus, were they? Looking up, everyone saw a strange creature standing right behind Cyprus.

It was a tall white of some sort, very thin. It did not have any eyes, but a strange plus symbol colored white on its hard. It had a giant mouth which hung open, and it had sharp claws. It moved it's entire body back and forth as it looked at Xpartoohart. The other sharpteeth murmured to each other, wondering what kind of creature it was.

"W-what is that thing?" one of the sharpteeth exclaimed.

The creature's body began violently shaking. Everyone wondered what the creature was doing. It bent its body back, looking like it was ready to attack Xpartoohart. The sharptooth was too weak to even fight back, that includes using his power. The creature charged right at Xpartoohart, ready to strike him when a giant tail knocked the creature aside, causing it's body to spin into a ball. Apparently these creatures were very light.

Xpartoohart looked up to see Chomper's father was the one who saved him.

"Papa sharptooth!" Xpartoohart exclaimed.

"Quick, run!" Chomper's father ordered.

"But..."

Xpartoohart turned to see more of the same creatures have appeared, including some round ones that had spiked wings. More and more appeared all over the area. They soon started attacking the sharpteeth unthinkably and violently. Some of them jumped onto the bigger ones and slashed their faces. Some tried to bite at the creatures, but they moved at speed no one has ever heard of. The white creatures reappeared behind the sharpteeth and slashed its back.

"What are these things?" the elder gasped.

"Sir, there's no time!" another sharptooth said. "We must get you to safety!"

The younger sharpteeth quickly escorted the elder down the canyon, getting him away from the battle. The other sharpteeth tried to fight off the creatures, but their speed was overwhelming them. A group of the creatures got on top of Chomper's father, slashing his nose, his head, and more.

"Daddy!" Chomper cried in horror.

Chomper's mother quickly ran over to her mate, leaving Chomper unprotected. The little sharptooth was unaware that one of the creatures was slowly making its way towards him. Chomper's mother quickly brought her mouth down hard on the creature, turning it into particle of gray dust. Another group of the creatures charged towards Chomper's parents with full force. One leaped into the air and slashed it's sharp claws across Chomper's mother, knocking her over.

Chomper's father roared in anger and tried to attack, but another one smacked him aside, knocking him down. Xpartoohart couldn't sit there and watch this. He roared loudly and ran at the ones that were about to attack. He brought his claws down on both of them, slashing through their bodies, cutting them into pieces. They turned into dust before his eyes as he finished the blows. Turning around, what he saw was fearful. Sharpteeth were lying everywhere on the ground, badly injured with some blood coming down them.

The white creatures continued to deliver injury to the other sharpteeth, some of them paralyzed by their vicious attacks. Some were able to limp away from the battle, defeated by these creatures. Xpartoohart has traveled through the land, but never has he encountered creatures like these before. They made the sharpteeth look like complete wimps. Xpartoohart quickly ran over to Chomper's parents with concern,

"Are you two okay?" he asked concerned.

Chomper's mother growled softly at the young sharptooth, "We're fine, Xpartoohart."

"Darn!" Chomper's father growled angrily. "What are those things?"

"They're called the nobodies." Xpartoohart said.

He flinched in surprise. What was it he just said? Those weren't even the words he was thinking of. Xpartoohart felt an ear shattering ring in his ears. He held his head, screaming from the agonizing pain he felt. He closed his eyes and bent down, curling his body into a ball. He heard another voice whispered in his head.

"_We have come for you my liege." _whispered a voice.

"_You can't turn your back on the..." _shouted a male voice.

"_Let's get rid of that sharptooth for good." _said a childish voice

"_We'll coax him to deep water." _said another voice.

"_A connection between the heart and body." _whispered a voice.

"_No one would miss me." _said another voice.

"_That's not true," _protested the male voice. _"I would."_

He heard another loud roar and it slowly faded away again.

"_I flying!" _happily exclaimed a male voice.

"_When brought together," _said a female voice. _"A door to the heart of all worlds will appear." _

"_Littlefoot, you found the valley!" _cheered a female voice.

He heard one last voice from the darkness.

"_You're time has come, Xpartoohart," _whispered a voice. _"You were never meant to be."_

Xpartoohart opened his eyes, simply raged by everything that was going on. He couldn't stand anymore of it as he slammed his claw into the ground. He didn't care anymore about anything. These strange riddles were ruining his very way of life. He didn't care anymore about the trial. All he cared about was finding out the truth about himself. Nothing really mattered anymore.

"Xpartoohart." Chomper's mother whispered.

"I..I was never meant to be," he said sadly. "I'm the reason these creatures are invading our land. I can sense it inside of me."

"What?" Chomper's father exclaimed. "Why would they be after you?"

"That I do not know," Xpartoohart replied with a shake of his head. "But I'm a danger to the entire valley. I...I must...leave...forever. I'm sorry to have caused you great pain."

"Xpartoohart, don't say that," Chomper's mother said softly. "I always knew ever since you came to us that you were different. But Chomper didn't care. He believed in you and we too believed in you."

"You were very impressive at the trial," Chomper's father added. "Kid, you're like the second son we never had, and we're very proud of you."

Xpartoohart felt something he could never comprehend before. A feeling of love has surrounded him like the wind. A feeling that he never thought no one would ever show. Xpartoohart smiled at the two adult sharpteeth who smiled back. He wished he could stay in that moment forever, but it was surceased as he heard a voice cry for help.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Chomper in terror. "Help!"

Chomper's parents and Xpartoohart turned to see one of the strange white creatures carrying Chomper down the canyon. Chomper's parents roared in anger from seeing their son being whisked away by these creatures called "Nobodies" Xpartoohart thought someone was playing a sick joke on him, for everything that has happened. His world began tumbling down before him. He was angered and raged by everything. He growled viciously as he bent his back over.

"Don't worry!" Xpartoohart said with confidence. "I'll bring Chomper back!"

Xpartoohart ran off, slashing his claws through the nobodies that tried to get in his way. He slashed through, showing no mercy to any that came in contact with him. He felt their skin press against his sharp claws every time. He chased the nobody with Chomper down the valley, jumping side to side as he avoided more nobodies. At one point, a group of nobodies tacked him, covering his body in every direction.

They started to slash at all parts of his body. He felt every single ounce of pain from the blows they landed on him. Cuts and bruises appeared on his body. He screeched in extraordinary pain from every single blow. He felt like he was looking right into the eyes of death. He gasped for air with each blow. Finally, he managed to knock them all off of him. He continued running down the valley, chasing after the nobody.

As the two reached the ground, Xpartoohart saw the nobody taking Chomper into a long grass area.

"Xpart!" Chomper cried. "Help! I'm scared!"

"I'm coming, squirt!" Xpartoohart cried heroically. "Be strong!"

Xpartoohart ran through the long grass, feeling every inch of the grass hitting his face. He even stepped on a few rocks which hurt his feet. He gritted his teeth in frustration as ran faster and faster. Soon, he arrived in a giant circle located in the center of the area. He stopped to catch his breath, exhausted from all the running. He weakly got on his hands and knees, panting slowly. He felt the air slowly pass through his mouth and into his lungs. His muscles felt extremely weak from fighting so much.

Looking back up he saw the nobody holding Chomper in its arms. Chomper's heart beat at an uncontrollable rate. Frighted tears poured down his face as he was scared of dying. Xpartoohart slowly stood up with what strength he had left. He was ready to give it all, just to save the dinosaur who always cared about him.

"You..." Xpartoohart growled viciously, but weakly. "Put him down!" The nobody tightened his grip on Chomper, making the little Sharptooth gasp for air even more. "I'm warning you! You harm him in anyway and I swear..."

All of a sudden, the nobody released his grip upon Chomper and made him fall on the ground. The creature disappeared into the grass. Chomper weakly stood up with relief. He took a sigh of relief as he brushed himself off from the dirt that was on him from falling over. Chomper's eyes lit with excitement as he saw Xpartoohart also sigh with relief.

"Xpart!" Chomper cried. "You did it! You scared that monster away!"

"I'm...glad...you're safe, squirt," Xpartoohart sighed tiredly. "Come on! Your mom and dad are waiting for you."

Chomper smiled, "Yeah. Let's go home together."

Chomper walked over to Xpartoohart with a sense of victory, knowing that nothing could ruin this moment. All of a sudden, an oval shaped portal appeared in front of him, revealing the enigmatic Saix, appearing right before the two sharpteeth. He glanced at Xpartoohart for a brief.

"So, Xpartoohart," Saix said with a grin. "We finally meet face to face."

"Who are you?" Xpartoohart growled. "And how do you know who I am?"

Chomper was surprised by the creature he just saw. He's traveled to many parts of the land, seeing dinosaurs of all different shapes and sizes, but non has riddled him more than this strange creature.

"It's quite simple," Saix said with a smirk. "I have been observing you for the past few weeks. I am called Saix."

"Yeah?" Xpartoohart growled weakly. "Well, now that we've goten the formal introduction out of the way, how about getting out of here before I have a little midnight snack?"

Saix calmly stood his ground as his eyes showed no sign of fear. He slowly walked towards Xpartoohart, with the sharptooth sensing something strange about this creature. He felt shivers coming down his spine from it. This creature was very unique and different from other dinosaurs. His yellow eyes gave a frightening stare. His calm voice had an eerier sound of iniquitousness that put him on the defense.

"Hm, a pun, how dull," Saix said with a raised eyebrow. "You truly amuse me sharptooth. Full of such pride, honor, and rage. That's right, feed your anger. Let it grow inside of you."

"My anger?" Xpartoohart said in confusion. He then growled again. "Fool! You think you can play head games with me?"

"Is this a game or not?" Saix asked calmly. "Is life nothing more than a mere game? A game of survival where we desperately struggle to stay alive. Have you ever taken the moment to realize what living beings fight for? Why do darkness, light, any of that at all live, while we fade into darkness? If we don't exist, then why do I stand here, living if I was never meant to be."

"Wh-what is he talking about, Xpart?" Chomper curiously asked his friend.

"I don't know," Xpartoohart whispered unsure. "But everything he is saying is the exact thoughts that have clouded my mind. Sometimes I feel like I was really never meant to exist."

"Indeed you were," Saix nodded. "Not all of us can comprehend this in the back of our minds. Xpartoohart, you are a creation born of ignorance."

Xpartoohart growled angrily, taking that as an insult, "Was that suppose to be a joke?"

Xpartoohart lunged at Saix who stood his ground. He didn't even flinched as the sharptooth came at him with full speed and a violent temper. Xpartoohart brought his claw down when Saix put something up to block the attack. It was a giant sword of some sort with a spiky point at the edge of the handle. Right below it was a yellow colored bridge looking design that looked like two steps of stairs going up and down with another step in the middle. In the oval filling the bridge was an engraved purple crystal. The middle part of the blade was silver, and each side of the blade had a part that pointed out, that when continued to move down the blade, three oval shapes curved into it.

Around the middle part was two crystals that were at each edge of a line that ran through it. The blade part at the bottom was circular, the circle colored blue and had seven spikes pointing around it. In the middle was a strange yellow plus like sign. Saix quickly pushed Xpartoohart's claws off, countering the attack by giving a three hundred and sixty degree turn, slashing the blade right at his right shoulder. Xpartoohart screeched in pain from the devastating blow. He looked at his injured arm to see a scar, and blood slowly dripping out.

Saix just scoffed lightly, "Amazing mind, yet average fighter. No wonder you barely stood a chance fighting that friend of your. You have no control over your power, which means it isn't being focused, suppressing its full capabilities."

"My power?" Xpartoohart gasped weakly. "You mean this power!"

Xpartoohart put out his hand to stop Saix dead in his tracts. He grinned confidently, knowing that this attack would not fail and would shut this freak up. He gasped in fear as he saw Saix slowly walk towards him. Xpartoohart slowly backed away from Saix, simply left riddled by how this creature did that, or what he even is.

"How?" cried Xpartoohart. "How did you stop that attack? No one has ever been able to stop it."

"As I said, your power isn't being focused," Saix explained. "You don't even have true anger to focus that power. To those weaker than yourself most indeed it will affect them, but to stronger beings like ourselves, that power is useless. Your true strength relies heavily on your anger, but you don't show enough anger to fully use it. " He then grinned. "The time has come to end this."

Xpartoohart backed up as Saix got closer and closer to him. He realized that this creature was far stronger than him, and he knew he had a slim chance at defeating him. Chomper didn't want to lose his older brother figure, so he heroically leaped into the air and brought his sharpteeth down on Saix's arm, using all of his muscles to push down hard.

"Chomper!" Xpartoohart shouted in shock. "Please! Don't help me! He'll kill you!"

To Saix, that attack felt like a leaf gently falling on his skin. Chomper however tried to push harder and harder, unaware that Saix wasn't even feeling a pinch. Xpartoohart felt his jaw drop, how is that even possible to not feel pain from something as sharp as a knife? Saix chuckled lightly as he put his hand around Chomper's neck and plucked him off. He didn't squeeze the neck to choke him, but held it tight enough to hold the grip. Chomper jerked his head back and forth, hoping to get released from the grip. Sadly, it was too strong. Xpartoohart stood there, strangely showing no emotion. He couldn't even move to help Chomper.

"Let him go!" Xpartoohart demanded with a snarl. "Or else..."

"Or else what?" Saix interrupted. "I'm not going to let go of your little friend anytime soon. So, are you going to attack me to save him?" He smirked lightly. "Would you even risk your own life?"

Chomper became scared, wondering if this man was going to kill him. He then looked at Xpartoohart to him stood there like a big coward. Most sharpteeth were very selfish and wouldn't put their life at risk. Like Chomper and his parents, there were very few who resisted the temptation of being selfish and help others. Xpartoohart, however had a feeling deep inside of him that was preventing him from helping Chomper.

"Xpart!" Chomper cried. "Help!"

"_Why do I feel like not helping him?" _Xpartoohart said. He put his hand over his eyes as he felt his head starting to spin. _"Why do I feel so dizzy?"_

"_The reaction of our interventions in this world is causing memories from the future and his heartless to collide with his mind," _thought Saix in wonder. "_Strange, this creatures' power is to control time, but apparently not only can he control it, but he can see it too. Astonishing indeed. However, as I feared, his true memories are starting to return, this resulting in this act of selfishness that his heartless contained." _

"Xpart!" Chomper shouted.

Xpartoohart couldn't believe what was happening. He really wanted to help Chomper, but what was this feeling that was holding him back? Was it his pride? Or was it something else that was impacting his mind? He was simply to angry by what was going on. Chomper had tears streaming down his face, disappointed by this act of Xpartoohart. They were best friends and now he just stood there like a helpless baby, unable to walk, unable to act. Chomper felt this was a cruel joke, but realized that this was a reality.

"How could you?" Chomper said in tears. "You'd rather save yourself?"

"Chomper...I..." Xpartoohart said regretfully.

"This little moment is over," Saix interrupted. "Now, your usefulness has ended!"

The blue haired man threw Chomper onto the ground, making him hit the dirty ground. Xpartoohart tried to run to him, but Saix quickly put out his hand, firing a blue orb at the dinosaur, making him dematerialize right in front of him. Something then snapped, something strange appeared in his eye. A tear? Saix was a little confused as he knew the nobodies didn't have emotion. Xpartoohart soon felt ashamed of his irresponsible act he did towards the only person who cared for him. How did this new feeling turn on? Why didn't he feel like himself anymore?

"What the hell is happening to me?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Chomper...I promised!" He angrily turned to Saix. His eyes looked like they were on fire. He simply despised this man. "You! What did you do to him?"

"Relax," Saix said casually. "I have teleported him away, but I've took the liberty of wiping out any memories he had of you. It is pointless to keep a memory of someone who no longer respects you, or cares for you. Friendship always ends in sorrow. We nobodies were never meant to have friends." He muttered under his breath. "Then there was that fool Axel..." He then looked back up. "Even stranger is how did you display emotion?"

Xpartoohart couldn't believe his ear. Chomper could no longer remember who he was because of Saix. He felt like killing himself at that moment, but as a sharptooth he still had his pride. He wasn't going to let this person get the best of him. Standing up, he screamed at the top of his lungs. His roar echoed throughout the entire valley. Other herds could hear his roar, and quickly became frightened, running off in the process. Xpartoohart didn't care about anything anymore, except to find Saix dead. The enigma raised an eyebrow, a bit impressed.

"Hm, I can start to feel the anger and hate rise," Saix said slightly impressed. He drew his giant sword, ready to defend himself. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Xpartoohart felt like he was losing control of all his senses. He felt more violent and vicious. His judgement was slowly slipping away from his mind. He charged viciously at Saix, giving a left jab. Saix effortlessly moved his head, avoiding the attack. Xpartoohart swatted at his chin, but Saix once again dodged it. Xpartoohart leaped back and slashed towards his head, but Saix leaped over Xpartoohart, landing behind him.

Xpartoohart rapidly bit at and slashed at Saix's head, only to miss every single blow due to his short arms. It was like he was moving at speed far beyond normal. Xpartoohart snarled, getting more and more frustrated.

"Yes, show me your anger." Saix grinned evilly.

Xpartoohart furiously and without thinking slashed at Saix, who kept dodging and dodging. The sharptooth kept swatting and swatting, praying that maybe one of his hits would land on Saix. The man quickly jumped backwards, and jumped into the long bushes. Xpartoohart ran after him, but the moment he entered the bush he felt pain upon his nose. Saix kicked him in the face, knocking him back onto the ground. He felt his body slide across the cold muddy floor.

Saix jumped back out and was about to land both feet on the sharptooth when he quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly missing the attack. He quickly kicked at Saix who quickly jumped backwards, away from the attack. He gripped the handle of his sword with both hands and brought into the air, ready to deliver a hard blow. He brought it down, ready to strike when Xpartoohart grabbed the sword, trying to push it back up.

The two struggled with the sword, their weight against each other. Saix had a difficult time pushing the blade down. The force between the two was so strong that the earth started shaking. Many of the other dinosaurs felt the earth tremble before them. They became frightened and ran away to get to safety.

"Earthshake!" they cried, though the correct term is earthquake.

A blue energy wave of light surrounded the two as their energy clashed into the sword. The rocks from the ground started to levitate into the air. Saix gritted his teeth from having a hard time.

"So, you can fight after all," Saix said impressed. "This should be quite interesting."

Xpartoohart roared with all his might and using all of his strength, he pushed the sword back up, catching Saix off guard. Xpartoohart quickly slashed at Saix's face, finally delivering a blow upon it. It caused him to stumble back. The attack caused a small cut to appear across the man's check. A small tear of blood slowly made its way out. Rubbing it aside, Saix started laughing. Xpartoohart wondered why he was laughing or why the attack didn't even faze him.

"What's so funny?" Xpartoohart demanded to know.

"I'm a complete fool," he laughed. "How I've doubted your skill. You may actually be useful after all."

"Useful?"

Saix took his blade and pointed it at Xpartoohart.

"Now, it is time I show you the real power of the moon!" Saix shouted. "The warm up is over!"

Saix charged with his sword in hand, running at an amazing speed. Xpartoohart got ready for the attack when Saix quickly rammed his elbow into the sharptooth's stomach, sending him crashing into the ground. Xpartoohart quickly got to his feet, only to feel the hard metal of a sword slash across his chin, knocking him back again. He weakly got up, trying to attack again, but Saix quickly spun around him, delivering a slash to the back.

The sharptooth fell over, feeling Saix deliver ever hard blow. It was unbearable to him. He felt his breathing become weak, he could barely stand up. He looked up at Saix who looked down at him.

"Care to surrender beast?"

"N...n...nev...never." Xpartoohart said, weakly standing back up.

"I like your determination," Saix said. "But it is not enough to help you win this fight. Again, you are not prepared for what is out there. Do you even remember who you really are?"

"What...kind...of..question is that?" Xpartoohart said breathlessly. "My name is XPARTOOHART!"

Xpartoohart ran at the man again who held the handle of his sword in his left hand. Xpartoohart was using every ounce of his strength for this next attack as he ran at Saix with full power. His mouth hanging wide open, the drool sliding down his mouth. Finally, he brought his mouth down on the man, who ducked underneath the attack and delivered a hard elbow right to the stomach. The attack was so hard that Xpartoohart felt like he was going to die right there. He lost his breath right there. The pain was so great that tears began to form in his eyes.

He fell over, curling into a ball, clutching his stomach. He couldn't even move any part of his body. Slowly, he fell over onto his stomach, gasping for air. His breathing sounded like a motor engine dying. His body was trembling from the blow. He couldn't even budge one inch. He felt like a fool for challenging Saix. He knew at that point he couldn't win against this man. The only thing he could notice on the ground was Saix's boots, but his vision began to get blurry. He could no longer feel the pain, but everything began to feel cold. Why was he acting so arrogant, thinking he could face this man? Many questions wrapped around his mind, but the one thing that he was fully focused on was Chomper.

"Chomper...I'm...sorry...I...promised..."

His vision began to go dark like how the sky turns from day to night. The last thing he could see was Saix slowly approaching him, but he didn't care at this point. He would rather die as of right now, considering he lost everything, especially Chomper. The darkness covered his eyes, blacking him out. He then heard the same child voice he heard ever since his birth one last time.

"_Mother?" _said the frighted voice.

"_Shattered promises, broken when fate takes its course." _whispered a voice.

The young voice was panting, apparently running over to something or someone. Xpartoohart heard the rain lightly pour down.

"_Mother, get up!" _the voice said worryingly.

"_I'm not sure I can, Littlefoot." _said a soft female voice.

"_Yes, you can!" _Littlefoot disagreed. _"Get up!"_

"_Dear sweet, Littlefoot," _his mother said with a soothing voice. _"Do you remember the way to the Great Valley?" _

"_I guess so," _Littlefoot said unsure. _"But why do I have to know? You're going to be with me."_

She lightly chuckled, _"I'll be with you, even if you can't see me."_

"_Sora, don't forget, wherever you go I'm always with you." _said a young female voice.

"_Sora...Littlefoot..." _whispered the voice. _"The enemy...destined by fate..." _

He heard Littlefoot's voice again.

"_What do you mean if I can't see you?" _Littlefoot asked his mother. _"I can always see you."_

"_Littlefoot, let your heart guide you," _his mother said weakly. _"It whispers, so listen closely. My Littlefoot...I'm sorry...I promised..."_

He heard a young male voice.

"_Kairi!" _cried the slightly older male voice. _"Do you remember what you told me before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise.'"_

"_Promise?" _thought Xpartoohart. _"A promise I couldn't keep. Chomper...I can never forgive myself. I'm sorry." _

As everything went still he heard one final voice.

"_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory..." _whispered the voice. _"A far off memory that's like a scattered dream..."_

"_Mother!" _Littlefoot cried.

"_I want to line the pieces up," _the voice concluded.

"_Yours...and mine..." _

Two different worlds, one story.

**A Time Before Twilight**


	3. Chapter II: Another Day in the Valley

A/N: I'm going to announce something a majority of you may expect. I have met with Sora W.T.K, and his A Sharptooth's Heart characters will be appearing in this story later on. Thanks again, Sora W.T.K. I should let you know they will not have anything to do with the main story (just so people who never read his story are confused), but more of a side story later on. I highly recommend reading the first installment of his story to understand his cast of characters. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter II: Another Day in the Valley**

Darkness was all he could see. His body felt paralyzed all over, as if though hands were tightly gripping his arms and legs. He could barely move his tail left or right. He felt like half of his body was underwater as he struggled to move with little success. He heard sounds that were unfamiliar to him with light humming noises and buzzing like sounds. Also, he heard the water splash right below his chest, the sound was soothing and relaxing. He felt his cuts and wounds slowly settle into the water, with the pain slowly subsides from his body.

Slowly, he finally opened his eyelids with everything too blurry for him to see. The place he was in appeared to be white from what he could see. Taking a few blinks, his vision returned to normal and everything became crystal clear. He noticed he was in a oval glass tube of some sort with a breathing mask around his mouth, giving him air to breath into. He shifted his eyes down to notice water that went up to his chest. Shifting them straight again, he noticed the room he was in had a computer with three different screens all in a row.

He also noticed other boxes around that contained flashing buttons all around. This was foreign to the sharptooth as he's never seen anything like this in his life. He also noticed a brown desk near by with a small candle lantern. There were also notes all over the desk as well. Xpartoohart frantically moved his head around, wondering where he was.

"_What? What is this place?" _he asked himself in deep thought. _"This...is something I've never seen before. Could this be the world of death? Or am I still alive? I can't tell." _

He tried to move again, realizing that he couldn't budge at all. Glancing left and right, he noticed large metal chain cuffs around his wrists and feet. He tried to break free, but it was simply too strong. He knew that he must have been taken hostage by Saix, the strange man with blue hair. He was enraged by this man for defeating him, and making the only friend he had, Chomper forget about him. He pushed all his weight forward, hoping to break out, but the grip was too strong. He continued for a few more minutes, feeling the sweat pour down his face, his muscles slowly starting to ache again, and gritting his sharp teeth tightly.

Finally, Xpartoohart gave up, letting himself relax back into the tube. He gave a soft sigh of defeat as he looked up at the sky.

"Damn, it's too strong," he muttered under his breath. "There has to be another way out."

Soon the dinosaur heard the sounds of footsteps slowly making their way into the room. He wondered if it was going to be Saix, probably going to give him eternal life of pain and suffering. Another person walked in from the round door at the end of the room, which had a strange plus like symbol on it with three spike points going North, West, and East. The bottom had two round circles connected to each other. The person wore the same exact clothing as Saix, but was a different person. He had red hair that stood up and had tons of spiky split ends. He also had evil green eyes the glowed as he walked towards Xpartoohart.

With whatever strength he had left, Xpartoohart prepared to expect the worse from whoever that man was, considering he wore the same exact clothing like Saix. The man walked up to the tube containing Xpartoohart and looked at the creature with a look of disappointment.

"So, this is the new thirteen, eh?" he said with a shrug. "Boy, is the boss getting carried away with picking the right guy. Even Barney the Dinosaur could be a better member than this newbie."

"You!" Xpartoohart snarled. "Tell me, what do you want with me?"

To the man, it sounded like a muffled talk due to the fact Xpartoohart was wearing the mask. However, the man with the strange red hair kind of got the idea on what Xpartoohart was implying.

"So, how was the well deserved rest?" mocked the man. "Guess you're wondering where you are, huh?"

Xpartoohart used his head to slowly move up and down, confirming a yes.

"Well, you're in the home of Organization XIII," explained the man. "My associate Saix brought you here because he's a major suck up to the boss, and thinks you're unique. Well, I don't think that. Roxas was probably a way better member than you'll ever be."

"Roxas?" Xpartoohart asked.

The man went on, talking to himself, "I don't get it. Why did he have to betray us? I asked the others to give him a second chance, but they told me what he did was unforgivable. Boy, us Nobodies can never forgive and forget."

The man heard Xpartoohart growl at him as the dinosaur was sick and tired of hearing him rant on about this person called Roxas. Xpartoohart wanted answers and he demanded them now.

"Aw, somebody is getting cranky from his sleep," the man cooed sarcastically. "Anyways, the boss is having a word with Saix and may consider you the new thirteen. I'm number eight of this group. The name's Axel. Got it memorized? That's spelled A-X-E-L. Not that a creature with a low I.Q. knows how to spell period."

Axel leaned closer to the tube and whispered into it.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here," Axel whispered. "They're simply using you in their plans to get total control of everything. Then, they'll throw you away like yesterday's trash. Trust me, those guys who are higher up like to manipulate people, and then they don't even give a damn about you when you're usefulness has ended."

"Why would you tell me this if you're one of the members of this Organization XIII?" Xpartoohart said loudly, hoping Axel would hear.

Axel responded, hearing what the dinosaur said, "So, you can speak after all! Well, to tell you the truth, lizard lips, I'm really a double agent in this field, leaning more about what these guys are up to. Also, if you're booted out of here, I could try to force Roxas back into the Organization."

"Who is this Roxas you keep mentioning?"

"That's none of your concern!" snapped Axel. "It's a long story, but I don't have time for a Q and A. Look, take my advise and don't let these guys try to take advantage of you. They can be like that sometimes to us lower ranks."

"Axel." called a voice.

The man turned to see Saix walking into the room.

"Uh-oh." Axel whispered to himself.

"_It's him," _growled Xpartoohart. _"That's the one who tried to kill Chomper and I. What does he want now? He's caused me enough pain and suffering already."_

"Visiting hours are over, Axel," Saix told the red haired man. "I must prepare this beast for his appearance before the council, and to see what the Superior thinks of him."

"Whatever you say, mommy," Axel said sarcastically. "He's all yours."

"What were you doing in here anyways?" Saix asked suspiciously.

"Just taking a look at our new rookie." Axel responded innocently.

Saix never did have a like for Axel. Ever since he joined Organization XIII, he's been a bit of a snooper and was very nosey. He would never follow any of Saix's orders and simply taunt at him. Saix has complained to the Superior before, but the Superior would simply respond, saying there was no cause for concern. Saix, however begged to differ.

Axel put his hands in his pocket and teasingly whistled at Saix as he left the room, who rolled his eyes at the red haired man. As Axel left the room, he glanced over his shoulder, looking at the sharptooth that replaced his best friend, Roxas. Roxas joined Organization XIII recently, thus giving them the XIII in the name. Upon learning something, Roxas left to discover the truth, betraying his colleagues. Axel and Roxas were best friends, and Axel felt devastated upon his friend who felt like a brother to him left.

Axel hoped the meeting with Xpartoohart would convince the T-rex to leave the tower and give Axel the chance to get Roxas back in. Saix turned his attention back to Xpartoohart, who viciously growled at the man with blue hair. A slight grin appeared on his face as he watched the sharptooth growl at him with a blood thirsty look of death that would normally strike fear into the hearts of anyone who would come by him.

"No hard feelings?" Saix said jokingly. Xpartoohart roared even louder. "Forgive me, but even us Nobodies have a little sense of humor. So, Xpartoohart, you've awakened at last. The healing chamber you are currently in restored all of your cuts and bruises from our battle, as you will need to look presentable for the Superior."

Saix walked over to the computer and began to press buttons on it. Xpartoohart could hear the light tapping sounds of each key that Saix stroked. A few moments later, Xpartoohart got startled by a light buzzing sound that filled the entire room. He noticed the water slowly draining into a hole making a hollow sound as it went into the hole. Saix stroked a few more keys until Xpartoohart heard yet another buzzing noise.

This time the glass tube containing the T-Rex opened like a rose blooming on a warm summer's day. Xpartoohart was still chained up, so he wouldn't get the chance to attack or escape. As the tube finished opening, the man walked over to sharptooth and removed his mask, doing it quickly so he wouldn't try to bite the man's hands off. Surprisingly, Xpartoohart didn't even try to attack Saix. He just sat their, emotionless, feeling completely empty inside. He was confused about so many things and just wish he had an answer to it all.

Saix could see that look of question in his eyes. He could tell this creature was trying to find out the truth about himself.

"You seek to know the truth about yourself, do you not?" Saix asked.

Xpartoohart jerked his head up quickly, looking at the man. How did he know what Xpartoohart desired most of all? The truth. He felt like this person may know something he didn't know. At that point, Xpartoohart didn't care anymore. He didn't care about winning the trial, being number one, or care about Chomper. All he wanted to know was the truth. He wanted to know why he felt the way he did about himself.

"Yes," he responded quietly. "I want to know the truth. I want to know why I feel so different from my herd." He looked at his claws. "I always felt like an outcast to the other sharpteeth. I have wandered the valley high and low, searching for answers, but could never find them. Answers for my strange curse, why I look different, and why I have these strange dreams."

"I could tell you the answers you seek," Saix offered. "If you are willing to join us and be part of a race of outcasts, rejected by those who live in the light and dark. We are the same type and us Nobodies should stay together."

"Nobody?" Xpartoohart asked. "Is that what I am?"

"A shell left over from one who became a heartless," Saix explained. "We live with no emotions. We do not feel sorrow, joy, or happiness. We try to fool ourselves into thinking we have hearts, but we really don't."

"What is a heart?" Xpartoohart asked. "Is that what is missing from me?"

He always felt a hallow spot in his chest, wondering if something was suppose to exist inside of him. If may not know what a heart was, but he had a feeling that this heart was suppose to complete him and make him feel the emotion.

"All questions shall be answered soon," Saix said. "Do you except your fate? Do so and you shall turn your back on the past forever."

Xpartoohart thought about his decision very carefully. All his life he has waited for an answer, and despite this man brutally attacked him with a giant sword, he held all the answers to his questions, but he would have to give up his life in his world to start anew. He took a deep breath, reaching his decision. He wanted to feel like there were others like him. He wouldn't feel like an outcast, and maybe there could be away to cure his curse.

But would he give up the life of hunting for pray and being with Chomper for this? The only sharptooth who ever cared for him and made him feel like he had a heart.

Xpartoohart nodded his head slowly, "I accept. I just want to know why I exist."

"Very well," Saix nodded. "If that is what you wish, then so be it!"

Saix walked back over to the computer and tapped a few more buttons on the keyboard. Soon enough, the chains that held the sharptooth were released, freeing him from his prison. Xpartoohart felt the cold numbness from being trapped in the chains for so long. He slowly rotated his wrist, letting the numbness died down. Saix walked to the door and gestured the sharptooth to come towards the door. He slowly, but surely stood back up, feeling very rejuvenated from his rest in the tube. Saix turned back towards the sharptooth.

"Come," he said. "The time has come for your encounter with the Superior, your soon to be master."

"Does he have a name?" Xpartoohart asked curiously.

"Only a few of us know of his name," Saix responded. "His name is never mentioned or spoken by lower members. You will hear his name, but refer to him as the Superior. He does not wish to hear that name spoken by those who are too inferior to him. He feels that his name is too important to be spoken by minorities, understand?"

Xpartoohart nodded, understanding the terms.

"Good, then follow me." Saix said.

The two left the room and walked down what appeared to be an endless white hallway with light blue round supports on each opposite ends of the hallway. It felt kind of eerier walking down a hallway made of complete nothingness. It felt like you were lost in an endless tunnel, unable to find a way out. Every single turn you took felt like you were starting back right at the beginning of your journey down the tunnel. You'd hear your own breath echo throughout the endless abyss, with the heart beating rapidly.

The two continued to walk down the endless hallway until they finally reached a door at the end of it, containing the mark of the Nobody symbol. Saix walked up to the door and gripped the knob of it, and slowly opened the door.

"Beyond this door, you cannot turn back," Saix warned. "One step through and you can never return to the sanctuary you once lived in. You will stand before the last six members of Organization XIII, one of which is myself. The other seven have, unfortunately met their demise only a week ago. Still, once you become a member of our Organization, you cannot leave. Doing so will result in a punishment worse than death. A punishment of eternal suffering, which even strikes fear into a Nobody."

Xpartoohart made a glare of confidence. He was ready to take on the role of thirteen, and accept his destiny. Fate has led him to take Roxas' place as the new thirteen. He took a deep breath and entered the door, with Saix following close behind. He entered a large white rectangular room, with thirteen white chairs around the room. They too were white, with three spikes that pointed up at the top of the chair. In five of them, more members of the Organization sat, waiting for the arrival. One of them which was Axel has he was the only other one not wearing his hood.

The two walked to the center of the room, where they stood before the hooded man in the slightly bigger chair. He was, without a doubt the leader of the group. He stood up and looked at Xpartoohart. Saix bowed before the hooded man, showing respect for his master.

"Xemnas, my league," Saix praised his master. "I have come bearing the beast who shall finally make us complete beings."

Xemnas walked over to the sharptooth and looked him over. He could feel a great power coming from him and knew that this was the one who'd lead them to their ultimate goals.

"Xpartoohart," Xemnas said. "I have heard a great deal of you. Saix and Luxord have been observing you for the last few weeks and I'm quite intrigued by your power and what your usefulness can being us."

"But why me?" Xpartoohart asked, wanting to know the truth. "Why would you choose me?"

"You were born with a special gift," explained the Superior. "As one who was born between light and dark, you were also created between past and future."

Xpartoohart stared blankly at him, which caused the man to slightly chuckle.

"How I forget of the inferior minds you reptiles posses," Xemnas chuckled. "You see, one lone heartless traveled throughout the realm of light in search of a heart to take. As it wandered obviously, it squeezed itself through a barrier that separated the past and future, thus arriving in the past. Only it was able to do this. No other heartless was able to do so. It was believed that a special person with darkness in his or her heart gave birth to this heartless, thus resulting in this unusual event."

"What is this heartless?" Xpartoohart asked.

"Creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts," Saix explained. "In your time, no creature was born with hearts of darkness. It wasn't until millions of years later that people brought out the true darkness in themselves through anger and greed. They wander the realm of light in search of prey, so that they can feast on their hearts. Think of it like the number of herbivore animals you simply devoured on."

"Once this heartless reached the past, it turned some Tyrannosaurs-Rex with a strong heart, the creature you call a sharptooth and turned it into a heartless," Xemnas continued. "And when it turns into a heartless, it leaves a shell behind, resulting in the birth of a Nobody."

Xpartoohart was shocked about what he just heard. He was simply the end result of some poor unfortunate sharptooth who became a heartless, simply rejected and left behind to lead an emotionless life of misery, wandering endless fields, seeking out truths that could never be fully answered.

"So, I was created because some dumb sharptooth got turned into a heartless?" snorted Xpartoohart.

"Indeed," Xemnas confirmed. "Your name in reality is Sharptooth. Xpartoohart is really Sharptooth X, meaning your real name is just another Sharptooth, the name you have been given by those who oppose you and are with you."

The two men gave Xpartoohart the moment to let the information slide into his mind. So I was born differently after all, he thought. He couldn't believe everything he was hearing was true. At that point, he wish he didn't know he was really born differently from everyone else. He didn't want to except his fate as a shell that was simply left behind to rot away in the sun.

"But there's more." Xemnas began.

"How could there possibly be more?" Xpartoohart slightly moaned.

"Because this heartless was infused with the realm between past and future, you were given the power to control time," Saix continued for Xemnas. "Also, your birth caused an unbalance between past and future, which created a tear between the two. I should be thanking you because you created a doorway that travels to the past and back to the future."

"Your world contains a power source that has many hearts gathered in one place," Xemnas said. "Our ultimate goal is to use those hearts to finally become complete beings, existing fully and completely. The only problem is we do not know where this place is. We need someone who has walked the world before to find the answer, plus not cause an imbalance because of intervening in this world."

"That is why we are choosing you, Xpartoohart," Saix concluded. "With the right training, you will be the one to lead us to our ultimate goal. We can then become complete beings and start a new world. History shall be rewritten in the making. Nobodies everywhere will soon take their place as the superior beings. Since the heartless never existed in your time yet, this should be easy picking, but training should be required for you, just to be on the safe side."

"And what do I get out of leading you guys to these hearts?" Xpartoohart asked curiously.

"Why, you too can become complete," Xemnas said proudly. "We Nobodies have lingered on the edge of nothingness for all eternity. But now is the time to change all that. Think about it; just imagine being able to feel joy. To feel the sorrow that falls upon you when your sad. With a heart, everything we ever dreamed of will become a reality. Do you accept the rank of thirteen and choose this way of life forever?"

"Yes, sir," Xpartoohart answered with a nod. "I want to look to the future. I no longer care about the past. I want to move onto bigger and better things in life. I don't want to be treated like duckbill bones, left out in the desert to crumble into the sand. I accept the role of thirteen."

Saix cleared his throat, "Then this is the start of a new day. A day where we rebuild our Organization and take the next step towards completion."

Xemnas approached Xpartoohart and rose his hands into the air, "As of now, you have offered yourself to us. You are now one of us and shall be excepted to remain as one of us for all eternity. Betraying us results in a punishment you cannot escape. You will live the way of us, and learn to use your powers like us. You wield the power of time and you shall use that power to the best of your ability. I here by dub you the new Number Thirteen, Xpartoohart, Masterful Time Controller."

Xpartoohart heard the sound of light clapping throughout the room. He saw the other members applauding him for being admitted into Organization XIII. He looked towards Axel, who had a look of disappointment on his face. He could tell Axel's plans of getting Roxas back into the Organization had failed miserably. Xemnas returned to his seat and sat down, clearing his throat.

"Now then, we shall began work on modifying the coats that represents who we are, so that they may match your figure," Xemnas confirmed. "And as for a weapon..."

"But, sir," interrupted another member, whose voice sounded like a surfer guy. "This dude's arms are too short to support a weapon."

"Fear not," Saix assured. "Xaldin will take care of that."

Another member stood up and walked over to Xpartoohart calmly and slowly. What were they planning this time? Xaldin stood right in front of the sharptooth and looked down at him.

"Do not fear," Xaldin said softly. "This will only hurt for the moment."

Xaldin grabbed Xpartoohart's arms and squeezed them tightly.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" Xpartoohart asked concerned.

"Relax," Xaldin said calmly. "As I said, this will only hurt for a moment."

All of a sudden, Xaldin pulled his arms toward him at a fast rate. Xpartoohart screeched from the intense pain of the pull. It felt like he already ripped the arms off. The pain was simply unbearable, worse than anything he's ever experienced before. Xpartoohart once fell off a short cliff and hit his back on the ground, feeling intense pain from it. This pain felt like that times a hundred. He felt his muscles being stretched out as far as they could go. The pain got so overwhelming, that soon enough, he blacked out.

As he fell back into the darkness, he wondered what has become of the old world he used to live in...

A year has passed ever since Xpartoohart joined the strange creatures from the future known as Organization XIII. Back in the past, Chomper and his parents' memories were wiped out completely of Xpartoohart. Somewhere in Chomper's heart though, he felt like he lost something important to him. Not much has changed ever since Xpartoohart departed. Sharpteeth would hunt prey, leaf-eaters would do what they could to survive.

The world had many different places within itself to be viewed. There were beautiful grasslands with the most healthiest leafs. The flowers bloomed beautiful with colors of red, violet, and yellow. The waterfalls would fall down large cliffs and fall into streams. Other places had rocky mountains that were colored red. The many volcanos smoked lightly, with the bubbling magma inside would be ready to erupt from the crater of the volcano, letting out lava that scorched down the large mountain.

There were two places that were total opposite to each other like day and night, heaven and hell, or good and bad. One was a beautiful utopia where dinosaurs lived in peace, surrounded by majestic beauty of the healthy vegetation and clean and crisp water. A place where few sharpteeth have set foot, a place of sanctuary from the outside world, where you could sleep at night, assured that nothing bad could happen.

The other was an ugly wasteland, surrounded by dirty tar that bubbled throughout the area. Many leftovers from other dinosaurs were left to rot before this place, including the bones. Only a few sharpteeth have crossed paths with this place before. It seemed like a perfect place for them, since they were considered outcasts at times. This place was known as the Mysterious Beyond. Many stories have been told about this strange place. Many believe there is a world beyond it, leading to new discoveries and new lands.

Others believe it is simply an evil place and many have steered clear of this vile place. Only few have ever stepped foot in the place and lived to the tell the tale. To this day, the Mysterious Beyond still remains unexplainable to most dinosaurs and no one could ever solve all of its mysteries. As for the other place, the place of beauty was known as The Great Valley. Many herds from all over the world have come to live in this place. A place where many were safe from the humanity that happens outside because of a giant wall full of rocks would keep sharpteeth out of the valley.

Of course, even the Great Valley wasn't perfect. Many catastrophic things had occurred in the valley which include; sharpteeth invasions, the water that quenched their thirst once dried up, a group of leaf eating bugs ate up all the grass, powerful cyclones have invaded the valley, which many have called the Time of Bad Luck, and one of the dinosaurs once sought out power to rule the world, but his good heart failed to accomplish that task. Other than that, the valley was at peace. The dinosaurs that lived there were all herbivores. Not a single carnivore in sight. There were many dinosaurs of all different shapes and sizes. To the creatures of the future, they had scientific technical names like Apatosaurus, Triceratops, and so on.

But to the creatures of the past, they were given simpler names such as longneck, threehorn, and so on. One young longneck in particular who's life in the valley has been nothing more than a great big adventure. Day by day he'd live life to the fullest with his four other best friends. He was a young Apatosaurus with a peachy underbelly that went from the tip of his mouth to the tip of his tail. He had reddish-brown skin color, and a dark color on the top that was wavy like that went from the top of his head all the way down his spine.

His red eyes were scanning the grassy area, looking carefully around for something. To his left and right were dark green bushes all around. He noticed one bush in particular was gently rustling. With a grin slightly apparent on his face, he slowly walked towards the bush, his back slowly arching, ready to pounce at any given moment.

"I got you now," he growled softly. "I know you're hiding in there."

"Huh? Petrie no hiding in here." called a high pitched male voice.

To the Apatosaurus, he recognized the voice right away. Petrie, the one who was hiding in the bushes gasped upon realizing his mistake.

"Oops, Petrie mean...me hiding in that bush over there..." lied Petrie, though it wasn't very convincing.

The Apatosaurus stopped walking and bent over, wagging his tail back and forth. He then playfully pounced the bush, causing something to scream, which flied out of the bush and flew right into a tree, hitting his head right on the branch. Petrie felt his skull jolt for a moment from the impact. The Apatosaurus worryingly ran over to the spot were Petrie landed. He looked down to see a small pterodactyl with red wings and a yellow beak.

The Apatosaurus noticed Petrie was lightly moaning from the impact to the head, with his eyes slowly rolling around. The Apatosaurus brought his long neck down to Petrie's eye level to see if he was okay.

"Petrie, I'm sorry," apologized the Apatosaurus. "I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Petrie shook his head, trying to recover from the slight dizziness, "It okay, Littlefoot. Next time though, how about giving warning to Petrie before Littlefoot jump on bush or at least let Petrie start as 'it' next time."

Littlefoot lightly giggled, "Okay, Petrie, I promise. But now that I found you, that leaves just Cera, Ducky, and Spike. How about coming with me to look for them?"

Petrie used his two wings to fly and excitedly flew around Littlefoot.

"Me love, too," Petrie cheered. "Betcha Petrie find them all before Littlefoot."

"Okay, you're on!" Littlefoot said boldly, accepting the challenge.

The two kids went in separate directions, searching for the other friends that were hiding. Everyday in the Great Valley, Littlefoot would always play games with his four other friends. Today they were playing sharptooth hunt which was basically hide and seek, and Littlefoot was it. As he ran through the valley, he felt the wind blow in his face, the excitement build in his body. He panted as he ran ever so quickly throughout the valley, searching high and low for his other friends.

He arrived at another part of the valley where he noticed a rather large waterfall pour down from a high plateau and poured roughly into the water, making a rather loud rumbling sound. To the dinosaurs of the Great Valley this placed was dubbed the Thundering Falls, where the clean water would pour down into the lake. Littlefoot arrived at the falls and glanced left and then right, searching for his friends. As he walked over towards the lake, he noticed something swimming around in the water. He slowly snuck up to the water, and placed his head under it.

Under the water he came face to face with a small Saurolophus with light green skin. She was startled upon seeing Littlefoot and quickly rose to the surface with the young dinosaur following. Upon coming out, Littlefoot gasped for air from holding his breath under water. The Saurolophus put her hands on her hips, slightly disappointed.

"You have found me, Littlefoot!" she yelped. "But how? I have made sure that you would not notice me. I picked the perfect hiding spot."

"Lucky guess," Littlefoot chuckled. He then whispered to himself, "I still need to find Spike and Cera." He then turned back to the Saurolophus. "Hey, Ducky, have you seen your brother?"

He noticed Ducky was giggling, "He is over there."

Littlefoot shifted his whole body to his left and noticed a young, but pretty big green Stegosaurus over in the corner of the area, happily munching away on a giant bush. Ducky started to giggle even more.

"My brother is not a very good 'hider'," she giggled. "Oh, no. Oh, no."

Though they weren't the same type of dinosaurs, Ducky found Spike when he was in an egg and brought him into her family where they raised him. However, unlike the other dinosaurs, Spike could not speak, though he did actually say Ducky's name at one point. Other than that, Spike was just a Stegosaurus who mostly cared about eating grass. Littlefoot also chuckled upon seeing that.

"That Spike," he chuckled. "Put him in a place with lots of grass and when the bright circle goes down, it's all gone."

Ducky walked over to Spike and hugged his hip, "That is my brother. Yep, yep, yep."

All of a sudden, Petrie flew out from the grass and landed on Spike's back, panting heavily.

"Petrie!" Ducky said. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, well it happen a long time ago," began Petrie on the wrong subject. "Mama and papa decided to have eggs..."

"Um, Petrie, I think she meant just now where did you come from." corrected Littlefoot.

"Oh, well me no find Cera anywhere," Petrie explained. "Me search whole valley and can't find her anywhere."

"Where do you think she is hiding?" Ducky asked Littlefoot.

"Well, she's got to be here somewhere," Littlefoot said keeping his eyes peeled. "Maybe we should check over by the bubbly water."

"You think she go there, Littlefoot?" Petrie asked.

"Maybe," Littlefoot shrugged. "Let's check..."

All of a sudden, a yellow triceratops leaped out from another bush, causing everyone but Spike to gasp in fear. Petrie embraced Ducky with fear while Littlefoot leaped back, feeling his heartbeat rise slightly from the scare. The triceratops known as Cera just started laughing at her friends.

"I scared you! I scared you!" Cera sang mockingly.

"Did not!" Littlefoot protested.

"Yeah, Petrie 'unscare-able'," Petrie said, proudly puffing his chest out.

Just then, Spike burped from eating his food, which caused Petrie to scream and jump into Ducky's arms. Ducky giggled as she held the now frightened Petrie.

"Sharptooth!" Petrie cried. "Don't let it eat me!"

"Do not worry, Petrie," said Ducky warmly. "That was not a sharptooth. It was only Spike making funny noises from eating his food."

Petrie looked up to see Spike smiling at him. Petrie then blushed from mistaking the burp for a roar from a T-rex.

"Oh, me only playing." Petrie lied.

"Sure you were," Cera said sarcastically. "How we forget you can be so scarred at times."

"But there that one time me see a giant dark flyer who was right over Petrie's head," Petrie argued. "It was hundred times bigger than Petrie, and me thought he going to eat me."

"Petrie, that was your shadow." Ducky giggled.

"Oh, no wonder it look so handsome." Petrie responded.

Everyone started laughing upon hearing that. Cera and Littlefoot fell on their backs, laughing their heads off. Even Spike let out a happy sigh. Everyday was an adventure with these five as they played happily with each other and enjoy life to the fullest. The reason these five hung out together so much was because they journeyed together, fighting through tough odds, and overcoming deadly obstacles to reach this magnificent place.

After a terrible earthquake separated these five from their parents, leaving them stranded, cold, hungry, and scared, destiny brought these five together to journey to the Great Valley. Littlefoot was made their unofficial leader, who's bravery, and leadership lead them to the home they loved so much. Littlefoot still has very strong leadership skills, though at times he's a bit impulsive, but he is very enthusiastic, kind hearted, honest, and always ready for adventure.

Cera, the triceratops is very bossy, hot-heated, and has an attitude. A big bragger, who tells made up stories about herself, but deep down she has a good heart, but just doesn't like to show it. She too loves to hangs out with her friends, and sometimes has a bit of a rivalry with Littlefoot, but in later years she hasn't shown much.

Petrie is also a loyal friend, though he can get scared easily and may seem simple minded at times. He speaks in the third person, but he still is loyal to his friends. He is very best friends with Ducky and always hangs out with her and Spike. Ducky is a very caring dinosaur and shows lots of affection, which sometimes her over affection may be used against her. She loves to hang out with her friends and never tries to speak in contractions.

And Spike is the dinosaur who never speaks, and enjoys eating food, but is a loyal friend all the same. Together these five lead a happy life together in their home, wondering when their next adventure would ever come. Little did they know, a new adventure was about to occur. One that was not like any other they've been on. Cera stood back up, recovering from laughing so much. She still boasted on about how she easily scared her friends.

"You four are nothing but a bunch of scaredy-eggs," teased Cera. "One treestar falls off a tree and you run. Well, I'm telling you right now, I'm not scared of anything."

"Really?" Littlefoot smirked with confidence. "I distinctly remember you saying something about crying when it was thundering out."

Cera started blushing bright red, as they knew that she was afraid of thunder and lightning. She was always too proud to even admit it again after she told them this once before.

"I-I did not!" Cera said spitefully in defense.

"But you tell us you afraid of thunder when we were on Mysterious Island, remember?" Petrie reminded Cera.

"Oh, yes!" agreed Ducky. "You did! You did!" She then looked at Spike. "Right, Spike?"

Spike said nothing for the moment, but Ducky lightly elbowed him, causing him to nod in agreement.

"Well, the rest of us think so." Littlefoot chuckled.

Cera gave a humph at the four, turning away from them and vertically lifting her tail into the air.

"Do not be mad, Cera," Ducky said warmly. "We are all afraid of something."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better." Cera said sarcastically.

"You welcome." said Petrie, not understanding the meaning of sarcasm.

Trying to get off the subject, Littlefoot smiled at Cera.

"Come on, Cera," Littlefoot said optimistically. "Let's play sharptooth hunt again. But since you let yourself get caught last, you're it."

"Me?" Cera moaned. "But I'm always the sharptooth."

"That is because you are good at being a sharptooth." Ducky pointed out.

"Okay, I'll be the sharptooth...again," complied the triceratops. "But I'll do it if you promise me something."

"What's that?" Littlefoot asked.

"The next time we ever invite a friend to play a game with us, new or old, and the game involves playing a sharptooth, he or she will be the sharptooth, got it?"

"Okay, okay, fine," Littlefoot sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Only as long as you play the sharptooth right now."

"Then you better run you scaredy-eggs," Cera grinned playfully. "Cause I'm gonna get ya!"

The other dinosaurs ran off playfully as Cera chased them into the bushes. Littlefoot ran off towards the more lighter part of the valley's forest, with Cera in close pursuit of him. Petrie flew off with Ducky and Spike towards the more darker part of the forest. Ducky was riding on Spike's neck as he ran towards the more darker parts of the valley. Soon enough, they realized they have gone too far into the darkness and it felt kind of eerie.

The wind lightly howled at them, causing Petrie's teeth to chatter loudly, which annoyed Spike and Ducky.

"Petrie, would you please stop making that sound?" Ducky said annoyed.

Petrie did the best he could to relax his jaw from the creepy sounds. The three looked around the more darker part of the valley. They felt their spines tremble from just the thought of hiding in this area. The trio decided to move on and try to find another place to hide from Cera. But as they began to move, something unexpected happened. Something that was shocking and extremely unusually. They noticed a dark wave appearing right in front of them. From the dark wave emerged the strange white creature known as a Nobody, the same white creatures Xpartoohart not only encountered, but happened to be.

It stood there, moving slowly back and forth, eyeing its targets. The three dinosaurs looked at it in confusion as they have never seen a creature quite like this before. They were even more baffled as to how it just appeared out of nowhere.

"Um, what that thing?" Petrie asked nervously. "A friend of your's Ducky?"

"I do not know this creature at all," Ducky said with a worried shake of her head. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no."

Ducky noticed Spike lightly growling at the strange creature. Though at times he wasn't very bright, he had a very good instinct and could tell this creature was a threat. Petrie, however slowly flew over to the creature, carefully observing it.

"Do be careful, Petrie!" warned Ducky. " I do not like the look of that creature." She then heard Spike lightly growled. "Spike thinks so, too."

Petrie slowly circled the creature, looking over it carefully. It was scary and amazing at the same time. Petrie has traveled outside the valley before, meeting many types of different creatures of all shapes and sizes, but none as strange and bizarre as this. It continued to slowly sway back and forth, not saying anything or doing anything. Petrie didn't know at first whether to run away, or say hello to it. He was most confused indeed. His mother has told him of the countless things to do in front of certain dinosaurs, but he didn't know what to do in front of the Nobody.

"Hello?" he quietly asked the creature. "Me Petrie, do you have name?"

The Nobody didn't respond. He slowly flew closer to the face, hoping to establish some form of communication. Sadly, it did not respond one bit to the dinosaur. He turned back to Ducky, with an unsure look.

"He no say anything," Petrie told Ducky. "Maybe he shy." He then gulped nervously. "Or maybe he ready to eat Petrie. Well, me not staying around to find out."

All of a sudden, without even thinking, the Nobody smacked Petrie aside with a hard blow to the side, with the sharp claw cutting through a part of the skin, causing a small amount of blood to pour out. Ducky screamed her high pitched scream as she saw her best friend crash into the ground, and slide across the floor, with a little ounce of blood trailing behind.

Luckily, it didn't cause serious damage to Petrie as he was able to weakly stand back up, but he stumbled over as that force was still strong. The pain was still incredible and sharp. It felt like the tooth of a T-Rex pierced through it. The creature slowly walked towards Ducky and Spike who slowly backed away towards a tree, cornered like rats. Ducky wanted to help Petrie, but the creature blocked her path.

"Petrie!" she cried.

Spike thought that he could take this creature head on. It was a skinny little thing compared to a giant leaf-eater who was about triple the weight. He was willing to protect his sister from this creature. He slowly slid his front left paw across the dirt, getting ready to attack the strange creature. Ducky realized that Spike was about to attack the creature and was worried.

"Spike, do not attack that creature!" Ducky gasped in shock. "I do not think you can beat it! Oh, no! Oh, no!"

But Spike was too focused on attacking the creature to listen to his sister's pleas. He bravely gave a loud snort and charged for the creature. He ran so fast that he knocked Ducky off his neck. Spike charged at the creature with full force, swatting at it with his paw. The paw was extremely close to the creature when it dodged the attack at amazing speeds. It quickly slid behind the stegosaurus and viciously slashed his side.

Spike roared in pain from the devastating blow. The creature quickly leaped back up and slashed across Spike's face, causing another cut to appear on his cheek, with blood pouring out. Duck stood there, speechless at what she was witnessing. Nothing violent like this has ever happened before, and she just couldn't bare to see her little brother like this. The Nobody slashed at his side, causing more sharp pains. Spike could not take the amount of pain he was receiving. It was a feeling worse than death as he saw blood slowly creep out of his cuts. Fed up, Ducky ran over to the Nobody and bit at its leg.

The Nobody looked down at her, unfazed by her actions. She looked up at the Nobody, tears forming in her eyes from seeing this thing hurt her favorite brother.

"You leave my little brother alone!" she snarled.

The Nobody swatted at Ducky who quickly moved her head back, just dodging the creature's attack. It then began to chase after her. She screamed loudly, calling for help as she ran for her life. Meanwhile, Cera had just found Littlefoot hiding behind a rock.

"I found you, Littlefoot," Cera said with glee. "Told you that you couldn't out hide me forever."

"Whatever you say, Cera," Littlefoot chuckled. "Let's go look for..."

The two then heard Ducky's cries for help, echo throughout the valley. They both jerked their heads towards the direction of the sound.

"Hey, that sounded a lot like..." Cera began.

"Help!" Ducky yelped.

"Ducky!" they both cried.

Cera and Littlefoot quickly followed the sounds of Ducky's cries for help. Her screams were more louder and more frightened than usually. It sounded like she was really afraid of something. Littlefoot was extremely concerned, wondering what was it that was threatening her. Littlefoot panted heavily, feeling his heart raise from not only the exercise he was getting, but how worried he was about Ducky. He and Cera followed Ducky's cries all the way to the darkest part of the forest.

Ducky ran for her life as the Nobody chased her into the forest. It viciously swatted at her with its razor sharp claws. She was lucky enough to dodge every single one. Running as fast as she could, she finally got a little bit ahead of the Nobody. Quickly glancing left, she noticed a small long and quickly leaped into it, hoping to lose the Nobody. As she curved her back against the inside of the long, she whimpered softly with frighten tears streaming down her eyes.

She was extremely worried about Spike and Petrie, who took damage to the strange creature. She could never forgive herself if something ever happened to them. She curled into a ball, shivering and whimpering even more. She wondered if the Nobody was still on her tail and was still frightened until she heard a far off voice.

"Ducky!" called Littlefoot. "Where are you?"

Ducky gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Littlefoot was near by. She peaked her head out of a hole in the log, more relaxed now. But the moment she came up, she saw the Nobody look right at her. She screamed in fear again upon seeing it, and it shook violently, getting ready to attack. It was about to attack again when a shadow quickly flew by it, knocking it off guard. The Nobody turned quickly to see Petrie flying in front of it.

Ducky gave a sigh of relief to see that Petrie was okay.

"Petrie, you are okay!" Ducky cried happily.

"Ha! No one keep Petrie down!" Petrie laughed proudly. "Me brave, me tough, me..." He noticed the Nobody was now coming after him. "...running for life!"

Petrie quickly flew off as the Nobody chased after him. She didn't want to leave Petrie behind because she was worried that the Nobody might get him. Littlefoot and Cera quickly ran over to Ducky out of breath.

"Ducky!" Cera said in shock. "What happened? Spike looks so beat up!"

"This strange creature has come out of nowhere and did this to him," Ducky explained. "Is Spike okay?"

"He looks really beaten up," Littlefoot said. "I've known Spike for a long, but I've never seen him like this before. Did a sharptooth sneak into the valley again and do this?"

"No, no, no," Ducky shook her head. "It was a strange creature that I have never seen before."

"Never seen before?" Littlefoot questioned. "How can that be? We don't know any other type of creature that can attack a leaf-eater like that. It must be a sharptooth."

He then heard Petrie fly towards them with the Nobody hot on his tail. Littlefoot and Cera both gasped at seeing this strange creature appear before them. It gave a stare of death at them as it slowly walked towards its pray. Littlefoot also felt afraid of this creature. Despite it being way smaller than Spike, it was able to do a tremendous amount of damage, and Littlefoot used his good judgement to determine that this thing was threatening.

Cera, always being the self-confident one thought she could take the Nobody head on. She arched her back and got ready to pounce it.

"Stand back you babies," she said heroically. "I'll take care of this thing without even trying!"

"Cera!" Littlefoot cried. "Spike is bigger than you, and that think ripped him to shreds. What makes you think you can defeat this thing on your own? We need the grownups!"

"Ha!" Cera laughed proudly. "This little sharpclaw hasn't dealt with a threehorn before and is about to get it!"

"Cera stop!" Petrie protested.

"Not now, I'm busy!" Cera said as she ran at the Nobody.

Cera charged her horn right at the white creature, thinking she was going to pound it into a tree. However, just like what happened with Spike, the Nobody quickly dodged Cera's attack at amazing speeds. Cera rammed her horn right into the tree, the horn stabbing through the wood. Littlefoot was stunned by what he just saw. That creature moved at unimaginable speeds which the likes he's never seen before.

"That...that's impossible..." Littlefoot gasped in horror.

"That sharpclaw is fast!" Ducky said. "It is! It is!"

Cera quickly pulled her horn out of the tree and turned to see the Nobody facing her. Angry, she tried again to ram it, only to miss and ended up running into the others. They all fell down from Cera's hard impact. The kids quickly sat up to notice the Nobody was still untouchable. Cera couldn't believe that some little runt was getting the best of her, but she soon started to realize that maybe she couldn't beat it. And after seeing how it damaged Spike, it made her more nervous.

Littlefoot lowered his eyes at her, "So, still think you can take this sharpclaw all by yourself?"

"Well...erm...now that I think about it," she chuckled nervously. "Maybe we should get the grownups."

"Me like idea!" agreed Petrie.

All of a sudden, as if things weren't bad enough already, two more Nobodies appeared next to the first Nobody. The kids were now terrified and slowly backed away from the creature.

"Great, as if things could not get any 'worser'." Ducky gulped as she said worse the wrong way.

"In a situation like this, there's only one thing to do." Cera said.

"What that?" Petrie asked.

"RUN!!" everyone cried.

The kids quickly ran for it, with Ducky riding on Cera's back and Petrie flying. The three Nobodies slid their way across the floor after them. As they ran out of the forest, they ran by Spike who was still damaged with cuts. The kids stopped by him and encouraged him to get up.

"Come on, Spike!" Littlefoot encouraged. "You got to get up!"

"I am not leaving you behind, baby brother," Ducky said. "Oh, no, no, no, no!"

Spike weakly stood up, putting ever once of strength he had left. The pain was still devastating to him as he tried to move. The Nobodies got closer and closer to them with each passing second. Petrie tried to help move Spike by pushing from behind, though it didn't help much. The kids all helped get Spike up, pushing every once of energy into moving him along. Spike weakly limped as they all worked together to try and move him, but the Nobodies were gaining on them faster and faster.

They continued to move Spike along as much as they could, putting every once of strength into it. They soon arrived at a wide open space. Soon enough, they were too tired to continue moving him and they fell down again. Turning around, they noticed the Nobodies were closing in on them. The kids braced themselves for the impact as the Nobodies got closer and closer. They finally got close to the kids and leaped towards them with their sharp claws ready to strike. The kids screamed as they were about to strike...when a giant tail hardly swatted the three creatures of nothingness back into a log.

The kids wondered who the tail belonged to. As they looked up, they noticed an elderly Apatosaurus looking down on them. He had gray skin and hints of light blue color. He stood very tall as he looked down at the children. Littlefoot happily looked up at him.

"Grandpa!" Littlefoot cried. "You're here!"

Littlefoot's grandfather moved his head down to get to their eye level. Littlefoot quickly ran over to him and nudged his face with relief.

"Oh, Littlefoot," Littlefoot's Grandpa said. "Are you alright?" He then looked at the others. "Are you kids alright?"

"We are okay now," Ducky said happily. "You saved us! Yep, yep, yep!

"Grandpa, how did you find us over here?" Littlefoot wondered.

"Well, your grandma and I were drinking by the falls when we heard you screaming," explained Littlefoot's Grandpa. "Then I followed your voices until I found and saw those strange creatures attack you." He then noticed Spike was hurt. "Goodness, what happened to Spike?"

"Strange skinny creatures hurt Petrie and Spike." Petrie explained, still feeling the tiny pain from the attack.

"Yeah, they were so fast!" added Cera. "I could've taken them down if the others would have let me."

"But Cera one who wanted to run." Petrie argued.

"Did not!" Cera argued back.

"Did too!" Petrie argued back.

"Alright children, settle down," Littlefoot's Grandpa said calmly. "There is no need to cause a panic. We need to get Spike back to his mother. After that, I'm going to have a word with the other grownups about these strange creatures."

Littlefoot all of a sudden realized something. He has heard of these strange creatures not too long ago. Just the other day, one of the dinosaurs met their untimely demise at the hands of these strange creature.

"Grandpa!" Littlefoot exclaimed. "Aren't those the same creatures that killed Mr. Clubtail the other day?"

"Hm, it could be," pondered Littlefoot's Grandpa. "Not a single sharptooth has been seen in the valley recently, and those things seemed dangerous enough. But, we should get going before they try to cause more harm."

Littlefoot's Grandpa lowered his head to the ground and the other helped push Spike onto his head. Ducky joined her brother and hugged him tightly. She was still left in shock by everything that has happened. She started to cry softly, hoping that Spike would be okay. She thought this was some cruel sick joke, but this was a reality she could not escape. Littlefoot's Grandpa let the children walk ahead, so that he could keep his eyes on him. The trip back to the Thunder Falls was calm, but still an emotional wreck. Everyone was worried about Spike, hoping that he was okay.

The kids were still shivering from their encounter from the strange creatures of nothingness. They've stared death in the face so many times before, but none as close as this. They were not normal. No creature could ever move like that. Littlefoot's heart was still beating rapidly from this scary encounter. He was still in confusion, baffled with riddles about what it is or why it is even here? Not too long after, they arrived back at Thundering Falls, where Littlefoot's Grandma waited for them.

She looked exactly like her mate, but was more grayer. Littlefoot ran over to her and nudged her cheek to cheek as she brought her head down to him.

"Oh, my Littlefoot," she said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Grandma," Littlefoot said with assurance. "Grandpa came just in time."

She looked up at her mate who had a worry glare in his eyes. They both knew something was going horribly wrong in the valley, and were overly concerned for the children. Just recently, a dinosaur was killed violently at the hands of a strange creature. Rumors have been spreading around the valley, saying that the creature was not a sharptooth, but one that has never been seen before. And just recently, another one escaped the threat of this creature, but could not describe what it saw, because it said that this creature moved like lightning.

Tonight, the adult dinosaurs were planning a meeting to discuss actions to take against these strange visitors. The kids looked up at the adults, with hope in their eyes. Whenever there was danger, they could always depend on the adults to find a solution. Littlefoot's grandparents were very wise, and helpful to Littlefoot whenever he needed it. He hoped that they had a solution.

"Dear, take Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie back to our spot," instructed Littlefoot's Grandpa. "I shall see to it that Spike gets home and gets some help."

"No, no, no!" Ducky protested. "I am Spike's big sister and I will not leave him while he has big booboos everywhere!" She had tears streaming down her face. "I love him!"

"Very well," Littlefoot's grandpa complied. "I'll take both of you home then."

Spike lightly moaned from the pains he got from the Nobody's attacks. Ducky hugged Spike again, hushing him with a soft shush.

"It will be okay, Spike," Ducky said warmly. "Mama will make sure you are all better. Yep, yep, yep."

"I'm off then dear," Littlefoot's grandpa told his mate. "I've got to make it to the center of the valley before the great circle reaches the smokey mountain."

"Be careful." she responded while she gently nudged her mate's face.

"I will."

Littlefoot's Grandpa soon turned towards the more rocky part of the valley, heading towards the other side where Ducky and Spike's mother was. Littlefoot's grandma turned to the children with a warm smile on her face. She did the best to keep the children calm, so that they wouldn't be worried.

"Where's grandpa going?" Littlefoot asked his grandmother.

"He's going to meet with the other grownups after dropping Ducky and Spike off," she responded. "They are going to discuss things we can do to keep our valley safer."

Petrie sighed with relief, knowing that the grownups would find away to make the valley more safe.

"Ooh, that good to hear," Petrie sighed with relief. "Now me no have to worry anymore."

"Come, little ones," Littlefoot's grandma announced. "Let us head to our spot."

"A spot where filthy longnecks live?" Cera asked in disgust. "That's alright. I'll walk my own way home."

"Are you sure, young one?" Littlefoot's Grandma asked in concern.

Cera made a proud look, "We threehorns aren't afraid of anything."

"Okay, Cera, I'm sure you can walk home by yourself," Littlefoot said with a sly smirk. "I'm sure those sharpclaws would love to take you home, too."

Cera gulped nervously upon remembering her encounter with the strange white creatures that almost took her friend's life. She nervously turned away from the others, looking at the sun slowly begin to descend upon the valley. The wind started to become more crisp and cold as the night fell upon the land. She heard the wind lightly howl upon the area as she looked around nervously.

"I'm not a-afraid," Cera said nervously. "Those sharpclaws can't hurt me!"

All of a sudden, Cera heard the leaves rustle, which caused her to jump. She quickly turned around and caught up with the others, who were already far ahead of her.

"Hey, maybe I should come with you anyways!" Cera said as she changed her mind.

Littlefoot and Petrie saw this and started giggling to themselves, knowing that deep down, Cera herself was afraid. The others continued back to the spot where Littlefoot and his grandparents lived. As they moved on, Littlefoot turned back to the sunset, wondering what was going to happen to their precious valley. It used to be so peaceful, with everyday being a big adventure. But now this fear has caused that magic to stop. Littlefoot prayed that his grandpa, along with the other grownups would find a way to bring piece to the valley.


	4. Chapter III: The Key from Beyond

**Chapter III: The Key from Beyond **

The sun slowly began to make its decent upon the blue sky, falling right into the horizon. The temperature slowly began to drop, giving a cool breeze throughout the entire valley. The sky turned from a light blue into a beautiful pinkish color that filled the twilit sky. The dinosaurs knew that tomorrow would be another glorious day, but with all the worry and fear of the strange creatures known as sharpclaws, the beautiful day of morrow would be nothing but a living hell for the dinosaurs. The once peaceful valley has become a living nightmare for them.

Littlefoot's grandfather took the liberty of dropping both Ducky and Spike at their home. Ducky's mother, a tall Saurolophus with a bit more dark skin than her good-hearted offspring, was left in complete trepidation upon seeing her adoptive son scarred and mortally wounded. She took the time to lick his wounds, and placed giant leaves around him like a bandage to stop the blood from falling out. To Spike, going through the whole procedure was like hundreds of teeth being injected into his skin. It stung so much that he cried in pain. Ducky did everything she could to comfort Spike throughout his healing.

She hugged him tightly, gently swaying back and forth in order to comfort him. Tears that poured down his face from the pain dropped onto her head. Even thought it was a bit irritating, Ducky was too carrying to let something like that stop her from supporting Spike, and making him feel better.

"It will be okay, baby brother," Ducky crooned encouragingly. "Mama is going to make you all better! Oh, yes! Oh, yes!"

A giant tear then splashed onto her head again, with water exploding on her head from the strong impact. She lowered her face with a slight groan.

"Though I wish you would cry smaller tears," Ducky groaned. "I am starting to get a headache."

A little time has past since Spike and Ducky were brought back home. Ducky's mother was able to patch up all the cuts that were on Spike. There were a few resting on his hip, while some were on his side. It was a bit of a time consuming job to patch all of the cuts on him, they were almost everywhere. Littlefoot's grandfather also stayed for a few make sure one of his grandson's best friends was okay. As soon as the patching was done, Spike let out a happy grunt, indicating that he was okay. He then thanked his adoptive mother by licking her face. Then, he turned to Ducky and licked her face, knocking her over in the process.

Ducky giggled uncontrollably from the licks, "Spike! Stop that! You are welcome!"

The two grownups lightly chuckled to each other from seeing the silliness. The two adults then gave each other nervous glares. They both knew that now wasn't the time for laughter. They had to prepare themselves for the dangers that lied ahead. Spike let out a big yawn. He was simply too exhausted from today's terrible events to even eat, and eating was his favorite thing to do. He slowly walked over a small patch of dirt, which was in the shape of a circle and slowly circled around it. He then brought his stomach down onto the floor and curled his body up into a ball. He rested his head on the dirt, and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Ducky was also very weary from today and ran over to join her brother. She leaped into the hole left open in the ball of Spike and nudged her face up to her brother's face. He smiled warmly as he felt her comforting him. Spike took his tail and rested it across her body like a blanket. She then looked up and gently kissed her brother tonight, and two fell right into a pleasant sleep. Littlefoot's grandfather turned his attention back to Ducky's mother.

"Well, now that I know that Spike is alright, I can safely assure Littlefoot about how he's doing later," Littlefoot's grandfather spoke up. "Thank heavens I was able to show up within the nick of time."

"Yes, thank you for rescuing Spike," Ducky's mother replied gratefully. "Hopefully he should feel better by tomorrow when the bright circle emerges over the tall mountains."

The elder longneck nodded and looked up to glare at the sunset, "I should get going to the meeting. I'm late enough as it is."

"I'd like to come and help resolve the problem with these sharpclaws, but I can't leave the children," Ducky's mom said sadly. "I fear those sharpclaws may try to attack them again. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to bare another one of Mr. Threehorn's rants about how we do things wrongly, and should be following his methods."

Mr. Threehorn, as Ducky's mother calls him is Cera's father. He is a tough, proud, and a bit arrogant at times. It defiantly explains where Cera gets her grumpy attitude from, but he's a bit more grumpy, but of course deep down he can be nice at times, though it is rare that he shows it. He recommends to Cera that she should be making friends with her own kind at times, but Cera rejects the offer, showing that she truly cares for her friends.

Littlefoot's grandfather and Mr. Threehorn often got into disputes about courses of action that should be taken when trouble occurred in the valley. Mr. Threehorn doesn't listen to others and follows what he believes. Even when he's wrong, he still believes he is right. Sometimes he blames others for things they didn't do, and denies truths that are far beyond his reach. Once a strange blue stone appeared in the valley, and everyone believed it was magical. Right away Mr. Threehorn believed the opposite of what everyone else thought. While he can be harsh and cruel, he shows love for his daughter, and even sometimes he understands the mistakes for his actions. Still, seeing him admit a mistake was very rare.

Littlefoot's grandfather sighed with disappointment as he knew Mr. Threehorn would obviously rant about his idea, and ridicules their ideas. Rubbing if off for now, he nodded to Ducky's mother.

"He may be a bit harsh at times, but I'm sure he means well," Littlefoot's grandfather lightly chortled. "Let's not worry about it right now. I shall see you again."

Ducky's mother nodded as a way of saying good-bye, and the elder longneck left for the important meeting. About a few minutes later he arrived in a giant field green field that stood for miles around. In the distance were giant mountains that stood like tall buildings. One of the mountains most noticeable was a giant one which the face was shaped like a triceratops, but it was still very far away. Gathered at this wide opened area were many miscellaneous dinosaurs, all which were herbivores.

There were many in different shapes and sizes, big and small. They were all worryingly looking around the meeting area, wondering where the final member needed for the meeting was. Also present upon the heard was Mr. Threehorn. He was a large triceratops with dark skin and a grayish face. Obviously since he was older, his horns stuck out more unlike his daughter's. He had a displeased look on his face. One could tell immediately that he was not someone to shoot the breeze with.

He impatiently lifted his tail and slammed it on the ground. He was growing tired of waiting for the longneck to show up.

"Those longnecks!" snorted Mr. Threehorn. "They may be tall, but they are probably one of the slowest of dinosaurs in all the land! I don't even understand why we have to wait for that old slowpoke!"

An elderly pachyrinosaurus stepped forward and turned to the grumpy triceratops.

"It is imperative that we await his arrival," the pachyrinosaurus explained. "All of us need to be present, so that everyone may understand the terms of the plan of action we must take against these vile creatures. Every dinosaur must know about the threat of the sharpclaws. There are those who could not show up because they need to stay behind to watch the children, but they will be informed later. We must get the message across, so we must wait for everyone, including the longneck."

Mr. Threehorn snorted again, "Humph, for your information Mr. Thicknose, a threehorn never waits, he acts. If we just sit here like rocks and think, those sharpclaws can wipe out the entire valley faster than the strongest 'earthshakes' in all the land. If we act now, we can force them out of the valley."

"But those sharpclaws even slaughtered Mr. Clubtail," one dinosaur pointed out. "He was way bigger than them, but they tore him to shreds."

"Ha!" Mr. Threehorn scoffed. "That old fool was nothing more than a fragile creature. These sharpclaws are the size of flowers, and yet he couldn't defend himself from something as small as that. Growing up, I learnt to be tough, proud, and train to become stronger. Most of you here simply enjoying the good life and don't spend your days by toughening up."

"What?" protested another one. "We're always on our guard! While the valley is very peaceful, there are many dangers that can lurk around every corner. We defend the valley like we defend our own children!"

The other adults nodded in agreement, while Mr. Threehorn got angry at them. He didn't like the fact that everyone was siding against him, though they mostly do because he is wrong. He never believed in the word wrong. He always thought his methods were right. He was simply furious as he always was.

"All I'm trying to do is save this valley from certain doom. You're all just too ignorant to understand my plan." he protested.

Soon the other adult dinosaurs angrily argued with the threehorn. Of course, this was typical whenever Mr. Threehorn started ranting on about his way. All of a sudden, one dinosaur heard a light stomping sound and turned towards the direction it was coming from. He then saw Littlefoot's grandfather had appeared from the bushes.

"The longneck is here!" the dinosaur announced.

Everyone turned to notice Littlefoot's grandfather slowly walking up to the circle and stopping as soon as he was next to a group of dinosaurs within the circle. Mr. Threehorn wasn't too happy by the fact that he took so long to get here.

"Better late than ever, huh, longneck?" grunted the threehorn. "The entire valley is danger and here you are taking your sweet little time."

"It's not like that at all," Littlefoot's grandfather protested calmly. "I tried to get here as fast as I could! I care for this beautiful valley just like the rest of you."

"Then explain why you were late." said a stegosaurus from the crowd.

Littlefoot's grandfather hesitated at first, as he knew what he was about to say was shocking. He was also concerned with how Petrie's mother would react to hearing her child got hurt by the sharpclaws. He then realized that after he told her, he would explain that he only received very minor damage. Taking a deep breath though his nostrils, he began his explanation.

"My friends, bad times have befallen upon our valley," Littlefoot's grandfather began. "We used to roam free in our peaceful land." He then remembered all of the other incidents that occurred within the valley. "Well...almost always peaceful, but now it's hard for us to even sleep at night. These mysterious, yet malevolent creatures called sharpclaws have invaded our valley. They've already slaughtered a few of our friends, and nowསྩthey have attacked our children."

The adult dinosaurs gasped in horror. Their children were in danger of being killed by the sharpclaws. They couldn't afford to lose their young who they love and took care throughout their adulthood. They just couldn't. Littlefoot's grandfather continued.

"That's why I had to stay behind," Littlefoot's grandfather explained. "A few of our children encountered these enigmatic creatures and I had to see to it that they were out of harms way."

Mr. Threehorn already had a good idea on which "children" the longneck was referring to.

"Longneck, those children wouldn't happen to have been the ones my little girl always plays with, was it?" Mr. Threehorn asked while raising his voice. The longneck slowly nodded his head. He then shouted out, "I knew it! Why am I not surprised? That boy of your's is nothing but trouble"

"What did Littlefoot do wrong?" asked Littlefoot's grandfather, offended by the comment

"Isn't it obvious longneck?" Mr. Threehorn replied. "Every single time she plays with him, they always get involved in dangerous situations. Letting sharpteeth into the valley, running away from the herd many times, including; going to the Land of Mists, sneaking off to that Mysterious Island, climbing that dangerous Saurus Rock, going to rescue Ducky. I could keep going all day, Longneck. Your boy is a dangerous influence on my little girl."

"I agree that they do get into these terrible situations at times," Littlefoot's grandfather said, defending the statement. "But Littlefoot understands the dangers. They mostly do that to save the valley or an individual. If they didn't go to the mists, I don't think I'd be standing here right now, and if they didn't discover the giant boulders that blocked the water from the Thundering Falls, we would've died of thirst." He then shook his head. "Please, we need to get back on the subject. I'm not in the mood to argue this with you now. The valley is once again in danger, but this time from one of the greatest threats we've ever encountered."

Mr. Threehorn grumbled to himself while his tail harshly thumped the ground. He simply hated the fact that someone was telling him what to do. But he decided to comply with the elder longneck's wishesསྩfor now. A female pterodactyl with blue skin flew over to Littlefoot's grandfather. He could see that it was Petrie's mother, who had a look of dismay in her eyes. She was worried about the children, but she was most of all worried about her son Petrie.

"Are the children alright?" she asked as she flew up to the longneck's eye level.

Littlefoot's grandfather slowly hesitated, but finally spoke up. It was best that she knew about Petrie now.

"The children are fine," Littlefoot's grandfather replied. "However, the sharpclaws have managed to put a scratch in both Petrie and Spike."

The other dinosaurs murmured worryingly to each other while Petrie's mother had a blank expression her face. She thought her heart stopped for a brief moment. She was a nervous wreck from hearing her son was assaulted. She felt light headed than for a few moments as everything spun around her quickly. She then felt her eyes roll back as she fainted, plummeting straight to the ground. The other dinosaurs murmured in more exclaim as they saw this.

Littlefoot's grandfather held out his tail and caught the poor flying mother. He gently lifted her up to his eye level and spoke loudly so that maybe she could hear him from an unconscious state.

"Are you alright?" Littlefoot's grandfather asked.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, he was able to wake Petrie's mother up. She slowly sat up and gently shook her head. She was still in shock about this and was panting heavily, despite recovering from fainting.

"Oh, no!" she shivered in fear. "My Petrie! My poor Petrie! Is he alright? Where is here?"

"It's alright," assured Littlefoot's grandfather. "Petrie only suffered very minor damageསྩcompared to Spike." Everyone gasped again. "Spike was severely injured, but when I took him and Ducky home, he seemed to be doing okay. The other children are with my mate at this moment." He gave a nod to both Petrie and Cera's parents. "You may stop by to get them later."

"What do we do?" said another dinosaur, who was on the break of panicking. "Our valley is doomed!"

"He's right!" exclaimed another one. "Those things are far too dangerous!"

The dinosaurs nodded in agreement.

"That's why we decided to have this meeting," Mr. Thicknose explained. "We must find a way to make things safer in this dark time that has struck the valley."

"Why can't we just leave the valley?" suggested a hypsilophodon. "We'd be safely away from those horrible creatures."

Mr. Threehorn roared in objection, "Leave the valley? That proves you're a coward! Did you easily forget all the lives that were lost, all the effort we put in, and all the living torture we had to endure just to find the Great Valley?"

Littlefoot's grandfather was afraid to admit it, but for once he had to agree with what Mr. Threehorn was implying. Littlefoot's grandfather was not the one to jump the gun right away. He always thought carefully about decisions that had to be made, and realize what outcomes could occur from doing so. He was even astonished that Mr. Threehorn was doing something that he normally doesn't do. Thinking things out. There were a couple of problems with the whole idea. Firstly, even if they left, there was a good chance those sharpclaws could exist beyond the great walls, and possibly ambush them.

Secondly, it would be too hard to find any other place like the valley, and agreeing to Mr. Threehorn's statement, why would they leave a utopia they worked so hard to find?

They traveled through hot deserts, walked through dangerous forests and red canyons. They battled through carnivores of all different types, from the sharptooth of the canyons to the deinosuchus of the swamp. Many of the dinosaurs died from starvation as they walked for days and days. Their corpses rotted away into the earth's soil, leaving you to wonder if you'd be next to suffer their fate. Littlefoot's grandfather trembled at remembering their darkest times. While at one point they had to leave the valley because a swarm of grass eating bugs devoured all the grass, they knew that the grass could grow back. Saying these sharpclaws would vanish from the valley if they left for a little while and returned was an understatement.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Threehorn is right," Littlefoot's grandfather confirmed. "It's pointless for us to just leave the valley after all that effort we put into getting here."

"As I said, we should just charge them when we see them," Mr. Threehorn grunted. "It would be better than listening to another one of your longneck ideas."

"But your method is just attacking without thinking things through," Littlefoot's grandfather protested. "We may easily surpass them when it comes to height, and they may look like nothing, but they truly are a threat in disguise."

"The problem is that the victims were just too feeble to even defend themselves," Mr. Threehorn proclaimed. "If they just toughen up a bit, I'm sure they "

"I don't mean to barge in on your opinion my friend, but not even your own daughter couldn't lay a horn on them," Littlefoot's grandfather pointed out. "And I'm sure you've taught her to be strong like you."

Mr. Threehorn grumbled, realizing that he walked right into that one. A few dinosaurs snickered to themselves upon hearing that. Instead of accepting the truth, Mr. Threehorn just sharply turned to the longneck and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well, if that boy of your's and his friends weren't in the way, then surely she could've taken them." Mr. Threehorn complained.

The other dinosaurs expressed his comment through groans, sighs, and the rolling of the eyes. Not wanting to argue this till the end of time, Littlefoot's grandfather turned back to the other dinosaurs.

"I'm sure if we all work together we can over power these sharpclaws," Littlefoot's grandfather stated.

"The more of us there are the better chance we have at defeating them."

"What about the children?" another one asked.

"Well, in my humble opinion we should let the children know about these dangers," Mr. Thicknose retorted. "If they knew about these sharpclaws, they could run to come and get one of us and they wouldn't be confused on what to do."

"Yes, I don't believe we're at a point yet where we have to constantly keep an eye on the young ones," Littlefoot's grandfather stated. "They still deserve to play and frolic throughout the valley. We can't let the children grow up with a feel of anxiety that we have to watch them every single second. Of course, now and then we should check up on them, but if the threat of the sharpclaws progresses rapidly we may have to take drastic measures."

The other dinosaurs nodded in agreement, while Mr. Threehorn just growled angrily.

"See?" Mr. Threehorn sighed. "Always listen to the longneck. Do you realize what you're saying? We should be keeping eyes on our children until the bright circle descends into the mountains."

Everyone soon started arguing with Mr. Threehorn again about his opinion again. Everyone tried to explain that while this is a threat, it wasn't a very big threat at the moment. They were just taking safety precautions, so that the valley didn't reach a state of turmoil. As long as the children knew of the dangers, if they see a sharpclaw, they could come running to the parent to get help. It would not only give the children a feel of insecurity, but an anxious feeling of eyes hovering over them every few minutes. The arguing went on for about five minutes or so until Littlefoot's grandfather finally spoke up again.

"Please my friends," Littlefoot's grandfather said loudly. "Arguing will not change any of this. It's best that we prepare for what's coming."

Mr. Threehorn snorted, "I'm sick and tired of the dumb speeches you make, longneck! Everyone always listens to you because you're much taller, isn't it?"

"Haven't we not had that discussion once before?" Littlefoot's grandfather asked unsure. "You're ridiculous! I admit that I speak up a lot, but that's because I input good suggestions!"

"Well, I've had enough!" Cera's father snapped. "This is the last time I listen to one of your ideas!" He then turned to the other dinosaurs. "All of you do what you want to do, but you'll be sorry in the endསྩI assure you! I'll just nod and say, 'I told you to listen to me instead of the longneck.'"

He then stomped his way to the edge of the meeting area.

Turning back, he gave a light snort, "I'm going to go get my child and then watch over her. If you're smart, perhaps you should do the same."

Everyone watched in completely silence as Mr. Threehorn stomped off to get Cera. Not a soul said a word as he left through the trees. The only sound that was being heard was his feet, pounding like thunder booming in the distance. The stomping got softer and softer until it was no longer heard. Littlefoot's grandfather shook his head in pity at threehorn. He took things like baby sometimes. Deciding that perhaps it was best that discussion came to an end tonight, he turned back to the other dinosaurs.

"Well...erm...I suppose we might as well leave it at that," Littlefoot's grandfather. "All I say is to keep your guard up and your eyes peeled. Warn the others if you happen to see the sharpclaws. Then, we may act as fast as we can."

The next few minutes were rather quite as the dinosaurs were also discussing how to put this strategy to good use. Some debated, others agreed, and some had doubts. It wasn't long before everyone slowly started to make their way out the meeting area, and back to their resting ground. Mr. Thicknose turned to Littlefoot's grandfather with a look of discomfort.

"I hope that this plan works," Mr. Threehorn said. "Those sharpclaws are even worse than I imagined. Even I'm starting to feel like maybe Mr. Threehorn was right. These sharpclaws, from what I've heard can do something sharpteeth can't do...think! And they can move faster than lightning, too!"

Littlefoot's grandfather sighed sadly. He too wasn't even sure if this plan would work. The sharpclaws appeared to be a lot more cunning and violent than the sharpteeth. The nobodies never acted on instinct, but they were very clever. Despite the fact that they were emotionless beings of nothingness, they could formulate plans so well. Even if another dinosaur tried to warn the heard, Littlefoot's grandfather remembered that the sharpclaws moved faster than a blink of an eye. Mr. Thicknose took his leave as Littlefoot's grandfather stayed behind for the moment.

He looked up at the beautiful night sky. The stars were glimmering down on the beautiful valley's grass. The moon illuminated in the dark sky as it had reached its full moon phase. It all looked so peaceful for the moment. He remembered when they first came here, how life in the valley was beautiful. Now, all those dreams of a happy future in this land was shattered like a broken mirror. Littlefoot's grandfather knew that life in the valley was about to step into its most dreadful time yet. He was worried about his friends, and most importantly, the only two family members he had left. His beautiful mate, and his loving grandson, Littlefoot.

His own son's location at the time was unknown, but his son's mate was killed by a sharptooth who was defending her son Littlefoot's life. Even as the man and leader of his family, he displayed a small tear in his eyes for the first time. Deep down he was truly afraid of what might become of them from these horrible monsters. He was willing to do anything to protect his loved ones, even if it meant getting killed by the sharpclaws. Finally, taking a slow deep breath, he slowly turned away and left the area, with the sound of his feet trailing behind.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot's grandmother had successfully brought the other three children back to their spot. She was keeping a close eye on them as she stood not too far from them. Littlefoot, Cera, and Petrie were doing their best to forget today's horrific events, but no matter how hard they tried, the spine tingling feeling wouldn't leave. The memories of Spike all slashed up were stuck to their heads as though a magnet has clung tightly onto their minds and pulled it back in. Littlefoot was overly worried about his friend. He was one of the friends that traveled with him to the Great Valley, that supported him throughout the many adventures they had.

Despite the fact that Spike never spoke, he had a very good and understanding heart. He displayed that through his warm wet tongue which roughly pushed the skin up, but tickled anyone who came in contact with it. He was one of the friends that grew up with him, but now he was hurt and he was afraid of what may happen to him. Cera and Petrie also worried about their dear friend. Petrie suffered minor damage from the sharpclaw's brutal attack. A small cut appeared on his right hip from the strike. To make sure it healed properly and it wasn't exposed to anything, Littlefoot's grandmother took a leaf and patched it on the spot.

Petrie, however, wasn't too happy with the leaf. It felt a bit irritating as it rubbed against his skin as he hovered slowly around. He clenched his teeth from it as it became more and more irritating. Finally, Petrie wanted to take it off, so while flying he tried to use his beak to get it off. He was unaware that he was going flying straight into a tree.

"Petrie, watch out for that..." Littlefoot shouted.

Petrie turned just in time to see the brown surface of the tree impact his face. Littlefoot closed his eyes, not wanting to see the impact. Petrie landed on the ground, his back rested against tall grass. He moaned lightly from the pain in his head. Littlefoot opened his eyes and looked at Petrie.

"...tree," Littlefoot finished. Concerned, he ran over to him. "Petrie, are you okay?"

Petrie weakly opened his eyes and looked up at the young longneck.

"Me okay," Petrie responded. "But me have headache now."

"You shouldn't have tried to take that off," Littlefoot advised. "My grandma always told me that it can be annoying, but it can help heal the wound. Just let the bright circle pass over the valley and then you can take it off."

"Petrie hope Littlefoot right." Petrie nodded hopefully.

Littlefoot laid on his stomach and sighed sadly. He was still worried about Spike.

"Poor Spike," Littlefoot said sadly. "I hope he's okay. If something happens to him..I...I can never forgive myself."

Tears began to form in the longneck's eyes. He was angry, lost, and confused. How could these creatures do this to his friends? He just couldn't bare to see what he witnessed; Spike, all bloody, screaming in agonizing pain. He wanted to forget that image so badly, but it wouldn't leave. It just stayed there, haunting his mind. Petrie flew onto Littlefoot's head and sat on it. He took his wing and patted his head in hopes of comfort.

"Don't be sad, Littlefoot," Petrie comforted warmly. "It not Littlefoot's fault. We all did best to help Spike. He going to be okay. Petrie sure of it. Besides, we been in 'worser' situations than this, right? Sharpclaws can't keep Spike down. He probably all better and eating more green food, and probably eating Ducky by mistake again."

Littlefoot started to chuckle at the comment. He then knew that Spike would be okay. He always tried to look at the positive of things, but that moment with Spike, he started to have doubts. However, his positive personality kept him strong, and he looked to the future, knowing that everything would be okay. He looked up at Petrie with a smile.

"Thanks, Petrie," Littlefoot smiled in appreciation. "You're right. I'm sure Spike will feel better. He's got to. I just know it."

"Me keep claws crossed," Petrie said as he too his chicken scratch looking claws and crossed them. "Me would have beak crossed, but Petrie don't know how to."

Littlefoot smiled and rolled his eyes at Petrie's silliness. Turning away from him, he saw Cera who had her back turned from the two boys. She hasn't said a word ever since they arrived at his spot in the valley. Littlefoot thought that she giving them the silent treatment because either she too was worried about Spike, or she felt like her own pride was shattered to pieces by these sharpclaws, who she couldn't even lay a horn on.

In reality, she was afraid. She may be tough and proud, but deep down she was truly afraid of what those creatures were capable of. Of course, she was also worried about Spike, but words alone could not describe the fear she was feeling. Her heart was still beating rapidly from the encounter. In fact, it felt like her whole body beating like a hard bang from a drum. Finally, Littlefoot called out to her.

"Cera?" Littlefoot asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

She flinched in surprise upon hearing Littlefoot's voice. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed herself as she tried not to display the fear she was showing. Still, as a threehorn she was too proud to show her fear to anyone. Slowly, she turned around to face her longneck friend.

"Y-yeah of course I am," Cera stuttered a little bit. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You no say anything since we got here," Petrie replied. "You have back turned and you no talk at all."

"So, what it's to you?" Cera asked with a little spite.

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay," Littlefoot said calmly. "That's all."

She then felt a little nervous as she thought they may have gotten onto her and noticed her fear. That fear all of a sudden turned into rage. All of that rage built up as she was so upset with these sharpclaws for trying to ruin their valley. She couldn't hold all that rage inside of her anymore and had to let it out somewhere. She could be bossy at times, but what the boys were about to hear stunned them.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with me!" Cera roared. "I'm perfectly fine! I'm the healthiest threehorn in all the valley, got it?"

"Jeeze, calm down, Cera," Littlefoot frowned. "I'm just asking."

Cera just shook her head and sighed, "I didn't mean to shout like that. Even I don't usually shout that loud."

"Yeah, you're bothered by something greatly," Littlefoot nodded in agreement. "Tell me, are you that upset about the sharpclaws?"

"You better believe I'm upset!" Cera said loudly. "First time I've seen them and I hate them already! They're ruining our fun! They're hurting our friends and family! I'm just so mad that I could..."

She then slid her front paw back and snorted loudly. The two boys quickly got out of the way as she charged right for the tree. She rammed her head into the tree, causing it to shake violently. A few treestars fell off the branches from the impact and slowly landed on the ground. Cera fell on her back and had her body spread out on the floor. She was finally relived to have released all of that rage.

"Ah," she sighed softly. "That's better."

She stood back up and returned to the others feeling a bit more at ease.

"Feel better?" Littlefoot asked.

"Hee, much better." Cera grinned.

"Cera right!" Petrie nodded in agreement. "Sharpclaws just big bullies that like to hurt!"

"They make Hyp and his gang look like babies." Cera added.

"That's not all," Littlefoot finally spoke up. "They're even smarter than a sharptooth. I mean, sharpteeth are the dumbest dinosaurs in all the land. They would have attacked us head on, but that sharpclaw simply dodged the attacks that Cera and Spike sent at them. They can plan a lot better than we can, and the fact that they can do so much damage for being so small shocks me greatly."

"Aw, they were lucky," Cera boasted. "I could have easily rammed my horn into them."

"They were lucky?" Littlefoot questioned. "I think you mean we were lucky. Cera, they killed Mr. Clubtail and he's bigger than you."

"So, he wasn't keeping his eyes open," Cera debated. "He was too old to even defend himself properly."

"But my grandparents are even older and they fight pretty well." Littlefoot pointed out.

"Major difference, Littlefoot," Cera counter stated. "You're grandparents are taller than trees. They could squash them without even looking..though my dad could probably do it better."

"And they move fast," Petrie added. "Not even grownups are able to keep up with them. They may not be big, but they move so fast that they attack before grownups attack."

Cera felt a little bit defeated by that comment. The sharpclaws moved so fast, that they could strike first. Trying to redeem herself with her comment, she spoke up again.

"So maybe these sharpclaws do have some skill, but that's not going to stop me. The next time I see one I'm going to catch it by surprise."

"There you go again," Littlefoot groaned. "You can be too overconfident at times, Cera."

"Are not!" Cera argued.

"Are too!" Littlefoot argued back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop!" Petrie cried. They both turned to him. "This fighting get us nowhere. We worried so much about Spike that we begin to argue with each other. We friends and friends don't fight."

Littlefoot and Cera both sadly looked at each other. All this stress over everything that has happened has made them angry. All this stress had made them become hot headed and prevented them from thinking correctly. The two then smiled to each other after taking the moment to calm down.

"Erm, sorry." Cera apologized

"Same here," Littlefoot nodded. "It's just been a bad day. But hopefully tomorrow will be better because the grownups should be able to resolve the problem."

"Me hope you right," Petrie gulped. "Littlefoot, where did sharpclaws come from?"

Littlefoot looked at Petrie with an unsure look.

"Good question," Littlefoot said. "I've never seen anything like it. They don't even look like us or sharpteeth at all. At times I feel like these creatures aren't even meant to exist."

Cera glared at Littlefoot in confusion, "How can they not exist? They were standing right in front of us. They slashed away at Spike, and you call that nonexistent?"

"To a certain degree," Littlefoot replied, unsure of himself. "It's like they're not from this world. Perhaps they come from a world beyond the Mysterious Beyond."

"Oh, no," Cera gasped in surprise. "Don't tell me you're actually going to believe what those weird rainbow faces told you? A place beyond the Mysterious Beyond? Wake up and smell the treestars Littlefoot, there is no place."

"And how would you know?" said Littlefoot with a monotonous voice and blunt look.

"Cause my daddy told me and he knows everything." Cera boasted proudly.

Littlefoot's eye started to twitch from hearing the comment. Petrie just hung his head low and sighed. All of a sudden, the flying dinosaur got a shocking revelation. He brought his head back up and began to panic. He flew frantically around the area until he landed on Cera's head.

"Wh-what if Cold Stone of Fire that hit wasn't magic, but cursed?" Petrie panicked. "And what if curse released Sharpclaws?"

"Please," Cera said in a duh tone. "There's nothing magical or cursed about that dumb old rock."

"I have to agree," Littlefoot nodded. "That stone didn't even do anything after landing. I'm sure something would have happened if your Uncle Pterano touched it, but it didn't. Also, remember that an 'earthshake' from the smoky mountains destroyed it, so it couldn't have done any damage at all."

"You got point, Littlefoot," Petrie agreed. "But then where did sharpclaws come from?"

Cera and Littlefoot shook their heads sadly. They knew that these sharpclaws meant business. Littlefoot was worried that the once beautiful Great Valley would become a barren wasteland at the hands of these beasts. When he was younger, his mother always told him about the Great Valley and its beauty. He would happily dream at night of arriving their and eating away at the countless end of treestars until his stomach exploded. It was his mother's dream to see to it that they got to the valley, and that they would be happy.

The dream of both of them going together was put to a halt when a sharptooth took his mother's life as she defended her child from the devious monster. Though she successfully sent the sharptooth crashing into the rocks below, the hard bite from the beast drained her life. That last thing he remembered of her was her gentle voice comforting him as she peacefully laid on the ground. The rain poured down heavily as it drowned out the sounds of Littlefoot's sobs.

The last thing he ever heard her say was, "Let your heart guide you. It whispers."

Those words always stayed with him ever since then, and he always followed his heart. The young longneck in the end could tell that his mother's dying wish was to see him safely in the valley and live there in peace. But that wish may never be kept if the sharpclaws continue this violent path of destruction. He didn't want to lose his friends, his family, anyone to them. He wasn't even sure how they could stop them. He didn't want the valley to be destroyed. He was lost in deep thought for a long time until Cera finally snapped him out of it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cera asked. "Are you having one of those Awake Stories?"

Littlefoot violently shook his head to get out of his deep thoughts. He then turned to Cera.

"Yeah, just kind of thinking to myself," Littlefoot confirmed. "I just wish there was someway we could help."

"Yeah! Petrie ready and willing to help take sharpclaws down!" Petrie cried bravely.

He then began throwing punches out, trying to act tough. He then did an uppercut which ended up hitting his beak and sent him knocking back down on to Cera's head. Cera rolled her eyes with a slight giggle.

"Petrie, if you keep hitting your beak like that, it's going to fall off." Cera teased.

Petrie, taking things literally at times held his beak in fright.

"Ah!" he screamed. "Don't let it fall off."

Cera slumped her face down and groaned again, "I was kidding."

Littlefoot started laughing at that comment. Soon the excitement of laughter started to leap onto the other two dinosaurs as well. Soon they were all breaking out in laughter and merriment. It seemed laughter was the only thing that kept them going. The excitement, the energy, laughter was the cure for any problem. They then started to chase each other playfully for the next few minutes or so, until they heard a familiar gruff voice.

"Cera!" called Mr. Threehorn. "It's time to come home!"

The kids gave each other an "aw" of disappointment. They were having so much fun together, not worrying about anything. Now all of that fun was brought to a halt as Mr. Threehorn came to get his daughter. Cera just turned to her friends and smiled.

"Hey, in all seriousness," Cera began. "We're going to get through this! These stupid sharpclaws thing they can stop us, but they've got another thing coming to them. Just let me know how Spike is doing tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we will." Littlefoot promised her.

"Okay, see ya!" Cera said as she ran off towards her father.

The two stood there and watched the triceratops walk off into the darkness of the forest. They heard the rustling of the bushes as they made their way through the tall grass. Both boys prayed that they would make it home safely tonight and would be able to sleep without fear. Littlefoot's grandmother, who was watching shook her head in pity. Not even a thank you for watching your daughter? That showed that Mr. Threehorn could even be a bit uncouth at times. As soon as the two left, Petrie's mother flew in from above the trees. Upon seeing her son she flew straight down and tightly embraced him in her arms.

"Oh, Petrie!" she cried. "My little Petrie! I was so worried about you!"

She then began to rapidly kiss her son on the face. Petrie started to get disgusted and embarrassed from all the kisses.

"Aw, stop mama," Petrie whined. "This embarrassing! Petrie okay! Honest!"

Littlefoot lightly smiled, "She was worried about you, Petrie. She's a mom; she has to give you lots of hugs and kisses." He then chuckled. "Trust me, my grandma always overdoes it when she's relieved that I'm out of danger."

"Well, mama showing a bit too much love!" Petrie grunted.

"Petrie, are you okay?" Petrie's moth asked worryingly.

"Me okay," Petrie replied. "Me just have little cut."

He then initially showed her his batched up side.

"Oh, dear," she gasped in fear. "Did it hurt you badly?"

Petrie shook his head, "Aw, mama, you over worry about Petrie. No one can keep Petrie down."

"Just for tonight I'm giving you an extra treestar since you're such a brave little flyer."

"For real?" Petrie squealed in delight. He then cleared his throat and tried to speak in a low voice. He also puffed out his chest proudly. "Me mean…Petrie no surprised. Me bravest flyer in whole valley."

All of a sudden the three dinosaurs heard a rustling sound from a bush. The wind had lightly blown at it, but it caused Petrie to scream in fear from it. The flying dinosaur flew onto Littlefoot's long neck and embraced it tightly. He squeezed it so tightly that Littlefoot began to choke from the loss of air. His cheeks started to turn colors as it happened. Using whatever breath he had left, he called out to his friend to stop.

"Petrie, stop hugging my neck!" Littlefoot gagged breathlessly.

Petrie sheepishly got off of the young dinosaur's neck.

"Oh, Petrie sorry," Petrie giggled sheepishly. "Guess me don't know own strength."

Littlefoot took slow deep breaths to recover from the incident. He could feel the air circulating through his lungs as he sighed. He then looked back up at the two flyers.

"Wow, Petrie is pretty strong there." Littlefoot said jokingly.

"I'm just glad that my little Petrie is alright," Petrie's mom said. She then looked at the moon appearing in the sky. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah, just get home safely," Littlefoot nodded. "Don't let those sharpclaws try to get you."

"No worries, Littlefoot," Petrie assured him. "We flyers, remember? Sharpclaws can't fly!" He then paused and gave a look of disbelief. "At least me think so."

Petrie's mother flew over to Littlefoot's grandmother with a smile of appreciation on her face.

"I can't thank you enough for helping Petrie." she said gratefully.

"It was no trouble at all," Littlefoot's grandmother replied with a nod. "Any friend of Littlefoot's is considered a part of our family, and family always sticks together."

"I just hope these sharpclaws don't break the family apart." Petrie's mother said with a worried glare in her eyes.

Littlefoot's grandmother just silently gave an agreeing nod. She then flew over to Petrie and gestured him that it was time to leave. The two slowly spread their wings out and began to flap them lightly. Then, lifting their feet off the ground, they took off into the night sky. Petrie said by to his friend, who exchanged a farewell in return. Littlefoot watched them fly into the night's sky until there were no longer apparent in the sky. It was just him and his grandmother now, awaiting the return of the grandfather.

Littlefoot, feeling a little concerned, approached her with a bit of a brood look in his eyes.

"Grandma, will grandpa be back soon?" he asked with a small whimper.

"Of course he will, young one," Littlefoot's grandmother encouraged him. "At his age he doesn't walk as fast as he used to. I'm sure he's also keeping a sharp eye out for danger as well."

As soon as she finished, the two heard light pounding approaching them at a slow rate. The pounding became louder and louder until they saw a tall shadowy long neck dinosaur emerge from it. As he stepped out of the shadows, becoming transparent, he revealed himself to be Littlefoot's grandfather. Littlefoot excitingly ran over and stood on his hind legs, with his front paws rested on the bottom of his grandfather's giant foot.

Littlefoot's grandmother slowly stood up and walked over to him with a look of relief. Approaching him, she gently nudged her mate's head.

"Welcome home," she said softly. "How did it go?"

"Well…" he began as he pulled away from his mate. "It went alright. We've gotten into quite a dispute, but in the end I think it all went okay. Everyone is now well aware of the sharpclaws."

"Grandpa?" called a familiar voice from below. "What happened to Spike? Is he okay?"

The old dinosaur brought his head down to level with his young grandson's face. Littlefoot could notice a confident smile appear on his grandfather's face. The young dinosaur could tell that there was good news coming.

"The cuts on Spike were all patched up," Littlefoot's grandfather pronounced. "Afterward, he seemed to be doing fine. He was up and a bout, licking the faces of everyone around him."

Littlefoot couldn't help but display a cheeky grin, "He can be so lovable at times."

"I take it that maybe he'll be okay by tomorrow," Littlefoot's grandfather predicted. "Those brutal attacks the sharpclaws delivered didn't dig in deep enough, so each strike was minor damage. It was still worse than Petrie's, but Spike looked like he was in working order, so he's perfectly fine."

Littlefoot cheered in relief, "Hooray! Spike's okay!"

The continued cheering and giggling, running around in a wide circle. The two adults quietly chortled to each other, but were glad to finally put Littlefoot's worry at ease. As they slowly walked over to their grass spot by the tall mountains, the two adults gave each other a gaze of dismay. They could tell that while they may have done something to keep the valley safe, they weren't sure if it was enough.

The breeze was nice and warm tonight as it flew throughout the valley. Most of the herds have already gone to sleep. The adults kept their children close to them to protect them from the dangers of the night. Some dinosaurs that lived alone had a hard time sleeping as they still fret about the sharpclaws. They can already picture themselves being mercy of the creatures of nothingness, looming in the shadows of the trees. The sharpclaws were ready to slash away at their bones and flesh with a silent, but deadly assault.

The three long necks arrived at their own sleeping spot, where large mountains stood overhead them. Littlefoot was feeling lightheaded. His eyelids were slowly beginning to close on him. It has been a stressful day, and he deserved to fall into a peaceful sleep. He let out a big yawn, which the two adults noticed.

"I believe are young one is growing quiet tired." Littlefoot's grandmother whispered gently.

Littlefoot yawned again, "Yeah, I am getting tired."

"Perhaps we should all get some rest," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "We need to prepare ourselves for the dawn of the bright circle, and begin a new day."

Littlefoot slowly approached a small circular dirt patch that was big enough for him to sleep in. He slowly rotated his entire body around in a counterclockwise position until he was comfortable enough to lay down flat on his stomach. His two grandparents slowly got onto stomachs right next to him. Littlefoot's grandmother gently nudged her grandson's face, comforting him smoothly. He always enjoyed that. It made him feel calm and relaxed. As she moved away from him, he asked his grandparents one more thing.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Littlefoot said drowsily.

"What is it, Littlefoot?" Littlefoot's grandfather curiously asked.

"Will the sharpclaws ever go away?" he asked sleepily

The two adults looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. It was one of those moments where normally a child would ask a question about a scary issue, and the adult would make him or her feel better by saying yes. However, Littlefoot's grandparents were always honest and truthful with his grandson. It wasn't going to be one of those answers where someone holds their hand saying yes the mean creatures would go away. This was real life, and a smart juvenile like Littlefoot wouldn't accept an answer like that.

Littlefoot's grandfather cleared his throat and spoke up.

"To tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure," Littlefoot's grandfather answered. "These sharpclaws still aimlessly wander throughout the valley, but as long as we stay together it will be okay. I can say that we will not rest until we can vanquish these vile creatures from our valley for good."

"Just be strong, young one," Littlefoot's grandmother advised. "Use your instincts, they'll help you sense the dangers. We need to have faith, and hope that they will disappear from our valley."

Littlefoot nodded understandingly. He more than confident that they'll put an end to the sharpclaws. As long as they kept a positive view on the whole situation, they maybe able to overcome this threat. Littlefoot gave out a loud yawn again and finally rested his head on the hard, but warn ground. He closed his eyes and fell right into a deep sleep. The two grandparents also rested their heads on the ground and fell asleep. The entire valley was completely silent now, with only the sounds of crickets chirping its beautiful tune throughout the valley.

The wind lightly caused the bushes in the trees to rustle, creating a soft, gently sound. For a brief moment, Littlefoot opened his eyes again and sat up. He was looking around his home, the home he dreamed that would be the perfect paradise. He was hoping that it would continue to be one forever and ever. Before going back to sleep he took one last look back up at the moon. He was riddled with many questions. He began to wonder if what those rainbows faces said were true, that there was truly something beyond the mysterious beyond. He began to wonder if that is where the sharpclaws came from, and wondered if their was a way to lure them back.

Too tired to think now, he placed his head back on the ground and fell asleep again. His dreams tonight were pleasant, as he pictured himself and his four friends playing together without a care in the world. Escaping into his dreams was a happy time to forget about the worries and the sorrow, and enjoying a wondrous time together. If other dinosaurs saw him asleep, they would notice the smile he had from his dreams. That was how it lasted throughout the rest of the night with the voices of laughter echoing through his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Saix walked through the empty, pale hallways of Organization XIII. He walked slowly down a corner and approached a giant round door. Except for daily meetings, the Organization members never spoke up much. Being around the hallways you could only hear footsteps echoing throughout the lair. It has been a year ever since Xpartoohart took the rank of the new thirteen. During his time, he has gone through intense training session with the remaining members six members, excluding the Superior who was too busy preparing for the invasion in the past. Demyx was also excluding due to his poor skills in following directions and weak fighting style. Fighting each member was like fighting five thousand leaf-eaters at once. He found it hard to take them on.

Amazingly, the young sharptooth was able to hold his own. The dark robed men began to notice Xpartoohart's power and fighting style has increased in such away, it started to get them a little worried despite being nobodies. If his power to continued to grow, he may become even stronger than Xemnas. The Superior has assured them that it would not be the case. After a year of taking abuse, straining his muscles, learning how to focus his power to control time, the sharptooth became one of the strongest members.

But it wasn't enough. In order to release his true instinct, Xemnas decided that it was time for him to remember who he truly was. After many research was done, Saix was able to locate his lost memories and captured a young girl known as Namine, who had the power to rearrange the memories in creatures hearts. Though it seems she is a special girl who has control over a certain person's memories and all those who cared for him, the men were able to extract that power and use it to regain Xpartoohart's lost memories.

Saix walked by a small room and peered into the door. An strange looking Organization member was sitting in a crisscross position. He wore the same dark robe, but his claws and lizard like skin were seeable through the lower half of his body. His arms were much longer than the average T-rex. His mind was in a completely trans. His breathing was light, he sat in that position. His memories were slowly starting to peak to the surface, but it would take sometime before it was complete.

Saix turned away from the door and walked through the giant door. Inside, another member was looking out a giant window. He was starring blankly into the dark cosmos of space. Saix walked up to him and bowed before him.

"Sir, I have come bearing news." Saix said.

The man, obviously the Superior turned towards Saix.

"Well, what did you find you?" Xemnas asked with crossed arms.

Saix stood back up, "Just as we foretold, Axel has betrayed us, sir."

Xemnas said nothing for the moment. The room was in complete silence until Xemnas gave out a tiny "humph" and turned away.

"You don't seem surprised." Saix said stoically.

"Saix, we nobodies can never be friends with anybody else," Xemnas spoke up. "Axel, that arrogant fool betrayed us because he establish this friendship with Roxas. We gave him the one chance he could ever had to be come complete, but he threw it all the way. Friendship is a waste of energy. Being friends makes us weak and it knocks you off course from your true purpose."

Xemnas turned his attention back towards Saix and removed his hood. He revealed himself to be a man with long white hair, with the back going all the way down to his shoulders. His yellow eyes stared into Saix's face, who remained emotionlessly detached.

"Now, then," Xemnas began, a slight grin shown on his face. "Axel will receive the maximum punishment for his betrayal. With either the sentence to death or the banishment to the eternal darkness forever. I think he may try to lead our plans astray. Make the others aware of this and I shall reward them handsomely for his immediate capture."

"Yes, sir," Saix obeyed. He then looked down at his hand, clenching his fist tightly. _"Axel, you cinder headed simpleton. You thought you were being so clever. You thought I would never notice that I was onto your little game. Well, it's going take a lot more than running from world to world to deceive me." _

"Saix!" Xemnas shouted, trying to get Saix out of his deep thought.

The luna diviner looked back up to his master.

"Axel is an insect to us though," Xemnas said. "We have more important things to worry about. How much longer will it be until Xpartoohart's memories are fully reconstructed?"

"Hm, Xpartoohart's memories may take quite sometime, considering that he is a nobody," Saix said. "We had to build a machine to store the memories and shoot it into his mind. Sora's memories took about a year to regain, but his may take two years."

"We don't have enough time for that," Xemnas shook his head. "You must increase the velocity of the machine to ten times."

"Sir, do you realize what you're proposing?" Saix asked in a shock. "Doing so could cause the machine to erupt in a violent explosion. This may not only destroy Xpartoohart, but because of his unique ability to control time, it may result in a tear between the space time continuum. Time could be come dysfunctional and not even the living will no longer exist."

"Saix, it is the only option we have," Xemnas disagreed. "Building the artificial Kingdom Hearts is taking longer than expected. We need to resolve to our back up plan for now. Remember, when we uncovered Xpartoohart's shattered memories, our tests were able to determine that his other half encountered the giant source of energy we're seeking. We need him to lead us to it, so than we won't even need the Kingdom Hearts any more."

"But sir..what if he decides to use the instincts based off of his..." Saix argued.

"He won't," Xemnas interrupted calmly. "Yes, I'm aware that his strength has even surpassed that of Xaldin's, but I am far more powerful. He tries to defy me I will see to it that he doesn't." He then turned to Saix with an upset look. "Don't you dare defy me either. I may treat you a lot better than the others, but don't get the wrong impression. You still must execute my order."

Saix lightly grunted, "Of course sir. I will see to it. But tell me, what is your ultimate plan? You've been keeping it a secret for a year. Are we going to invade the past or not?"

Xemnas placed his arms behind his back and walked towards his associate.

"Yes, we must make this attack quietly," Xemnas said. "I've already sent nobodies to the past to begin killing any poor creature that tries to get in our way."

Xemnas began to go into full detail on his ingenious plan. Saix listen carefully as Xemnas explained each step they were going to take. However, unnoticed to them, a pair of two eyes were peering through a small windows. Outside of the lair, a dark, evil looking woman was listening in on the two black coated men. She wore a dark robe which was as dark as night. The inside of it was a dark purple color. Hear head wear was also black. The head wear was in the shape of horns that pointed up towards the sky.

Her face was a light green and her red ruby lips could be seen clearly. It was obvious that she was a witch of some sort. She held a long with a small green orb on top of it. Resting on the orb was a regular sized raven who also had an evil glare in its eyes. Evil couldn't even begin to describe what she truly is. She was beyond evil. She was the Mistress of all Evil. She was known as Maleficent. She traveled throughout the worlds in the sky with her own twisted, merciless agenda of torturing others. She once had control over the creatures of darkness called heartless, but the Organization has proven to be superior to that of her own power, but she is slowly starting to rebuild her army.

She has arrived at the lair in hopes of learning any secrets they may had. She continued to listen in with a dark sinister smirk appearing on her face.

"So," she said intrigued. "Those insolent fools are planning on changing history's course, are they? This could be the break I've been waiting for. If I can declare total dominance over the past before they do, I shall reign supreme. I shall rule with the power of darkness at my side, and all shall bow before my power."

The raven squawked in agreement. She continued to listen in on their plans until she could feel her body slowly sway backwards.

"Ugh!" she moaned. "You impudent oaf! What do you think you're doing?"

Maleficent was swaying back and forth because somebody else was holding her up so she could spy in on Xemnas and Saix. That person, or better yet, cat like creature was slowly getting tired as he held her feet up. He was very large and plum, perhaps roughly over two-hundreds pounds. He wore a light blue armor like clothing with a blue "X" in the middle of the chest part and a single red line that went vertically behind the "X."

He had two giant zipped up pockets in the front of his hips on each side. He also had a zipper that went straight down the lower half of his body. He also wore giant light blue gloves with yellow cufflinks on his wrists. He was known as Pete, one of her lackeys who tried to take her place when at one point she was absent for a little while. Unlike her, he lacked intellect and was a big klutz. He was sweating and panting from holding her.

"No offense, doll face," he said with a gruff voice. "But when you've been holding a person for over two hours now, you tend to get a little tired."

"Silence!" Maleficent snapped. "In order for us to regain our superiority over these fools, we must learn of their plans and succeed before they do."

"But could we've just wire tapped in on a conversation?" Pete asked nervously. "It beats actually coming to their lair. Quite frankly, I'm not in the mood for them to capture us, sister."

"Ah, do I detect the scent of a bumbling coward?" Maleficent evilly grinned.

Pete snorted in offense, "Me? The mighty Pete a coward? I ain't afraid of nothing! I can eat those little hooded runts for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"Then prove your words," Maleficent said. "Go in there and execute your actions."

Pete gulped nervously. He knew all too well that he was no match for him. He just liked the boast about being all high and mighty. Really, he was just a fat washout who couldn't even do the simplest things right. He quickly tried to think of an excuse to get out of fighting.

"You..see...I would love to go up there and pound them into a pulp," Pete whimpered nervously. "But I have a bad case of high cholesterol, and my doctor told me to avoid getting into scuffles with anyone."

"Then may I offer a word of advise?" Maleficent said mockingly. She then said sternly, "Stop your indolent babbling and stay focused or else I'll have them take you prisoner!"

Pete began to beg and whimper, "No, not that! Anything but dat! I'll behave! I promise! Scouts honor! Cross my heart and hope to cry...or was it die."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and sighed, "Would you please shut up?"

Pete complied with Maleficent and continued to hold her up. Back in the lair, Xemnas has just finished going over his plans with Saix. However, unaware to any of the villains, someone else was also watching from another window as well. This one however was probably about three feet tall. He was shrouded in the same cloak as the Organization. It was noticed that a small tail, no bigger than a string stuck out from behind.

He had a tan nose with a black round dot on the edge of it that stuck out. Also, two big round ears were also seen pushing their way up from inside the hood. He was left speechless by what he was hearing. He has been spying on this master plan for quite sometime now, and he now grew worried as they were finally ready to pursue it.

"Gosh, so they really are going through with the plan," said the creature with a high pitched male voice. "The entire future could become a nightmare unless I don't act. We need to beat Organization XIII to that power source or else we're doomed. I need to get to Twilight Town and inform Sora."

The creature leaped down from the window and landed on his feet. He quickly glanced left and right, leaving no stone unturned. He was making sure nobody was watching him leave. He was hoping to make a swift retreat to this place called Twilight Town. Unfortunately, one of the members was out on the balcony and noticed this. Gasping in surprise, he quickly ran down the stairs and ran towards Xemnas' lair. His panting could be heard throughout the hallway. Saix and Xemnas both stopped conversing and turned to see the member enter.

"My league," Xaldin panted. "I'm sorry to intervene, but we have trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" Xemnas asked suspiciously.

"I just saw an intruder leave the premises!" Xaldin replied.

Thinking that she was the intruder, Maleficent gritted her teeth in worry.

"Shit!" she cursed angrily. "They're onto us!"

"W-what do we do?" Pete panicked.

"Quickly, you fool!" she shouted. "We must run!"

"For once I agree with you there, toots!" Pete cried frantically. "Let's get da hell outa here!"

Pete quickly dropped Maleficent, causing her to fall and land on her behind. The giant villain quickly ran for the hills, leaving the mistress of all evil behind. She slowly stood up and brushed the dust off of her and slowly followed him.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "I don't know why I let that bumbling maroon tag along with me."

She then slowly walked down the path Pete has taken. Meanwhile, Xemnas walked over to Xaldin with an angered look.

"Who dared tried to invade our lair?" Xemnas roared angrily.

"Let me put it to you this way," Xaldin began. "M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E."

Xemnas started to lightly chuckle upon hearing that.

"King Mickey Mouse," Xemnas grinned evilly. "Persistent as always."

"He must have been listening in on our plans!" Saix exclaimed.

"Quickly, stop him at all cost!" Xemnas ordered. "I want him brought back to me alive, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they both nodded.

"You are dismissed!" Xemnas announced.

The two men nodded to him and they quickly left the room. Xemnas turned back his back away from them and silently looked at the sky again. He was not planning on a small rodent to ruin all of his plans. As he looked up at the sky, his eyes were fixed on a giant moon that was in the shape of heart. It's glowing color brightened up the entire sky which also shined in Xemnas' eyes. King Mickey was panting as he ran at full speed down a long narrow pathway that went down the castle.

He was constantly looking over his shoulder, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of the members of the Organization. He was about to reach the door that would take him to the bottom floor when a dark portal appeared in front of him. Stepping out of it was a member of the Organization. The king clenched his first in frustration.

"The Organization!" King Mickey cried. "How did you find me?"

Ignoring the question, the member called forth two arrow guns which had a pinkish glow on the arrows. He spun them around and pointed them right at the king.

"Did someone call for a pest exterminator?" laughed the sharp shooter known as Xigbar. "Heard this place has a few mice crawling about. But, dude, I never thought this place was crawling with giant ones."

"You'll never get away with this!" King Mickey shouted angrily.

"Oh, on the contrary my cheese nibbling friend," Xigbar chuckled. "It is you who will not get away...from us that is!"

Xigbar released giant pink energy arrows that fired straight at the king. Mickey slowly bend over, placing one hand on the ground. He then pushed himself off the ground, just narrowly dodging the attack. He did a back flip onto a small deck on the castle. Xigbar fired more at the king, who leaped off the deck and flew in the air. Defying the laws of gravity, he began to run on the side of the wall. Xigbar, chucking arrogantly, fired more arrows at the king. The king noticed the arrows coming at him from the side of his eye.

The blasts were about to him, but he quickly rolled upward on the building. Then more came at him, and he did back flip to avoid them. As soon as he got back, more came at him, so he a small jump to narrowly jump over the attacks. He then ran at full speed until he saw a pole sticking out of the castle. He quickly leaped off the side of the wall and grabbed the pole. Gripping the pole tightly, he pushed himself upward and flipped over the pole. As he came back up, he kicked upward and did again.

He kept spinning and spinning until he turned into a black circle. He then kicked up once more and released his grip. The force sent him flying high into the sky. Xigbar just watched as the king was making his escape.

"Oh, please," Xigbar scoffed. "Do you really think I can't get you from here? Time to lock and load!"

Xigbar took his two weapons and clicked them together, forming a giant sniper like weapon. He pointed up towards where the king was. He rested his chin against the weapon and looked into the small scope that was rested on top. He increased the magnification until he was in clear view of the king. He shot began to shoot out small bullets As he was doing this, he was evilly singing to himself.

"Who's the leader of the club that's dead to you and me?" Xigbar sang. "M-I-C-K-E-Y-M-O-U-S-E! Ha! Ha!"

He then fired a giant pink one that went along with the others. The king could hear a whistling sound coming from right behind him. Turning around, he gasped upon seeing the bullets coming right at him.

"Whoa!" he cried. "Time to get serious!"

King Mickey stuck his hand out and it began to brighten up. All of a sudden the glow became a quickly flash and a giant key like weapon appeared in his hand. It had a beautiful, golden sparkling blade that shined brightly. The handle of the blade was square shaped, with the color white. It had a silver keychain on the end of the handle that jingled as he moved. On the tip of the chain was a symbol that looked exactly like the king's head. Two small round circles and one giant one. He twirled it around and deflected every single bullet that was sent at him.

The pings and pongs could be heard as the bullets impacted his weapon, known as the keyblade. He finally knocked the last one aside. Thinking he was in the safe zone, he quickly flew back down towards another castle, unaware of the giant arrow that was coming at him. He gasped in complete shock as he finally saw it coming towards him at a fast rate. The king quickly jerked his body just in time to dodge the attack. As it came by him, he felt a small tear in his skin from the strike.

The king curled into a ball and flipped right onto one of the outside walkways. He landed perfectly on the ground with his keyblade extended all the way out. A small cut could be seen on his cheek from the blow. It felt like a knife slashed at his face. A small drip of blood poured out of it. The king took his gloved hand and wiped the blood away.

"Gosh, that was too close," he sighed with relief. "If I hadn't see that arrow sooner, I would have been Swiss cheese." He then giggled his famous giggle. "Uh-huh!"

Xigbar growled in anger, "Bummer! That's humiliating!"

King Mickey quickly made a run for it again, when another member appeared holding two giant staffs in his hands.

"Prepare to face the power of wind!" Xaldin called out.

King Mickey just sighed, "Can't take two steps without running into another one."

Xaldin a gave a hard trust at the king, who quickly sidestepped left. Xaldin quickly attacked with the other staff, but the king blocked it with his keyblade. King Mickey quickly leaped up as Xaldin took the other free staff and tried to trip him. King Mickey, while in mid-air threw an upward kick, which Xaldin dodged by arching his back. While in that position, Xaldin did a hand stand and used his foot to kick the king in the back.

As be began to go flying back, the king quickly spun around and slash Xaldin in the chest, causing him to scream in pain and fall on the floor. The king spun into a ball again and kicked against the castle walls, flying back at him. Xaldin stood up and twirled his two staffs together. The clashed with each other, causing sparks to fly from the blades. Xaldin removed one and tried to swat at the king from the left, but the king quickly dropped down to the ground and leaped up again.

Xaldin blocked the attack again and the two jumped back. Xaldin quickly flew forward and a gave a thrust again, causing the king to jerk his body left. Xaldin vertically slammed the other one, which the king also dodged. Because of his small size, the king was faster and more agile than Xaldin. The wind lancer angrily swatted him with both staff, which the king blocked back and forth using the keyblade. Xaldin angrily roared and brought both staffs inward on the mouse, but the clever king leaped over the attack and delivered a hard kick to the jaw, sending Xaldin flying into a wall at a fast rate. Dust and particles emerged from the impact, covering the area.

King Mickey ran for it again when Xigbar appeared again and fired more arrows at him. He quickly ran as fast as he could when he felt a hard gust of wind coming at his face. He quickly brought his head down just as a giant card came flying over his head. He turned to see another member holding a giant card in his hand.

He chuckled sinisterly, "Dear, King Mickey. You dare come to take a gamble with us. I never realized you always played for high stakes. But you won't have the winning hand today."

He threw another giant card at the King, who saw this moment as an advantage to escape. As the card came close, he quickly leaped onto the card and rode it like a magic carpet off of the lair and into the city of darkness.

"What? How dare he!" Luxord growled.

Xigbar fired more lasers at the king. He quickly tilted the edge of the card upward and did a loop-de-loop over the attacks. Xigbar growled as his attacks missed. Saix soon appeared next to Luxord with an idea.

"Quick, let me use a card!" Saix instructed. "I shall go after him myself!"

"Hm, clever thinking, mate," Luxord chuckled. "You just better deliver!"

Luxord drew another playing card and threw it into the air. Saix quickly leaped onto and landed perfectly on it. He kept his balance as he flew after the king into a dark city. The city gave an eerie chill as the king passed through it. Normally, a city is usually hustling and bustling. Where there would be people constantly walking throughout it. The noise of it would echo throughout the entire world. But this city was a ghost town. Not a soul was seen. While the window lights seemed to be on, meaning there had to be inhabitants, no one seem to be coming out of the building.

It was always nighttime there. The sun never shined through. The King flew into the city and arrived in center area. He used the card to gently land on top of the tallest building. This building was many stories tall. Near the top it had giant T.V. monitors that stood out. As he landed, he peered over the side to see it was a long way down. The neon billboards were the only thing that kept the world bright. The king could hear the wind howl through out the deserted metropolis.

King Mickey then sat down and sighed with relief, "Gosh, I'm glad I was able to escape."

He then stood up and looked around.

"I wonder where my ride is?" King Mickey asked himself. "I told him we'd meet right here."

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving, your majesty," called a voice. "You haven't even stayed for dessert."

King Mickey turned to see Saix floating up to him on the card. He leaped off of it and landed on the building. The two gave each other a look of hatred, showing how much they hated one another. Despite that fact that King Mickey never believed in anger and hate, the pain and suffering that the Organization has caused has simply enraged him.

"Saix," King Mickey said. "One of the lower ranks, but you appear to be the Superior's first mate. Look at you doing all of his work."

"You fool!" Saix snapped. "It is because of him that we shall finally become complete beings. You and that foolish boy can't stop our plans. Not even that strange being Diz can help you. No matter what you do, we nothings will always be superior to you weak hearted fools. Coming here was a big mistake."

"Aw, it was no mistake," King Mickey said cheerfully. "After all, you need someone to balance you out. Whenever something evil exist, there always has to be something good, too. What you're planning won't succeed. As long as there is ray of light that shines, you dark intentions will never be fulfilled. I'll see to that."

"Hm, you keyblade masters always believe in a fairytale ending, don't you?" Saix chuckled. "Well, life doesn't work like that sometimes. You're the one who will fail miserably. And to think, we the Organization came to be because of Ansem the Wise"

"For your information, Ansem the Wise was my dear friend," King Mickey snapped. "It was your master's heartless that caused this ruckus in the first place. What's worse is he had to take Ansem's name to make everyone think he was a cruel man. Ansem wished for nothing but peace, and I will finish what he started. True, that his experiments was what started it this mess, but if Xemnas' heartless just kept his hands to himself..."

Saix just started to chuckle, "Hm, look at you sticking up for your friend. It's what your heart tells you to do. If I had a heart, I'd laugh to death at how you continue to defend that pitiful old fool. I think it's time I end this little game of ours."

King Mickey held his keyblade tightly, knowing he was going to have to fight Saix. The man slowly made his way towards the king. Mickey didn't have time right now to deal with him right now, but it looked like he had no choice in the matter. Saix called forth his sword and started to make his way towards him. All of a sudden, King Mickey could hear a loud whistle coming from right over the edge of the building.

That whistle was the single that King Mickey had been waiting for.

"_Right on time!" _King Mickey thought with a relieved sigh. He then turned to Saix with a confident smirk. "I'd love to stay and shoot the breeze with ya Saix, but I have a date with three pals of mine. Maybe next time."

Saix grunted with a little suspicion, "What? What do you mean? There's no where for you to run...except down that is."

"Then so be it," King Mickey said, turning away from Saix. "If down is my only option, then I'll take it. See ya real soon!"

King Mickey then ran to the edge of the building and leaped off of it. Saix gasped in shock and ran over to the edge, only to have a perplexed look on his face. He was expecting to see the body shoot straight down to the bottom of building. He was expecting to hear a thud at the bottom. But instead, King Mickey had vanished from sight. The black robed man wondered if it was some sort of trick or something. He went inside the building and took an elevator down to the bottom floor.

Upon exiting the building, he looked around the area from the bottom. He stood in between to gargoyle statues that stood there sinisterly on the facade of the building. There was no sign of him anywhere. He walked down the stairs and turned to face the building. No body at all. He vanished into thin air. He cursed under his breath, knowing that the king must have escaped. Xemnas wouldn't be too pleased about it.

However, he then realized that even if the king went for reinforcements, the entire plan would be fruitless. Saix realized that the tear between times was ironically right next to their lair. They would keep their eyes open for any signs of intruders and wipe them out. So, the king's little intervention was all for nothing. Saix just made an evil grin and laughed.

"Hm, I don't even know why I stressed over it," Saix shrugged. "To get to the time hole, they'd have to go through us first. I guess the king is not as great as he is claimed to be. Victory we'll soon be ours." He then put his hands in his pockets. "Though I'm still sketchy about increasing the velocity for Xpartoohart's reconstructing memories."

He then sighed, "Perhaps...I have no choice. If it was Xemnas wants, then it shall be what he gets."

Saix created another dark portal and slowly left through it. He left unaware that a familiar dark robed mouse was watching from the shadows of a building. He then turned and began to walk towards another part of town.

"Gosh, I thought they had me this time," King Mickey said. He then stopped and turned towards a dark alleyway. "Good, now they're oblivious to our plans. We have another way of getting to the past, and as long as they don't know that, we can make our move and beat them to this power source. I'm going to Twilight Town to find Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Stay here and inform me on any new development."

It would appear strange to any one else if they saw this mouse talking to the darkness of the alleyway, but somebody else was also in on this whole operation. Who this person was is a mystery. He or she remained behind the darkness of the alleyway. The king could hear a voice whispering from the shadows, saying that he or she complied.

"Thank you," King Mickey nodded. "I knew I wouldn't be able to pull it off without your help. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

The king heard another whisper and nodded.

"Very well," King Mickey complied. "I can't force you to do something you don't want to do. We'll meet again soon. Just take care of yourself...and don't forget to brush your teeth, come your hair, and take a shower, you really need one."

He jokingly started to giggle, with the mysterious person giving out a light laugh as well. Soon he said good-bye and left the dark city. The stranger walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to be another member of the Organization. From the look of the figure it was apparent that this person was male. Was it Axel? Nobody really knew who it was, but whoever he was, he wanted more than anything to see the downfall of Organization XIII. He slowly walked back into the alleyway and his presences vanished into the darkness of the alleyway.

Far away, beyond the stars lied another city, though not as big, but more lifelike than the dark city. It was nighttime and all of the lights on the houses were shining out through the windows. There were a few people who were walking around the streets. Most of the buildings had a tan color to it, and a rectangular top to them. Around the main part of this town was a small tram that was on a track. It slowly circled throughout town, letting people on and off of it.

In the distance, a giant clock tower could be seen with two bells attached each side of it on the roof. Below it was a train station that picked people up and dropped them off. One could hear its loud, but happy whistle echo throughout the town. The clock tower gave out a golden glow as the big hand slowly circled pass each roman numeral number. Right below the clock was a little arch that had enough room for someone to sit. As a matter of fact, somebody was sitting on that arch.

From far away, it was hard to tell who he or she was, but people always called them crazy for sitting up there. It's been sort of a hangout place for the kids of this town. Tonight, a young fifteen year old boy was sitting all alone up there. He had light-brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with a black short sleeved, light jacket. Inside the jacket he wore a blue shirt with a red heart shape mark on the stomach part of his shirt. The heart's bottom and top were cut off though.

He wore a belt and three yellow straps. Two were located at the front of his waist and the other was strapped to his upper legs. The straps were to support two giant red pouches on the side of his hips. He wore black baggy pants that went down to the very end of his lower legs. For footwear, he wore two yellow shoes, the top part yellow, while the bottom part was black, that were of unusually large for a teenage boy. He also wore black, fingerless gloves.

In his hand, he held a pink star shaped pendent which had a face on it. The boy had been depressingly looking at for quite sometime. A year ago, a very special girl gave this lucky charm to him. He made a promise to her that when they'd meet again, he would return to her. A year has passed and only today was he shocked to learn that the girl was kidnaped by none other than Organization XIII. He was angered, confused, and upset. How could they have taken her away? At moments, he thought it was his own fault for her capture.

He sighed sadly, "Kairi, you came looking for me. And because you came looking for me, those hooded monsters took you hostage." He clenched the charm tightly. "This is all my fault! If only I was there sooner!"

"Sora?" called a male voice.

Sora turned to his left to hear the voice. Surprisingly, there was no one there at first, but right away Sora knew who that voiced belonged to. He lowered his head and leaned over to see a small cricket looking at up. Unlike other crickets, he stood on two feet and was able to speak proper English. He also dressed very properly. He wore a blue top hat with a yellow line that circled around the bottom of the top. His skin was a green color. He wore a black dress coat with a red buttoned down shirt. He wore tan pants, and wore white shoes and white gloves. In his hand, he held a red umbrella.

"Oh, hey, Jiminy," Sora greeted his friend. "Did notice ya there."

Jiminy Cricket was the royal chronicler of King Mickey. Once, the heartless destroyed his world, which separated him from his friends and family. He was whisked away to the Disney Castle, where King Mickey ruled over it. He was officially made the chronicler of Sora's journey due to his neatness, his intelligence, and organization. He was a very kind soul and was always will to lend a hand. A year ago, the worlds in the sky were threatened by the heartless, and Jiminy was chosen to accompany the king's royal wizard and captain of the royal guards on a quest to find the young man who may be able to stop the heartless.

Sora, a spirited youth lived on the tropical Destiny Islands with his childhood friend Riku and a girl who came to the island not too long ago named Kairi. The three friends have always played together, but have also been fascinated by traveling to other worlds. The three decided to build a raft to go seek these worlds out. One night, a violent storm invaded the island and separated the three teens from each other. Sora arrived in a strange town called as Traverse Town, where he was given a strange weapon called the keyblade.

Using it, he fights the wrath of the heartless along with the king's wizard known as Donald and the royal knight known as Goofy. It has been a year since their first journey together and now they once again team up to not only fight against the heartless, but the threat of the nobodies and Organization XIII. The trio are also in search of finding their loved one; the king, Kairi, and Riku. For sometime the king has made on and off appearance with them, but he has always ran off to take care of important business. Sora's best friend Riku's location was unknown at the time.

Recently, Kairi went to search for Sora, but one of the Organization members had captured her. Their intentions for capturing her where unknown, but when Sora heard of her kidnap, he was devastated. He felt guilt decent upon his body as though it was entirely his fault. Jiminy could notice the sorrow upon the boy's face and jumped onto his lap.

"That's alright," he chuckled. "A lot of people don't notice me."

Sora lightly chuckled at the comment, but then put his head back down.

"We were gettin' worried about," Jiminy said. "You've been up here for an hour now. Your supper is getting cold." He could hear Sora's sighing softly. He could tell what was wrong. "Ah, I see. You're still thinking about Kairi, aren't ya?"

"Yeah," Sora said depressingly. "Why would they even want to capture her?"

Jiminy rubbed his gloved hand across his chin. For a moment, he was in deep thought about the whole thing. He wasn't even sure why Organization XIII would want her. There was one fact he could go by.

"I'm not entirely sure on that," Jiminy replied. "The only reason I see it is because she is one of the princess of heart. I know she's your friend and all, but you shouldn't be coping with it this much. We'll find her."

"But if I was there sooner.." Sora protested.

"I know how you feel, but there was nothing we could do," Jiminy calmly explained. "Sure, maybe if we were given more notice we could have gotten there in time to help. That's life though, Sora. We can't go back time and alter history. Remember what Merlin the wizard told us? We can't affect times course. It has to move in a linear fashion. And you need to move on with this."

Sora slightly frowned at him, "And forget Kairi?"

"Of course not," Jiminy said warmly. He then jumped onto Sora's shoulder. "But you can't stay sad forever. That will not only distract you from what you need to do, but you feel miserable for the rest of your life. You're no fool, no sirree! You're gonna a live to be a hundred and three."

Sora started chucking at the comment.

"Heheh, thanks, Jiminy," Sora smiled. "I know Kairi and Riku are still out there, but I'll find them. I got to keep going and believe in myself, right?"

"Yep, that's all you need," Jiminy responded proudly. "Make it your weapon to find her. That confidence will make you more alive and much more stronger. Sitting around and moping won't change a thing."

Sora then stood up. Jiminy was right. He had to keep pressing on and not lose faith in himself. He made a promise to Kairi long ago, and he was not the type to break them either. He would continue to fight for her no matter what. He then stood up and confidently cried out to the sky.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sora cried. "I'm not giving up! The Organization better watch out, 'cause I'm coming to get them! Let's go get them, Jiminy!"

Jiminy started to laugh, "Hold up, Sora! I think it's too late to get them right now. But I defiantly like the attitude change. Whatdaya say we go back to the hotel and eat? A growing boy like you needs plenty of food."

Sora just grinned, "Yeah, I'm famished. I could go for a couple of hamburgers right now. And maybe after we can get some Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"What's a sea salt ice cream?" Jiminy asked curiously.

Sora gasped in surprise. He couldn't believe what he is hearing. Sea Salt Ice Cream was one of the most popular ice creams in all the town. You couldn't be caught dead without eating one.

"Excuse me?" Sora gasped in shock. "You've never had sea salt ice cream before? Well, consider the night to try it!"

"I don't know," Jiminy scratched his head unsure. "The name doesn't sound promising."

"Aw, come on," Sora whined encouragingly. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Try it, you'll like it. Even Donald said he'd try it."

Jiminy just chuckled, "Well, if Donald said he'd try it, then I have to try it."

Jiminy hopped off of Sora's shoulder and oped his umbrella. He held it in the air and it helped him float safely to the bottom of the platform. He then closed his umbrella and began to walk away.

"Come along, Sora," Jiminy said. "You don't want the food to get cold."

"Yeah, right." Sora nodded.

Sora took Kairi's star pendant and placed it in his pocket. Sora could feel his stomach growl in hunger so much that it began to hurt. He then jokingly pat it.

"Okay, okay, we're going," Sora chuckled. "I'm so hungry I could eat a herd of buffalo."

The boy made his way towards the exit when he stopped to give one last look at the beautiful stars that twinkled in the sky. It was beautiful as he looked up at it. He thought he noticed that one of the stars was in the formation of his best friends Riku and Kairi. He sighed sadly for the moment, but then tried to look back at the positive. As long as he stayed strong, he would surely find them. He then turned away and began to walk to the exit. He stopped one last time and looked back up.

"Good-night, Riku, Kairi, wherever you are..." he whispered.

Sora walked into the door and closed it. He began to make his way down the stairs and back to the hotel he was staying at. The rest of the night was peaceful as the citizens of the town were able to sleep peacefully. Everything was calm and quiet as the town completely shut down for the night. It became dark as the lights in every window turned off. This strange, yet wondrous town fell completely silent. A town that existed between night and day. A town, known as Twilight Town.


	5. Chapter IV: The King's Plea

**Chapter IV: The King's Plea**

The sun started to appear over the horizon of Twilight Town. The sun stopped about halfway between the peaks of the many buildings. This town, unlike other towns never truly saw day. Just as the name of the town implied, it truly was a town that lived in twilight. The town had a display of warm colored billboards, signs, buildings, and more. The town's people would often just walk around town to take in the sights and sounds. The town was also a community that came together to celebrate all sorts of special events. The most noticeable was the "Struggle" tournament. Young teenagers came to the tournament to compete for the title of strongest person in Twilight Town.

The excitement, the roars from the crowd filled the sky and echoed all over town. However, since summer vacation for the students of Twilight High School was over, no tournaments were taking place. The kids at the school would daydream of the day they'd get another summer vacation and enjoy life to the fullest. But as of now it was boring. Class work, homework, and projects were not a vast sort of entertainment. The school had recently assigned a required project for all science classes. The students would work in pairs of three and pick one interesting exhibit at Twilight Town's Museum of Natural History.

After exploring their exhibit they would have to each write an essay and present a diagram to their class. Many students chose many interesting subjects, one group of three in particular who chose to do a subject on the museum's most famous exhibit. This one was the dinosaur exhibit. These three students also happen to be best friends, and always hung out together in their usual spot located near by the alleyways of town. They were currently walking through the morning streets to a giant building in the distance.

The trio consisted of two boys and one girl. The first boy was around the age of fifteen. He looked very well built, especially around the arms. He had short blonde hair which stood up on edge. He wore army uniform like pants, with matching shoes. The shoes had back straps on the front that held his feet in his shoes. He wore a light green sleeveless vest with a black shirt on the inside of it. The drawings on the shirt looked like chicken scratches that went all across the shirt. He wore a green backpack on his back and the zipper was open, exposing it. His arms were slumped over. His face had a dropped gaze. People could tell he wasn't too happy about going to the museum.

The second person of the group was a young man about the same age as the blonde haired boy. He wasn't built like the first one, but he was wider around the waist. He had long black hair that was held up by a black headband. He also wore a purple bandana around his neck. He wore a giant red shirt with the words "Dog Street" imprinted on it in white, bold letters. It also had a picture of a black dog on it. The boy wore blue jeans and blue sneakers with a giant white stripe in the middle. Unlike the first boy, he had a happy grin on his face. His arms were crossed over and were behind his head, which allowed his head to rest on them

The final person of the group was a young girl with long brown hair. She wore a sleeveless orange shirt with white flower marks imprinted on it. She wore tan pants that went all the way down to her lower legs, and she wore tan shoes. Her long orange socks could also be seen from her exposed lower legs. She was carrying a red spiral notebook in her arms as she walked with her two friends.

The blonde boy known as Hayner started complaining about the whole project.

"This is so stupid," Hayner complained. "I can't see the point in doing this dumb project. I'd rather do the stupid independent studies assignment for the summer than this."

"Aw, come on, Hayner," replied the other boy known as Pence. "Don't you remember what Mrs. Hikairi told us? This project is supposed to teach us how to take down information and output it into various formats."

"I'd rather have her lecture it than make it a huge project," Hayner groaned. "I mean, why did they have to make it a school requirement?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know Hayner," the young girl known as Olette said with sarcasm. "Maybe it's because they want to help us in our education."

Hayner crossed his arms, "Well let me tell you something, Olette. I don't need it. I'm smart enough as it is to make it on my own."

Pence just grinned, "Then explain those three C's and that one D."

"Cut me some slack, man," Hayner said a bit harshly. "It's not that bad. I do have an A in one class."

"Yeah, in gym class," Olette tittered. "I know you don't like school, Hayner, but projects like these can be fun."

"Is that so?" Hayner asked suspiciously. "Do pray tell, how so?"

"Well...uh...erm..." Pence began to say. "Well...we're together. Isn't that important?"

"Sure, I love being with you guys, but we hang out on a regular bases," Hayner pointed out. "Any other reason?"

Pence and Olette both glared at each other with unsure looks. While they both were pretty smart kids, they detested schoolwork. They still were adolescence and were more into hanging out with friends or having fun.

"Okay, okay, so we're not big fans of this project either," Olette finally spoke up. "But we have to do it. Besides, I think we got the best exhibit of all. I love dinosaurs."

"Yeah, they're the most interesting species that ever walked the earth," Pence added. "I have all three Jurassic Park movies."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Hayner. "Some of those dinosaurs can kick some major ass. I especially like the T-rex because they're the king of all dinosaurs."

"Yeah, a T-Rex basically describes Seifer," Pence chuckled. "All muscle, but no brain."

The three kids broke into laughter upon hearing that. Hayner then began to realize that with his friends around they could turn this project from dull to exciting in an instant. After calming down from laughter, the three started to walk again. Olette turned to Hayner with a huge smile on her face.

"See, this will be fun," Olette giggled. "We all love dinosaurs, so it shouldn't be as hard as we think."

"Then after we finish the project we can celebrate with our favorite treat in the whole wide world." Hayner said excitedly.

"Sea salt ice cream!" they clamored simultaneously.

"Okay, I won't moan over the project anymore..." Hayner said. "...just as long as you two do all the work."

"Hayner!" Olette snapped.

Hayner laughed out loud, "Only kidding."

Pence rolled his eyes with a chuckle. At times Hayner and Olette have gotten into small disputes. The disputes, of course, were mostly started by Hayner. But while there are few disputes here and there, the kids were still best friends, and nothing could ever tear them apart. As they continued walking, Pence spoke up with an excited tone in his voice.

"Hey, guys, want to hear the latest rumors going around town?" Pence asked.

"What is it this time, Pence?" Hayner sighed. "Did Rai miscount stairs again?"

Pence laughed, "No, no, nothing like that. They say that at nighttime you can see a dinosaur running around the entire town. They believe he's here to eat the flesh and bones off of a poor, unexpected victim. You can hear his ear shattering roar echo throughout Twilight Town, and his blood thirsty growl whispering right against your ear."

"Man, you're a good storyteller," Hayner complimented. "But do you know how completely bull that is? Dinosaurs don't even exist anymore."

"Well, duh, I think I know that," Pence said. "But that's what everyone in town is saying. You know what's weird, though; some say that he wears the black coat of those strange guys that have been wandering around town."

"No way!" Olette gasped in horror. "You mean like the same guy who kidnapped Kairi?" Pence nodded. Olette worryingly turned to Hayner. "What if they're right? What if they really do have a dinosaur?"

"Come on, Olette," Hayner said with a raised eyebrow. "You're not actually going to believe that, are you? Dinosaurs don't even exist anymore. A meteorite squashed them like pancakes millions of years ago. The only possible way for them to live now is if those hooded weirdoes went back in time to snatch one. No scientist has ever been able to make a time machine."

"That is very true," agreed Pence. "Then again, those guys do have some weird magical powers. It's just a rumor, so I don't recommend you go by it." He then looked at his watch. "Come on! We've got to get to the museum before it opens. We don't want to get there while it's crowded, do we?"

"I suppose you're right," Hayner said. "Let's go, Olette."

The trio hurried down the streets of Twilight Town towards the museum. As they ran, Olette still had some worry that maybe a dinosaur was really living in this world. While she was fascinated by them, she also knew that some of them were dangerous and would attack anything they saw. She still thought about it until the thought of it finally trailed off, and she was once again started conversing with her two best friends.

* * *

Sora walked outside onto the deck of his hotel room. He looked at the beautiful horizon of the sun drifting right at his eye level. He went through his pocket and pulled out a small glass marble. It had a light blue color to it as the sun shined brightly on it. He held it up towards the sun and the reflection of the light shined through the marble. Sora could perfectly see the sun now that he was looking through it. That was because the color slightly darkened the image of the sun.

He didn't know why he was doing it. It was sort of like his body wasn't in a conscious state and was being controlled by someone else. He continued to stare until a voice snapped him out of it.

"Ahyuk! G'morning, Sora!" called a male voice.

Sora spun around and turned towards the sliding doors. Standing on the inside of them was a tall anthropomorphic dog with black fur. He wore a green lined shirt which was longed sleeved and a black sleeveless vest that went over it. He wore yellow pants all the way down to his lower legs. On his head he wore a hat with a dark orange color. On his forehead was a pair of red goggles. He wore brown shoes that extended out very far. He gave a warm smile to his friend as two large buck teeth were hanging out of his mouth. He waved to the boy with his giant white gloved hands as well.

"Hey, Goofy," Sora replied with a smile. "Morning!"

Goofy was the king's captain of the royal guards. His job was to protect and serve his king from all sorts of evil. He was a man who despised using weapons, but always carried a shield with him to fight when there was danger. He, along with court wizard Donald traveled together in search for their missing king. Along the way, both he and Donald met Sora and journeyed with him on his quest to find Riku and Kairi. Goofy is a very kind hearted and understanding person. He's not afraid to put his life at risk for others. He is probably best known as the enthusiastic one of the trio. He always looked at the positive of things and always tries to keep everyone else happy. Also, Sora sort of saw Goofy as a father figure who could sometimes give real good advise.

While he was a matriarch of a sort, Goofy was very simple minded most of the time. Sometimes he could get confused a bit easily, and he could be slow on ideas. But what makes Goofy truly goofy? He is the biggest klutz the world had ever seen. He constantly ran into things, fell over things, tripped on things, and there was a long list that extended to the end of time. Goofy made his way out onto the deck when he tripped over the slider door.

"Ooh, whoa!" exclaimed Goofy.

As he flew into the air, he flipped over and grabbed the curtains off of the door. Then, by some strange cartoon physics he spun around in the air as the curtains rolled him up into it like a pig in a blanket hot dog. Goofy then landed on the floor with a big thud. Sora winced as Goofy landed on the ground from the fall. Sora looked up to see the captain of the guards was dizzily rolling his eyes around. Sora ran over to help his friend out by slowly rolling the royal guard out from the curtains.

"Ya got to watch where you're going, Goofy," Sora chuckled. "One of these days you're going to break every single bone in your body."

"Aw, don't worry about me, Sora," Goofy assured the boy as he stood back. "I've fallen down plenty of times. It's sorta become natural for me. Ahyuk!"

Sora lightly grinned at Goofy's comment. He then slowly took his gaze off of Goofy and walked back towards the edge of the deck, again looking out at the horizon. Sora was still thinking about his best friends Riku and Kairi, who were both lost out in the blackness of space. How he missed his childhood friends so much. Goofy could tell that Sora was upset by something. Despite the fact he was simple minded, he always knew when something was wrong. He walked over the edge of the deck and turned to Sora with a concerned look.

"I didn't expect ya to be up this early in the morning," Goofy spoke up. "I'm usually the one who hasta to wake you and Donald up."

Goofy gave out another laugh, but Sora still wasn't responding. He noticed Sora's blue eyes where shifted down towards the streets far below the hotel. Goofy tried again to cheer up Sora.

"I already ordered room service," Goofy said encouragingly. He then said in a singy-songy way, "Got you your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes."

Sora sighed sadly, "Yeah, that's great, Goofy."

At that moment the royal knight knew that he needed to have a serious talk with Sora over this depressed state he was in.

"Sora, don't tell me you're still upset about what happened with Kairi yesterday?" Goofy said seriously. Sora sadly nodded. "I know you're upset and all but…"

"And how can you not be upset?" Sora interrupted as he turned to Goofy. "First the King, then Riku, and now Kairi, too? The only thing I'm good at is losing people, not finding them."

"That's not true, Sora," Goofy said warmly. "We've already ran into the king. Chances are we'll run into him again. Maybe then he can shed some light on Riku's whereabouts. After all the two of them were trapped together in the door to darkness. The King is not the type to leave anyone behind. I'm sure he can tell you where Riku is. As for Kairi, you rescued her once before. I'm more than confident that you can do it again. Besides, you are the key that connects to everything."

"I see," Sora whispered sadly. "Then it's my entire fault."

Goofy gasped in surprise, "Gawrsh, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was just do what comes natural to ya."

Sora could feel an arm going around his back. Slightly turning his head left, he saw a giant gloved hand resting on his shoulder. Looking to his right he saw Goofy looking at him with a happy smile. Being with either Donald or Goofy always made him feel better. It was because of their carefree and silliness that helped Sora move on.

"Don't worry, pal," Goofy assured him. "We'll find Kairi. Those Organization fellers don't stand a chance against the three of us. Why, we're like three peas in a pod. If there's one thing they lack is a strong friendship. Plus, I bet they can't smile like we can. Remember that our ship runs on happy faces?"

At times Sora thought that it was a bit corny with the way their ship, the gummi ship ran on smiles, but they only said that because while things can be tough or dangerous on a journey, as long as you keep a positive attitude you'll be able to get through it without a problem. Finally, Sora cracked a smile again, realizing that Riku and Kairi were out there, but as long as he never gave up on them he would find them.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora said energetically. "I will find them! Then we can finally go back to the islands together!"

"That's the spirit, kiddo!" Goofy cheered. "Never give up! Who knows? Maybe we'll find them today."

"Maybe so," Sora nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Goofy. I feel a whole lot better now. I think today is going to be a great day."

"Yeah, and there's still lotsa other worlds to visit," Goofy added. "We're still on a big adventure."

Sora then made a sinister grin at Goofy, "Then whatdaya say, Goofy? Care to use our usually method to wake Donald up?"

"Ahyuk!" Goofy laughed. "You mean dog pile on Donald?"

"That's the one," Sora grinned playfully. "Let's go."

The two slowly tiptoed back into their room with suspended laughs and giggles. The room they were staying in was a pretty average room. There were two queen sized beds next to each other with red blankets over them. To the right of the beds was a small pathway that led to the closet and the bathroom, which were on the right as you would walk down it. At the end was the door that led to the hallway of the hotel. Sleeping on the bed on the right was a duck that was about three feet tall. He had white feathers and a large yellow beak.

Sora and Goofy slowly approached the duck that was snoring away with duck like sounds. The duck was also talking in his sleep. He still spoke with a ducky voice, which was unintelligible at times. He was the court wizard Donald. He was a very powerful wizard with various spells he could use at his disposal. He also showed loyalty to his beloved King Mickey. Unlike Goofy, Donald is often impulsive and impatient. He also can be quite greedy and is known for tying to find treasures to become rich. Donald is mostly known for his extremely short temper which could possibly be greater than that of Cera's.

All and all he was a good person all the same and was good friends with Sora. At times he was usually the one to correct Goofy from a mistake he made, and he also tried to keep the knight in order. Sora and Goofy slowly walked over and stood by the wizard's bed side. He was happily snoring away, dreaming about his girlfriend Daisy.

"Oh, Daisy," he moaned pleasurably. "I could dream about this all night."

"Gawrsh, whatdaya think he's dreaming about?" Goofy curiously asked Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes with a chuckle for Goofy being slow again.

"Nothing you should worry about, Goofy," Sora replied with a whisper. "Ready? 1…2…3!"

"DOG PILE ON DONALD!" the duo shouted.

Sora and Goofy both leaped onto the court wizard who squawked in surprise upon feeling the impact of Sora and Goofy's bodies hitting his chest. Donald began angrily squawking at the duo for waking him up from his sleep.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald squawked angrily at the two. "Get offa me!"

"Wakey, wakey, Donald!" Goofy said cheekily.

Sora and Goofy both laughed as Donald angrily threw off his sheets and pushed them both off of him. As he stood up, the clothing he was wearing could be seen. He wore a giant blue vest that had many pockets all over it. However, unlike Sora and Goofy, he was the only one that did not wear any trousers. Donald started furiously bouncing up and down. He held one fist out and kept swinging his other fist up towards the first fist and then back down again. Goofy nervously turned to Sora.

"Gawrsh, I think we made him mad, Sora." Goofy whispered in Sora's ear.

"But Goofy he's always…" Sora began. He then shook his head. "Never mind." He then turned back to Donald who was still ranting. "Geeze, calm down, Mr. Happy."

After about five minutes, Donald finally managed to calm himself down. He still had an angry look on his face because he was still mad with being woken up.

"You big palooka!" Donald said angrily. "Why did ya have to ruin my beauty sleep?"

Sora just lightly chuckled, "Since when was there anything beautiful about you sleeping? Come on, man. It's the start of a new day."

Donald glanced over at his alarm clock and turned back with a sad look.

"It's only seven-thirty in the morning," Donald pointed out. "Can't we sleep in until later?" He then started to yawn. "I'm tired."

"It's best to be awake now," advised a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Jiminy pop out from the small drawer of the cabinet. "That way we can be at our best all day. Plus, it can give us a lot more time to continue on our journey."

"Besides, Donald, I ordered room services." Goofy added.

Donald excitedly looked at Goofy, "You did? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" He then pleasurably licked his beak. "I love room service food."

"Me, too," Sora nodded. "So, now are you ready to start the day?"

"You betcha!" Donald said with a wink in his eye.

Donald walked over to the cabinet and put on his blue sailor hat. He then returned back to his bed and sat on it. Sora sat down next to Donald and stretched his arms out on the bed.

"So, guys, where do we go from here?" Sora asked. "We still need to find the king, Riku, and Kairi."

"Well, I've been thinkin' about that," Jiminy said. "I suggest that we head back to Hallow Bastion. It would be nice to pay Leon and the gang a visit. Also, I have a hunch that maybe the king may be there."

"Gawrsh, you think so, Jiminy?" Goofy gasped in surprise.

"I don't know why, but something's just telling me he could be there," Jiminy said while rubbing his head. "Just this feeling I have in my stomach."

"Well, if you have a strong belief in something then it's probably a good idea to check it out," Sora shrugged. "Before we leave though, I want to say good-bye to Hayner and his friends."

"How come?" Donald asked.

"I dunno," said Sora with an uncertain look. "I haven't known them for a long time, but already they feel close to my heart. They also helped Kairi out when she came to Twilight Town. I have to be grateful for that."

"Sure, we can do that." Goofy nodded with approval.

"Thanks." said Sora with a smile.

All of a sudden the group heard a knock at the door.

"Room service!" called a muffled voice from the door.

"Looks like our food is here," Jiminy proclaimed. He then turned to Goofy. "You get the door while we set up the table."

"Just don't trip over anything!" Donald advised harshly.

Goofy stood up and gave a salute to the royal chronicler and wizard. He then ran over to the door, while carefully watching his step for blankets and pillows that were on the floor. Goofy finally got himself to the door and opened it. A young bellhop pushed in a tray with the food on it. The food was covered up in tin medal tops to preserve the heat. Goofy opened the top and looked at the many foods that they've ordered. There were pancakes, eggs, toast, juice, and coffee. It was basically breakfast fit for a king.

Goofy inhaled deeply to get the sensational smell of the food. He could basically taste it already in his mouth and sliding slowly down his throat. The royal captain then looked up to notice the bellhop was holding out his hand, indicating he wanted a tip. Since he was slow, Goofy didn't understand at first why the bellhop was doing that.

"Huh?" Goofy mumbled while slightly tilting his head. He then snapped his finger. "Oh, I get!" He then took his hand and slammed it down on the bellhop's hand. "High five, ahyuk!"

The bellhop rolled his eyes with a sigh. That's not what he was implying.

"A tip, sir?" the bellhop sighed.

Goofy sheepishly rubbed his head for realizing his mistake.

"Oh, right, a tip," Goofy guffawed in realization. He then gently scratched his chin. "Hm, oh, here we go...always remember to wash behind your ears when taking a shower."

The bellhop frowned in disappointment and sadly turned to leave. Goofy gave out a hearty laugh and pulled out a quarter from his pocket.

"Aw, I'm only kiddin' with ya," Goofy smiled wholeheartedly. "Here's a quarter for a job well done."

Goofy flicked the coin off of his gloved finger and it landed in the bellhop's hand.

"Thank you, mister," the bellhop said excitedly. "Enjoy the rest of your stay at the Twilight Hotel."

The bellhop happily walked out of the room and closed the door. Goofy smiled proudly, as he knew he did a good deed. Turning his body around, he slowly placed his hands on the handle of the cart and carefully walked over to the others. Goofy hummed a soft tune to himself as he made his way towards the others who have set up the table. The royal knight, as always wasn't watching where he was going and stumbled over a pillow on the floor. He began to lose his balance and stumbled his way over to the others.

"Ooh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Hit the deck!" Sora shouted.

Sora, Donald, and Jiminy quickly dove under the round table to avoid the impact. Unexpectedly, as Goofy ran the cart into the table, the food perfectly slid onto the table. Goofy ended up on top of the cart with his stomach lying on the cold surface. The others slowly slid their heads out from underneath the table to notice the food. Sora felt his jaw drop from seeing that. If that wasn't pure luck, he didn't know the meaning of it then.

"Goofy, remind me to ask you how you did that later." said a stunned Sora.

"What did I do?" Goofy asked in confusion.

Sora was about to say something when Jiminy spoke up.

"Never mind that right now, fellas," Jiminy said. "We should start eating so we can get moving."

"Yeah, I'm famished!" Donald squawked impatiently. "Rule number twenty-three of the adventuring guide book states that you should always have a full stomach when exploring other worlds. Keep that in mind, kid."

Sora cheekily nodded, "I will, Donald. Now you better stop yapping and better start eating, or I'm going to eat your dish, too."

"What?" squawked Donald. "Oh no you don't!"

Soon enough Sora and Donald were already eating away like pigs at their food, taking big gulps. Jiminy jerked his head back in disgust from simply enduring the two. Goofy, just shrugging his shoulders opened his plate and began to eat away. Finally deciding to deal with the loud munching noises that the trio was making, Jiminy properly took his small fork and knife and began eating. The four enjoyed their breakfast as little did they realize that it was the last normal breakfast they would have in a long while.

* * *

The Twilight Town Museum of Natural History was usually open to the public for all to come and see, but today was a completely different day. The entire museum was completely closed down. There were yellow straps of tape spreading out all around the museum. Cop cars and police officers were on the scene of a horrible crime that was committed. Hayner and his gang showed up with bewildered looks as they noticed that the cops were securing the area. Their eyes never left a stone unturned. Pence stepped forward and looked around at the area.

"Hm, I thought the donut festival wasn't scheduled to happen until winter." Pence teased.

Hayner started laughing, "Dude, that was so stereotypical."

"This is serious, guys!" Olette snapped at the two. She then smacked her forehead. _"Sometimes I wonder why my two best friends should have been girls." _

"Alright, don't get yourself tied in a knot," Hayner said. He then sadly turned back to the building. "Well, looks like the dinosaur project is down the tube."

"Relax, Hayner," Pence said. "Maybe they'll replace the assignment with something else. I mean everyone was supposed to do it and now that the museum is closed down they may change the assignment."

Hayner cheered excitedly, "Sweet! That means we don't have to do this dumb project!"

"But I wonder what's going on in there," Olette said concerned. "Why are they putting the museum on a tight security?"

"Well, well," called a voice. "Look what crawled out from the muddiest part of the alleyway."

The trio turned to see three other kids about their age standing before them. The first person was a young girl with long purple hair. The left side of her hair was so much longer that her eye wasn't shown from it. She wore baggy tan pants and wore a blue zipped up vest. She also wore purple shoes. The second member of the group was a very well built and tall young man. He had short black with long sideburns. He wore an orange sleeveless shirt and very baggy black pants. He also had to blue bands around his wrists.

The final member of the group was a young man with blonde hair. Visible right by his eye was a red scar. He wore a black hat like the ones people wear when its cold out. He wore a large white tank top with a blue sleeveless vest on the inside. He wore brown baggy pants and black boots. He stood in the middle of the two others. Hayner gave a dirty look to the blonde haired boy. These three were the disciplinarians of Twilight Town, always keeping everyone in order.

These three were very tough and more like bullies. They would constantly pick on others just because they feel they were superior. Hayner and his friends would often run into those three, and trouble would always start. Hayner formed a strong hatred and rivalry with the leader of the group, Seifer. He had a bad attitude and was constantly picking on the three.

"If it isn't the chicken wuss of Twilight Town and his nerd herd." mocked Seifer.

"What did you say?" Hayner growled angrily.

"A bunch of losers like yourselves ain't allowed over here, ya know?" said the second boy known as Rai.

"Trespassers!" said the girl known as Fuu.

"Oh, really, and you're the chief of police squad or something?" Olette asked sarcastically.

Seifer scoffed, "I basically run this town, babe. I can go where I want, how I want, and when I want. As the disciplinarian of Twilight Town it's my duty to personally teach the punks who did this a lesson. They don't need a bunch of babies like yourselves to deal with. So go back to the sandbox and play kiddies while you let a professional deal with that."

Hayner was about ready to punch Seifer in the face. He hated him so much that he felt his blood boil from it. His teeth were clinching tightly. He couldn't stand there much longer.

"I'll show you who the kiddies are you son of a..."

Hayner tried to attack Seifer with a hard fist, but Pence quickly grabbed his arms and held him back. The three starting laughing at seeing Hayner act up. To them he simply looked pathetic. Olette just rolled her eyes at Hayner for his short temper, while Pence struggled to hold the boy back.

"Hayner, calm down!" Pence cried. "They're trying to mess with you. Don't let them get to you! Besides, we're in front of the police anyways! Expect to do the project from juvenile hall?"

Hayner finally took the moment to calm down and catch his breath from releasing his rage. Seifer just crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Oh, please, you're too weak to even lay a finger on me," Seifer chuckled. "A chicken wuss like you could never beat me."

"Would you can it, Seifer?" Pence spoke up in defense. "Haven't you caused enough trouble in decreasing our IQs by your presents?"

Rai snapped at Pence, "That's hitting it below the belt, ya know?"

"Enough!" Seifer intervened. "We don't have time to deal with these three losers today. We have work to do on this case."

"Do you know what happened here?" Olette asked curiously.

"Thieves." Fuu replied.

"Thieves?" Hayner and his crew exclaimed in shock.

"What is there an echo in here?" Seifer said. "Of course it was thieves."

"Those punks stole all of the dinosaur exhibits, ya know?" Rai explained.

Olette gasped in horror, "That's terrible! Why would they do such a thing?"

"Does it look like I care about some old fossils and bones?" said Seifer unconcerned.

"Hey, dinosaurs were an important part of history!" Pence argued.

"Please, those dumb lizards have been history for millions of years," Seifer said in a duh tone. "What good have they done in the world? They're completely pointless!"

Before Pence could continue to protest, Hayner quickly interrupted.

"So, do you know who the perps are?" Hayner asked.

"The cops can't even find evidence, ya know?" Rai said.

"What's weird is that there was not a trace of DNA found," Seifer said calmly. "Everything was even secure at the museum. No windows were broken; nothing was out of place..."

"Almost like the exhibits disappeared." Olette theorized.

"Hm, as if," Seifer laughed. "Disappearing out of thin air? That's a good one. Next thing you know, you'll tell me that dogs can walk on two feet and talk."

"Hey!" called a voice.

The kids turned to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy running up to them as fast as they could. Seifer awkwardly looked at Goofy.

"Okay, so I stand corrected." Seifer said in confusion.

The trio quickly ran over and stopped right in front of Hayner's group. Sora bent over to catch his breath from running so fast. Hayner just chuckled at seeing the trio like that.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Hayner laughed jokingly. "What's the hurry, guys?"

Sora stood back up and took a deep breath. After the trio finished their breakfast, Sora really wanted to get moving to say good-bye to his friends of Twilight Town. Ever since he first came to the town to meet them, Sora was having strange feelings about them. He felt like Hayner, Pence, and Olette were very close to him. He didn't know why, but it was a feeling he had in his gut. He wanted to get over there before the trio went to school. Little did he realize that it was only Saturday.

Sora was still panting slowly, "I wanted to get here quick enough to say good-bye to you three before school started."

"Um, Sora, you do realize it's Saturday, right?" Pence pointed out.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise.

"I-it is?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Duh, you dork," Seifer groaned while rolling his eyes. "What were you expecting?"

Ignoring Seifer, Sora turned his attention to Donald with an angered look.

"Donald, I thought you said it was Monday?" Sora growled at the wizard. "You caused all this stress for nothing?"

Donald angrily responded, "How was I suppose to know, kid? I'm still tired enough as it is."

"Gawrsh, I could've told ya what today was." Goofy said.

"Then why didn't you?" Donald squawked angrily.

Goofy just chuckled, "You never asked, Donald."

Donald just smacked his feathered hand on his forehead and slid it down his face. Seifer, growing tired of this silliness spoke up again.

"Look, I don't have time to mess with you clowns," Seifer said. "We're going to track down these punks ourselves, and when we do, we'll be the heroes. Everyone will be singing our praises...well mostly to me because I am the greatest."

"Seifer's number one, ya know?" Rai said proudly. "No criminal can outrun the true iron hand of justice, ya know?"

"So all of you can go home now," Seifer smirked. "There's nothing else to see here. We don't need you six weaklings to slow us down. As I said, let us professionals handle it."

"Ah, I didn't know he was a professional blockhead." Donald muttered under his breath.

"Come along, Fuu, Rai," Seifer ordered his two others. "Smell ya later, losers."

The three walked off in all of their so called blazing glory. Hayner wanted so badly to punch Seifer hard in the face. To be able to see the moment where Seifer would fall on the floor and cry like a baby sounded good to him. But despite his short temper and sometimes bad attitude, he was a good kid at heart, and would never want to hurt anyone. Hayner slowly took a deep breath and cleared that image in his head...for now at least. Olette sadly turned to Sora's group.

"Sorry, guys," Olette apologized. "We didn't mean for you to get involved with those jerks."

Sora made his famous smile, "No worries. We're used to jerks like them all the time."

"So, you guys really came here to say good-bye?" Pence asked sadly.

"Afraid so," Sora responded. "Donald, Goofy, and I still have to find King Mickey and Riku. I also have to rescue Kairi, wherever Organization XIII took her. Also, I want to thank you guys for keeping her company when she came to Twilight Town."

"No problem at all, man," Hayner smiled. "To tell you the truth she was fun to hang out with. She's one attractive chick. You're so lucky to have a girl like her."

At that moment, Sora started to blush bright red at the comment. Deep down he truly had feelings for Kairi, but he was always afraid to show them. The boy could hear the sounds of snickering coming from his allies. Sora rubbed his head and sheepishly laughed. The other three also gave a smile to the spiky haired boy.

"Just please rescue her," Olette pleaded. "She's become our friend, too. We don't want those hooded morons to hurt her."

A serious look appeared on Sora's face, "If those hooded morons dare lay a hand on her, I'll see to it that they have a nice blue added to their black."

"Yeah, you tell 'em!" Donald cheered.

The three felt assured by Sora's words they they'd rescue Kairi from Organization XIII's clutches. All though they've known Sora for a short while, they can already put their complete faith in him. That smile on his face always seemed to always tell you that everything would be okay in the end. Sora positive attitude always seemed to influence others. Sora took his arm and stuck out in a seventy degree angle towards Hayner.

"It's a promise!" Sora said.

Hayner confusingly started at Sora's position for the moment. For some reason it somehow felt a bit familiar to him. Smiling as well, Hayner held his arm up and pressed it against Sora's. The two then gave a nod at each other.

"Right!" Hayner nodded.

Goofy was looking at the museum. He was a bit concerned with why there were police cars hanging around it.

"Gee, what happened here?" Goofy asked in concern.

"Some thieves came and stole all of the dinosaur exhibits." Pence told Goofy.

"Do the cops have any idea who took them?" Donald asked.

"They said that nothing within the museum was tampered with," Olette said. "No clues, no finger prints, no nothing. It's like they vanished right off the face of the earth."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy took a moment to think about who could have possibly done it. There was no trace of clues; there were no broken glass, tampered doors and windows. The crime just looked so flawless. Sora then aroused with a theory.

"What if the nobodies or the heartless had something to do with it?" Sora asked in theory.

"But why would they want some old dinosaur bones anyway?" Donald wondered.

Sora shrugged and imitated Rai, "Can't have all the answers, ya know?"

Pence started laughing at the imitation.

"Good one, Sora!" Hayner laughed.

"I'm sure there's some logical explanation behind this goings on," said Jiminy who hopped onto Sora's shoulder. "But I don't even know to explain it."

"Well, I'm sure the cops will figure it out," Hayner said. He then gave a bitter lip. "Or maybe by some pure luck the Three Stooges will find the answer."

As the gang was still talking, Goofy could feel a chill slowly creep down his spine. He didn't like the chill he was feeling. His heartbeat was rising with worry from feeling it. It felt like a tiny needle was slowly tapping his back and gently pushed inward. Goofy's body felt completely numb from this feeling he was getting. He slowly shifted his eye to the corner and noticed a familiar white color slowly swaying back and forth. He then heard it give of a low hissing noise which started getting louder and louder. Goofy wanted to tell the others without causing a panic, but he was afraid that any certain movement would cause the nobody to attack.

Goofy then noticed another nobody nimbly leaped over him and was charging right for Sora. Goofy couldn't let this nobody bother him anymore. Taking a deep breath, he shouted out at the top of his lungs to get the boy's attention.

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" Goofy shouted.

Sora quickly turned to see why Goofy was shouting, only to get greeted by a sharp claw sliding across his face. Everyone gasped as Sora took the hit and fell right on his back. Sora quickly sat up to cover the spot where the nobody hit him. It was like a scissor went right across his face, implanting its blade right through his skin. Sora could feel blood slowly creeping out of his skin. Goofy and Donald ran over to his aid and bent over to him.

"Sora, are you okay?" Donald squawked worryingly.

Sora rubbed his cheek, "Yeah, I'm fine! But when I get my hands on that little..."

Sora stopped what he was saying as he noticed a look of fear coming out of everyone's eyes. Looking ahead Sora saw something that literally caused his heart to skip a beat. There was not one, not one hundred, but one thousand nobodies basically covering every square inch of the town. Everyone looked at the creatures of nothingness with dropped jaws.

"Oh..." Donald began.

"..my.." Goofy said.

"...god!" Sora finished.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better and better." Hayner said sarcastically.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy whimpered. "I've never seen that many nobodies before."

"Is that even possible?" Donald gulped.

"Wish I knew," Sora shrugged. He then made a serious look. "But we've got to stop them!"

Sora held his hand out and a bright light flashed before him. As the light dimmed, a keyblade appeared within the boy's hand. Unlike the king's keyblade, his keyblade had a yellow handle and a silver blade. Sora tightly gripped the handles with both hands and got into a fighting position. Donald took out his magician's staff which had a brown wizard's hat on the top of it. Goofy took out a silver round shield with the king's symbol on the middle of it. He brought it up to his eye level, ready for battle.

The kids looked at the trio with shocked looks. They were going to face all of those nobodies? They were completely out of their minds.

"Are you guys nuts?" Hayner shouted. "There's no way you can take on all of those creatures by yourselves."

Sora turned to Hayner, "Of course we're not going to face them all. We're just going to plow through them so we can to a safe place."

"But, uh, where are we gonna hide?" Goofy wondered.

Pence quickly aroused with an idea, "Let's go to our usual spot! We should be safe there!"

"Right, nice thinking, man!" Hayner said, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Then it's settled!" Sora pronounced. "We're going to bust our way through to the usual spot!" He then turned to Donald and Goofy. "You guys with me!"

Donald and Goofy bravely nodded to him, and got ready. The nobody army slowly walked towards the six. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood firmly ready to fight their way through the fleet of nobodies. One nobody violently shook its body, and leaped into the air. It was about to attack when a black blur came and destroyed it into white specs of dust. The figure spun his way onto the ground and held out his golden keyblade. Donald and Goofy recognized the person the right away. It was him, they thought. Their mighty ruler, the one they've been searching for. It was King Mickey Mouse. Sora let out a happy laugh upon seeing him.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy chimed in excitement.

"You're okay!" Sora cried.

The King quickly put his hand out, "Shh. Listen, fellas, I came here to speak with you regarding our current predicament involving these nobodies. Apparently I came a little too late to warn ya. We need to get out of here and speak somewhere safely."

"We're going to our usual spot, your majesty!" Olette told the king. "We should be safe there!"

King Mickey gave a slight nod to Olette, "Okay, then get going. We'll meet up with you there."

The trio of Twilight Town nodded to him and fled off another way. The others would stay behind to keep the nobodies occupied while the three escaped. King Mickey tightly held his keyblade and began to run into the fleet.

"Let's do it!" Sora cried heroically.

The trio bravely ran into the crowd of nobodies with the king, running at full force. Soon enough the battle began. The king leaped into the air and bashed his blade on a nobodies head. He quickly sidestepped another one, and slashed another one coming from behind. Another one swatted at him, but he quickly leaped onto the head of one behind him. The king leaped off of the one he was one and gave strong uppercut kick to the jaw of the one that attacked him. As he flipped over from the attack, he took his keyblade and threw it at the one behind him, knocking it into the other nobodies. As he landed, he called the keyblade back to his hand.

Three more nobodies slid their way towards him, but the king quickly took notice of this. He quickly took his the keyblade and slashed them away. Two more tried to pounce him, but he quickly did a handstand and kicked the two away. As he stood up, he jerked his head right to avoid another swat from a nobody. He then swiftly kicked it in the chest. Five more surrounded the king in a circle and all began swatting at them. The king blocked the attack of the first one, and then he grabbed a claw that came at him and pushed it back. He then used his foot to block another one that came from behind, and brought his other foot up to dodge another claw. He came back down and swatted one and then the other. This lasted for a few minutes until more nobodies joined and tacked him to the ground.

Donald quickly came to the rescue and pointed his staff at the nobodies.

"Thunder!" Donald shouted.

All of a sudden, a small lightning bolt descended from the sky and zapped a few of the nobodies. The attack sent them flying into the air. King Mickey was able to shoo the rest of them off him.

"Thanks, Donald!" King Mickey said.

"Anything to help you, your majesty," Donald bowed before his king. "Now, stand back!"

Donald pointed his staff into the air and shot multiple ice balls at the nobodies, which turned them into giant icicles. Donald quickly put his hands on the floor, with his palms facing up. The king quickly ran over to Donald and landed on the duck's hands. Donald used all of his strength and pushed the king straight into the air. As he arrived into the air, he kicked the first icicle into the second one which both shattered upon impact. He then spun around like a top, and began to knock the other icicles away with the keyblade. He quickly threw it at another icicle that was far away, destroying in the process. The blade flew back to the king who caught it and did a back flip over the last icicle in the air. He then took the blade and hammered the nobody straight to the ground.

It collided with other nobodies, tearing them to ribbons from the shattered glass. The king perfectly landed on the ground, and he and Donald continued fighting. Goofy placed his shield on the floor and allowed Sora to hop in it. The royal knight bent over and positioned his hands on the edge of the shield. His entire body was in a pushup position, with his back arched. Goofy then used all of his might to push the shield through the swarm of nobodies. Sora swung his keyblade back and forth, cutting the nonexistent creatures to ribbon. As another leaped at from the side, Sora pointed his keyblade at it, and delivered a blizzard spell to it.

Goofy started to lose his balance at one point and slid to the left. The shield started to tip over because of it, but Sora quickly rammed the blade of the keyblade into a building wall that they were right near by, and pushed himself back up. Sora looked up to notice two more were quickly leaping at him, so the boy leaped off of the shield, and defying gravity he ran right on the wall. The two nobodies landed on the shield, and Sora quickly knocked them off.

"Keep running, Goofy!" Sora ordered.

Goofy nodded and the two kept running from their positions. A nobody struck at Sora, but he quickly sidestepped left while on the wall. Another came and he leaped over it. As a third came, he knocked it aside. A fourth one came and he knee it to stop it. Then he quickly kicked away. He then rolled under another one and came up with a flying kick to another one. As two more came at him, Sora kicked off of the wall and did a cartwheel in the air. As he flew off he took the keyblade and slammed the two nobodies into the ground.

As he became right side up from the cartwheel, he saw another nobody flying down towards him. Sora quickly threw the keyblade into the air and destroyed it. He then landed back on Goofy's shield and called his keyblade to his hand. Sora turned to Goofy and gave him a high five.

"Nice one, Sora!" Goofy cheered. "Ahyuk!"

"Thank you, thank you very much," Sora said with a cocky grin. "Go faster, Goofy!"

Goofy pushed even harder to increase the speed. However, Sora soon started to notice that they were heading right for a wall. Sora's eyes widened in shock and he tried to warn Goofy.

"Slow down, Goofy!" Sora cried. "Slow..."

But it was too late. Goofy kept pushing and pushing until he pushed Sora right into the building. The boy shut his eyes as he felt his face press against the wall. Sora felt the pain from his face as he was still pressed against the wall. Goofy kept pushing and pushing, unaware that they have stopped.

"Gawrsh, I can't seem to move anymore!" Goofy said.

"Goofy, stop running!" Sora said muffled from the wall.

Goofy looked up to see Sora's face in the wall. Goofy put his hands on his mouth and gasped.

"Oops, sorry." Goofy said nervously

Sora slowly moved face his away from the wall and held his face with both hands, trying to lessen the pain. The impact caused his head to jolt, which caused temporary dizziness. Goofy worryingly patted Sora's back.

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy cried.

Sora released his hands from his face as the pain eased. He shook his head and rubbed his face again.

"I'm alright, Goofy," Sora grunted. "Maybe next time I'll not have you go as fast."

Before Goofy could comment, he saw another nobody charging for them.

"Look out!"

The two quickly dove out of the as the nobody flew by them and ran right into the wall. Nodding to each other, the two ran in separate directions to continue the fight. Sora gripped the handles of the keyblade and slashed his way through the creatures of nothingness. He slashed one horizontally, and kicked another one that came at him. Another one came from the sky and brought his claw down, but the boy quickly rolled out of the way. Another one brought its claws down, but Sora put his keyblade up to block the attack. While in that position, Sora elbowed a nobody to his right, then left. He then kicked the one he first blocked into the air.

Sora stood up and firmly held his keyblade at nobodies charged him from every corner. Sora lightly smirked as they got closer and closer to him.

"Fire!" Sora shouted.

All of a sudden, a fiery ring surrounded Sora and burnt all of the nobodies that came in contact with it. Goofy rammed himself into the nobodies and pushed them back. Goofy placed his arms at his sides and spun around like a top. The nobodies flew into him like cows entering a tornado. Goofy smacked the nobodies around and sent them all flying around. Finally stopping, Goofy took his shield and threw it at the nobodies on the ground, tripping them in the process. Goofy jumped up and kicked one down. He pushed off of it and grabbed his shield. The then flew right into them with his shield covering his head.

"YEEH-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!" Goofy bellowed

Goofy flew right into the nobodies and crushed them into dust. Goofy stood up and brushed himself off. He rubbed his nose gleefully from defeating the nobodies. All of a sudden, another one came in and smacked him aside. Donald and the King were starting to get overwhelmed by the endless amount of nobodies. They each walked by each other, panting heavily.

"Gosh, there's just no end to them." King Mickey panted tiredly.

"Yeah, they just keep coming," Donald squawked tiredly. Another one came and slashed him in the chest. He went flying from the attack. "BWACK!"

"Donald!" King Mickey cried. Another one came in and slashed him aside as well. "Ahh!"

Sora slowly looked back and forth to keep his eyes out for any nobodies attacking him. Two charged for him, and he clashed with them. The fighters' blades collided back forth with each other. Sora did his best to fight with the both of them, but he was starting to get overwhelmed as more joined in attacking him. Sora could scarcely land a blow now. Finally, one knocked him down. As he started to fall, another one knocked him back up, and then a finally one smacked him in the face. Sora felt the sharp pains on his body from the blows.

Sora flew back from the strong force and crashed into Goofy. The two then flew into the King and Donald, who came from the opposite direction. The four weakly stood up, bruised and beaten up. Sora wiped the blood that was slowly drizzling down his cheek. The four were starting to get a little tired from fighting so many nobodies. The nobodies slowly walked towards the four heroes, slowly ready to pounce on their pray.

King Mickey started to lightly growl, "Grr...we don't have time to deal with the nobodies. Time is of the essence, and we need to retreat to the usual spot."

"But how are we gonna get by them?" Donald asked worryingly.

Sora snapped his finger with an idea, "There's only one way." He then turned his head towards Goofy. "Come on! We need to use transformation drive!"

Goofy's eyes lit up happily, "Good thinkin', Sora. I was hoping you would say that."

Sora clenched his fists tightly and closed his eyes. Inside of his mind, he could see a radiance of light glimmering around a darkened area. A red ball of light started to slowly make its way towards Sora. The light felt so real to him that his body began to felt warm. The light came closer and closer to him feeling warmer and warmer. Soon that light revealed itself to be a heart that was beating strongly. Sora stuck out his hand to reach that light, and it became so warm until it started to become hot. At that moment, Goofy's body dematerialized in front of everyone. Sora lost control of his body as his back arched and he floated into the.

A silver glowing cocoon surrounded Sora as he clenched his arms and knees into his chest. Soon the cocoon shattered like glass and Sora let his body go. His clothing was glowing in a bright light. The shattered cocoon also knocked some of the nobodies back from the powerful force.

"Give me strength!" Sora shouted.

Sora's clothing changed from black into a red color. His shoes, his clothing, and his gloves had become completely red. The palms of his hands also had a light misty red glow to it. Red electricity cackled out from the incredible power. Sora's clothing had a special power to temporarily merge with other friends to form a more powerful version of himself. This version was called Valor Form. Within it, Sora's attributes were basically doubled, making him twice as fast and twice as strong. However, due to Goofy's lack of knowledge with magic, Sora could not perform any magical spells. However, he was also blessed with a second keyblade as well, turning him into a duel wielding master.

The second keyblade he held was a sliver one where the handles had a wing like design to it. The keychain on this one was a yellow star. The blade on the end was shaped like a blue snowflake. This keychain was born from the power of Kairi's star pendant. Sora called this keyblade the Oathkeeper. He spun the two blades around and then clashed them together, which created sparks from the force. Sora then brought both blades to his side and stood ready.

"Guys, follow me," Sora instructed. "We have to get to the usual spot, so I'll clear a path. You two watch my back."

The King and Donald nodded as Sora charged at the nobodies. He now ran way faster than he did before. Sora slashed his way through the nobodies with his two blades, slashing all of the nobodies aside. His attacks were way too fast for the nobodies to even to land a blow. A few of the nobodies leaped into the air, followed by Sora who leaped with them. While in the air, the nobodies clashed with Sora's blades as the boy spun around to clash with each them.

One dove for him, but Sora arched his chest back to dodge. He then hammered it down to the ground. He then moved both arms backwards and hit two nobodies in the chests with the blades. Releasing his hands from the blades for the moment, he quickly pushed both hands down on the nobodies' heads and pushed himself up even further. He quickly turned to have his feet face the nobodies in the air, and he kicked them in the jaws. The force pushed him down towards the ground. On the way he grabbed both of his blades and landed on the ground.

He then threw the oathkeeper at nobodies and cut them to pieces. Another one tried to ambush him, but the blade quickly flew back down and bonked it on the head. The powerful force sent the blade back up, but Sora quickly caught it. He then brought both blades down on it and finished it off. A few more tried to tackle him, but the boy spun his body like a top and flew right into them, slicing and dicing them to pieces. He landed onto the ground and rolled on the floor. He then leaped back up and slashed both blades horizontally, cutting a hoard in half. The force from the two blades also knocked some over.

"Quickly, run!" Sora shouted.

The three made there way through the nobodies, slashing at the nobodies and firing magic at them. King Mickey leaped over Sora and quickly spun his blade at a few of them to knock them down. He then finished with a powerful uppercut that sent some into the air. Sora took both keyblades and spun them into the air, killing off the nobodies. Sora then grabbed the King and threw him at the nobodies. The King slashed through all of them as he flew straight threw. He finally reached the edge of all of the nobodies as he skewered the last one. He was able to clear a path for the two to safely walk through.

Sora put his keyblades away, and he grabbed Donald's arm and quickly ran through the path. Donald of course was squawking all the way as he always uncomfortable with people grabbing him without notice.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald squawked.

Sora just gave Donald a dirty look, "What? You wanted me to leave you behind?"

Donald chuckled nervously, "Hehehe, no. I meant keep running, Sora."

"That's what I thought you said." Sora said slowly

The two finally reached the king and all three began to run for their lives. They raced through town, dodging people left and right. Also, Sora's Valor power ran out and Goofy returned as a result. Goofy turned around to see the nobodies chasing them.

"Ooh, whoa!" Goofy cried.

The four ran for their dear lives, putting every once of strength into running. Finally, Sora pointed right and they all went down an alleyway. Ahead of them they saw a chained gate with a door attached in the middle. They could see Hayner and his friends encouraging them to come on.

"Hurry! Come on! They're right behind you!" the kids shouted.

Everyone ran faster and faster as the nobodies closed in on them. Sora was slowly starting to lose breath from running so much, and the fighting added even more stress to the boy. Finally, Sora was at a good distance and he leaped for the door and landed inside of the room. The only thing he could hear was the sound of the door slamming and Donald and the King panting heavily. Sora could feel sweat pour down his face from running so much. His heart was pounding like hard rain drops pounding on a drum.

Sora weakly sat up and took a moment to catch his breath. He looked around to see the usual spot. It was a rather untidy room, where things were thrown about. There were old ragged, torn out red curtains on the corners of the walls. Stuck on the wall was also a bull's-eye for playing darts. Also in the room was a giant yellow furnace that stood in the room. To his left giant worm out couches that were till used for sitting. Sora turned to see the king and Donald who were also catching their breath.

"H-hey, are you guys okay?" Sora asked breathlessly.

"Gosh, we're fine, Sora," King Mickey panted. "That was a close one."

"You can say that again." agreed Donald.

Hayner carefully counted the heads present in the room. He noticed that someone was missing. A worried look appeared on his face.

"Hey, guys, where's Goofy?" Hayner asked worryingly.

Sora, Donald, and the King frantically moved their heads left and then right, noticing that Goofy was not present at all in the room. Their eyes widened in shock as they slowly started to realize that Goofy was still out there.

"Oh, crap," Sora whispered nervously. "I don't like the looks of this."

"Help!" called a voice.

Everyone turned to see Goofy frantically running up to them. Behind him were the nobodies, and they were closing in on him. Sora quickly stood up and ran for the door and roughly pulled it open. Goofy could feel the nobodies get closer and closer to him. One actually poked him in the behind, which caused him to yelp in pain.

"Ouch!" Goofy yelped.

"Goofy, hurry!" Sora cried desperately.

Goofy ran even faster and faster. Sweat was starting to rapidly pour down his face. His lungs were becoming so tight that he thought he couldn't breath now. Goofy got closer and closer until he leaped for the door. Sora quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him into the usual spot. Hayner quickly slammed the gate just as the nobodies were about five feet away from it. They all ran into the gate, which caused it to vibrate rapidly. Everyone watched as most of the nobodies tried to get their claws through the gates, but it was no use. Finally, the nobodies vanished into a giant dark wave, leaving the gang safe for now.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy relieved themselves on the warn out couches. Goofy and Donald removed their hats and swung it rapidly across their faces. They were so tired that they could barely speak. Donald weakly shifted his eyes towards Goofy.

"You big palooka," Donald said tiredly. "If I wasn't so exhausted I'd bonk you on the head with my staff. You scared us half to death."

"Sorry, Donald," Goofy apologized. "I'm not exactly an Olympic athlete. Had a hard time running back there."

Sora weakly smiled, "All that matters is you're safe now."

"Make that all of us," Hayner chuckled as he ran over to a small refrigerator. "Those white punks could have killed us. We should be grateful that they're gone for now."

Hayner opened the refrigerator and pulled out four small water bottles. He threw one to the king who caught it, and handed the other three to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Here, drink up," Hayner advised. "All that running and sweating has sure left you thirsty."

Sora unscrewed the cap from the bottle and placed the bottle in his mouth. He could feel the cool water slide down his throat and clear the dryness away. He felt it creep down into his stomach, and the cold water began to cool him off. Donald and Goofy could feel it as well. The three, including the king chugged their drinks down and then placed them down with a big sigh of relief.

"Oh, man, thanks," Sora sighed happily. "I needed that."

Jiminy popped his head out from Sora's pocket and leaped onto the top of the couch. He looked at the four with concerned looks.

"You okay, fellas?" asked the concerned cricket.

"Yeah, we're fine," Donald huffed. "Those nobodies almost got us."

King Mickey removed his hood as he was starting to get hot from wearing it. He revealed his giant round ears that stood out. Donald and Goofy couldn't believe their eyes. They have been searching for a long time for him, and after all of the effort they finally found him. Donald, who finally had the strength to move again stood up, and looked at the king excitedly.

"Your majesty?" Donald said. "Is that really you?"

The King put his index finger up to his mouth and shushed the royal wizard.

"Yup, it's me," The King replied. "We need to keep it down though. The Organization may be on to us."

At that point, Donald didn't care. He was just so happy to see his king that he ran into his arms and hugged him. Tears began to form in the royal wizard's eyes. He has never been so happy before.

"It's you! It's really you, King Mickey!" Donald cried with joy. "You're alive!"

"Whoa!" King Mickey exclaimed. "Easy does it, Donald!"

All of a sudden, Goofy stood up and ran over to them. He picked them both up and hugged them tightly, too. Goofy started laughing merrily as he spun them around. The three were so happy to finally be reunited with each other. Sora stood up as well and walked over. He felt very happy for Donald and Goofy to have finally found their king, but he was still saddened that Riku and Kairi were still out there. He then remembered that the king was with Riku when they were sealed in the door of darkness. The King just had to have known where Riku was.

Sora walked over to the King, "It's great to see you again, King Mickey."

King Mickey giggled, "Aw, it's great to see all of you, too." He then leaped off of Goofy's arms and turned to Hayner's group. "As ruler of Disney Castle I want to personally thank you three for helping us in our immediate escape."

"No problem, your majesty," Pence said as he bowed before the king. "Any friend of Sora, Donald, and Goofy is a friend of ours."

"Just what are you doing here in Twilight Town?" Olette asked.

"Well, I came here to warn you of an impending danger that's heading our way." King Mickey replied.

Danger was a word Sora didn't like to hear. He knew that big trouble was afoot. He could feel it in his bones that something wasn't quite right. Everyone else also had a feeling that these horrible events that were to come had something to with the entourage of nobodies that attacked them. Donald and Goofy simultaneously gulped nervously upon hearing danger.

"Is the reason that there are more nobodies now have something to do with this?" Sora asked.

King Mickey nodded with a serious look, "Yup! I'm afraid so." He then walked over to a wall of the room. "Nobodies never usually attack in extremly large groups like that. They usually attack in maybe fives, tens or even in the higher seventies. Also, to tell ya the truth, not that many nobodies exist. After all they are creatures that fade back into darkness."

The King turned back with a worried look in his eyes.

"But now over one hundred thousand nobodies exist." King Mickey said.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy said nervously. "How is that even possible?"

"Yeah, just what the heck is going on around here?" Hayner demanded to know.

King Mickey took a deep breath and explained something to them that no one would ever expect anyone to say. Something that was completely illogical. Something that nobody ever thought was possible.

"Guys, at this current moment...history is being altered." King Mickey proclaimed.

Everyone glared at the king in confusion. What did he mean by history was being altered? History always pushed forward, not backwards. How could history be altering right before their very eyes?

"Your majesty, are you tired or something?" said Donald with a perplexed look. "Since when can history be..."

"Donald, I'm positive the king is telling the truth," Goofy interjected. "Did ya already forget that we went back in time to protect the cornerstone of light from Pete?"

Donald smacked his forehead in realization, "Oh, yeah. Silly me."

"Wait a minute," Pence cried in shock. "You mean to tell me that someone actually has the power to go back in time and rewrite history. You can't be serious? Time travel is impossible!"

"I'm afraid so," King Mickey nodded dispiritedly. "In this world of ours there is no impossible. There is only perspective of believing and I'm afraid that you're gonna have to believe this fact. We're all in grave danger."

Olette gasped in horror at the thought of someone going around and messing up time itself. The sheer thought of her entire life changing right before her eyes frightened her greatly. Sora just couldn't believe that history was being currently altered. He didn't even want to think about what the scum would cause if they were successful. Sora also had a pretty strong hunch on the masterminds responsible for this.

"Your majesty, don't tell me that it was Organization XIII," Sora said to the King. The king regretfully nodded a yes. "That's just great."

"How did Organization XIII even invent time traveling capabilities?" Pence questioned. "People have studied the physics of it and it's literally impossible."

King Mickey shook his head, "No, they didn't invent it. They discovered it."

"Huh?" Goofy asked in confusion.

King Mickey walked over towards the couch and cleared his throat.

"Time, the dimension of the physical universe where the events of life move in a linear fashion," King Mickey stated. "We have no control over time. We can't make it today, we can't make it tomorrow, or we can't make it yesterday. It's not our choice to control the past, present, and future. Have you ever wondered why?" Everyone shrugged at the king. "It's because a barrier pushes us forward."

"A barrier?" Goofy asked a bit startled.

King Mickey noticed a box on the ground and looked inside it. He could see tiny multicolored darts inside of them. He took one out and held it up.

"Remember that each world is separated and divided by a barrier?" King Mickey reminded Sora's group.

"What do you mean by divided?" Olette asked curiously.

Goofy turned to Olette, "You see Olette each world is divided by an invisible barrier that prevents other world travel. That's why for most of your life you've never heard that other worlds existed beyond your own."

Sora continued for Goofy, "It was believed that a long time ago people began to fight for a pure light in one single world. However, their greed and lust for power brought forth the power of darkness. That darkness is what separated the world into many worlds and divided them from one another. The darkness would have destroyed the worlds if a fragment of light didn't save them. That's why our worlds are separated."

"However, the power of the keyblade can unlock pathways between worlds to reach a world," Donald concluded. "That's why the three of us can travel to other worlds."

"Ah, I get it," Pence said. "That's why we never believed that other worlds were out there. The barriers prevented us from learning the truth."

"And that leads me up to what I have to say," King Mickey spoke up. "You see when the universe was first created, people believed that everything happened through the Big Bang Theory. Actually, it was very small specs of light that slowly flew throughout the endless void. The fragments of light came together one day, growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. The light's strength continued to grow and grow as their bond became bigger and bigger."

"Then the light exploded, causing a tear in the void of nothingness to form," King Mickey said. "That void was soon absorbed into that tear. Soon enough the void vanished into that tear, only leaving the blackness of space in which we live in now. That tear though caused everything to come to a complete stop. At points it would move forward or reverse itself. It didn't know how to keep moving forward, so that it could begin to create the universe. That's when the powerful light released an overwhelming amount of light that was so hard that it formed into a shell. It covered up the tear and everything around it. That shell is called the time barrier."

"Whoa!" everyone said in aw.

"The powerful barrier separates the past and the present from each other," King Mickey continued. "As time moves forward, the barrier basically moves through the universe, pushing the living and the nonliving forward through time itself. It pushes us towards the future, which remains completely unknown. Only we can build the future. Every action we make flows through the shield and flows into the other side known as the realm of the past. Here's an example; see this dart? I'm holding it right?"

Goofy walked over and stood next to the king curiously. Donald stood to the left of the target.

"Well, now I throw it at this target." the King said.

He gripped the dart tightly and threw it straight at the target. The dart landed right on the red circle of the target.

"Hm, bull's-eye," Sora said impressed. "Nice shot."

The King giggled, "Aw, thanks. I had lots of practice. Anyway, that event is now done and over with. When ever you make a certain movement, any movement at all, those events that occurred are invisibly pushed through the barrier and arrive in the realm of the past. That's where everything that happened stays. Like when Sora closed the door to Kingdom Hearts, that event still exists in the past for all eternity. Think of it like a world that holds everything we ever done in the past."

"How do you know all that?" Hayner asked amazed.

"It was something Ansem the Wise once told me," King Mickey replied. "He was always fascinated by time travel and the creation of life. I should let you know that this is all a theory, but I somehow think it's true."

"Gawrsh, I get it," Goofy said as he picked up a dart. "So every movement we make is sent to through this barrier and arrives in the past realm. However, our bodies can not physically push through it in the present time. It sort of like that heartless walls, they were created for a purpose to keep foreign bodies out of the world. Only those who were born in the world can live freely in it. Outsiders like ourselves can cause a change to a world by our presents and cause an imbalance by these confusing beings that were never meant to live in this world. The same rule applies for time. If you meddle in it, it can ultimately change the future, and since you were never meant to exist in that time yet, it could cause chaos."

Goofy then threw the dart at the target. However, due to his poor hand/eye coordination, the dart completely missed the target. Instead it flew right at Donald's head. The duck squawked in fear and quickly dove down to avoid it. The dart was able to stab Donald's hat and it stuck right to the wall. Donald peeked his head back up and aggressively grabbed his hat.

"What's the big idea ya doggone dumbo?" Donald screeched angrily at the knight. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, Donald," Goofy apologized sadly. "Didn't mean to hit ya."

Ignoring Donald and Goofy, Sora turned to the King with a theory.

"So I'm guessing that something caused a tear in this wall or something?" Sora theorized.

"Yup!" King Mickey nodded. "Right on the money! It was a heartless that caused this, but not an average heartless. Not even the regular heartless themselves could have discovered this barrier. The only way for the barrier to be broken is if something existed that normally wouldn't exist in our universe. When this heartless existed, it caused an imbalance because it was a heartless that was never meant to be. It was able to sense the location of the barrier and open the tear because of it."

"I'm a bit lost here," Pence said shaking his head. "What do you mean by something existed that normally wouldn't exist?"

"Well, think about," King Mickey asked the group. "The heartless are creatures born of darkness, correct? Tell me, have you ever heard of a heartless who was born of both darkness and light?"

Sora had a blank expression on his face. He was now completely lost. Heartless were born of darkness. They couldn't have light in them, could they?

"That's impossible!" Sora cried. "Heartless can't have light in them."

"That's my point," King Mickey said. "Since the heartless were created to be creatures of darkness, that's how they were always meant to be. But say a heartless was created outside of mother natures' force. Something that isn't suppose to be true about a heartless. Well, that's disturbing the laws of life. Heartless can't live like that. They have to be creatures of darkness. But this heartless of light and dark broke that law, so it caused the equator of our society to be slightly off balance."

"So there's a heartless that has both light and darkness in it?" Goofy gasped in shock. "How is that even possible?"

King Mickey took a deep breath. He wasn't actually thrilled on telling everyone, especially Sora on how it happened. It would devastate the keyblade master to hear the what the king was about to say. However, it was important for everyone to know how it happened since it was not possible for a heartless to live with both light and darkness. They'd lose sleep over just thinking about it.

The King took a big gulp and continued, "It's possible because remember that as long as people yield to the darkness in their heart a heartless will live. But you see when a certain person yield her heart to the darkness this heartless was born."

"Who was it?" Sora asked.

The King slowly looked at Sora with a grieving stare, "It was...Kairi."

Sora felt his jaw drop upon hearing that name. He thought his heart completely stopped moving all together. This entire situation was because of Kairi? His childhood friend, the girl that he was in love with actually was brining forth their ultimate demise. Of course it is the darkness itself, not Kairi. She was just an innocent person who was tangled in this web. Goofy and Donald couldn't understand how. The princesses of heart were seven maidens of the purest heart throughout the land. It was believed that if they were brought together, a door to the inner more darkness would open. Within this door was where hearts were born. If one where to die or turn into a heartless, that heart would end up returning to its home.

These seven princesses were the only ones who had the power to unlock the door for anyone. If they had the purest heart, it was assumed that they were the only types of people who never carried the foul scent of darkness. Meaning, how could they yield to the darkness? Kairi was one, so she was a counted for.

"Your majesty, are you sure you're not sick or something?" Donald glared at the king bewildered. "Don't you realize that the princesses of heart have the purest heart?"

"Yes, Donald I'm aware of that," The King said. "They can't have darkness in their heart...unless their heart was exposed to it."

Sora was starting to grasp the concept in his mind. He was starting to come to terms about how this was happening. A look of guilt appeared on the keyblade master's face as he finally figured out how she could have gotten it.

"I..I..I think I know how," Sora slowly croaked. "Was it exposed to another person's heart whose name starts with an S and ends with an A?"

King Mickey nodded with closed eyes to Sora, "Yup. When your island was destroyed Kairi's heart sought out the save haven of your heart. In doing so, her heart was exposed to the darkness within your heart. This caused some of your darkness to clinch onto her heart. When her heart was finally united with her body during the events you fellas went through at Hallow Bastion, the darkness stayed in her heart. It was a mixture of your darkness and her light that both caused the creation of this special heartless."

Donald and Goofy were left in complete shock by this startling revelation. It was all because that Kairi's heart rested in Sora's heart, being exposed to the darkness. Sora felt like he was completely responsible for everything that was occurring. He never realized that his own heart was the entire reason everything was happening. The key that connected everything, he thought. Yeah, right. It was more like the key that connects to the end of humanity. Everyone could notice Sora's discouraged look. Goofy put his arm around the key bearer with comfort and spoke calmly to him.

"Aw, it's not your fault, Sora," Goofy reassured the boy. "If there's anyone to blame, it's the one who started this whole thing in the first place."

"Ansem!" Donald growled angrily. "If that doggone dimwit didn't do all of his crazy experiments, we would be at piece. But noooo, he just had to pursue that thing for his own pleasures."

"Um, Donald..." King Mickey began. He then shook his head. At this point he was not willing to explain in detail about the true story behind Ansem the Wise due to the limited time they had.

"Never mind," he said. "Listen up, everyone! At this current moment, Organization XIII has already sent nobodies into the past."

"Why?" Pence asked.

"They are sending them after something," the King explained. "They are looking for a power source that can make them become completely beings. They are after what I believe is Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy cried in shock.

"Of course!" Sora cried in realization. "The two of us sealed the door of darkness to prevent anyone else from entering it! It was locked up for good, but Kingdom Hearts in the past was never locked up!"

"Yes, that's it!" King Mickey jumped up and down excitedly. "They're going to use the Kingdom Hearts of the past to gain power!"

Pence began to wonder about something. The King mentioned earlier that at the current moment history was being altered. An explanation started to form as to how the dinosaur exhibits vanished out of thin air.

"That might explain why the dinosaur exhibits have gone missing." Pence said.

Hayner looked at Pence in confusion, "What are you talking about, man?"

"Well, think about it," Pence said. "Notice that there was no evidence behind their disappearance. The entire museum wasn't altered one bit. I think that Organization XIII's involvement in the past is what caused that."

"Very well put, Pence," King Mickey said with an approving nod. "Yes, they went all the way back to the prehistoric times to execute their plans."

"No way!" Sora said in amazement.

"Gawrsh!"

"The time of the dinosaurs?" Hayner scratched his head. "They've gone back to a time when dinosaurs basically ruled over everything?"

"But why that long in the past?" asked Jiminy who leaped onto the Sora's shoulder.

"So that no one could stop them in fulfilling their plans," King Mickey answered. "I mean the dinosaurs are oblivious to anything that happens. They can't understand the concepts of what's happening around them. They can't comprehend why an earthquake happens or why a volcano erupts. So why would they understand what a bunch of strange lookin' fellas are wandering around their land for?"

"That still doesn't explain about how the dinosaurs disappeared," Olette said with disbelief. "I mean even if they begun to kill the dinosaurs, then I'm sure that their bones would still be.."

"Not entirely true," the King interrupted. "When a nobody kills a living creature, they don't rot away and die. The nobody leaves its energy inside the lifeless body. That energy slowly absorbs everything within in the body, excluding the heart which is set free. The body is transferred directly to the world of nothingness. Once it is there, it transforms into a nobody. The process can take awhile, but eventually it can change into a dusk, and it has enough strength to live again. It then can push its way out to return to the living world. It's sort of like how a heartless can turn someone into a heartless, though it is slightly different. That explains why there were so many nobodies right now. The Organization's nobodies must've already killed off a good portion of the dinosaurs."

Everyone was amazed at this story. Sora was speechless. He never realized that nobodies had the same capabilities like the heartless. They were able to turn living beings into nobodies as well. Sora then wondered about something. If Organization XIII went that far in the past, was it possible for Kingdom Hearts to be there?

"So Kingdom Hearts exists that far in the past?" Sora asked with an astonished look.

"Oh, gee, I don't know," Donald said with satire. "A place where every single heart is born. And what where dinosaurs made of straw?"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" Sora snapped at Donald. "You don't need to jump down my throat!"

"Well, sometimes you can be almost as slow as Goofy." Donald pointed out.

"Hey, I resent that!" Goofy shouted in offense. "I'm not slow all the time!"

"Fellas, settle down!" Jiminy said to break up the fight. "We don't have time to deal with this!"

"He's right!" King Mickey agreed. "The reason I came here is because I need your help to stop them."

"You want us to stop them?" Sora said.

"I can't do it alone," the King said. "This task is going to require all four of us to stop them."

"Gawrsh!" Goofy said. "You want us to go back in time?"

"It's the only way we can stop them, Goofy," King Mickey said. "We have no other option. If we don't act now, all will be lost. I'll fill you fellas in at the train station. We need to head there now."

"I don't know," Donald scratched his beak unsure. "I mean I don't know if I like the idea of going back to a time where it's eat or be eaten. Besides, I don't wanna be hanging around no stinky dinosaurs."

"Aw, c'mon on, Donald," Goofy chuckled encouragingly. "This will be fun! I always wanted to see what the world looked like before our time. Plus, it's sorta like a camping trip, we get to rough it out in the wilderness. We could set up a fire, roast some marshmallow, and tell spooky ghost stories all night long."

"Goofy, marshmallows weren't even invented yet," Donald pointed out strictly. "How do you expect to roast marshmallows?"

Goofy went through his pocket and pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"Ahyuk! Always mange to keep some in handy!" Goofy smiled.

"Uh, Goofy, why do you have marshmallows secure in your pocket?" Pence asked Goofy with a raised eyebrow.

"That's easy," Goofy responded. "Incase we ever have to camp out in a world."

Everyone looked at Goofy confused for the moment. Sora was fiddling with one of the darts in the corner. It sounded really fun to Sora, and would be a completely new experience for him. But he still needed to find Riku and Kairi. Kairi was still being held captive by the Organization and he worried they would try and harm her. He just couldn't abandon Kairi. He made a promise to her that he would one day return to her. He just couldn't bale out on her now.

"I-I can't bale out on Kairi though," Sora protested calmly. "The Organization kidnapped her. I still need to save her."

The King's eyes widened in shock, "What? They kidnapped her? Oh, no!"

"Yeah, some red haired guy came out of nowhere and took her away," Olette told the King. "He wore the same coat as you're wearing."

"You see, I can't help you right now," Sora rejected the king's plea. "I need to rescue her before they harm her."

King Mickey shook his head, "Sora, you're the only person who can help me stop this master plan. I can safely assure you that they won't harm her. The reason for that is because I'm sure they need her for their plans. The nobodies are not known for just picking up random people off the streets. Besides, if Organization XIII reaches this supposed Kingdom Hearts, Kairi won't even be living anymore. Come to think it, neither will you."

Sora then felt a familiar arm reach around his back. Sora looked to see Goofy smiling at him. He then could feel something tap his leg. Looking down, he saw Donald smiling at him, to. He then looked to see the smiles of his friends. If Organization XIII's plans succeed, those smiles would fade. People would no longer be able to enjoy the feel of joy, anger, saddens, or any of those emotions. People would just lead a depressing life of pain and suffering. He couldn't let something like that happen. He was a person who had a lust for life, and he didn't want anyone to experience nothing. He didn't want anyone to suffer, including Donald, Goofy, Pence, Hayner, Olette, The King, Riku, and most of all Kairi.

Donald stuck his hand out, "Sora, we can't do this without you. As buddies we have to stay together. I give you my full promise that we'll find Riku and Kairi once we save the past. You can count on it."

Sora finally smiled, "You know what? You're right, Donald. I won't let this stop me. I'm doing this to protect the present. You guys mean more to me than anything. If we don't stop the past, everyone will no longer lead a happy life. I don't want anyone to lead a dull life of pain and misery. I mean if we didn't do this then Riku and Kairi wouldn't even be real anymore. None of us would either. What's the whole point in searching for them if you have nothing to search for, right?"

"Then whatdaya say, kid?" Donald smiled. "Let's go on another big adventure!"

Sora nodded, "Okay. Let's go and stop them!"

Goofy picked up Donald and Sora, spinning them around in his arms.

"Hurray!" Goofy cheered. "We're going on an adventure! Ahyuk!"

Sora and Donald both started laughing.

"Goofy, put us down!" Sora laughed. "I'm starting to get dizzy!"

Goofy placed them down on the ground and laughed.

"Sorry!" Goofy chuckled cheekily.

Everyone started laughing from the trio acting silly. Hearing laughter and merriment was what everyone needed right now after tension and seriousness started to build progressively. The King ran over to the gated door and called to the three friends.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the King cried happily. "We need to get moving!"

"Well, I guess we have to get going then," Sora said to Hayner's crew. "Thanks again for all your help."

"Hey, no prob," Hayner grinned. "We always have your back. We'll hold down the fort until you guys return."

"Now go," Olette said. "Go and save the universe!"

The trio nodded to her.

"Yeah, and send us a postcard while you're there." Pence said jokingly.

"We expect you to get it within in the next billion years or so from our place." Sora joked in return.

Sora and Pence just laughed at each other for their comments. Everyone else rolled their eyes and lightly chuckled. Sora and friends said their good-byes and they turned to leave. As they turned, they saw the King run off into the distance. The trio hurried out so they could catch up to him. Sora and Donald ran out of the door. As Donald went passed it, he took the gate and slammed it behind him. Goofy was running, but was looking backwards to wave good-bye.

"Bye!"

Goofy then ran right into the fenced door and fell down onto the ground. Goofy stood up and tried to push the fenced door open, but it wouldn't budge. He tried and tried with all of his might, but he couldn't budge it. He felt sweat pour down his face from trying so hard. Hayner rolled his eyes with a sigh and walked over to the door. By now, Goofy was tired from pushing so hard. Hayner walked up to the door and pulled it open. Goofy confusingly looked at the door and then sheepishly looked back at Hayner.

"Gawrsh, must've opened it the wrong way," Goofy blushed in embarrassment. "Well, see ya later."

Goofy hastily ran out to catch up with the others. On the way he successfully managed to crash into some trash cans. Hayner just covered his eyes and slowly shook his head. Pence walked over to Hayner and turned to him.

"Is he always that clumsy?" Pence asked.

Hayner just nodded stoically. Meanwhile, Goofy finally caught up with the others who were running through town.

"So, where are we going?" Sora asked the king.

"We need to return to my castle at once," the King instructed. "There we will go over our strategy for our strike."

"Wait, how can we get to the castle by train?" Jiminy asked in confusion. "Why can't we take the gummi ship?"

"Because the Organization are keeping their eyes peeled for us," the King replied. "They recently caught me spying on them, so they know I'm planning something. We have to be as secretive about this as we can."

"Gotcha!" Sora said with a thumbs up. "So, how can a train take us to your castle?"

"You'll see!" King Mickey said. "You'll see!"

The four hurried through the town, running by people on the way. While they knew that it was suppose to be an important mission, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were excited about going to the past. To them they felt like their biggest adventure ever was right around the corner. Little did they know that this would not only be their greatest adventure yet, but this would also be their greatest challenge ever. What plans does the king have to stop the Organization? Can they succeed? And what roll does Xpartoohart have in all of this? All Sora knew was that this new journey was going to be something to remember.

It was a race against time as they hurried to the station. They knew it was a race against the clock and there was no time to waste. Either they succeed or they failed. As they reached the train station, Sora took one last glimpse at the twilit city, knowing that this may very well be the last time he'll ever see it. He ran into the station, keeping a strong bond on the memories of the present time, from all of his friends he's met or knew, to all of the worlds he visited in the present time. And he made a promise to himself to never let go of those memories no matter what.


	6. Chapter V: Journey to a Land Before Time

**Chapter V: Journey to a Land Before Time**

The castle of Organization XIII stood tall and suspended in midair within the blackness of night. It slowly hovered over the lifeless city that trembled before it. The air was cool and crisp. The rain gently poured down over the city, causing small puddle to appear on the ground. As the drops made contact with the puddles, small ripples of waves flowed gently out of it. The dark hooded members have been keeping their eyes peeled for anything that moved swiftly within dark, ready to act at any given moment. Ever since King Mickey's intervention, the members of Organization XIII have been tightening defenses so that the mighty ruler and his three comrades would not try to get to the realm of the past.

They watched the city streets below like hawks, scanning every area from top to bottom. Some took shifts to patrol the barren metropolis. They would constantly enter and exit buildings to see if the heros of light were hiding out inside so that they could possibly plan an ambush. Everything appeared to normal as the Organization left no stone unturned. Unnoticeably to them however, an intruder was slowly creeping around the balcony of the castle. A familiar rather large cat like creature who possessed the IQ of a walnut.

Pete was slowly walking on the balcony of the lair, which was a small circular platform. It was connected to a large group of stairs that led down into the building itself. Pete was glaring up at a giant glowing circle which had a light blue energy waves flowing around it in a vertical pattern. He then nervously glanced downward to see it was a long way down from where he was. He whimpered nervously as was all alone. He was worried that a member of the Organization would get him in their clutches and torture him in their dungeon.

"Aw, why do I have to wait here?" Pete gulped. "At any moment those hooded punks could ambush me and I don't have anyway of getting out of here." He looked around left and then right. "Oh, she better hurry up or else I'm making like a tree and leave."

All of a sudden a dark portal appeared in front of Pete, which caused the villain to shriek in fear. Out from the portal came the mistress of all evil herself. A being who defied the very word of evil. She left destruction and terror throughout the land, giving her victims a cold look of death that would paralyze anyone who saw her. She was filled with nothing but hatred and rage. She not had a single spec of compassion nor did a good smile appear on her face. She was Maleficent, the true incarnation of all that was iniquitous and just plan evil.

Pete held his chest as his heart started to beat rapidly from her surprise appearance.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me like dat?" Pete grunted. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"With your horrendous weight and diet I wouldn't be surprise." ridiculed the witch.

"What's dat an insult?" Pete growled at Maleficent.

"Silence!" Maleficent said stoically. "I didn't come here to dispute with you. I have snuck my way into the past to learn more about our enemies plans. It appears that those fools are seeking a power source bent on completing themselves."

"What kinda power source are they after?" Pete wondered.

"Simple, my feeble-minded ally. I believe that they are after Kingdom Hearts," Maleficent theorized. "As nobodies they seek completion of the heart and body. That pitiful boy Sora already sealed the door to darkness one year ago." She then gripped her staff tightly. "They have no right to take the door of darkness from me. I deserve it. Kingdom Hearts is mine and only mine. Once I obtain its boundless powers I shall conquer the realm of light, and those naive nobodies will finally be able to experience fear...but there experience of it will be directed towards me."

"But why so long in the past?" Pete asked. "I mean couldn't they just use this time barrier to go back a year before dat twerp sealed the door."

Maleficent shook his head, "No, the culprit that caused this incident pushed too far back in time. The barrier only leads right to the prehistoric times. But without that meddling key bearer we should be able to easily take over the past."

"But what about Organization XIII?" Pete gulped nervously.

"Do not threat over them," Maleficent assured him. "I could care less about what they do. My plan is to build my own army of heartless. When I do that I shall use their power to leave a wave of destruction upon the past. However, I have two different plans of action. The first one will be rid the entire world of all dinosaurs, turning them into heartless. Then we shall all raid Kingdom Hearts and I shall finally take over. Remember that light was far superior to the darkness before people brought out the true darkness."

"Wait, I thought darkness didn't exist millions of years ago," Pete gasped in shock. "It was when people began to fight over it. Dinosaurs were too dumb to understand the light and darkness."

"True, but I have to painfully admit that light and darkness both have to exist," Maleficent said. "Whenever one thing exists a shadow of it exists or a better term its complete opposite. One cannot live without the other. That is how are universe is balanced. Light and darkness. Fire and Ice. Good and evil. That means that a fragment of darkness existed. I have discovered where we can gather enough dark energy to build an army of heartless."

"Where?" Pete asked.

"There was another war during the creation of the universe," the witch explained. "Light and darkness first clashed with each other over what the universe would be filled with. Sadly the light triumphed over the darkness and banished it away to the far back of Kingdom Hearts. It was overwhelmed by the light that it lingered. That darkness still exist within a certain group of creatures. Dinosaurs like velociraptors and tyrannosaurs-rex carry that left over darkness that struggled into the world, and I will release their inner darkness to create a massive force of energy that will turn every single dinosaur into a heartless. Then that overwhelming power shall over power Kingdom Hearts itself. Then I shall regain my status as the true incarnation of all that is vile and wicked."

Pete stammered, "But...but..but...what about me?"

Maleficent turned to Pete with a dirty look. She was simply agitated by the fact that not only was Pete not very bright, but he constantly ruined all of her plans. Years ago Pete caused mischief and trouble before the Disney Kingdom. King Mickey finally seized him and punished him for all his hateful sins. He banished Pete to another dimension where he remained in captivity for a long time. Maleficent then came and freed Pete from his prison. Now Pete has tried to return the favor by building any army of heartless, and hoping he would be able to rule along side of her. However, he has constantly ruined her plans. She believed that Pete was a complete nuisance because of it.

"What about you?" Maleficent replied with a bit of spite. "You're of no use to me anymore. You're nothing but a bumbling oaf who can't do anything right. You've been constantly outsmarted by a dim-witted dog, a infernal duck, and boy who wields a giant key. Your miserable failures has given you a reputation of being useless. Why should I, the mistress of all evil bestow another chance upon thee?"

"Aw, c'mon," Pete begged. "I promise I won't mess up dis time. I..I'll do whatever you say! I just want to help you do some really bad stuff and rule over all worlds!"

"That's the problem," Maleficent said disgustedly. "You helping out has always been one nightmare after another."

Pete eagerly wanted to get in on the plan. He was willing do just about anything to also get a crack at conquering everything. He wanted to leave a legacy of himself behind forever. He got on his hands and knees, clasping his hands together.

"Oh, please, I promise I won't let you down!" Pete whined. "I'll be the best villain ever! I won't fail you! I'll do anything for you! Anything! Just give me dis one chance to redeem myself! Let me do the most nastiest, rottenest, no good deed of all time!"

He then bent the upper half of his body over and began kissing the dark witch's feet. Maleficent started to get irritated with Pete's constant pleas for forgiveness. Soon enough she couldn't take anymore of Pete's talking and moved her feet away from him. She gave a disappointed sigh and turned to him.

"Fine, I shall give you one final chance to redeem yourself," complied Maleficent. "You may assist me by going to the past and begin to construct a brigade of heartless. However, if you fail me again I shall leave you to dwindle in the prehistoric times for all eternity. Are we clear?"

Pete stood up and hugged Maleficent. The witch grunted and groaned as he happily embraced her for his second chance.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Pete cheered. "I won't let you down! I'll do everything right! I'll assist you in anyway I can!"

"Well, you can start assisting me by releasing your blubber from me," snapped Maleficent. "It's bad enough I'm giving you a second chance."

Pete sheepishly pulled away from her and fiddled with his fingers.

"Sorry."

Maleficent then let out a sinister grin towards Pete. She came up with a brilliant idea that slowly crept around her icy cold hands like a snake slowly slithering towards its pray with its wide open jaws. She knew that this plan would be considered her best work of something diabolical, and it would not fail at all. Pete could notice her teeth grinning, revealing the green ilk slowly sticking out from her teeth. Pete gulped as he continued to watch.

"Now then, this task is going to require more than just the two of us to succeed," Maleficent contemplated. "We need a third person to help us in our prowl of conquering the past to rewrite the future."

"Did ya have somebody in mind?" Pete asked interested.

"Well, my dear Pete," Maleficent began. "In this world of ours I am considered the most vilest of all women. However, in history two men have been considered the most evil of all men. One was an ancestor of mine known as Rasputin."

Pete's eyes widened in shock, "What? No way! He was da mother of all bad guys...well..father...doh...you get the idea."

"Indeed," Maleficent said with satire in her voice. "He sold his soul in order to become a being that could not be killed by even the strongest armed forces. A man who walked the bowels of hell's soil to kill the Romanov family that ruled over Imperial Russia. Unfortunately, the surviving daughter known as Princesses Anastasia destroyed the reliquary statue that allowed Rasputin to stay in the living world. Even I consider him the greatest of evil, and I don't usually show respect like that."

Pete rolled his eyes, "Well of course you would show respect. He's your ancestor after all."

"That is not the case," Maleficent said. "He was one of the most evil men of all times, but there's one other person who makes Rasputin pale in comparison to him. I believe that he once resided in your world."

Pete was a bit confused by what she meant. Excluding him, the people of the Disney kingdom were harmless to anyone else and very good natured. All of a sudden it snapped in his mind. Pete's heart rate began to rise rapidly as he finally understood who she was referring, too. Once the entire kingdom came under siege from the most dark and sinister person to ever walk the soil that the good people stood on. He utilized black magic so well, mastering every art from thunder elements to water elements. He brought death to thousands of innocent people within the vast kingdom.

People couldn't sleep at night, knowing that this sinister man was wondering around the streets, ready to take the life of them. They constantly peer out their windows as their only comfort to know that he was not going to attack them unexpectedly. The sounds of shrieks and terror were the only thing that you could hear as you wandered throughout the kingdom. Finally, King Mickey took it upon himself to banish this resident of evil to the world of death. He was considered too great a threat that even the very benevolent and peaceful king had to kill this great evil. Even to this day the ones who survived his onslaught still have nightmares about him with a dark glare in his eyes and his calm smirk, and worse of his gentle, but creepy voice.

Pete's entire body started to sweat as he finally understood who Maleficent was referring to. The villain could feel his body tremble in fear. He made bumbling villains like Pete look like a boy scout.

"N..no..." Pete trembled back in fear. "Y..y...you don't mean...the one dat almost destroyed the entire kingdom..." Maleficent simply nodded. "Dat's what I was afraid of."

"He was truly an evil man who solemnly doesn't give a damn on life," Maleficent explained. "He is was man that struck hearts into even the strongest of warriors that dared crossed his path. With him at my side, not even Organization XIII can stand up to us. His dark magic will able to create a power from the darkness that I will use to turn the past into a cold, barren wasteland of darkness. Only the heartless will prowl throughout this new land and they shall all bow before me!"

At that moment, Maleficent could feel a boost of confidence. She could already picture the dinosaurs watching helplessly as their world came tumbling down into darkness. She then could see the darkness engulf the entire world. Just the thought of seeing that made her lick her lips in pleasure. She then released a loud cackle that echoed throughout the entire area. Pete tried to quiet her down so that the Organization wouldn't hear her. Eventually he made a desperate move and put his giant hand on her mouth. Upon doing so, her faithful raven Diablo flew off her staff and pecked at Pete's head roughly. Pete released his grip on her mouth and tried desperately to shoo Diablo off of him, who continued to peck his head.

"Ouch!" he yelped in pain. "Get offa me bird brain!"

Maleficent made an angry glare at him, "Perhaps that will teach you not to lay a finger on me you ignoramus!"

Maleficent snapped her finger which caught Diablo's attention. The raven flew over and landed on his master's shoulder. Pete became dizzy and slowly wobbled around the area, putting his hand on his head from the pain.

"I am not letting Organization XIII ruin my moment," Maleficent said as she gently stroked Diablo's head. "Let them hear my laugh. It shall be the last laugh those fools ever hear. For soon with the greatest evil working for me there is no need to even worry anymore."

Pete finally shook his head to get the dizziness off of him. He slowly approached her with a confused look. She already stated that this man was already killed by King Mickey himself. How could he possibly be of help from the next life?

"I don't mean to ruin your day, doll face," Pete grunted slowly. "But what good can he do? As you pointed out dat goodie good king has already done him in a few years ago. So, are you going to use his corpse as a weapon to gain da ultimate power you deserve?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Do you actually believe I am a complete dimwit like you? I wasn't born yesterday. I'm fully oblivious to the fact that he has been deceased for almost a decade, but that is soon about to change."

Pete was confused by what she meant. Did she have the power to resurrect the most dangerous villain in the world? And if she did, what would he do now that he was given a second chance at life? Pete worried that they may be dealing with a force that could be greater than even Maleficent herself. Maleficent snapped her finger and about forty or so small black creatures appeared in front of her. They stood on four legs, but could stand on their hind legs. They had small antennas on top of their round eyes, and had sinister yellow eyes that stood out. They were the weakest breed of heartless known as the shadows.

"Pete, it is time to put our plan in motion," Maleficent announced. "Use these heartless to begin your dominance over the past. You must keep the attack quiet so that the nobodies don't suspect anything. Do what you must, just don't screw this up!"

Pete saluted her, "Yes, sir...erm...I mean ma'am."

"Moreover, I suggest putting on the guise of a dinosaur so that those ignorant reptiles won't be suspicious," Maleficent added. She then turned away from him and slowly walked away. "Now I shall join you as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?" Pete gasped in surprise.

"Oh, just to pay a visit to the lord of the underworld," Maleficent responded. "I'm sure he can spare a few minutes of his time to listen to my request. After all I was told that deep within his underworld contains the man I need for the job."

Pete gasped in shock, "You're getting Hades to bring him back?"

"Ah, so a brain does dwell inside that empty shell you call a head," Maleficent grinned evilly. "Farewell for now, Pete. Victory is upon us this time, and there is no cause for mess up."

Maleficent disappeared into the blackness of night, leaving Pete and the heartless behind. While he felt a bit unsure about the whole thing, he was more than ready for action.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Pete shouted excitedly. "Look out prehistoric world! Here comes the true king of the dinosaurs! The one and only Pete!"

He then guffawed out loud feeling the excitement of finally being able to cause some serious trouble. During his time controlling the heartless, Sora, Donald, and Goofy have constantly ruined his plans one by one. But this time there was nothing that could stop him from causing chaos and destruction. Commanding his heartless, they made their way towards the portal, ready to begin the attack when he stopped to realize something.

"Uh, how exactly am I suppose to get up there?" Pete questioned in confusion.

Sora and the others arrived at the train station, pushing their way through the sliding doors. The King ran ahead of them and walked up the small steps to the platform, skipping by the ticket booth. The trio looked at each other in confusion. Why would the king pass the ticket booth? You need a ticket to ride a train.

"Your majesty?" Donald called to his king. "Aren't we going to get tickets?"

"Not where we're going, Donald," the King responded. "Hurry up, fellas!"

Donald turned to Sora who simply replied with a shrug. They weren't sure what the king was planning, but they always trusted the king's decisions. He was chosen as rule of the Disney castle because his of strength, courage, and intelligence. Donald and Goofy have always served their king because of that, and they were not about to let their king down. Sora hasn't known the king long, but he already felt like the king was very trustworthy because of how kind he was. The trio nodded to each other and ran up the stairs.

They soon arrived on the platform of the station. There was little activity on at the station today. It was a big room with two tracks were seen. The trio saw a giant clock on a giant pole which displayed the time. To the sides they could see benches where people would sit to see the train. The trio saw many things in the station, but not the king. They all searched around the area until Goofy spotted a familiar dark figure in the corner of the room.

"There he is!" Goofy cried.

Everyone turned to see the king over in the corner. Everyone looked at him in confusion as they sprinted over to him. As they arrived, they noticed that the king was rubbing his black glove on the bottom of his chin. Sora thought that the king had lost it by just staring at a wall for a couple of seconds.

"Uh..." Sora began to say.

"Shh!" the king shushed Sora.

The king slowly pressed his right ear against the wall so he could hear the innards of the wall. Taking his left knuckle, he knocked on the wall. He waited a moment before he moved a few inches over, repeating the same process. The trio continued to watch as the king knocked on the walls. Finally, the king knocked on one wall which made a hallow sound upon impact. All of a sudden, a small part of the wall slid open, revealing a small rectangular hole. This startled the trio as they saw it. All of a sudden two eyes appeared in the eyes which had a look like it was not happy.

The king looked up at the eyes with a serious look.

"Got the password?" the eyes said with a gruff voice.

The king glared left and then right to make sure nobody was watching or listening. He then stood on his toes and cupped his gloved hand up to his mouth, letting out a soft whisper.

"Walt sent me." King Mickey whispered.

The slide then closed and the wall slowly opened like a door moving inward. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched in surprise as it completely opened, revealing a dark hallway that looked endless. The king turned to the trio with a smile on his face.

"Well, come on," the king gestured with his right hand. "Let's get going."

"Wait, your majesty," Sora said. "What exactly is this?"

"Well, I knew that Organization XIII may suspect us trying to head back to the castle via gummi ship," the king explained. "So, I invented a device that should teleport us right back to the castle without any cause for suspicion."

"Clever," Sora said baffled. "I'd never think of that."

"Aw, shucks, it's nothing," the king giggled. "Just right down this hallway. Come on!"

"Gawrsh, that there hallway sure looks spooky." Goofy slightly whimpered.

"Aw, don't be a coward," Donald squawked proudly. He then boasted to himself. "I ain't scared of nothing."

Sora lightly chuckled and quickly put his face up to Donald's and screamed boo at him. The duck squawked in fear and jumped into Goofy's arms fearfully. Sora then laughed out loud from seeing Donald getting scared. Donald angrily waved his fist at Sora for scaring him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Donald shouted angrily at Sora. "Why did ya scare me like that?"

"Just to prove a point," Sora grinned mockingly. "Guess you are afraid of things. Well, you two better be ready to go down this dark hallway. Come on, guys."

Donald just muttered under his breath as Sora followed the king into the secret door while he still lightly giggled from pulling his joke. Goofy put Donald on the ground and the two quickly hurried into the door as it slowly began to close. As they arrived in it, they could hear the door close right behind them. Deciding not to worry about who closed the door behind them, they looked to see the king walking over to the side of the hallway. The king picked up a flamed torch and gestured the group to follow him down the hallway. The four could hear their footsteps echo throughout the hallway as they carried on. The hallway appeared endless as they continued to walk down it until they saw a normal sized door at the end of it.

The king walked up to it and stood next to it. The trio approached the door and stopped to face him.

"Here we go," the king said. "Beyond this door is a teleporting device that shall lead us right to the Underground Disney lab."

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the name. The king was using something from the lab as a plan. Sora was left stumped by hearing the name.

"What's the Underground Disney lab?" asked Sora curiously.

"Gawrsh, the underground lab is well...located underground the castle," Goofy explained. "The king hired the world's most top leading scientists to come up with new inventions that can help revolutionize the world. They even have a medical lab that he every single cure known to man."

Sora was left speechless by what he was hearing. Every single cure known to man? With those kind of scientists they could make every single world a better place.

"So, they have cures for unbeatable sicknesses like cancer?" Sora asked astonished. Everyone else nodded. "Then why don't they distribute them?"

"Well, the unfortunate thing is that every cure we made has a nasty side effect," the king explained. "We still have to work out the bugs in them. Sora, I came up with this idea to create this lab long ago. In my world there were scientists who defied the medical and inventive world. They were extremely gifted, but I was worried that bad folks out there may try to capture them and use their brilliant minds for evil purposes. So, I gave them jobs to come and help make the world a better place. Everyday they take a secret elevator in the castle to the underground lab, where they begin to work on their project."

"So that's explains the secrecy." Sora said in realization.

"Yup!" the king nodded. "Only Donald, Goofy, the queen, and myself know of this place, and I am entrusting this information to you now. Promise me you will not tell a soul about what you're about to see."

Sora proudly pounded his chest with his fist and made a grin, "Like I'd say no? You got my word!"

King Mickey smiled with appreciation, "Thanks, Sora. I knew I could count on you."

Sora blushed and rubbed his head, "Heh, no problem."

King Mickey then turned back to the door and reached for the doorknob. He slowly turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. Inside the room was a giant silver halo that had two giant legs on each side to support it. Next to the halo was a small rectangular monitor that displayed a yellow hand on it surrounded by a green background with white squares. The king took off his gloved hand and walked up to it.

"Got to verify access before we can get her crankin'," the King said.

Sora was already intrigued by the technology, "Cool! It's like one of those secret agent type movies!"

Donald awkwardly looked at Sora, "Yeah. What does T.V. pollute on you kids anyway?"

"Only the best." Sora chuckled jokingly.

The king approached the panel and pressed his hand against it, making sure his palm was fulled pressed against it. The computer began to analyze the patterns on the king's hand and confirmed it with an ok. Then, a metal helmet that was in the shape of the king's head which had the ears hovered down from the sky with strings supporting it and landed on his head. The scanner said it was scanning to confirm the ear patterns, which gave another okay. Sora slight tilted his head, knowing that some scans were followed by eyes, not ears. The group then heard a female voice over a P.A.

"Scans confirmed," said a soft female voice. "Welcome back, your majesty."

All of a sudden a blue spinning vortex of energy appeared around the halo, glowing brightly. It let out a bright light which blinded everyone for the moment. The king walked over to the halo bravely and then turned back to the trio.

"Well, let's go!" the king said. "Once we step through we'll be directly transported to the lab. I advise you that there is no eating, drinking, or touching. The latter I'm mostly concerned with since you fellas don't have any snacks on you...well...maybe except for Goofy's marshmallows."

Donald and Sora glared at Goofy who was chewing on a few of the marshmallows he had in his pocket. He then stopped to notice the two was looking at him.

"What?" Goofy asked.

The king then stepped aside and pointed his finger at the portal.

"You can go first," the king offered. "Just hop right in."

Sora made a serious look on his face. He knew that there was no turning back at this point. The entire future rested in their hands, and they had to act quickly or else all would be lost. Sora quickly ran for the portal with Donald and Goofy closely behind him. Sora took a deep breath and leaped through the portal, shutting his eyes in the process. All the boy could feel was the metal floor a few seconds later as he held his eyes shut. His chin slightly hurt from the impact, but he noticed that the floor was slippery.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he could feel something land on his back, pushing back down. It wasn't that rough, so he knew it was Donald. As he tried to get up again, something else landed on his back which felt much more harder. He knew that was Goofy. The king's men got off of Sora and they stood up. Around the room they could hear computer like buzzes humming throughout the room. He could also he the sounds of liquids rushing through tubes. As he opened his eyes, he was simply amazed by what he saw.

"Cool!" Sora said awestricken.

Sora noticed a giant laboratory that had many computer machines on the far sides of the room. The room itself was gigantic. Looking upward, Sora could notice metal bridges that indicated a second floor with more computers. They saw many different people walk by in white lab coats wearing safety goggles. Down below, there were many different tables set up with many different scientists performing different experiments. Some were working with every day objects and turning them into amazing things. There were lab kits, almost every lab tool you could think of.

Scientists exchanged notes with each other, some worked in pairs. They were all working towards one goal, to create something that could revolutionize the entire world.

"Nice place, ain't it?" Goofy chuckled.

"I'll say," Sora agreed. "Look at all of the cool stuff everyone is working on."

King Mickey appeared out of the halo and stood next to Sora.

"Welcome to the Underground Disney laboratory," the King said. "Where we take the problems of today and solve them for tomorrow."

A serious look came upon Donald's face and he jumped up and down.

"There won't be a tomorrow unless we stop Organization XIII!" Donald pointed out.

King Mickey nodded, "Right you are, Donald. We must get to the medical room. That's where another door will take us to my secret project."

"What kinda project is it?" Goofy inquired.

King Mickey giggled, "It's a secret silly. Ya got to wait until we get there."

"Okay," Goofy nodded understandingly. "Lead the way then."

The king lead the trio through the laboratory. Sora, Donald, and Goofy noticed scientists mixing test tubes to get new results. Some were using screwdrivers to tighten bolts in objects. Sora noticed a couple of interesting inventions that were being made. One for example was robotic arms that could act and think on command. The scientist that was working on it commanded it to stack the blocks on top of one another, in which it did so. Another was glass cups with a powerful suction device that prevented drinks from spilling out of a cup, but yet moved slowly so a person could drink from it.

They noticed one person holding a pitcher of water and pouring it over a small pill. Within seconds the pill turned into a giant watermelon, which startled everyone.

"What's that invention?" Donald said startled.

"Oh, that's suppose to be the invention that makes all food pill size," King Mickey explained. "Just add water. The only problem our team is having is how to calculate the correct size of the food."

"Gawrsh, that food is fit for king." Goofy chuckled.

The four moved on towards a door that said medical on it. Before they could even get there, they heard a rumbling nose that was getting louder and louder with each passing second. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing that. Donald gulped nervously and turned to Goofy.

"Goofy, don't tell me that a giant watermelon is right behind us." Donald gulped nervously.

Goofy looked over his shoulder to see the giant watermelon that was just created rolling right towards them, while knocking chairs and tables over.

"Donald, there's a giant watermelon right behind us." Goofy declared.

Donald grabbed Goofy's shirt color in a panic.

"I told you not to tell me that!" Donald squawked angrily.

"Run for your lives!" Sora cried.

The four quickly ran down the laboratory with the watermelon chasing them. They finally reached the door which automatically opened on cue. The four quickly ran through the door, closing just in time. The four then heard a giant splat hit the door, which caused a light earthquake. Everyone sighed with relief as they survived. They then turned to notice the pink juice slowly sliding through the cracks of the door. Sora then sighed and turned to the king.

"Man, it must be dangerous here." Sora assumed nervously

"Ya got to be careful in this place," the king advised. "Any moment accidents could happen."

Sora and Donald both nodded to each other, understand that the king was serious. Scientists were using dangerous equipment, so one small slip could mean disaster. The three stood back up and looked at their new surroundings. They were now in a medical lab with many test strips and scientists looking through microscopes. The king placed his hands behind his back and walked down it. Sora, followed by Donald and Goofy joined the king as they looked around.

"Here is where our scientists work to make our world a more healthier environment," the king said. "We've come up with vaccines, antidotes, devices to clean up the environment and so on."

Everyone else looked at all of the small tubes that contained medicines, pills, and more things to help the sick. Sora never dreamed that such things had exist. The scientists of today couldn't even do what the king's scientists do. They soon entered another room where they saw people who were in hospital type robes sitting on giant chairs.

"What's this room?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well, we need to test the medicines we make," the king explained. "These people have volunteered themselves to take part in the study of each disease they have and test the cures for it. I never knew so many fellas would volunteer to help."

"Have you ever considered doing tests on Sora to find out why he can be clueless at times?" Donald said jokingly.

Sora lightly grinned and put his hands on his hips.

"Say that again." Sora dared playfully.

"Wow, these guys sure are willing to help people." Goofy said in amazement.

"Yup! Everyday they're helping to save a life," the king said. He then turned to the others. "Kinda like how you three are always helping other folks. But this time we have to help everyone."

"Of course we will!" Sora said confidently. He then put his arms around Donald and Goofy. "We're the ultimate dream team. Anyone dares try to cross us and they'll get it."

King Mickey pumped his fist, "That's the spirit! Now let's go!"

The four made their way towards the next door when the king quickly turned towards them, causing them to come to a halt.

"Oh, wait a minute," the king said. "I know we need to get movin', but I have to show you this. I think you'll find it as the most strangest disease of all."

The king lead the trio over to the corner of the room where one patient was waiting for a scientist to come in. However, the trio was baffled to see that this patient was not human. In fact, he was an orange colored bear wearing the same hospital type clothing like the others. Donald and Goofy nervously gulped to each other, wondering if the bear was going to try and maul them. Sora however could see in this bear's eyes that he was not meant to hurt anyone.

"This is Kenai," the king introduced the trio. "He has a newly discovered disease we like to call the Bear Necedisease. This disease can cause anyone who comes in contact with it to become...well a bear."

Sora gulped nervously, "It isn't contagious, is it?"

All of a sudden, the bear unexpectedly spoke up.

"Don't worry," Kenai said with assurance. "It's not contagious at all."

Donald squawked in surprise, "What? It talks!"

Kenai angrily roared at Donald, "I'm not an it! I'm a human!"

Donald fearfully hid behind Sora, who rolled his eyes. The king lightly giggled and patted Kenai on the back.

"Aw, take it easy, Kenai," the king giggled. "You're gonna pop a blood vessel if you keep that up."

Kenai lowered his head in apology, "I'm sorry. Being a bear gives you a stormy temper, you know?"

"Heh, no problem, man." Sora chuckled.

"Anyways, we couldn't understand what he was saying because he spoke bear," the king continued. "But thanks to a pill we invented called the translation pill, we can translate any language to any other language. So, we gave him an English speaking one."

Sora evilly smirked, "Do you have one that can make it so we can understand what Donald is saying better?"

"I heard that!" Donald shouted angrily.

"Eye for an eye, Donald." Sora replied with a chuckle.

"Gawrsh, Kenai," Goofy said, feeling sorry for the bear. "I hope you become a human again."

"I'm sure I will," Kenai nodded. "These Disney lab guys are really something else. I'll be back to my human form in no time."

All of a sudden, a scientist walked in carrying a jar of honey in. Kenai's eyes widened in excitement as he saw the scientist walk over.

"Here you go," the scientist said as he laid the jar on the bear's lab. "This honey should contain the cure for your disease."

"Yes, thank you so much!" Kenai cried excitedly.

He then used his paws to grab the honey and started rapidly licking away at it. The four could hear him slurp away at it.

"Man, reminds me of when Pooh goes on a lunch break." Sora smiled with rolling eyes.

Soon enough Kenai put the pot down and began to feel a change occurring over his body. A beautiful green glow soon covered his entire body. Everyone watched in amazement as his body began to change. All of a sudden, Kenai shrunk down and transformed into a frog. Everyone looked on in as they noticed him croaking.

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Kenai croaked.

"It worked!" Goofy cheered. He then made a glum look. "Well...sort of."

King Mickey snapped his finger in frustration, "Doggone it! We were so close, too!" He then turned to the scientist. "Johnson, maybe you should try adding a little more doxepin to it."

The scientist nodded and turned to leave. The king then sadly turned to Kenai.

"Gosh, sorry, Kenai," the king apologized. "I thought that would've cured ya." He then turned to the trio. "Well, we could stay and help, but we have things to do."

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "Let's get going, guys." He then turned to Kenai. "Uh, good-luck becoming a human again, Kenai."

The four headed off, leaving Kenai behind to eat away at any flies that came at him. All of a sudden, a brown bear cub ran in being chased by a group of scientist. Quickly stopping by Kenai, he frantically looked around the room as in search of someone.

"Kenai!" the bear cried in his bear language. "Kenai, where are you? I came to save you!"

"Koda, what are you doing here?" Kenai croaked in a frog language.

Sadly, the bear could not understand what the frog was saying.

"He must not be here," Koda assumed. "I'll find you, Kenai!"

The little cub ran off with scientists trying to catch him. The frog quickly leaped off the chair to follow Koda. Meanwhile, the four arrived at another door not too far from where they were. The king walked up to it and nodded to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Beyond this door is the room where my secret project is," the king said. "The Disney lab made the biggest break through in scientific history. They have finally invented the art of time travel."

Everyone gasped in surprise. It was like a dream come true. It was always a fantasy of Sora's to travel through time and explore the yesteryears of the universe. In his mind he could already picture himself meeting great heros and famous people. But the boy remembered that their journey was to the prehistoric times. It was a time where it was a battle of survival against dinosaurs for food and to avoid getting eaten in the process. It sounded dangerous, but the three were willing to take the risk

"A year ago when I first took wind of Organization XIII's plans I assembled a top scientist from my crew to take on this task," the king continued. "It was time consuming, but eventually we invented a gummi block that allows the gummi ship to push through the barrier of time right into the past."

The king walked through the door and the others followed. They arrived in a giant room that caused the trio to look on in amazement. Half of the room had a giant glass dome that displayed the beautiful night sky. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky as they looked out the dome. Jiminy hopped onto Sora's shoulder and looked around the area.

"It's beautiful." said Jiminy in aw.

The lower half of the dome had absolutely nothing around it. Just the night sky could be seen. Floating in the middle of the dome was a gummi ship. The gummi ships are what Sora, Donald, and Goofy used to travel to each world. It was built with special blocks that caused the ship to do different actions which depended on the type of block. It had white wings and a giant glass dome in the cockpit. The other half of the room had a few metal tables, and some white cabinets and draws.

"Welcome to the time room fellas," King Mickey proudly announced. "Here is where your journey is about to begin. I will be filling you in on your objective here. But first I'd like you to meet the scientist who made it all possible." He then looked around the room. "He should be here anytime now."

All of a sudden they heard the sliding doors open and they quickly turned around. Standing in the doorway was a anthropomorphic duck. Sora could tell by the look of the duck's face that he was a relative of Donald's. He wore small reading glasses that rested on the edge of his beak. He had gray hair that was around the middle of the back his head. He wore a proper yellow vest with a tie tucked in. He also wore a white lab coat like the other scientists, and like Donald he was also didn't wear any trousers.

Upon seeing him, Donald frowned and smacked his feathered hand on his eyes.

"Oh, no," Donald groaned. "Out of all the people it had to be him."

"Well, well, well," the duck laughed with a German accent. "You're late, your majesty. You kept the professor waiting for a long time."

"Sorry, professor," the king replied. "I kinda got held up, but we're here now."

Sora turned to Donald, "Hey, is that guy a relative of your's or something?"

"I sometimes wish he wasn't." Donald muttered under his breath.

"Sora, meet Professor Ludwig Von Drake," the king introduced the boy. "He happens to be Donald's uncle, and he is also a world renown scientist."

"Indeed I am," the professor chortled. "The professor has made it his one goal in life to collect every single degree in every single field of science. I already have over a hundred."

Sora's eyes widened in shock, "Whoa, that many? You must be like a super genius!"

Von Drake chortled proudly and gently pulled on his shirt collar.

"Well of course my boy," Von Drake boasted. "I am the smartest duck in the universe. I can solve some of life's biggest scientific mysteries. Not even the great Albert Einstein himself can compare to a true man of science." He then turned to notice Donald. "Ho oh! Look who it is!"

Donald grumbled angrily to himself as Von Drake ran over and put his arm around his nephew.

"It if isn't my favorite nephew, Donald," he laughed. He then patted Donald on the back harshly, which almost caused him to fall down. "How are you?"

"Just find, Uncle Von Drake." Donald grumbled.

Sora leaned over to Goofy.

"Donald doesn't seem too thrilled about seeing his uncle, huh." Sora whispered to Goofy.

"That's because during the course of his life he used Donald in many of his experiments," Goofy explained. "Let's say they were never too pleasant for him."

"Oh." Sora understood.

"And Goofy, good to see you as well," said Von Drake to Goofy. He then turned to Sora. "And this young man must be Zoro."

"Um, it's Sora." the key bearer corrected him.

"Anyways, Zolo," the professor began. Sora smacked his forehead in frustration "I'm glad to see you made it. Now that you're here we can begin the preparations for your journey through time."

"So, did you really invent a time machine of some sorts, professor?" Goofy asked.

"Indeed I did," Von Drake responded. "When you're a genius like the professor, you can defy the laws of anything."

"Professor Von Drake is my top leading scientist in the lab," the king explained. "I knew I had to pull out every trick in the book in order for this plan to work. So, he began discovering different theories on how time travel could be invented without using the barrier."

"It then dawned on me," the professor said. "All we needed was the gummi ship and a few blocks. The transformation g allows the ship to transform into a different type of ship, correct?" Everyone nodded. "During the process the ship dematerializes. For that instance the ship is completely invisible to the naked eye, which is like the barrier itself. But we still would need speed to push through the barrier as the transformation only lasts for a brief moment. So, I invented a gummi block that can make the ship move faster than the speed of light. It took lots and lots of nitroglycerin in order to crank it up. Then I combined the two blocks together and viola...I created a time g."

"Wow!" everyone said in amazement.

"You may be aggravating at times, Uncle Von Drake, but you sure are handy." Donald smiled, giving respect to his uncle.

"Oh, please, I have twenty Nobel Peace prizes," the professor scoffed proudly. He noticed everyone else looking at him with dropped mouths. "But enough about that. With the power of the time gummi ships you now have the power of time under you finger tips. Gentlemen, you can travel anywhere through time's barriers. Take a trip to ancient Egypt and meet the mighty pharaohs. Travel to Roam to meet the greatest gladiators."

Sora all of a sudden realized something, "Hey, wait a minute! You said gummi ships. You were referring to two, weren't you?"

"Well, in the English context an s put at the end of a word represents more than one," Von Drake said. "So, yes, I was mentioning two."

"So, why did you make two?" Goofy asked puzzled.

"Well, the first reason is obviously because it's a backup in case the first one breaks down," the king answered. "Secondly, that gummi ship will personally be used by me."

"Huh?" Sora said in surprise. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Of course, Sora," the king nodded. "But I think it's best if we go in separate directions to cover more ground in order to find Kingdom Hearts. As you are aware, since we are going to a time where only dinosaurs roamed the earth, we must take on the forms of dinosaurs ourselves."

Everyone gasped in excitement. Not only did they get to walk the land with dinosaurs, but they get to experience being ones too. Sora was already daydreaming about being the king of all dinosaurs, a Tyrannosaurs-Rex. However, that daydream was cut short by the king's next statement.

"However, you three will be going as herbivores while I have chosen a carnivore," the king continued. "The reason is so that we can blend in with our own types and cover more ground in certain areas. We have discovered many uncharted territories that are occupied by one of each type. Some places are only for carnivores to roam, while the others are occupied by herbivores."

"Oh, right." Sora sighed in disappointment.

"Aw, cheer up, Sora," Goofy chuckled encouragingly. "I know you wanted to be a T-rex, but this could be fun. We're still dinosaurs all the same. Plus, herbivores are probably way more friendlier than the carnivores."

"Now then," the king began. "We've been making small trips to the past to locate a home base. I have found one, but I won't be staying there. It is a place where no carnivore is dared to enter. It's actually a peaceful place where the herbivores live a good life. That will be your temporary home for now. The dinosaurs have given it a name."

"What name is it?"

"It is called the Great Valley." the king responded.

Something strange started to happen to Sora. At that moment his stomach started churning from hearing the name. His mind was flashing with whispers from the darkness. He felt dizzy for the moment as the name entered his ears. His breathing became light as he felt tightness in his chest. He couldn't believe what was happening. Somehow he recognized the name. The others were too busy talking with each other to notice that Sora was acting up.

"_What's happening to me?" _Sora thought with a grunt. _"How do I know that name? I've never heard of a place called the Great Valley, but it somehow sounds familiar_." He then shook his head. _"Pull yourself together, Sora. This is all in your head. You're just too excited that's all."_

Sora took a slow breath and rejoined the group as the king continued.

"Your first mission is to get to the Great Valley," the king instructed. "Once there wait for nightfall. Don't come looking for me, I'll find you first. Then I will brief you in on what needs to be done. Just for now get to the valley."

"Where is it located, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"It's located next to a barren wasteland called The Mysterious Beyond," the king responded. "It's not that hard to find. It has been considered those most ugliest and nastiest place in the entire world. If you still need help ask a dinosaur for directions. Since you will be a dinosaur, you'll be able to understand their language...well mostly the herbivores."

"So, uh, I guess that's our mission for now then?" Goofy said.

"Yup!" the king nodded. "As I said just get there and await my arrival. Then the real mission can begin." He then turned to the professor. "Professor, I believe now would be the time to hand Sora your newest invention."

The professor nodded and went through his pocket. He then pulled out a handheld radar that was in the shape of a heart.

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"This my dear boy is another of the professor's greatest inventions," Von Drake proudly presented. "It is my heart radar."

"Heart radar?" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy clamored in unison.

"This device will allow you to detect any heart within a great distance," the king said. "This will aid you in finding Kingdom Hearts. If you happen to come across an extraordinary amount of hearts then I'd say you found it. Be warned though, that this is still a beta version. That means that it can take awhile for this baby to pick up more than ten hearts, so it requires a bit of patience on your part."

"Okay," Sora nodded understandingly. "So, how do ya turn it on?"

"Just press the red button once to turn it on and press it once again to turn it off," the king instructed. "It's very easy to use."

Sora pressed the red button that was located on the side of the radar and he could hear it make beeping noises. Looking at the radar, he could see a small yellow wave move across it and a small line constantly moving around it in a clockwise motion. He noticed four red dots on the radar, which indicated that the king and his men were right in front of the boy. Looking up, he saw everyone else looking at him. He then pressed the button again to turn it off.

"Cool, it worked!" Sora said impressed. He then placed it in his pocket. "I promise to put it to good use."

"Good," the king nodded. "Next we need to talk about your summons."

"The summons?" Sora questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What about them?"

The summons the king was referring to are those who were born with strong hearts. When a world in the sky diminishes from the darkness all the hearts disappear from the world, but if someone has a strong heart they are able to survive. Their spirit lied dormant within a small round gem. During his adventure Sora found the summons which were scattered throughout many worlds. Once he obtained a summon, a person who has studied the art of spell casting can give the summon the ability to come out of its gem for a short period of time and help fight in battle with Sora.

Some summons however chose to join Sora who still had worlds. For example: one summon, a wacky spirit of the lamp named Genie who lived in an Arab type world called Agrabah offered himself to help Sora fight against the heartless. The boy would take an empty gem and allow the genie's spirit to go into the gem. Then, whenever in danger, the key bearer used all of his strength and heart to call the spirit of the lamp to the battle field to help. During his second journey he once again got Genie's help, plus another summon called Chicken Little.

"Here's the thing," the king said. "I'm worried that their power in the past could cause a problem. The dinosaurs may start to feel a bit afraid of them because they are completely different from anything they've ever seen before."

"So what do we do about that?" Donald asked worryingly.

"Easy," the king smiled. "You're going to use dinosaur summons instead."

"Dinosaur summons?" Goofy gasped.

"Only those who have a strong heart can serve you in battle," the king said with a serious look. He then took out three glowing gems. "Take these and when you find a strong heart that is willing to help you, they'll become apart of your team. Their power will help you tackle the most strongest foes. Oh, and there is one more summon gem, but that one will be occupied."

"Occupied?" Sora asked, feeling a bit skeptical. "By who?"

"Well..."

Before the king could answer, a white light flashed in the corner of their eyes. Everyone turned to the dome part of the area notice a gummi ship flying right towards them out of control. It was going at such a fast rate that it headed right for the group. Everyone screamed in horror as it got closer and closer to them. Professor Von Drake quickly grabbed a remote control and pressed a red button on it. Two giant green waves of electricity came out of the antennas and grabbed the wings of the ship.

It stopped about five inches away from the group's body's with the engine now dying down. Everyone one opened their eyes to notice it had stopped. They then slid down on their backs and sighed with relief. The professor slowly moved the ship back towards the dome part of the lab and gently landed it on the ground. Everyone quickly ran over to the ship to see who was in it. Upon arriving to the ship, Sora noticed an old man sticking his head out from something within the cockpit. It looked like tiny bodies that had multicolors to them.

The man wore a tall light blue hat and had a long white beard. He also wore small reading glasses.

"Hey, it's Merlin the Wizard!" Donald exclaimed. "He was using the second gummi ship!"

"Hello, boys!" Merlin cried from within the cockpit. "Salutations one and all!"

"Hey, Merlin, what's up?" Sora greeted the wizard.

Sora noticed that Merlin appeared to be stuck in the strange multicolored bodies. He carefully walked over to the cockpit to help

"Oh, dear, if you can just give me a moment to move my arm out of this .." grunted the wizard.

"Hang on, I'll give you a hand out of there!" Sora offered.

"No, that's alright," Merlin rejected while struggling. "I'm quite fine, lad."

"No, Merlin!" Sora persisted. He then ran over to press a button on the outside of the ship. "You're squashed in there. You're going to need some help getting out of there from whatever's got ya trapped."

"No!" Merlin panicked. "Don't open the cockpit, Sora!"

It was too late. The teenager lifted the glass cockpit and completely pushed it open. What Sora saw next startled him greatly. A tiny little dinosaur head popped out from the cockpit. It nervously looked around, frighted and scared at its new surroundings. Sora was so excited to finally meet a dinosaur face to face. Donald and Goofy looked on, astonished by how it looked. The little dinosaurs had widen, but frightened eyes because he was so unfamiliar with his surroundings. It started to shake violently and whimper softly. Sora bent down and warmly smiled at it in hopes of comfort.

"Aw, don't be scared little guy," Sora cooed softly. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

"Sora, quickly decease that at once and close the cockpit!" Merlin cried with warning.

"Aw, why?" Sora said sweetly. "This little guy wouldn't harm anyone."

"Yeah," Goofy said in a cutesy voice. "He's such a cute little guy."

Donald groaned at the two, "I think I'm going to throw up if I have to hear those voices again."

"You don't understand!" Merlin shouted. "There's more than one of them!"

Donald stoically crossed his arms, "And your point is?"

All of a sudden another head popped out, then another then, then another, and soon enough an entourage of them appeared in the cockpit. One in the middle with a stiffed and bulked out lower lip with an orange face appeared in the middle of them. One dinosaur turned to the orange one.

"Big Daddy!" one said. "We're finally free of the crazy white bush faced creature!"

"Yeah," said Big Daddy with a gruff voice. "Now let's get out of here, boys!"

All of a sudden the small dinosaurs leaped off the cockpit and flew right at Sora who gulped nervously.

"Boy am I going to feel this in the morning," Sora whispered. nervously. Then, they all leaped on top of Sora and knocked him down. "Ahh!"

The small dinosaurs trampled over the keyblade master, leaving tiny paw marks on his forehead. Soon they were a heading towards the others. Goofy tried to stop them from entering the lab, knowing that there was a strong possibility that they could ruin the professor's experiments. Unfortunately, since so many were pushing against his lower legs, he lost his balance and fell down. However, he landed on Donald who broke the fall.

"Ahyuk!" Goofy chuckled. "Thanks, Donald! How did ya know I was going to fall?"

"Lucky guess," Donald groaned sarcastically from the pain. He then shouted at the royal knight. "NOW GET OFFA ME!"

Goofy got off of Donald and the duck angrily turned to the little dinosaurs who started to scatter throughout various parts of the room.

"Why those little.." Donald growled in frustration.

Sora stood up and brushed the dirt off him. Merlin slowly climbed out of the gummi ship and gently placed his feet on the ground. He was revealed to where a long light blue robe of some sorts. He walked over to Sora with an angered look on his face.

"You youths," Merlin complained. "Think you're smarter than older people, do you?"

Sora sheepishly rubbed his head, "Sorry, Merlin. Guess I got a bit carried away."

"Well, no matter now," Merlin shook his head. "Now those confounded Tinysauruses will bring ruin to this lab unless we catch them!"

"Tinysauruses?" Sora asked dumbfounded. "Is that what they're called?"

"Yes," Merlin answered. "They're very pesky troublemakers. It took me a fraction of the day just to capture them. I sensed extraordinary power coming from them, but they can be very troublesome to handle."

"We gotta catch them before they ruin my lab!" the professor exclaimed.

The professor turned to the drawers to notice one of the tinysauruses was jumping up and down on a silver glass plate. The professor's eyes widen in absolute terror upon seeing it. He quickly ran over to it, knocking the king out of the way in the process.

"Stop you beast!" the professor shouted angrily. "Don't ruin my mommy's favorite plate!"

The professor quickly leaped for the dinosaur, but it quickly took wind of the duck and ran off the plate. Von Drake then landed on top of the plate. Since he landed on it harshly, it broke in half and flew off in two separate directions. Frantically, the professor grabbed both halves and ran off to find some glue. Sora rejoined Donald and Goofy, knowing that they had to capture the tinysauruses before they caused any more damage to the lab.

"Come on!" Sora said. "We goto capture them or else this lab is toast!"

"Right!" Donald and Goofy nodded in unison.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran off in separate directions to capture the tinysauruses. Donald ran over to a cabinet and opened it. He peered inside of it and jerked his head left and right. One of the little dinosaurs snuck up on the duck and lightly giggled to itself. It then opened its mouth and bit down hardly on Donald's leg. The royal wizard squawked in pain, causing his body to move upward, which caused him to bang his head into the top of the cabinet. He quickly turned to see the little dinosaur sticking his tongue out at him.

The duck's face began to turn bright red from being humiliated and nibbled on the leg like that.

"You doggone dinosaur!" Donald roared in rage. "You want to mess with me?"

The little dinosaur quickly ran for it as Donald chased him aggressively through the lab. The two ran over to another cabinet and the dinosaur noticed a mop with a bucket of water next to it. He noticed that the mop was leaning against another cabinet. He quickly ran up it and arrived above the lower cabinet. He scanned the area left and then right until he saw some giant jars. He quickly hid behind one as Donald ran over. He noticed that the small dinosaur had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Donald squawked in question.

The little dinosaur felt a force enter his nose and caused his neck to move backwards. All of a sudden the force in his noise was released and he let out a loud sneeze. Donald took wind of this and made a manically grin with a chuckle following it. He slowly crept up on the jars and slowly placed his feathered hands on each side of the jars from, the inside part. The poor, defenseless little dinosaur could hear Donald's heavy breathing. It was so close to him that he felt the warm breeze slowly hit his face. The little dinosaur could feel his heart jump right into his throat. He was beyond afraid of what was going to happen. Donald wiggled his fingers and roughly pushed the jars out of the way, excitingly assuming he caught the dinosaur.

"Aha!" Donald shouted in victory. What he saw next startled him. "Huh?"

The little dinosaur was gone. Donald was left startled by this relevance. He muttered incoherently to himself as he began searching each pot, unaware that the dinosaur followed the jar that Donald pushed back. He then made a run for it as fast as he could. Glancing left, he noticed two of his buddies were on a higher shelf. They both gestured him to come over. Donald finished looking at all of the jars and he stood back up. He took his hat off and rubbed his head in confusion while still talking incoherently. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a multicolor body running away. Donald turned and saw the dinosaur run for dear life.

"So!" Donald snorted angrily.

Donald ran over to the edge of the long cabinet and grabbed the mop. The water could be noticed pouring out of the white mop as he grabbed it. Donald leaped onto the cabinet and ran at the little dinosaur. The dinosaur's friends needed to help him, so thinking quickly they devised a quick plan. While they didn't know what a large beaker was, they knew that it was solid enough to hurt Donald. Together, the two used all of their might and pushed the beaker towards the edge of the higher cabinet. Soon enough they were able to drop it, just as Donald started to run by. The jar landed on his head, causing him to stagger back in pain. Since it didn't fall far enough, the beaker landed on the lower cabinet without breaking

"Ouch!" Donald cried in pain.

The two dinosaurs leaped onto Donald's head and then leaped to joined their friend. The three used their heads and together pushed the beaker right at Donald. His webbed foot landed on it, causing him to trip and fall of off the cabinet. Donald's head landed in the bucket, which felt very cold and wet. He felt his nose fill up with water, which caused him to snort from it. He angrily stood up, now extremely furious. He went into one of his famous tantrums, waving his fists up and down. He was simply outraged that he was being bested by tiny little dinosaurs.

Sora and Goofy chased the dinosaurs the other way. They were being lead by their apparent leader Big Daddy. Sora and Goofy both leaped for them, but they ended up running into each other. The dinosaurs quickly ran up onto the cabinets to hide from the duo. Sora and Goofy quickly got to their feet and ran over to the cabinets. They searched every cabinet, pulling beakers and test tubes out. Hard as they tried, they could not find a single one. It was liked they vanished into thin air. Goofy turned to Sora, but before he could speak he noticed two little eyes peaking out from the top of Sora's head.

Goofy whispered to the key bearer, "Sora, don't move."

"Huh?" Sora asked perplexed.

"I said, don't move," Goofy repeated himself. "You got one of them there tinysauruses on your head."

"Wh-" Sora began to shout.

Goofy quickly covered the boy's mouth so that he couldn't cause a panic to the little dinosaur.

"Shh!" Goofy hushed Sora. "Listen, I'll sneak around you and grab it. Remain perfectly still."

Sora slightly nodded, complying. Goofy slowly crawled behind Sora and gently brought his hands towards the dinosaur, curving them inward so he could cave him in. Before he could even get to the point of grabbing it, the little dinosaur, who thought Sora's hair was a plant, bit hard on it and began to pull. Sora felt like his scalp was being pulled from his head. He yelped in pain from it.

"Yeow!" Sora cried in pain. "He's bitting my hair! Goofy, get him of off me!"

Goofy gasped and quickly grabbed the dinosaur. He tried to pull it off, but the little herbivore had his teeth tightly clenched to Sora's hair. Goofy soon started to yank the dinosaur off. Sora felt like his head was read to rip off. Sora was constantly yelling in pain as Goofy continued to pull.

"Goofy...do...it...gently!" yelled Sora in pain.

Finally, Goofy used every ounce of his strength and he yanked it right off of Sora. The dinosaur held a piece of Sora's hair in his mouth. The pain Sora felt became so overwhelming that tears began to form in the youth's eyes. He held his head in pain and curled into a ball. Goofy happily held up the tinysauruses.

"Ahyuk!" Goofy laughed in triumph. "I got him!"

Sora moaned while still holding his head, "Damn it, Goofy, I said do it gently! Now I'm in pain!"

"Gawrsh, there was nothing else I could do," Goofy shrugged in response. "I mean what other choice was there?"

"There were scissors on the counter," Sora pointed out harshly. "Ya could have used those instead of ripping of my entire head of hair."

"Aw, don't exaggerate, pal," Goofy said calmly. "I only ripped off a piece. Look at the bright side," He then looked down at the one he was holding. "At least I got him."

"Yeah, compared to the other ninety nine we have to catch," Sora said sarcastically. "They're gonna kill us long before then."

Donald walked over to the group with his face still wet. Sora looked up to notice the duck was dripping water down from his hat which was now flat like a pancake.

"Donald, do you know you're dripping wet?" Goofy stated the obvious.

"No kidding, Einstein," Donald squawked angrily at Goofy. "We're never going to catch them. There's too many, and I'm starting to get a headache."

Goofy then noticed that the dinosaur slowly struggled free from his grip and it hopped right into his pants pocket. The trio then heard munching sounds coming from within it. Sora curiously opened Goofy's pocket and gasped in surprise at what he was seeing. The dinosaur was eating away at one of the big marshmallows Goofy brought. Apparently, dinosaurs seem to have a craving for marshmallows and they're not suppose to invented for millions and millions of years. That caused a lightbulb to go off in the key bearer's head.

"That's it!" Sora aroused with an idea. "We can lure them to us by using Goofy's marshmallows."

Goofy made a sad look, "But those were suppose to be for our camping trip."

Donald placed his arm around Goofy, "Sometimes, Goofy, we all have to make sacrifices."

"This is our only chance to capture them," Sora explained solemnly. "If they get into the main lab, we might be heading for disaster. So, we need those marshmallows."

Goofy nodded seriously and took out his bag of marshmallows. He then threw them on the floor and the one single dinosaur started eating it. Sora cupped his hands and shouted all around the room.

"Hey, tinysauruses, are you hungry?" Sora called. Everyone soon noticed multicolored heads peaking out in curiosity. "Come and get some delicious marshmallows!"

Big Daddy came out from his hiding spot and glared at the strange white squares on the ground. He curiously approached them, moving very slowly, staying right on edge. He kept a weary eye on Sora, Donald, and Goofy to see if they would try to pull one over on them. He kept watching them until he was towards the bag of marshmallows. He approached the other dinosaur who was happily munching away on one of them

"Hey, kid," Big Daddy address the dinosaur. "What are you eating there?"

"I don't know," the dinosaur responded. "But whatever it is it's the best thing I've ever tasted. It's even better than sweet treats."

Big Daddy looked at the dinosaur in disbelief. Better than sweet treats? Yeah, right, he thought. Nothing could be better than the sweet treats, could it? Carefully, he moved his head towards the marshmallow and slowly opened his mouth. He nervously closed his eyes and implanted his teeth on the white fluffy treat. He took a small chunk up and chewed it slowly. The taste was indescribable. It felt so soft, yet so tasty. He swallowed it whole and his face lit up. He then took another bite, this time a bit larger and chewed it up. It was so tasty, he thought. He could eat them forever.

"Hey, you're right, kid," Big Daddy said while pleasurably licking his lips. "This the best thing ever! I love it! It adore it! Now this is a really sweet treat! Oh, boy!" He then turned to his fellow dinosaurs. "Hey, boys, come on down! There's plenty for everyone!"

Everyone watched as a waterfall full of multicolored dinosaurs came out from the cabinets and leaped down to the ground. They then noticed more coming from small holes and under the table. Soon they all rushed over to the bag of marshmallow and started devouring it. The noises of munching and chomping could be heard throughout the entire room. Everyone looked on with astonished expressions as they never knew dinosaurs would have a thing for future food.

Donald spoke up with a dropped jaw, "Wow! I can't believe it."

"Can't believe that dinosaurs like marshmallows, eh?" Goofy chuckled.

Donald turned to Goofy, "No, that Sora actually had an idea that worked for once."

Sora angrily turned to Donald, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Donald lightly chuckled, "Only joking. Nice work!"

Merlin walked over with a magic wand in his right hand and a summon gem in his left hand.

"Yes, indeed," Merlin agreed. "Now I can finally send these troublemaker away!"

Merlin held up his staff and glamorous sparkles appeared on it. Soon a green energy wave surrounded his staff. The staff became brighter and brighter to the point where it could have blinded someone. He then pointed the staff towards the dinosaurs, which caused a split second of a flash. The dinosaurs started to notice the sparkle that was beautifully glimmering around them. They all of a sudden felt their bodies slowly move upward. Soon enough they were levitating in the air. They then felt something tugging at them. It was like someone was grabbing their skin and lightly pulling it.

Soon enough they all went flying right towards the summon gem, screaming as they went spinning around in the air. They became smaller and smaller as they reached the gem. Upon impact, they disappeared into the gem with a white glow. This continued for about a minute until the last one, which was Big Daddy flew right towards.

"That was a dirty trick!" Big Daddy snarled angrily. "This ain't over! You haven't seen the last of Big Daddy!"

Everyone could hear his voice bellow into the gem and slowly die down until they couldn't hear it anymore. The king walked over to the group with a relieved sigh.

"Nice goin' fellas," the king extended his gratitude. "Now that lab is safe from any harm."

"For your sake I hope we don't have to go through that again." Sora chuckled weakly.

Merlin sighed as he held the gem in his hand. He then approached Sora with it.

"Now, my boy," Merlin began to say. "Despite that sudden lunatic event, I believe you get the basic idea that the tinysauruses are your first summons for your trip to the past."

"Okay, Merlin, I don't mean to be blunt and all, but what can those scrawny little lizards do?" Donald asked unimpressed. "Besides driving me insane!"

"I'm glad you asked, Donald," Merlin said. "You see alone they may be weak, but when I saw them working together they displayed an amazing power. I was quite awestricken by their amazing abilities. I believe I once heard an old saying that strength comes in numbers, and I believe that together they will make an unstoppable force that you control right in your hand. Sora, you need to have faith within them and in your heart. That's what makes each summon stronger. They're fate is being put in someone else's hands. They need you to believe in them so they can trust you more and as the connection between your hearts grows stronger, they'll become stronger."

"Yeah, plus you got us, too," Goofy said proudly. "Remember what you said to Riku at Hallow Bastion?"

Of course, how could he forget? During his visit to the dreadfully dark castle of Hallow Bastion, his best friend Riku betrayed him for the darkness, and in the process turned out to be the true wielder of the keyblade. This also forced Donald and Goofy to regrettably join Riku as King Mickey told them to stay with the keyblade master. However, Sora's strong will pushed him to continue fighting against the darkness. As he confronted Riku, he told him that while his heart was weak it was never alone. It grew stronger because his friend's hearts would support his own heart. They would be linked together, making the bond of their friendship stronger. That connection made Sora's heart stronger, which allowed him to gain control of the keyblade over Riku. As long as Sora kept a connection with his summons, their power would grow.

He then nodded to Merlin, "Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'll take them then." He then went through his pockets and pulled out two more summon gems. "Here, hold onto Chicken Little and the Genie for me until I return."

"Sooner said than done my boy." Merlin smiled as he exchanged his summon for Sora's old summons.

Sora looked at his new summon, the tinysauruses, smiling at the gem. Already he felt like he could trust them, despite the bad beginning he had with them. He placed it in his pocket, along with the other empty summon gems he currently possessed. He then nodded with appreciation to Merlin.

"Thanks, Merlin," Sora said. "I promise to put them to good use."

Merlin nodded, "I'm sure you will, Sora. I shall be here in the lab in case you need to come back and speak with me about any problems. The king thought it would be appropriate if I would help you out when needed."

"Gawrsh, of course," Goofy said. "You've been a big help to us in our past adventures. Without your support and guidance I don't think we would have come this far on our journey."

"Thank you," Merlin said. "You three have changed quite remarkably during this last year."

The king approached the trio, "Listen fellas, as I much as I like watching you all pat each other on the back, I believe that we need to move forward with our plan."

Sora smacked his forehead in realization, "Oh, yeah!"

"Call me if you need me, boys." said Merlin as he walked in to the lab.

Everyone watched as the old wizard slowly made his way towards the laboratory. As he left, the professor walked back in with his glass plate glued together.

"Ah, the miracles of super glue." the professor said relieved.

"So, anything else you need to tell us?" Sora asked the king.

The king shook his head, "Nope. That's pretty much it." He then made a serious look. "Guys, the time has come. It's time to board the ship and travel down the road of time. You will arrive at a new world from the which the likes you never seen. A completely different world that you've never challenged. This world will be by perchance the dangerous one you've ever encountered."

The trio gulped simultaneous upon hearing that. They've encountered an interminable amount of worlds, each more challenging then the next. This world would be extremely tough. While they once went to a world similar, the only difference was the they were dealing with creatures who hadn't lived in their own time. They had to endure a completely new lifestyle that they've never tackled before. The creatures they would meet would be mostly be as tall as buildings. Despite this dangerous road they were about to take, they knew in their hearts that if they held high spirits and worked together anything could be accomplished.

Sora looked over his shoulder to see Donald and Goofy. Words alone could not express how lucky he was to have them on his side. Without them, he probably would have never made it through all of those worlds. This one maybe the dangerous one yet, but as long as Sora, Donald, and Goofy work together, the word danger was irrelevant. Sora then put his arms around Donald and Goofy.

"Ha!" Sora hooted. "And that's suppose to scare us? No way we're going to let your warning scare us."

The king looked on with a small chuckle. Such a carefree spirit that Sora. Always willing to take on the dangerous tasks and always more than ready to put his life on the line. He can't begin to imagine how many times Sora put everyone else's life ahead of his own. He truly was a brave and remarkable young man. That is why the king put his complete trust in him. Just something about his face gave you a sense of trust. Whether it would be his upbeat attitude or his incredible courage, the king knew that he was very trustworthy.

"That's the answer I was hoping for," the king cheered. "I knew I could count on you. The coordinates have already been set up in the gummi ship as well as the time you're going to. Drive the ship straight out and keep driving up to one hundred miles per hour. Then, the time machine will kick in and it should take about ten seconds for you to read your designated area. Remember, when you reach the Great Valley, wait for me to find you. Understand?"

The trio respectfully nodded. The king then cleared his throat and placed his arms behind his back. The trio completely straightened their backs and brought their heels together. They stood like tall soldiers awaiting the command of their mighty general.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy," the king said with a commanding tone. "Go forth and bring victory upon our shoulders. The entire universe rests upon your hands now."

They then saluted their king, "Yes, sir!"

Sora excitedly turned to Donald and Goofy, "Ready guys?" The duo nodded. "Let's go, guys! This is the beginning of our biggest adventure ever! I call dibs on driving!"

"What?" Donald quacked loudly. "Says who?"

"Says me!" Sora laughed as he ran to the ship.

The king watched as the trio ran over the gummi ship and hastily hopped into it. He slowly turned away to head back to the lab with a bit of worry for them. Was it really the right choice for them to go back? Will it be in vain? The king still worried about dangers like the Mysterious Beyond and the carnivores. But based on what he's heard about the three friend's endless victories against powerful opponents he wasn't too worried. He slowly turned away and headed towards the innards of the lab.

The ship's inside had blue cushioning on with three cushioned chairs. Sora sat in the one up front while Donald and Goofy sat in back. Jiminy hopped out of Sora's pocket and leaped onto the top of the control panel.

"Is everyone ready?" Jiminy asked the trio. They all nodded. "Then let her rip, Sora!"

Sora gripped the steering wheel tightly and adjusted it so he could easily move it. He then began pushing buttons on the control panel and flipped switches on. They heard the engine purr like a cat as it started up. A small little flame appeared in the two jets at the end of the ship. Goofy excitedly bounced up and down in his seat while Donald kept his eyes on Sora to see that he was doing everything right. Soon enough it was ready to go.

"Ready guys?" shouted a gleeful Sora.

"Yeah!" Goofy cheered.

"Go for it, kid!" Donald cheered.

"3..2..1...blast to the past!" Sora cried as he hit the gas.

The flames became bigger and bigger until it became humongous. It let out a loud roaring sound and the gummi ship flew out of the lab at an unimaginably fast rate. The trio could feel their bodies being pushed back into their seats as the fast force pushed them in. Jiminy quickly hopped onto Goofy's lap and held on with all his might. They thought their stomachs were about to push their way out through their backs. Goofy's cheeks started to puff out from the force.

Sora used every once of his strength to move his neck up to watch the speed gauge. It was at ninety five...ninety six...ninety seven...ninety eight...nighty nine...one hundred. As soon as it hit one hundred, the ship started glowing a white light that caused everyone to close their eyes. All of a sudden, the ship vanished within that light. The king watched them disappear right before his eyes. He took his gaze off of the now empty cosmos of space and slowly left the room, praying with all of his heart that they would find the Great Valley in one piece. He hid his eyes under his hood as he softly spoke two simply encouraging words.

"Good luck." he whispered.


	7. Chapter VI: The Mysterious Visitors I

**Chapter VI: The Mysterious Visitors Part I**

The sun began to ascend over the valley with its warm gentle rays hitting the surface. The flowers began to bloom, displaying their wondrous petals that helped graced the valley's presents. It was another normal day within the valley. The inhabitants, however, were still overly concerned about the anxiety the dreaded sharpclaws. Some adults have heeded the advise of Mr. Threehorn and kept a constant eye on their young. Some adults continued to let their children roam free, but the children had to check in every hour or so with their parents to make sure they're all right. For the adults who don't have children, they constantly shift their eyes left and right, watching out for anything that may move unexpectedly.

Littlefoot was asleep in his favorite spot. He continued to sleep peacefully throughout the night. However, the young longneck started hearing strange eerier sounds that seemed to wrap around his mind and hold on tightly. He slowly opened his eyes and gave out a big yawn. Looking around the valley, he noticed that everything appeared normal. It was just another day to him. He knew that it would be another nice day, where he'd frolic and play with his friends. A part of him, however, could sense that life in the valley was about to change.

As he slowly stood up, he felt a gentle breeze push him from behind. It was like a giant hand was forcing him forward. He slowly walked forward, cautiously. He moved his eyes left and then right, watching for danger. For some reason, the air started getting denser. It became more cooler with each passing section. Soon he felt a small shiver in his spine that separated to his four feet. He noticed that it became a bit foggy unexpectedly. The area around him looked a bit gray. He noticed the sun had slowly shifted behind a cloud. He continued to hear voices from the inside his mind. It got louder and louder until he heard a voice.

"Littlefoot, my Littlefoot." the voice whispered.

Littlefoot felt his heart start beating faster and faster. His muscles started to tighten greatly. He could not believe what he was hearing. It was a warm and gentle voice he hadn't heard in years. Tears slowly slid their way out of his tear ducts. A shadow of a giant longneck appeared within the cloudiness of the fog. Was it really her, he thought. Was it who he thought it was?

"M-mother?" Littlefoot squeaked hopefully.

"My dear, sweet, Littlefoot," the voice gently said. "The time has come."

"What?" Littlefoot asked in confusion. "Mother, what are you talking about?"

"The boundless darkness that was once locked away is about to resurface," his mother explained. "Thou must gather the warriors of light to one spot to combat this darkness. Only then will the ancient prophecy be fulfilled."

Littlefoot slightly titled his head in confusion. His mother was speaking words he never heard before. Warriors? What were warriors? And where was he suppose to gather these warriors?

"Mother, I don't understand," Littlefoot shook his head. "Warriors? What warriors?"

"My Littlefoot," she said softly. "Some things you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart. Listen to it my son. It whispers to you."

The longneck slowly started to fade into the fog. Littlefoot, who didn't want to see his mother leave him again, quickly ran after her. Deep down he felt like there should have been a better meeting between the two. He continued running towards the fog when he stopped to notice the shadow. It was slowly forming into another being. Littlefoot watched as the longneck slowly changed right into a creature which he feared the most. He changed into the dreaded sharptooth. The creature roared an ear shattering roar that echoed throughout the valley. Littlefoot slowly stepped back in fear, whimpering nervously.

"Sharptooth!" he shouted in fear.

Littlefoot quickly hightailed it out of the area to escape becoming part of a nutriousness breakfast. He ran as fast as he could. His muscles started to ache from running so fast. He began to suffer shortness of breath. Not only was unusually getting weaker a lot faster from running, but it looked like he ran down the same field again and again. It was like an endless trail that lead nowhere. He turned around to notice the sharptooth getting closer and closer. Littlefoot ran harder and harder, but he still couldn't outrun the sharptooth. It was like he was running in place and the sharptooth hardly made an effort to stalk its prey.

He could hear the sharptooth's growls getting louder and louder. He noticed the drool slowly sliding down the carnivore's teeth. Littlefoot could only watch in fear as the creature came closer and closer. All of a sudden, the dinosaur's body began changing forms again. Littlefoot wondered if it would change back into his mother. That, however, was wishful thinking. It then began to form into a strange creature who wore a strange dark cloak. Obviously, this creature was an Organization XIII member, but Littlefoot was unaware of that.

"Who or what are you?" Littlefoot demanded to know.

Saying nothing as a response, the member picked the longneck up by his tall neck and started choking him. Littlefoot struggled to get free, but wasn't able to prevail. The grip was so strong that Littlefoot thought his neck was about snap in half. He could no longer breath. He was gagging loudly. The member held out his free hand and drew a sword. He directly placed it right at Littlefoot's stomach. Littlefoot felt tears stream down his face. He didn't want to die. There were too many dinosaurs he cared for that would be sad without him.

He could envision Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and his grandparents mourning over his death with tears of sorrow. The member jerked his sword back and roughly stabbed at the young longneck. Littlefoot could only watch in horror as it went right through his stomach, causing blood to come out. At that moment, everything went black. The darkness was the only thing his mind could see. Then, he heard his mother's voice one last time.

"From within the light comes the dark!" her mother shouted with a distortion in it.

Littlefoot sat up in shock, screaming out loud. He noticed that he was back in the valley. He was panting heavily from the frightening experience. Everything that just happened was only a dream. Nothing more than an illusion that haunted his mind. To him though, it felt so real that he thought his stomach was throbbing for a moment. He looked over himself to notice he was completely unharmed.

Littlefoot sighed with relief, "It was only a bad sleep story." He then glared up at the dawning sun. _"But it felt so real. I thought that strange looking creature killed me. And what was mother talking about? Dark from within the light? I don't understand."_

He turned back to notice his grandparents had slept through his nightmarish screams of anguish. He was relieved to know that nothing bad had happened to anyone. He was confused as to why his mother was telling him strange things. Was it a foreshadowing? Or was his own mind playing tricks on him? Either way, he tried to shake off the nightmare he experienced. He gave out a giant yawn and stretched out his body. It was the start of a new day. The young dinosaur's lust for life and adventure clouded out the dark thoughts that impacted his mind.

He heard his grandparents lightly grumble and groan. He could tell they were waking from their goodnight's sleep. Littlefoot's grandparents slowly stood up, letting out a big yawn in the process. Littlefoot excitedly ran over to them to say good morning.

"Hey, grandma," Littlefoot greeted them. Hey, grandpa."

Littlefoot's grandpa yawned, "Good morning, Littlefoot."

"Did you sleep well?" his grandmother asked him.

Littlefoot felt a little bit skeptical about telling them his dream, but in his heart he knew that he was always honest with what he said.

"Well, last night..."

Before he could even get a chance to speak up, they heard a rustle coming from the bushes. They were startled by hearing the noise out of nowhere. They wondered who or what was hiding behind that bush. All of a sudden, Cera leaped out from the bush and playfully pounced Littlefoot onto the ground.

"Ha! Ha!" Cera laughed mockingly. "I got you! I got you!"

"Cera!" Littlefoot cried grouchily. "What's the big idea? I just woke up!"

"Hee!" Cera grinned. "I just love doing that to you. Displays your grouchy side, Littlefoot!"

Cera got off of Littlefoot, who stood up. Despite the good heart he had, Cera knew that he was a bit grumpy in the morning. She loved to sneak up on him sometimes early in the morning and pounce him.

"Hello, Cera," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I came to see if Littlefoot could come and play with us," Cera replied. "Spike is with Ducky and Petrie, so we need to get moving!"

Littlefoot's eyes widen in excitement. Spike was okay after all. He was finally relieved to know Spike was truly in working order. But the longneck was puzzled by the fact that Cera was rushing him. What exactly was the rush?

"Hey, Cera, why do we have to hurry?" Littlefoot asked in confusion.

"Well, Spike isn't...how should I put this?" she began to reply. "One hundred percent better. He has to go home a bit earlier today to rest up. Ducky would stay with us, but she simply tells Petrie and I that she wants to make sure that Spike gets better."

Littlefoot giggled, "Sounds like Ducky alright. She's his big sister, so of course she hasta worry." He then turned to his grandparents. "Well? Can I go play?"

Littlefoot's grandfather nodded, "Of course, Littlefoot. However, it is always important to start out with a good breakfast first."

"Don't worry," Cera assured him. "I, the mighty Cera was able to knock a lot of treestars down. There's plenty for everyone."

Littlefoot rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Okay, mighty Cera. I believe you." He then turned back to his grandparents. "So, can I go?"

The two adult longnecks nodded to the kids and they both cheered. Cera and Littlefoot then playfully ran off.

"Hey, first one there gets the last treestar!" Cera betted with her friend.

"Okay, you're on!" Littlefoot accepted the challenge.

Cera and Littlefoot both ran into the bushes, laughing and playing with each other. At one point they heard Littlefoot fall over with an oof.

"Hey, you can't trip me with your tail!" Littlefoot cried.

"Did not!" Cera protested.

"Did too!" Littlefoot protested.

They heard the two kids until their voices trailed off into the valley. Littlefoot's grandmother turned to her mate with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Dear?" she asked him. "Do you think Littlefoot will be okay?"

"Don't worry," Littlefoot's grandpa assured his mate. "Littlefoot is a very smart boy. He knows the difference between right and wrong. He posses great instincts that have always guided him. I always put my faith in him. He reminds me of his father. He was such a brave longneck, that son of mine."

Littlefoot's grandfather put his head down in sorrow. He hated brining up his own son at times. Before Littlefoot was born, his son was killed through mother natures actions. Both Littlefoot's father and the sharptooth were in the middle of a battle. He was doing everything he could to protect his mate and his parents from the creature of evil. Unfortunately, during the fight the sharptooth gave a hard slash to his back. Before it could deliver the finally blow, an earthquake happened and the two fighters fell off of the cliff. The two fell right to their doom, and all his mate and parents could do was watch in horror

Littlefoot's grandmother slowly nudged her mate in comfort. She could tell how much he missed his son.

"I don't want to lose Littlefoot either," Littlefoot's grandfather whispered. "He's the only part of our son we have left."

"I know," she whispered gently. "We love Littlefoot like our own son."

"But...we have to put our faith in him," Littlefoot's grandfather said with a serious look. "We can't just hover over him like a flyer. This valley is still a wonderful place for children to grow up. We can't change that, no matter how bad the situation it is. We can't let our young ones grow up in fear."

"What are we going to do now about the sharpclaws?" Littlefoot's grandmother asked.

Littlefoot's grandfather turned to his mate with a smile.

"Growing up, there was something my father once told me," he began. "When things look down, never let your spirits diminish. If you have faith in everything you love and pray with all of your heart, miracles can happen. I just hope that maybe a miracle will bless the valley from the high heavens. Then we can finally return to a normal life."

"I hope you're right." she nodded.

The two longnecks slowly walked off towards the Thundering Falls to get a drink of water to begin the day. While things were still looking grim they did the best they could to be like the carefreeness of the children, having no worries and making the most of the day.

* * *

Space, an infinite realm with endless quantities of darkness. The only thing that kept space bright was the beautiful stars that lit up the night sky. Asteroids slowly flew throughout the area from the force of gravity. It was very quiet, almost too quiet. Not a sound was being made. All of sudden a blinding flash of light brightened space for a few moments. It was followed by a very unusual loud scream.

"YEEH-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!"

From within the light came an unidentified flying object. It was flying at unimaginable speeds that left a trail of fire behind it. All of a sudden the flying object soon came to a complete stop. That object was the gummi ship. It had finally reached the designated time it was supposed to reach. In the ship, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy were still pushed back in their seats from the speed. They thought every single organ in their body squashed like pancakes. They had blank expressions on their faces as they were recovering from going so fast.

"Awesome." Sora said monotonously.

"Ahyuk, speedy, isn't it?" Goofy chuckled.

"In all my years of intergalactic travel I've never gone that fast," Jiminy said as he slowly stood up. "Geppetto's sail boat could only do maybe five to ten miles."

"Can we do that again?" Sora asked excitedly.

"No!" Donald shouted weakly from the back seat.

"Aw, you're no fun, Donald." Sora grinned to the royal wizard.

Sora noticed Donald wasn't looking too well. The royal wizard was holding his stomach and was lightly moaning.

"Hey, Don, don't lose your lunch," Sora said. "I'm in no mood to be cleaning it up."

"Don't ever, ever, call me Don!" Donald hissed at Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Okay, Donald, don't lose your tail feathers over it."

"Gawrsh, you don't look too well, Donald," Goofy said worryingly. "You want something to eat?"

Donald felt pressure rising through his neck and into his mouth. Using every ounce of his muscles he pushed the pressure right back down.

"No, I think I'm fine," Donald groaned disgustedly. "Just what I need to make my condition worse, food."

"It's just an aftereffect," Jiminy said. "Just take a few minutes to relax and you'll be okay."

Sora looked out the cockpit of the gummi ship to see that the universe didn't look the same. He couldn't see any worlds. He only saw actually stars glowing throughout the area. While the stars in the sky represented worlds, real stars also existed long before the many worlds. This statement is true, considering that the sun exists and it was a star. He couldn't believe how different the universe looked from the universe in the future. It was true, the professor's time machine really did work.

"Guys, look at everything," Sora called to his friends. "It's looks...so different."

Everyone looked out the window in astonishment at what they were seeing. The entire universe appeared different from how it looked to them. They felt like it looked younger than the current universe they lived in. Everything seemed so spaced out.

"Gosh, it must've work," Jiminy exclaimed. "We must really be in the past."

"Sure looks weird," Sora commented as he looked around the area. "That's probably because we're used to the way our universe looks compared to the way it looks in this time."

"Quite so," Jiminy agreed. "As much as we like to go sight seeing and all, we really need to get moving."

"Gawrsh, but don't you realize that the universe is gigantic," Goofy pointed out. "It could take forever to find that one little world among all of this empty space."

Jiminy shook his head, "Not necessarily."

"What do you mean? Donald asked curiously.

"Well, I believe that one of the professor's inventions can help us locate the world." Jiminy stated.

Sora then understood what the royal chronicler was implying. He went through his pocket and pulled out the heart radar.

"If this baby can detect hearts from any distance then it should help us." Sora said.

"Oh, I get it," Goofy understood. "We can use this here heart radar to pick up some hearts. Since there was only one world back then, that means all hearts existed there."

"Which means it will lead us right to the world!" Donald cried happily. "Good thinking, Jiminy!"

Jiminy just chuckled, "Don't mention it, Donald."

Sora pressed the button on the radar and it turned on. Sora kept his eyes peeled for any hearts to appear on the radar. The only hearts he picked up so far where his friends' hearts. All of a sudden, he noticed a small red spot appearing northwest of the radar. It was another heart, he thought. Soon a few more joined the small red dot. He knew right there and then that they found it.

"Bingo!" Sora cried excitedly. "The radar just picked up a few hearts northwest from here!"

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Goofy made a questioned look, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with that asteroid coming right towards us?"

Sora sighed, "Goofy, an asteroid doesn't have a..." He then gave Goofy the double look. "ASTEROID?"

"Yeah, that one right there." Goofy responded, pointing outside the cockpit.

Everyone quickly shifted their heads out the window to see a giant asteroid heading right towards them. Everyone shrieked in fear upon seeing it. Sora quickly hit the thrusters and roughly steered the wheel right, just missing the asteroid by a hair. Everyone's bodies had jerked left from the steer, but they moved back into place because of their seatbelts. The group sat back with relieved sighs.

"Hey, always keep your eyes on the empty space!" Donald squawked angrily. "You don't know what kinda things we could run into!"

"It's not my fault!" Sora argued. "I was looking at the radar!"

"That's no excuse, kid!" Donald argued back.

Jiminy quickly intervened, "Fellas, we can't fight like this! We have to focus on the task ahead!"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, he's right. Come on! Let's get going before another asteroid decides to come our way!"

Donald just muttered to himself. At times he wasn't always at ease whenever Sora drove the gummi ship. He never forgot the time the key master crashed it right into a jungle. However, Sora has improved in driving the gummi ship in the last year, so he could trust the boy a bit more. Sora hit the thrusters and blasted off to the deepest and darkest part of space. Using the radar, Sora saw the hearts were getting closer and closer every minute.

"It shouldn't be much longer," Jiminy announced, looking on with Sora. "About five more minutes and we should be there."

"So, what should the rest of us do until then?" Donald asked. "I can't sit around for five minutes."

Goofy snapped his finger, "I got an idea! Let's sing a song!"

Sora gulped, "I have a bad feeling this isn't going to be pleasurable."

Goofy then cleared his throat and sang up the do re mi scale. Donald and Jiminy looked on as Goofy continued to do voice exercises. Finally, he cleared his voice and sang loudly.

"Oh, he's got high hopes!" Goofy sang. "He's got high hopes! He's got high apple pie in the sky hopes! So any time you're getting low 'stead of letting go, just remember that ant! Oops there goes another rubber tree!"

"FOR ALL THAT'S HOLY AND SACRED STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" Donald screamed.

"Aw, but me and my dad always used to sing that song." Goofy whined.

"Um, Goofy, that's a kid song," Sora explained. "And apparently Donald goes ballistic when ya sing it. How about ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall?"

"Hm, never heard of that song." Goofy said with a puzzled look.

"You haven't?" Sora asked in surprise. "Why not?"

Jiminy jumped onto Sora's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"The kingdom does not contain any alcoholic beverages," Jiminy whispered. "They don't even know what beer, vodka, or any of that stuff is. If I were you I wouldn't mention it to arose curiosity."

Sora just nodded in response. Goofy then rubbed his gloved hand and got an idea.

"How about this?" Goofy said. He then sang. "I know a song that gets on everybody's' nerves. Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes 1...2...3... I know a song..."

Donald covered his ears, "Someone shoot me now."

For the next three minutes Goofy continued singing the song over and over again. Sora and Jiminy did the best to ignore it by engaging in conversation. Donald did the best he could by searching through his spell book for transformation information. Finally, Sora noticed something blue slowly come into view. His eyes widened as the blue was a giant round circle with giant green patches. At that point he knew they finally found the world.

"Land ho!" Sora announced.

Everyone else looked out the cockpit to see the first ever world that ever existed in space. It was hard to believe that once every single world used to be one. In a sense it felt like Sora was finally home, considering that his island was a part of that world. However, he realized that he was not fully home. His home was back in the future, where he hoped to be with Riku and Kairi soon. Everyone was breathless at seeing how the first world looked.

"So, this is it," Jiminy spoke up. "The first world that ever lived in space."

"Wow!" Donald and Goofy said in aw.

"This is going to be great," Sora said excitedly. "Just imagine us walking with the once rulers of this world. The dinosaurs."

"We must remember what the king said," Jiminy pointed out cautiously. "There are many dangers that lurk deep with in the world's boundaries. We have to be careful."

Sora made a cocky grin, "No prob. Donald, Goofy, and I have looked danger in the eye hundreds of times. This ain't any different."

Jiminy just smiled, "I knew that wouldn't stop you."

"Of course not," Goofy laughed proudly. "With the combined strength of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, no force in the world can take us down."

"Yeah, we've beaten countless bad guys," Donald added. "The three of us together are an unstoppable force. All for one and one for all." He then turned to Sora. "We'll never leave your side, kid."

"Thanks, guys," Sora smiled warmly. He then seriously turned back to the world. "So, the king told us to find a place called the Great Valley."

"It's right next to a place called the Mysterious Beyond." Donald added.

"But, uh, how are we going to find it?" Goofy asked.

"It's like the king said," Sora replied. "Just ask around and someone should point us in the right direction."

"Okay," Goofy cried. "Then let's go!"

"Hold on!" Jiminy interjected. "Did you fellas pick out what dinosaurs you're going to be?"

The trio nodded to him.

"Good," Jiminy nodded. "Then the moment we land Donald shall turn himself, Goofy, and I into dinosaurs. Your magic clothing will do the same for you, Sora."

"Yeah, we got it," Donald complied. "Ready, Sora?"

Sora gripped the handles of the wheel tightly. They were about to explore a completely new world from which the likes he never seen. He was nervous and excited as questions erupted his mind. Were dinosaurs friendly? Will they be able to adapt to the lifestyle? What kind of enemies will they make? What new friendships will be formed? Will they succeed in stopping the Organization XIII's plans? And how did he come to know the name Great Valley? All of those answers were about to be answered. Taking a slowly deep breath, he turned to his friends with a smile.

"Ready," Sora responded with a thumbs up. "Let the adventure begin!"

Sora hit the thrusters again and the ship flew into the world's atmosphere. Everyone could already fantasias the spectacular journey that awaited them as their journey finally began in a land before time.

* * *

Littlefoot and Cera were playfully chasing each other throughout the fields of the valley. There were currently on their way to see their other friends. Earlier during the morning, everyone was astonished to see that Spike's condition was improving. He was still a bit weak, but he was able to walk normally. Ducky was overjoyed to see that her brother was going to be perfectly fine. He licked his sister with loving licks, so happy to see her again. Ducky didn't know what she would've done if Spike was killed by those terrible creatures. Petrie, Spike, and Ducky were hanging out by a tree with a pile of giant green leaves shaped like stars, which were piled up on the ground. Petrie was hovering over the pile of leaves with excitement in his eyes.

Spike slowly walked over to the treestars and sat down in front of them. He let out a happy sigh and licked his lips. He was always hungry for more things that were green. Just the thought of eating those tasty, irresistible, scrumptious leaves made him drool. Petrie flew over towards Spike and then looked at Ducky.

"Watch Petrie dive!" Petrie called to his friend.

Ducky waved back, indicating she was watching the flying dinosaur. Petrie then stopped in midair and curled into a ball. He then fell right into bushes, doing a cannonball. However, the moment he was just about to reach the ground, Spike opened his mouth and used his tongue to grab a treestar in which Petrie landed on the tongue. Spike then curled it back up, so it went into his mouth. Petrie screamed upon being eaten.

"Help!" Petrie cried.

Spike started to chew up his food, but stopped to hear Petrie's screams. Ducky worryingly ran over to her brother.

"Spike, you do not eat Petrie!" Ducky cried. "Oh, no, no, no!"

"Help!" Petrie cried again. "Me afraid of dark!"

Spike, realizing it really was Petrie spat him out. A small red ball with drool rolled across the floor and ran right into a tree. Ducky, always being the caring one quickly ran over to help her friend out. Petrie's lower body was pushed against the tree and his back was rested against the wall. Ducky looked over her friend with a concerned look.

"Petrie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Me always run into tree, Ducky," Petrie responded. "But me do not like Spike drool. As Ducky would say oh, no, no, no."

Ducky giggled, "That is my line, Petrie!"

Spike, also concerned walked over to Petrie and began licking him all over. He was doing that to show how sorry he truly was. Petrie started laughing from feeling a tickle type feeling from the tongue.

"Ah, stop, Spike!" Petrie laughed. "Me understand you sorry, but Petrie don't want anymore Spike drool! Help! Spike attacking me!"

Ducky fell on her back, laughing hardly from witnessing Petrie being "attacked" by her brother. It felt good to feel laughter and merriment again after a stressful evening yesterday. So far no sharpclaws have attacked the valley, which appeared to be a good sign. However, while they were safe for now they couldn't assume that the sharpclaws have gone away yet. At times it pained Ducky to look at Spike as he still had the leaves all over his body.

It represented the horrible memories of what happened. Once Spike left the heard during a snowy time in the valley and she thought she lost Spike forever. Then, he returned to the valley, realizing that true family was the people that raised you and took care of you ever since childhood. Now she thought she lost Spike again with the events of yesterday, but she was grateful he was living. She didn't care what happened to herself as long as her friends, especially her brother were out of harms way.

Spike finally got off of Petrie who shook all of the drool off. Ducky was still giggling at seeing Petrie getting slobbered by her brother. Spike then walked back over to the treestars and sat down. Just then, Cera ran out from the bushes and laughed in triumph. Littlefoot followed short behind.

"Hahah!" Cera sang mockingly. "I beat you! I beat you!"

"You cheated though," Littlefoot pointed out. "Do you know how many times you tripped me with your tail?"

"Not intentionally." Cera responded innocently.

"Yeah, because when you trip someone seven times it's intentional." Littlefoot said sarcastically.

Cera frowned and grumbled to herself. Ducky ran up to Littlefoot and hugged his leg, overjoyed to see him and Cera,

"Littlefoot, Cera, you are here," Ducky cried. "I am so happy to see you!"

Littlefoot then looked over to see Spike who happily sighed upon seeing the longneck. Littlefoot was so happy to see that Spike was okay. He ran over to his friend and happily nudged him. Spike returned the favor by knocking Littlefoot over and giving him wet kisses with his tongue. Littlefoot started laughing hysterically.

"Spike!" Littlefoot laughed. "Stop that! I'm glad to see you, too!"

Spike then stopped licking Littlefoot and turned his attention towards Cera who noticed a nervous grin coming from her face.

"Oh, no!" Cera gulped nervously.

Spike ran over to Cera and knocked her over. He then rapidly licked her face clean. Cera started shouting angrily at Spike.

"Ahh!" Cera screamed. "Spike germs! Help! Yuck! Ugh!"

Everyone else fell over with laughter as they watched Cera get slobbered by Spike. Finally, Cera managed to struggle herself free and stood back up. Cera had a slumped look on her face. This only resulted in the other laughing harder than ever. The reaction on her face from that moment was priceless.

"Cera, you should've see the look on your face," Littlefoot laughed hardly. "You looked silly!"

Cera turned away from everyone, giving her famous attitudes by lifting her tail into the air with a loud, "Humph!"

Petrie stood back up and finally took a moment to catch his breath.

"Aw, Cera no be mad," Petrie chuckled. "We not laughing with Cera, we laughing at Cera." Cera made an angry growl and Petrie quickly flew behind Ducky in fear. "Me kidding! Can't Cera take joke?"

"Yeah, Cera," Littlefoot said. "We need to be thankful that Spike is still here with us."

Upon saying that, everyone stopped laughing. The thought of brining up yesterday still stung everyone like a hard bee sting. They couldn't even express the fear from yesterday. It was too frightening, too devastating, and too repulsive. They could only picture what could have happened if Littlefoot's grandfather didn't show up on time. However, no sooner did they think it, they did the best to shake it out of their heads. Littlefoot, the enthusiastic one of the group tried to change the subject with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to know everything turned out okay in the end." Littlefoot sighed deeply.

Spike replied with a happy sigh, and walked over towards the pile of treestars. Littlefoot also observed the many leaves which were on his friend. He was still amazed it was able to hurt him at almost every part of his body. Littlefoot walked over to Spike and looked him over again.

"Wow, Spike, you sure got a lot of cuts." Littlefoot commented.

"That is not a problem for my momma," Ducky smiled proudly. "She came and fixed Spike right up! Yep, yep, yep!"

"Spike had tons of boo-boos, but Ducky's mom best fixer in entire world!" Petrie said. "She patch up every spot with healing leaves. Right, Spike?"

Spike, however, was too busy munching away at the treestars they gathered. Everyone else gasped in surprise upon seeing the spiketail eating away at their share.

"Hey, save some for me!" Cera exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

"Me, too!" Littlefoot nodded. "Let's eat!"

The kids happily munched away on the treestars, savoring every last bite they took. It's grassy taste felt so good as it slid in their tongues. Treestars were the most tastiest food in all of the valley. Anyone who would happen to come across one would be in for a real treat. At times, the treestar could hold water in for the younger dinosaurs to drink. Littlefoot remembered the first time he ever had one.

_In his mind he could remember every moment of his first treestar. The journey to the Great Valley was long and harsh for Littlefoot; his mother before she was slaughtered, and his grandparents. They journeyed through hard cold lands, past tall mountains, and through forests that were in ruin. Not a single leaf could be found on them. Littlefoot bit into some twigs that were very aggravating and hard to chew._

"_Ugh!" he grunted. "This stuff is too hard!"_

"_Littlefoot!" called his mother excitedly. "Come here!"_

_Littlefoot felt a bit intrigued by his mother's sudden bursts of_ _excitement. She ran over to her mother on command and looked up at her. She was staring at a single leaf which stood at the edge of the branch. Littlefoot looked up in aw as he saw this giant leaf. The leaf had dew which slowly crept down it stems. Littlefoot's mouth watered in pleasure as he feasted his eyes on this succulent leaf._

"_Look my little one," she said. "It's a treestar. One of the tastes, most nutritious green foods in all the valley. Outside the walls of the Great Valley they are so rare to encounter. This one is for you my young one."_

_She gently grabbed onto the edge and pulled it out from the root. She then gently brought it down to the ground. The air pushed down on the leaf, which caused it to curve inward. This also caused the dew to slide towards the middle. Littlefoot excitedly giggled like children on Christmas morning as the leaf came down to his level. He walked up to it and nudged his cheek against it._

"_A treestar!" he said._

_He then began playing with it, even kicking it into the air. His mother just warmly smiled at her offspring. Seeing him happy was all that mattered in this world to her. After her mate's_ _death, she knew a part of him existed in her son. That same smile her mate had now coursed through Littlefoot himself. The longneck continued playing with the star, and then held it up to his face. He licked it and lightly giggled again. To Littlefoot, that was one of the best moments of his life._

The kids finished eating their meal and soon they felt so full that they thought their stomachs were going to pop. The kids laid on their backs and looked at the sky. Not a cloud was seen at all. The warm rays hit the five as they bathed it all in. It felt good to them to take it easy for a little while. Finally, Petrie sat up and rubbed his stomach.

"Ah, tummy no mad at Petrie anymore," Petrie sighed. "Me can never get enough treestars."

"Me neither," Cere responded. "I could just eat them until I become fat."

Ducky giggled, "That is something my brother would say if he could talk. Oh, yes! Oh, yes!"

"But.." Cera spoke up. "Is it even going to this peaceful anymore?"

Littlefoot turned around and laid on his stomach. She was still worried about the sharpclaws constant attacks.

"I hope you're wrong about that," Littlefoot said with a glum look. "Those sharpclaws have no right to just come into our valley and ruin our lives. We can't just sit here and watch them cause pain."

"Do not worry, Littlefoot," Ducky assured him warmly. "They will go away...I think."

"Yeah, well I say we hit them when they least expect it." Cera snorted.

"You and I both know that wouldn't work," Littlefoot disagreed. "These sharpclaws are a lot dangerous than anything we ever encountered. Not even I have an idea on how to stop them."

"If Littlefoot doesn't have an idea, then that means we in trouble." Petrie gasped in horror.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. Littlefoot usually had great ideas that would help the gang in even the most tightest situations. They couldn't believe that Littlefoot would say such a thing.

"Littlefoot, you usually have ideas," Ducky gasped. "Why do you not have an idea?"

"Even if I did, the sharpclaws have proven to be better at planning than any of us," Littlefoot replied. "Even if I did come up with a plan, they'd just counter it."

Cera angrily stood up, "Littlefoot, are you trying to tell me that we're dumber than them?"

Littlefoot shook his head in objection.

"Cera, I said they can plan better than us," Littlefoot pointed out. "Did the words 'dumber' ever leave my mouth?"

"No," Cera snorted. "But you were implying it, weren't you?"

"Cera, cut it out!" Littlefoot argued. "I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes at them. They've gotten into many disputes in the past which showed the rivalry they also shared. Littlefoot and Cera continued to argue pointlessly about the subject. Ducky quickly ran over and put her hands out to stop the friends from fighting.

"Please, stop fighting!" Ducky cried. "We should not be fighting over this. Sharpclaws may be smarter than us, but we need to understand that we as friends are mighty then them. Friends never argue with each other, right?"

Both nodded to each other and gave each other smiles.

"She's right," Littlefoot warmly smiled. "Friends?"

Cera and Littlefoot shook paws with each other.

"Friends!" Cera grinned. She then turned to Ducky "But that's still not going to help us. How can our friendship stop those dumb sharpclaws?"

"It is simple," Ducky responded. "Alone Mr. Clubtail could not survive from the sharpclaws attacks, but when we were together we pulled through."

"She's right, Cera," Littlefoot agreed. "Think about; would we have never made it to the valley in the first place if the five of us never met. Our friendship helped us pull through in the end, and we defeated that mean sharptooth that stalked us all the way. Could any of us succeed in killing him without help? I don't think so."

"He got point," Petrie nodded. He then flew around. "Besides, why worry? Grownups say they got everything under control."

Cera put her heads down and closed her eyes. It finally dawned on Littlefoot for all this worry over the sharpclaws.

"Cera, are you really afraid of them?" Littlefoot questioned.

Cera looked up at him with a distressed look.

"I remember the first day we came here," Cera began to reply. "It was like we found the perfect world. Everyday was a magical experience for us, and I would play in this place without a single care in the world. I love to play with you guys. I love my daddy. I love this home, but now it could be destroyed. I'm scared to lose everything. I'm scared to lose this beautiful home that comforted me whenever I felt down. I don't want to lose my daddy, and I don't want to lose you four as well. You're my best friends and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

The other dinosaurs were amazed at Cera's little speech. While normally she was very grumpy, she had a very gentle heart underneath that roughness. She loved her friends like they were her own family. She just couldn't bare losing everything she worked so hard for at the hands of these creatures, who mindlessly go around and ruin lives. The others formed a circle around her and they all smiled.

"Cera, please do not be sad." Ducky said warmly.

Petrie then landed on her head, "Yeah, we go nowhere. We stay by Cera side no matter what happens."

Littlefoot nodded in agreement, "Hey, we made it this far by sticking together, so if these sharpclaws try to kill you we'll be there. If you go down, then we go down as well."

"So, do not worry yourself, Cera," Ducky said happily. "We should not worry about what is happening right now. We need to move on and look at what happens now. It is another beautiful day in the valley, and it is call us to play in the fields."

Cera looked at her friends with a smile. They were right, she thought. Why worry about a thing when you have such good friends by your side? If there was one thing she learned while living in the valley, it was that friends and family were the most important things in the world. They'd always be with you no matter how frighted you may be

Cera smiled, "Thanks guys. You're right! Why worry? I have you guys with me."

"Besides, who would you have to brag about yourself to?" Littlefoot chuckled.

Cera growled with a threatening stare, "Care to repeat that?"

Littlefoot started laughing, "Only kidding!"

"But we still do not know where those sharpclaws came from." Ducky interjected, trying to get back on topic.

"Littlefoot say they come from Mysterious Beyond." Petrie said.

"I didn't say they did," Littlefoot responded. "I just think they did. It's what the rainbow beaks told us; no one knows what lies beyond the Mysterious Beyond."

"Well, I do." Cera said.

"You do?" Ducky gasped in surprise.

"Absolutely nothing!" Cera answered.

"How would you know?" Littlefoot argued.

"Littlefoot, where is the 'beyond' to the Mysterious Beyond?" Cera asked him. "We've been to the Mysterious Beyond hundreds of time and the only thing that lies within that ugly muck is...well...ugly muck. Beyond the walls lies land that extends for miles. It just leads to the rest of our world. There's nothing special about that dumb old dirty place. It's just a home where the sharpteeth roam about."

"But..."

"Littlefoot, Cera is right," Ducky agreed. "There is nothing but yucky muck and old bones. It is not our business to even be there."

While it seemed like everyone was agreeing with Cera, Littlefoot still held a strong belief that there really was a place beyond it. He believed that not many dinosaurs have truly gotten a chance to explore the barren kingdom of the sharpteeth. Littlefoot was not the one to give up on a believe until it was proven to him.

"Well, I still think there is a place," Littlefoot protested. "The rainbow beaks sounded pretty sincere about what they said...and I strongly believe them!"

Cera just snorted, "That's okay by me. Believe what you want. I don't care if you gone crazy." She then noticed everyone else giving her a dirty look. "What?"

Petrie flew over and landed on Littlefoot's head.

"Me believe Littlefoot," Petrie said in defense. "Littlefoot usually right about lots of things and Petrie believe he right. Right, Spike?"

Spike, as always gave a happy sigh. Ducky also gave a nod to Littlefoot, and Cera rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go along with your little theory for now," Cera moaned. "But I will prove to you that there is no place beyond the Mysterious Beyond."

Littlefoot playfully grinned, "Ah, do I smell a challenge then?"

"You bet!" Cera evilly chuckled. "I bet you five treestars that there is no beyond."

"Okay, you're on, Cera!" Littlefoot said boldly.

"Uh-oh, there they go again," Ducky giggled. "Those two are always competing with each other."

Littlefoot then made a serious look again.

"So, let's do our best to try and move away from this problem," Littlefoot announced. "If we see a sharpclaw we run as fast as we can, got it?"

Everyone else nodded.

"Okay, so now let's play to take our minds off of it." Littlefoot said. He then turned to Ducky. "It's your turn to pick today's game. I recommend a game that is easy and simple. We don't want to leave Spike out just because of his injury, but at the same time we don't want to play anything that could hurt him."

"Yeah, it no fun without Spike," Petrie said as he flew around Spike. "Why, Spike can make any day less boring." He then flew up to Spike's eye level

Spike then let out a loud burp which sent Petrie flying across the area.

"Yeow!" Petrie screamed.

Petrie then flew right into Littlefoot's nose. The longneck flinched a bit from the impact, but he then looked down at Petrie who was grabbing on tightly to his nose. Ducky started laughing hardly from seeing that.

"Petrie, you must not be in front of Spike after he eats food," Ducky laughed. "He makes funny noises, remember?"

Petrie made a dazed look from spinning around so much from going flying. He thought the entire area was spinning around from the moment. To make it go away, he tried closing his eyes and held onto Littlefoot's nose tightly. Littlefoot's nose started hurting from too much pressure being put on it.

"Petrie, do you always have to hurt my nose?" Littlefoot grunted with a nostril like sound. "Please get off!"

Petrie nervously chuckled, "Oops, sorry."

"So, are we just going to stand here or are we going to go and play?" Cera whined.

"Oh, yes," Ducky responded. "I got the perfect game. We shall play follow the leader. Yep, yep, yep!"

"Sounds good," Littlefoot nodded. "Okay, start us off then, Ducky."

Spike slowly stood up and walked over to the group. They were excitingly waiting for Ducky to make the first move so that there day could begin. Now that they put the sharpclaws behind them, today would be a carefree day. A day to run loose and run wild in the valley. Littlefoot and his friends were always hungry for adventure, and no skinny looking creatures were going to get in the way of their fun. Finally, Ducky jogged off towards the bushes, laughing merrily.

"Follow me! Follow me!" she cheered.

The others cheered as well and ran off after Ducky. Each of them were laughing with joy, which they normally did when playing with each other. Ducky made sure not to run too fast, so that Spike could keep up with everyone else. Their lungs filled up clean air as they rushed through the valley while greeting other dinosaurs as they went by. Littlefoot knew that today would be a fun day, but little did he know the valley was about to get some visitors who were totally out of this world.

* * *

The Mysterious Beyond was a barren wasteland that usually never saw the light of day. Ugly tar bubbled on ground like molten lava. Very strange snake like creatures gently slithered in the tar; slowly crawling its slimy body onto the surface of the hard land. The entire area smelt like thirty day old rotten eggs. Bubbling tar pits have usually captured many dinosaurs who have dared to step in and the powerful undertow would pull them right into the bottom. There lungs would fill up with the tar and they'd die from suffocation instantly.

The land was hard and rocky. The entire area was very cool and dense as well. The current area was a very large round circle with three giant paths that were on the right side of the circle. The left side was connected to a giant piece of land. It was basically a mountain area and right below it was a giant tar pit. One fall equaled death to anyone who was misfortunate to land in it. Around the area, dinosaur bones could be seen lying in ruin. The poor souls have met their untimely demise at the hands of the carnivores. It was like an elephant graveyard; everywhere you walked you could see bones lying on the ground. Those who have managed to escape the Mysterious Beyond tremble in fear upon remembering the place. They could have been next to be killed at the hands of the sharpteeth and have their skin torn right from their bodies, and the sharpteeth delighted in tearing the flesh right off of them.

A lone raptor had snuck its way into the Mysterious Beyond in search of some flesh to feast on. The creature's mouth was already watering with delight as it pictured itself prying its teeth through its unexpected victim. The sheer thought of that juicy meat just sent delightful chills right up the spine. As it skimmed the area, it noticed something moving right out of the corner of its eye. He turned left to notice there was a lone Stegosaurus happily munching away on a lone bush that was present. The face was turned away from the raptor as it was too busy eating. The dinosaur had very strange spikes on its back. The pattern was a green spike to a tan spike. However, the skin remained a greenish color like Spike's skin.

The raptor licked his lips in delight, just excited in munching on that scrumptious looking skin. It slowly crept towards the body, moving slowly so that it wouldn't startle the leaf eater. Drool came down the raptor's mouth in delight. It softly growled as it got closer and closer. It continued walking until it finally stood right over its prey, breathing heavily down its neck. It slowly opened its mouth and move in slowly. It got closer and closer and closer until the dinosaur finally felt a warm breeze hitting its neck. It turned around to see what all the fuss was about. When it turned around, the raptor stopped dead in its tracks. What is saw horrified him beyond unspeakable horror. It screeched in fear upon seeing the dinosaurs face. It then turned, running away at full speed to get away from the face.

What was so frightening about the face? It wasn't like your average dinosaur face. The face was a strange blank furred faced with floppy ears and a big nose. It was a dog face that belonged to none other then Goofy. The captain of the royal guards choice the guise of a stegosaurus because its spiky body which he could use to defend others. Goofy, being his usually slow self was a bit confused about the raptor taking off like that.

"Gawrsh, I wonder where he's off to in a hurry," Goofy wondered. "Was it something I said? I said something, didn't I?" He then shrugged it off. He looked over himself in amazement. "Wow, Donald did a good job. I've always wanted to one of them there spiky dinosaurs. They're kinda cool. Reminds me of that show the king once did with Master Yen Sid. I remember the dinosaur part of it with that stegosaurus battling that giant T-rex."

He then paused upon saying that. The ending of the battle he mentioned wasn't exactly happy.

"Only...the stegosaurus got killed," he gulped. "I hope that doesn't happen to me."

Goofy slowly walked around the area, feeling discouraged about this strange new place. Since this was his first time he's seen what the prehistoric were like, he didn't know how to handle himself. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and slowly peaked over it. Seeing the deadly tar and bones below caused his heart to skip a beat. His heart then sped up rapidly from just picturing himself falling in that. He's fallen plenty of times, but falling in that would mean his only son Max would be put in an orphanage.

"Gee, sure is a long way down," Goofy whimpered nervously. He slowly stood back up and looked around. "This place sure is spooky. Could this be the Mysterious Beyond place the king mentioned?"

Goofy slowly began to walk around area, darting his eyes left and then right. He had to keep a lookout for any more predators that would unexpectedly attack. Wondering around the area, he began to wonder where the others were. When the ship landed they all teleported together, didn't they? Or did they? Either way, Goofy was concerned for the safety of his friends. Also, he didn't like this place, which made him feel unsafe. He was all alone and he could only hear the oil bubble right below his feet.

"Sora? Donald? Jiminy?" Goofy called out. He then whimpered. "Anybody?" Goofy slowly walked backwards until he was safely off the circle. "But I could've sworn when we were beamed down we went together. Where could they be?"

All of a sudden Goofy felt something tap his foot. Goofy screamed in fear and quickly turned around, calling his shield right to his tail. He thought it was a carnivore ready to attack him. He was about to bring his tail down on whatever it was when he saw what he was attacking. It was a small green saurolophus that was a bit taller than Ducky. He was shielding himself from being attacked and shivering in fear. However, while it had a face, body, and tail like one it held to strange objects. The first was a familiar blue top hat on his head and the other was a red umbrella on his arm. Goofy stopped his attack as he recognized who it was.

"Jiminy?" Goofy blinked. "Is that you?"

The dinosaur recognized the voice right away and looked up at the royal knight.

"G-Goofy?" Jiminy said nervously. "Is that you as well?"

"Ahyuk!" Goofy laughed happily. "Hot dog! I found ya, pal!"

Jiminy sighed with relief and took his hat off to wipe the sweat from his head.

"Phew, I thought I'd never find ya." Jiminy sighed with relief.

"Same here," Goofy nodded happily. "I was beginnin' to worry."

Jiminy put his hat back on and looked over the royal captain.

"Well, I like the disguise, Goofy," Jiminy chuckled. "Sure fooled me...only when your back was turned."

"Whatchya talkin' about, Jiminy?" Goofy asked dumbfounded. "Is my face not convincing or something?"

Jiminy just scratched his head. He didn't know how to answer that question.

"Uh, to a certain degree, Goofy," Jiminy replied unsure. He then placed his arms out at his side. "What do you think of me?"

"Very nice, Jiminy," Goofy chuckled. "But why that dinosaur?"

"Well," Jiminy began with a sly grin. "I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything, but back in high school I was the captain of the swimming team, and since the saurolophus was known for swimming a lot I chose this disguise."

"Gawrsh, I didn't know you went to high school, Jiminy." Goofy gasped in amazement.

Jiminy hopped on Goofy's nose and looked at him with a stern look.

"Of course I did," Jiminy responded. "I always used to tell Pinocchio that the way to succeed is to have a bright mind. And where do you get a bright mind? School of course! Remember that, Goofy. Education always comes before anything else, understand?"

Goofy just slowly nodded.

"I digress at this point," Jiminy said as he leaped off of Goofy's nose. "Have you seen the others?"

"I thought they were with you." Goofy shook his head.

"Nope," Jiminy said. "When I landed I was detached from the rest of you. I wandered around this area, praying you fellas were okay. I tell ya, this place makes me feel agitated."

"You think this is the Mysterious Beyond?" asked the royal guard.

"Maybe," Jiminy pondered. "At this point it's best not to assume that. We could be somewhere else and not know it. I suggest before we begin searching for the Great Valley that we regroup with Sora and Donald."

"But they could be anywhere." Goofy stated.

"That's the current predicament we face," Jiminy nodded. "They could be anywhere within this world."

All of a sudden, Jiminy heard a loud roaring sound that caused him to jump in fear. He quickly ran behind Goofy and grabbed onto his tail.

"Gracious, what was that?" Jiminy fightingly asked "A raptor? A T-rex?"

Goofy looked at Jiminy with a smile, "Aw, don't worry, Jiminy. That wasn't a dinosaur. That was just my stomach. I'm hungry."

"Hungry?" Jiminy asked perplexed. "But you just ate a big breakfast."

Goofy walked towards the lone bush.

"I know, but for some reason I feel hungry again," Goofy replied. "It's as though my appetite has increased sharply."

"Fascinating," Jiminy murmured. "It seems that when we became dinosaurs we inherited their rather abundant appetite. Despite the fact that we took on the forms of herbivores, Goofy still seems to display a large craving for leafy foods." He then called out to the knight. "Goofy, we really don't have time to.."

"Aw, just one bite, Jiminy," Goofy pleaded. "If I don't eat something I think I'm going to pass out."

"Well...alright," Jiminy complied. "But make it quick!" He glanced up at the sky. "We have to find the valley before nightfall!"

Goofy nodded and hastily ran over to the bush. He opened his mouth widely, displaying his gigantic buck teeth. Becoming a dinosaur had completely changed his choice in food. Once he would eat steaks, chicken, fish, or any type of foods that creatures of the future were eat. However, he now pleasured over the leaves that stood before him. His mouth just watered at seeing it. He buried his head into the bushes and grabbed a string of leaves which were attached together. Goofy found it difficult to pull the leaves off, so he had to use every once of his strength to get if off. He pulled and pulled as he felt his muscles strain. He felt sweat pour down his face as he pulled with everything he got. Finally, he was able to pull the string out of the bush, while it was still attached.

As he pulled, he could've sworn he felt something right at his face. Slowly opening one eye, he got greeted by a familiar feathered headed face with a sailor hat. The dog, however, got startled by it that he screamed, letting go of the string in the process. Next thing he knew, a blue blur went flying in the air. The blur squawked hysterically as it flew across the sky and landed right on the ground with an, "oof." Goofy gasped in surprise.

"Gawrsh, that little fella scared me," Goofy cried. "You know what's funny though; it sounded a lot like Donald."

"Um, Goofy, I think that was Donald." Jiminy stated.

Goofy gave a slight huh and then he screamed in realization. Goofy and Jiminy quickly ran over to where the blue blur landed and saw a small body lying on the ground. The body was a bit bigger than Petrie, but the head was really big. As they got closer, they noticed it had a white body. The dinosaur appeared to be a pteranodon with blue wings. The face of the dinosaur was very unusual. It was in the shape of a duck. That dinosaur was none other than Donald Duck. Goofy glared over Donald, who was frowning at him.

"Donald?" Goofy asked hopefully. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Judith Barsi," Donald said sarcastically. He then screeched. "OF COURSE IT'S ME YA BIG PALOOKA!"

Donald stood up and angrily waved his wings at Goofy as he went into one of his famous fits.

"YOU NITWIT!!" Donald squawked angrily. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA IN DOING THAT?"

Goofy sadly put his head down, "Sorry, Donald, I didn't know you were there."

"Donald, take a moment to breath!" Jiminy snapped. "You're all worked up again!"

Donald continued waving his wings for a few more minutes until he finally took a moment to settle down. He took slowly deep breaths until he finally let himself relax.

"There, take it easy," Jiminy said gently. "You always work yourself up."

"Can I help it if this guy brings me bad luck on a regular bases?" Donald said as he eyed Goofy.

"Donald, that's not true," Goofy protested. "There's no such thing as bad luck...uh...I think."

"Well, just be careful with what you eat," Donald advised him. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Goofy gulped nervously. If that was Donald when he was in a good mood, he could only imagine what he was like in a bad mood. Jiminy quickly tried to change the subject.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Donald," Jiminy said relieved. "So, I take it you wanted to be a flying dinosaur."

Donald flapped his wings and took off into the air. He then flew around the area, so that he could get a feel for flying. He squawked merrily as he felt the wind embrace his face. He then flew back down and landed on Goofy's back, giving a slight nod to Jiminy.

"You betcha, Jiminy!" Donald smiled. "I just love to fly! I haven't had this much fun flying since the Pride Lands. Plus, I can be the eye in the sky of our group!"

Jiminy nodded in agreement, "Hm, good idea. We can get a better view of things then."

Donald then looked around at their new environment. He gulped nervously from seeing the sight of such a horrific place.

"I..I take it this is the Mysterious Beyond the king mentioned." Donald assumed.

"Well, it appears to have the attributes of the worst place in all the world," Jiminy said. He then rubbed his chin. "But I'm just no sure."

"You know what's strange?" Goofy spoke up. "Why do they call it the Mysterious Beyond? What's so Mysterious about it?"

"Well, If I were to guess I'd say they call it that because it must reside beyond the Great Valley," Jiminy theorized. "Also, I guess its appearance may question other dinosaurs about this place. It's an uncharted territory; only few have ever been here, so many mysteries remain in question about this place."

"Well, I don't like it," Donald whimpered. "This rundown place is giving me the creeps. I'd rather go watch my nephews than stay here."

"Then why don't you three get out of here then?" called a gruff voice.

The trio turned to notice another dinosaur walking by them. He was relatively bigger than Goofy, but he also walked on four legs. His skin was a pale green color and he had a pair of bumps that stuck out of his skin and it went down to his tail which had a spike on it. His face was wrinkled and the trio could tell he was old.

"Hey, who are you to tell us what to do?" Donald asked snobbishly.

"My name is Rooter for your information," the dinosaur responded. "And I'm not suggesting you should get out of here, I'm telling you to get out of here."

"W-why's that?" Goofy asked nervously.

"Few leaf eaters have barely managed to come out of the Mysterious Beyond alive," Rooter explained. "I'm just passing through, so I'll be out of here. You should be getting out of here before a sharptooth comes and rips your skin from your bodies."

The trio gulped in unison upon hearing that. However, Jiminy was a bit confused by what Rooter said.

"If I may interject," Jiminy began. "What is a sharptooth?"

The trio could notice a shocked look on Rooter's face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sharpteeth were all over the entire world and surely these three were taught about them.

"What are you talking about?" Rooter exclaimed. "How could you not know what a sharptooth is? They've basically roamed this world for as long as the bright circle has shined on us."

The trio were now even more confused.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said in confusion. "Is, uh, he speaking English? Bright circle? Sharptooth?"

The trio were left in completely confusion by what Rooter was saying. They began to think about what he was talking about. Finally, it dawned on Jiminy. He looked up at the sun in the sky. The sun was a bright star that was shaped like a circle. Jiminy then figured it all out. It appeared that the dinosaurs named everything based on what they saw, since scientists were the ones who came up with the scientific names for the sun or the types of dinosaurs. So, since Donald had the ability to fly he would be a flyer, and since Goofy had spikes on his tail he would be called a spiketail. It all made sense to him. He was simply amazed at how the dinosaurs had certain perspectives of things. Finally, he spoke up, understand what Rooter said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jiminy apologized. "I thought you said something else. Of course we know what a sharptooth is."

"We do?" Donald and Goofy asked in unison. Jiminy then cleared his throat. "I mean...of course we do!"

"Anyways, thank you for your thoughtful advise," Jiminy continued. "We shall take your consideration and leave this place immediately."

"Good," Rooter smiled with a nod. "Then take care of yourselves."

Rooter slowly began to walk away when Donald remembered something.

"Hey, wait!" Donald cried. Rooter turned back towards him. "Have you heard of a place called the Great Valley?"

Rooter shook his head, "Sorry, I wish I knew. I'd like to spend the rest of my life there than just wandering this endless land."

He then slowly took off, leaving the trio behind to think for themselves. They waited until they could no longer hear the pounding of his footsteps trail off into the distance. Donald turned to Jiminy with a look of wonder.

"Jiminy, how did you know what he was saying?" Donald asked the royal chronicler.

"Simple," Jiminy said with a smile. "I've figured out that dinosaurs named everything based off of what they see. For example: the bright circle is really the sun. It is a bright star in the shape of circle. A sharptooth must mean a dinosaur with large teeth. I'm guessing a t-rex or a raptor."

"Oh, I get it," Goofy realized. "So you're saying they name everything based off of sight, right?"

"Correct," Jiminy nodded. "So, I believe we've figured out one of the ways the dinosaurs lived back then. Very intriguing, but we got to remember to speak like that from now on. We don't want any other dinosaurs to get confused by our moderate day sayings."

"Right, we understand," Donald complied. "But that guy said this place is the Mysterious Beyond, so that means we're close to the valley." He then frowned. "The million dollar question is where?"

"We should go and find it." Goofy said.

"Not just yet," Jiminy said. "Notice not all of us our present."

Donald and Goofy both looked around the area. He was right, they thought. Sora was absent from the group.

"Oh, no!" Goofy cried. "Sora's missing! I hope our pal is alright!"

"Aw, don't worry about that kid," Donald said composed. "He can take care of himself."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Donald," Jiminy disagreed. "It's important for all of us to stick together, and much like us, Sora isn't use to this kind of environment. We should go and look for him."

"Good idea, Jiminy," Goofy nodded. "Should we split up?"

"No, we can't!" Jiminy cried. "If we get separated from each other, we could become lost ourselves."

"As I said, he's fine," Donald stated. "If the three of us arrived here, then surely he must be here, too."

All of a sudden the trio heard the bush Goofy was munching at rustle violently. They all turned to notice he was shaking violently. Goofy began to wonder if some sort of predator was waiting for them behind that bush.

"Oh, no, what's that?" Goofy whimpered nervously. "A monster?"

Donald just scoffed, "A monster? Give me a break! Can't you see it's obviously Sora? He's trying to play a practical joke on us."

"You think so, Donald?" Goofy asked concerned.

"I'm positive," Donald replied with a snap. "Come on you two!"

"Donald, I have a bad feeling..." Jiminy began to say.

"Aw, don't worry, Jiminy," Donald assured him. "If it wasn't Sora he would've attacked us by now."

Jiminy, however, wasn't so sure he could believe what Donald was saying. Something in his stomach was telling him not to go towards that bush. However, Donald, being overconfident and impulsive was already assuming it was the keyblade master. Jiminy sadly sighed and followed right behind the duo who slowly approached the bush. Donald gave the bush a frown as he got closer to it.

"Okay, Sora, the jig is up," Donald said sternly. "We know you're little ploy won't work. You have to get up pretty early in the morning to fool Donald Duck."

"Aw, maybe Sora is just shy to show off what kinda dinosaur he's become," Goofy thought out loud. "Don't worry, pal, we won't laugh at whatever it is you've become. Come on out, so we know you're okay."

Jiminy began to have second thoughts about who was behind the bush. In fact, Jiminy could've sworn he began to hear a very soft growl coming from within the bush. He knew in his heart at that moment it wasn't Sora, but something else. And Jiminy had a feeling it came to have lunch. Jiminy quickly shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Quick, run!" Jiminy shouted.

"Huh?" Donald asked as he turned his head towards Jiminy.

All of a sudden, a dinosaur jumped out from the bushes and roared right in Goofy's face. The royal guard screamed in fear, along with Donald who also noticed it. Donald grabbed onto Goofy's throat tightly as he turned to run. However, he ran so fast that he tripped over a few stones and fell right on his stomach. Jiminy hurried over and stood closely by Goofy's side. Donald still held onto Goofy's neck with all his might. Goofy started to choke from being squeezed so tightly.

"Donald, you're choking me!" Goofy gagged.

Donald quickly took his grip off of the royal guard and hit behind his back. The wizard peaked up to see who they were dealing with. A young velociraptor was staring down the trio with blue-green eyes. His skin color was green and he had blue stripes on his tale and neck. He gave them a look of death that sent fear right into their eyes.

"So, still want to assume that's Sora?" Jiminy glared at Donald.

The wizard nervously chuckled, "No, but I know what we're going to be."

"What's that?" Goofy asked curiously.

"Part of a three course meal!" Donald panicked.

The sharptooth charged right for the trio, who quickly bolted left to avoid the attack. It slid across the floor to stop itself and it then charged again. Goofy quickly took out his shield and placed the handle on his mouth. The sharptooth brought its teeth down, only to bite into the shield. However, try as it might, it could not penetrate the shield. As it continued to try, Donald quickly called his staff right to his feat and aimed it right at the dinosaur. Donald closed his right eye so he could focus better with the left. He waited for the dinosaur to be in the exact position.

"Hold it there for just a few seconds," Donald muttered to himself. "Ready, aim, freeze!"

Donald's staff began glowing a light blue color that sparkled as it condensed into a small ball. It then released a giant ice ball that went right at the dinosaur. It looked like it was right on its target until the dinosaur could see it coming out of the glimpse of its eye. It quickly released the grip, just dodging the attack.

"No!" Donald cried in disappointment. The dinosaur then turned towards him. Donald nervously chuckled at it. "Heheheh, oops, I was tryin' to aim towards..uh..Goofy. It looked like he needed to cooled off, huh?"

The dinosaur then charged right for Donald, who screamed in fear. The duck quickly flew away with the velociraptor chasing right after him. Goofy bravely ran after the two, so that he could save his comrade from being lunch. Jiminy watched in horror as the velociraptor was gaining speed on Donald. He leaped up and kept chomping at the wizard.

"Hey, cut it out you doggone dinosaur!" Donald squawked angrily. "You're starting to piss me off!"

Donald finally flew up high enough to get away from it. He then laughed in triumph from successfully managing to escape the dinosaur's wrath.

"Ha!" Donald laughed mockingly. "I bet you think you're pretty dumb right now, huh. Well, guess what? No one outsmarts me."

"Donald, look out behind you!" Goofy cried.

Donald turned around, only to get greeted by a rocky wall. While Donald was flying higher and higher, he was flying straight into a stone pillar that was higher up from the Mysterious Beyond. However, Donald was too busy mocking the dinosaur to even notice. Now Donald could feel immense pain from his face hitting the wall. He covered his face in pain and screamed in fear.

"Ouch!" Donald cried in pain.

Also, since he was using his wings to cover his face, he started descending right towards the velociraptor, who was ready to greet him with an open mouth and empty stomach. Goofy gasped in horror and quickly ran to Donald's rescue.

"Hang on, Donald!" Goofy called. "I'll save you!"

Goofy ran towards the velociraptor as fast as he could. While he has walked on four legs before in another world, he was still adjusting to this new body, so he was aching a bit on his back. He continued to run as fast as he could until he tripped on some stones again, losing his balance as a result.

"Ooh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Goofy exclaimed.

Goofy then stumbled over and ran right into velociraptor, who got knocked off the ledge of the cliff. Donald safely landed on Goofy's back. Jiminy quickly rejoined the others and leaped onto Goofy's back to check on Donald.

"Donald, are you okay?" Jiminy asked concerned.

Donald removed his wings from his face and shook his head violently. He then turned to Jiminy and sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Donald sighed. "But what happened to the..."

He then noticed Jiminy shifting his eyes towards the edge of the cliff. He must've fallen over, he thought. Or did he? The trio quickly went over to the ledge to see if he fell into the tar pit below. To their surprise they didn't see a body struggling within the goop.

"Gawrsh, do ya think he survived?" Goofy wondered.

"You kidding?" Donald scoffed. "There's no way he could've survived that fall."

The trio waited for a few moments to see if anything would happen. All of a sudden, the trio started to hear the sounds of crying. The trio looked at each other in confusion. Where was it coming from? They focused their hearing until they could fully hear it coming from right below them. The trio leaned over the edge ever further and noticed the dinosaur had survived. He was using his tail as a hook to hold onto a huge branch that stuck out. However, it was slowly starting to break. What startled everyone was that the velociraptor was actually crying.

"Help!" he cried. "I don't want to die!"

Everyone screamed in fear. It could talk? Now they were just left in complete shock.

"What?" Donald squawked in shock. "It can talk!"

"Gawrsh, I thought the king said carnivores couldn't speak a herbivore's language." Goofy exclaimed.

Jiminy just shrugged, "Alas, not even the king himself knows the answers to everything."

"Please!" he cried. "Don't leave me here!"

"Oh, yeah?" Donald said spitefully at it. "Well, it serves you right for trying to eat us you brat!"

"I'm sorry!" the dinosaur pouted. "Sometimes I can't control it! Just please save me! Please!"

Goofy began to show pity on the dinosaur. With the way he was crying it made Goofy feel bad inside since he was the one who pushed him off the cliff. Goofy had always been the one to try and find the goodness within people no matter how sinister they could be. He couldn't sit around and watch this poor little dinosaur meet his end at the hands of the tar pit. Just looking at the dinosaur now made him feel bad to just watch the kid in such a pitiful state. He could tell the dinosaur was sincerely sorry, and was willing to get a second chance at life.

"Gee, fellas, he looks frighted," Goofy said feeling sorry for him. "Maybe we should help."

Donald looked at Goofy with widen eyes of surprise.

"What?" Donald cried in fear. "You want to help him after he tried to eat us up?"

"Well, he's just a little fella," Goofy argued. "He doesn't deserve to kick the bucket at such an early age. Plus, just look at him. He looks really sorry."

Donald looked back down at the dinosaur who was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Donald couldn't stand that look. It looked so innocent from the blood thirsty monster they just encountered. Donald began to have an inner conflict with himself until he finally screamed out loud. Deep down Donald would feel guilty for the rest of his life if they didn't act.

"Doh!" Donald groaned. He then sighed. "Fine, we'll help him."

"You're a good duck at heart, Donald," Jiminy smiled in appreciation. "God bless your soul."

Donald muttered under his breath, "Whatever."

Goofy then turned towards the dinosaur, "Don't you worry! We'll save you!"

The dinosaur happily nodded, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Donald then flew over the edge and angrily looked down at him.

"Under one condition," Donald snapped while waving one wing. "You must promise not to eat us."

The dinosaur frantically replied, "Yes, I promise! I'll be good! Please, I won't last much longer!"

"So, uh, how are goin' save the little guy?" Goofy began to wonder.

Donald made a cocky grin. He knew that as a royal wizard he had the power to defy the laws of anything, including gravity. He flew into the air and held his staff out. A glowing green energy wave emerged within the staff that got brighter and brighter. He then released the energy, which formed into a diamond shaped energy ball. The sharptooth felt his body being pulled by a strange force of energy. It was like someone was grabbing his skin and pulling him roughly. Donald just used a magic spell called "Magnet" which could pull in living things.

The sharptooth frighteningly closed its eyes at it flew right into the energy. It then slowly rotated around and around the energy until the dinosaur was facing the trio. Donald waved his wings and the energy dematerialized in right in front of them. The dinosaur landed on the ground and grunted. He then opened his eyes and looked at the three dinosaurs. They weren't like any other dinosaurs he's ever feast on before. At this point he wasn't even going to risk eating them. Donald just slowly backed away, thinking the dinosaur may go back on his word.

"Okay, kid, we saved your hide," Donald gulped nervously. "Now scram!"

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked ignoring Donald.

The sharptooth nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for saving me, mister."

Donald just muttered to himself. Jiminy leaped off of Goofy and approached the sharptooth slowly.

"Excuse me if I may sound a little blunt," Jiminy said. "But how is that we can understand you?"

The sharptooth smiled, "Easy. My friend is a sharptooth who can speak both the language of the sharpteeth and the leaf eaters. He taught me everything he knew."

"Interesting," Jiminy whispered to himself. "Even some dinosaurs are bilingual."

"I'm sorry I attacked you three," the sharptooth apologized. "I guess I should've listened to my dad when he said never eat anything that looks funny...especially from the Mysterious Beyond."

Donald got angry upon hearing that. The two noticed his face was turning bright red from hearing the comment. If there's one thing learnt from hanging out with Donald, it was that he got offended easily.

"Oh, yeah?" Donald squawked. "I'll show you who's funny looking you little..."

Goofy quickly put his paw up to stop Donald from attacking. Donald tried to go around, but Goofy quickly grabbed Donald's feet with his teeth. Donald struggled with all of his might to get free.

"Hey, leggo!" Donald snapped at Goofy.

"Forgive, Donald," Jiminy said while clearing his throat. "He's known for his very short temper."

The sharptooth just chuckled, "I know what you mean. Well, thanks for helping me. I'll keep my word and not eat you three up."

Donald stopped flapping and sighed, "Oh, I feel so special."

"I suggest you get out of here while you still can," Jiminy advised him. "This place is quite dangerous for a young fella like yourself."

"Oh, I will," the sharptooth nodded. Everyone then heard a loud roar. Donald and Goofy embraced each other in fear. "That's my dad! He's going to be so mad at me for wandering off into the Mysterious Beyond without him!"

"Your dad?" the trio clamored in fear.

"Yeah, my dad," the sharptooth replied. "I should get going before I get in any more trouble with him. Well, see ya, and thanks again."

The sharptooth began to take off when Goofy quickly called out to him.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where a place called the Great Valley is?" Goofy asked.

Donald and Jiminy gave Goofy the double look. Why would he ask a carnivore for the location of a place few carnivores have dared stepped?

"Goofy, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Donald asked Goofy in surprise. "Don't you remember that dinosaurs like him aren't allowed in the Great Valley? If that's the case, then how would he even know where it is?"

The sharptooth turned back to them with a smile.

"It's simple," the sharptooth answered. "Cross the left trail and take a left. Keep walking for a few seconds until you see a cave on the right. Enter that cave and go straight down it. Ya can't miss it."

Everyone looked at the sharptooth with dropped mouths. How did he know where the valley was? This wasn't making any sense at all. They were so amazed by how dinosaurs really acted. Naming things based off of site, speaking different languages, it was unheard of. Now this dinosaur knew the way to a place where only herbivores resided.

"H-how do you know?" Donald asked nervously.

"Seen it before," the sharptooth responded. "Nice place."

Goofy turned to Donald with a proud smile, "See, told ya he'd know. I guess everything the king said wasn't true after all."

"Perhaps, but is it wise enough to trust his words?" Jiminy pondered to himself.

"Hope that helps ya," the sharptooth smiled. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Goofy called out. The dinosaur turned back again "Thank you. Also, we didn't happen to get your name."

The dinosaur turned back and smiled.

"You're welcome," the dinosaur chuckled sheepishly. "And my name is Yu. Take care!"

Yu ran off to catch up with his father, leaving the trio behind again. As always, Goofy was a bit slow with the name. He thought the name was referring to Goofy as in "you."

"Ahyuk!" Goofy laughed. "Bye, Goofy!"

"No, Goofy," Donald shook his head. "His name is Yu, not you."

"Yeah, he was referring to me," Goofy replied with a smile. "Bye, Goofy!"

"No!" snapped the royal wizard. "Yu is that kid's name. Not you as in you Goofy. His name is Yu!"

"Oh," Goofy said in realization. "So his name is Yu."

"Yeah, me," Donald nodded proudly. He then paused at what he said. "No, wait!"

"Bye, Donald!" Goofy called again.

Donald just smacked his forehead in frustration. Sometimes he wondered why Goofy was always driving him nuts. Jiminy just walked over to the duo and hopped onto Goofy's back.

"Oh, Goofy," Jiminy chuckled. "Where would we be without you?"

Donald then flew over to the group and landed on Goofy's back. He then took his giant wing and wiped his forehead.

"Well, at least that's over with," Donald sighed. "I hope we don't have to go through that again."

"Face it, Donald," Jiminy shook his head. "While we're in this world, predators will be constantly stalking us. Times were tough back then, so we need to be on our guard."

Goofy nodded, "But look at the bright side of this, Donald; we found out where the valley is. I'd say mission accomplished."

"Not yet," Jiminy objected. "We still have a problem with this whole thing. For starters, I'm not a hundred percent sure if I can take his word for granted. He may look innocent, but maybe he's trying to lead us astray. Secondly, we still have no idea where Sora is."

"Aw, don't worry, Jiminy," Goofy assured him. "Who knows?" He then turned the other way. "We could end up running right into..."

All of a sudden something leaped out from the shadows and tackled the trio right to the ground.

"Not again!" Donald cried.

"Ooh, whoa!"

"Goodness!"

The trio knew that there was no escape this time. They were pinned down to the ground, with no chance of escaping this time. This was it, they thought. They were pinned down by another carnivore with no chance for escape. They shut their eyes in fear, waiting for death to knock at the doors. Goofy could feel whatever it was breathing down his neck.

"This is it!" Donald bawled. "We're dead meat! No pun intended! We're really going to become dead meat. I should've never let you guys talk me into this!"

"Good bye cruel world!" Goofy cried dramatically.

They whimpered with fear; waiting for whatever it was to strike. They then heard something. The sound they heard came from whatever it was that tackled them. They were expecting growling, but instead they heard laughter.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed a familiar male voice. "I fooled you guys good, didn't I?"

The trio recognized the voice right away. Slowly opening their eyes, they saw what was on top of them. A young longneck with black skin was looking down at them with a playful grin and was playfully wagging his tail. He had a white underbelly and the waves on his spine were in the similar style to Littlefoot's back. He was a bit taller than Littlefoot, but he still was a young longneck all the same. However, unlike most longnecks he had little brown spikes that stuck out on the top of his flat shaped head. The trio looked down to notice a familiar crown necklace that hung around his long neck.

"Sora?" everyone asked in unison.

"Yup, it's me!" Sora grinned. "Whatchya think?"

"Ahyuk!" Goofy laughed happily. "You sure fooled us, Sora. We thought you were a raptor."

"No way," Sora chuckled. "I'd never eat my best buddies."

"Good, now do you're best buddies a favor and get offa us!" Donald growled at Sora.

Sora sheepishly chuckled, "Heheh, sorry."

Sora leaped off of the others and looked over himself. He thought it was cool that he was now the mighty thunder lizards that once walked the earth. The others stood up and ran over to join their friend.

"Gawrsh, Sora," Goofy chuckled. "You've chosen one of them long necked dinosaurs."

"Yeah, I was thinking about what kinda herbivore I wanted to be," Sora explained. He then looked over himself. "It took me awhile, but for some reason I felt like this form was fitting for me. Dunno why. It's like when we went to Atlantica and the Pride Lands; I just thought they were fitting."

"Well, I think it suits you just fine, Sora," Donald complimented him. "A certain red haired girl would just love to cuddle up with you because she'd think you're cute."

Sora started blushing bright red, "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"Hey, Sora, why's your face turning red?" Goofy snickered.

"Uh, sunburn?" Sora replied nervously.

"Sora, dinosaurs don't get sunburn," Jiminy pointed out firmly. "Their skin is different from that of you humans."

Sora's face became even more bright red from hearing that. Donald just started laughing at the key bearer for saying that. He then noticed Goofy and Jiminy giving him dirty looks. They were implying for him to stop teasing him. Goofy walked over to Sora and nudged his cheek in comfort.

"Sorry, Sora," Goofy said warmly. "We didn't mean to hurt ya. I know how sensitive you get whenever we mention Kairi."

Sora just replied with a slight smile.

"No, it's alright," Sora said. "Guess I still miss her, that's all."

"Don't worry, kid," Donald assured him. "We'll find her, but we need to complete our mission. The king put his faith in us to stop the nobodies from finding Kingdom Hearts...if that's what they're after."

"Yeah, and just think of the fun adventures we'll have a long the way," Goofy said optimistically. "Who knows what will happen on our new journey? Maybe will meet some new friends. Try not to be discouraged."

Sora made his famous smile at Goofy. He was right, he thought. There was a whole new journey ahead of him with endless possibilities and he should try to enjoy the new adventure coming his way. As always, he knew he could count on Goofy's happy-go-lucky attitude to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora nodded. "Besides, I want to see this Great Valley place. Bet it's really cool, too!" He then looked around the Mysterious Beyond. "Better than this place at least. Is this the Mysterious Beyond?"

Donald nodded, "Yeah, gruesome, ain't it?"

"Not a place I'd like to live," Sora agreed. "But now that we found it, where exactly is the Great Valley?"

"Well, some dinosaur named Donald said..."

"No, his name was Yow...Yut...Yo...oh, now I forget thanks to you." Donald moaned.

"It wasn't my fault." Goofy responded innocently.

"Guys!" Sora shouted. "Focus! Where he did he say it was?"

Jiminy answered for the duo, "Just up that way. I'm not too sure if we should trust the information we received though."

"We have no choice in the matter," Sora shook his head in disagreement. "We gotta take any leads to find that place."

Sora glared up at the sky. He noticed that the sun was slowly starting to descend upon the afternoon sky.

"Crap!" Sora cursed in frustration. "We might as well take that chance! We gotta get their before nightfall or else the king won't be able to find us."

Jiminy nodded in agreement, "Hm, you do have a point, Sora. Maybe he's right. We're going to have to take that fellas' words for granted."

"For your sake I hope he's right," Donald said. "Well, guys, I guess it's off to the valley then."

Sora bravely turned towards the trail and nodded. He knew at this point that they had no choice, but to investigate. He felt a little nervous about exploring this brave new land, but he looked to his three friends who had his back through thick and thin. He gave out a relaxed sigh upon knowing that. He then stepped forward and walked up the trail.

"C'mon, guys!" Sora called. "We have a valley to find!"

Sora used his four legs to dash up the path with the others following right behind him. While Sora has walked on four legs before, it felt kind of strange running with a long neck. The feeling of his head being far away from his shoulders made him felt a little dizzy, but it was something he'd have to adjust to. As he ran off the trail, he took a left and ran down another pathway. The others followed close behind him. Everyone kept running and running until they noticed a cave on the right.

"That's the cave that kid mentioned," Donald told Sora.

"Right," Sora called back to Donald. "Then let's go!"

Sora ran right into the cave, leaving the others right behind him. Goofy ran faster in order to keep up with the youth, while Donald flapped harder. He was now panting from using so much energy.

"Slow down, kid!" Donald panted. "You're going too fast!"

The next thing they knew they could hear Sora shouting in pain from within the cave.

"Ow!" Sora yelped in pain.

The trio quickly hurried into the cave to find out what happened to their friend. They stopped to noticed the cave was a bit narrow and dark. It had stones and pebbles that lied on the floor. Just stepping on one could hurt. They slowly walked into it, keeping their eyes peeled for Sora or anything else that crawled around it. Soon enough they saw a familiar long necked dinosaur hopping up and down and violently shaking his front paw. That dinosaur was obviously Sora. They ran over to him in concern.

Sora felt a chilling pain from his toe as he hit a sharp rock from the ground. Goofy ran next to Sora who was still shouting in pain.

"Sora, are you alright?" Goofy asked concerned.

"No, I stubbed my toe!" Sora shouted in pain. "Ouch! It hurts so much!"

"Well, that's what you get for not watching where you're going," Donald responded. "Did the words slow down mean anything to you? Did that saying ever register in that head of yours?"

"Hey, I didn't hear you, man," Sora argued. "Cut me some slack."

While Sora and Donald were arguing with each other, Goofy turned to Jiminy with a questioned look.

"Gawrsh, this spooky cave leads to the valley?" Goofy asked worryingly.

"Well, you know the old saying," Jiminy said optimistically. "There's a light at the end of the tunnel. Hopefully at the end of this tunnel is the light we've been searching for. Let us press on!" He then turned to Sora. "I suggest we take it slowly."

Sora sheepishly grinned and walked down the cave with the others following him. The cave itself was very narrow. The walls were slowly curved in towards the group, but at the sane time the cave wasn't too dark. That was because the tunnel was relatively short, so the light at the end of the tunnel was slowly starting to appear. On the way, Sora stepped on a few more pebbles and stones. It felt like pins and needles were stabbing right through his feet.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Sora complained in pain.

"Stop complaining!" Donald spoke up in frustration. "You're giving me a headache!"

Sora grinned nervously, "Sorry."

Sora started to notice the light at the end of the cave. An excited look lit his face as he noticed it. He simply couldn't wait any longer to get this place.

"I bet the Great Valley is going to be awesome!" Sora said in delight.

"Well, I'm sure there's a reason why it's called the Great Valley," Jiminy chuckled. "It's probably 'Great" to be there."

Jiminy started gloating with laughter for telling the joke. Everyone else rolled their for not finding that funny one bit. The group slowly continued to get closer and closer towards the light. Tension started to rise as they were wondering what this place was going to be like. Questions aroused in their heads as they got closer. Was the place really safe from the outside world? Were the inhabitants friendly? Would they accept these odd looking dinosaurs for what they were? And what involvements would the nobodies have as they encountered this new world? They finally approached the end of the tunnel with anticipation rising. Their hearts started to beat faster and their bodies started to tense. The true adventure was about to begin and the future may be dubitable to them, but they were ready to face it together.

Sora turned to his friends as he reached the end of the tunnel. This was it, he thought. The fight for humanity was about to begin. He looked at the glimmering smiles of his friends. With them at his side what was there to worry about? They always had his back in any battle they've faced together. Without those three he would have never gotten to where he was. It was his friends that gave him strength, but he realized that strength came from himself. However, he was going to need all of the strength to pull through in this world. It was going to be their most dangerous mission yet, but no matter what lied beyond the horizon, the gang would face it together.

"Guys, let's go!" Sora announced.

The four ran into the light and finally arrived at their destination, where they were about to meet five special dinosaurs that will make the adventure spectacular.

A/N: Some of you are wondering who the heck Yu is? (Well a few of you know who I'm talking about) He is the character used in Sora W.T.K's A Sharptooth's Heart story. While I said they were going to be in a side story, I wanted to have Yu make a cameo as a little surprise. Also, the whole ordeal with Sora stubbing his toe and Donald getting annoyed was a reference to a chapter in Sora W.T.K's A Sharptooth's Heart II. Yes, this is the last time for now I will pay tribute to the guy, but what can I say? He's a great writer. Also, some of you may be wondering why I mentioned Littlefoot's father dying at the hands of an earthquake. That my friends is a surprise I'm planning for later on in this fic. Think of this story as an Alternate Universe of sorts. Well, see you next chapter


	8. Chapter VII: The Mysterious Visitors II

**Chapter VII: The Mysterious Visitors Part II**

The valley was at peace today. So far not a single sharpclaw hasinvaded the valley; releasing their wrath upon the innocent residents of the Great Valley. The adults let their children roam throughout the valley to play, while the children had to take responsibility and check in with their parents every now and then. The adults still kept their guard up as they walked through the grassy fields of the valleys. A look of anxiety could be noticed right on their faces. The adults were a bit concerned as to why the sharpclaws haven't attacked yet. Could they really have left the valley for good? Or were they planning something baleful that could wipe the herds out of their meaningful lives? These sharpclaws were ruthless, but at the same time cunning.

It was possible that they were planning something to justify their goal to declare total dominance over the valley. The dinosaurs were still on alert, despite this unexpected lack of appearances the sharpclaws were making. Littlefoot's grandparents were slowly walking towards the Thundering Falls to get a drink of water to quench their thirst after eating the healthy vegetation of the valley. As they arrived, they saw other dinosaurs also slowly sipping away at their water. They noticed Mr. Threehorn was also slurping away at his water. The couple approached Mr. Threehorn who continued to slurp away. Littlefoot's grandfather had this feeling Mr. Threehorn was still holding a grudge from their dispute yesterday.

However, Littlefoot's grandfather tried to remain as casual as possible. He slowly approached Mr. Threehorn and stopped beside him. Clearing his throat, he tried to establish a tranquil conversation with him.

"Good morning my friend," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "How are you today?"

Mr. Threehorn didn't respond right away. He slowly lifted his head up and looked at Littlefoot's grandfather. He slightly snorted and returned to sipping his water. Littlefoot's grandfather could tell he was still a bit upset.

"Listen, I understand you're upset about yesterday and all, but..."

Mr. Threehorn turned to Littlefoot's grandfather with an angered look.

"Upset?" Mr. Threehorn growled. "Oh, I'm more than upset. The entire valley is on the verge of destruction, and yet you let our children play without fear. I still say that we should be keeping constant eye on them."

"But that's not fair," Littlefoot's grandfather protested. "We were all assigned to warn them of the dangers of the sharpclaws. I explained yesterday that we can't constantly hover over their every movie. We'd be agitating them, and I for one do not want to see our children grow up with anxiety or fear."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, longneck," Mr. Threehorn said. "I.."

Littlefoot's grandmother intervened with a slight chuckle.

"You two are just like children yourselves," Littlefoot's grandmother chuckled. "The moment you start talking you end up getting into a fight. For once can't we just engage in a friendly conversation?"

"Can I not help it if your mate appears to be seemingly right all the time?" Mr. Threehorn replied.

"That's not true," Littlefoot's grandfather disagreed. He then tried to reason with him. "Look, we have been under a lot of pressure lately. These sharpclaws have been causing nothing but problems."

Mr. Threehorn interrupted as he glanced at the valley, "Look at our beautiful valley. It used to be a safe haven for our children to play in. It was a place where we could go about our business without fear. Now those sharpclaws are ruining it! My daughter is the only thing I have left in this world, longneck. I lost my mate during the 'earthshake' that separated us from our children."

Littlefoot's grandfather wholeheartedly understood what Mr. Threehorn was saying. Cera was the only thing that Mr. Threehorn had left in this world. If he ever lost Cera, he'd be left alone for the rest of his life; no one to be there to love him. There would be no one there to keep him company. Despite the rough exterior, deep down he was still a dinosaur with feelings. Littlefoot's grandfather didn't know what he'd do if he lost his mate and his grandson; the only two members of his entire family left.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up, "Don't worry my friend. I'm sure that this will eventually pass, but for now we must stay alert. Okay, I'll admit that it is a little dangerous for our children to play, but our children aren't oblivious to the fact that there is danger. They acknowledge that there are dangerous creatures lurking in the valley. They have good instincts and they should be paying attention to them."

Littlefoot's grandmother slightly nodded her head in agreement. She remembered the last time her mate said that. A while ago a flying dinosaur named Pterano came to the valley, who was bent on becoming the leader of valley. Even before his visit the valley he had caused nothing but problems to the dinosaurs in the past during their journey to the valley. Upon his unpleasant welcome, Littlefoot could sense something amiss about their visitor. When Littlefoot told his grandparents about him, Littlefoot's grandfather told him to pay attention to his instincts.

Littlefoot's grandmother has always put her complete trust within her grandson because of his honesty and good natured soul. While she had her worries, she always trusted Littlefoot in what he did. She was more than positive her mate felt the same way.

"The problem my friend is that you're way too overprotective of your daughter," Littlefoot's grandfather continued. "Yes, I know what you're thinking; all parents are always overprotective of their children, but even a parent knows that they can't restrain their child from the danger unless it is severe. So far the sharpclaw threat isn't as dire as we originally thought it would be. So, I strongly believe we have a right to let our children play in the valley without fear. Tell me; what do you think is best for your daughter?"

"Well...to be happy of course." Mr. Threehorn responded.

"And I think that Cera being able to play with Littlefoot and his friends is what makes her happy," Littlefoot's grandmother nodded. "Your daughter has strong instincts and she knows when there is danger."

"Try not to worry too much," Littlefoot's grandfather assured him. "If these sharpclaws get out of hand, then we'll take drastic measures. I promise you that right now, my friend."

Finally, Mr. Threehorn complied and slowly walked away. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at the two one last time.

"Okay, I guess I can relax a little bit about this, but if things get out of hand, then we do things my way!" Mr. Threehorn snorted. "Understand?"

"Understood." the couple nodded.

Mr. Threehorn slowly walked away, leaving the other two dinosaurs behind. He wasn't really acting like himself, they thought. He would usually never make an agreement with the longneck like that unless it was extremely urgent, nor was he acting as rough as he usually was. In fact, he looked a little bit despondent. It was probably about the thought of brining up his mate, who died during the terrible earthquake. The two longnecks looked at each other in concern, wondering if they should help, but they knew he would simply reject there offer to help.

Trying to get on with their day, the two walked over to the water and placed their heads in the water to get a drink.

* * *

It was the most spectacular thing they ever saw in their entire lives. Standing on top of the small ledge, they could see miles and miles of large trees, healthy green grass, and many herbivores slowly walking around this beautiful place. The air was so clean and crisp with each breath they took. They've never felt such clean air rushing through their lungs. Upon exiting the cave, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy came witness to something so beautiful that they thought they were in heaven. The Great Valley was those most magnificent place they've ever seen.

Traveling to many worlds, they seen places of all different types: giant buildings, a graveyard, an underwater kingdom, a giant coliseum, but never have they come to a place like this before. It just looked so..quaint. It looked so peaceful. The four looked around the valley, awestricken.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said in aw. "This place sure looks pretty."

"I agree," Jiminy nodded. "Just look at that healthy vegetation." He then looked at the giant mountains that were around it. "And no wonder this place is safe from a tyrannosaurs-rex. Those giant mountains act like a protective wall, and they're way bigger than a tyrannosaurs-rex."

"The king made a good choice for a meeting place," Sora sighed softly. "I could just spend the entire day relaxing here."

He could just picture himself lying on the warm grass, stretched out, taking in the warm rays. Everything was peaceful. Sora didn't have a care in the world. He could picture himself eating the delicious leaves until his stomach popped. He could also imagine Riku and Kairi being with him and enjoying the bright and peaceful day. It reminded him of his island; peaceful. He just took the moment to channel out the danger and the missions to picture a more simpler life. However, it was short lived as Donald finally snapped him out of his daydream.

"Kid, this isn't a vacation," Donald pointed out strictly. "We have a mission to contend to, remember?"

"Duh, of course I remember," Sora replied. He then grumbled to himself. "I'm just saying."

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Goofy asked. "We found the valley, so now what?"

"The king said he'd find us," Sora remembered correctly. "That means we just have to wait until nightfall for him to locate us."

"Gee, but I thought he was going as a carnivore," Goofy said with a slight tilt of his head. "Wouldn't that mean he couldn't get into the valley?"

"Well, most carnivores aren't very bright," Jiminy explained. "They'd just attack head on. The king could just easily sneak his way through the valley undetected, so that he wouldn't cause a commotion. That way he could locate our whereabouts and then we can begin to devise a strategy to stop Organization XIII's plan."

Donald slightly glanced at the sun. It was high above the mountains, shining its warm rays upon the valley. Donald knew that it was still early in the afternoon, meaning they had a lot of time to kill.

"Yeah, well we got a lot of time on our hands, guys," Donald said. "What are we going to do until it's nighttime, huh?"

"Easy," Sora answered. "We're gonna head down there and go exploring!"

"What?" Donald squawked. "No, we can't!"

Sora gasped in surprise, "Huh? Why not?"

"Because." Donald responded.

"That's no answer!" Sora argued.

"Look, kid, we can't do any meddling!" Donald explained. "We'd be disturbing the laws of time if we did."

"Just from looking around?" Sora said in confusion.

"Hey, anything can happen." Donald complained.

"Now, Donald," Goofy spoke up. "I can tell right away you're lying."

"Lying? About what?" Donald asked nervously.

"You blinked when you said we'd be meddling," Goofy chuckled playfully. "That's not the reason, is it?"

Sora just made his famous smile, "Yeah, Donald. You're a liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"WHAT?" Donald screeched. "How dare you call me a liar?"

"Ahyuk!" Goofy chuckled. "The real reason you don't wanna go down there is because you're afraid of being stepped on, aren't ya? After all you're a very tiny dinosaur!"

"I'm not tiny you big palooka!" Donald argued.

"Really?" Sora said, slightly lowering one eye and raising the other one. That indicated a raised eyebrow. "Donald, you'd have to fly up to even reach my eyes. You're even shorter than Jiminy."

"Oh, yeah?" Donald snorted. "We'll see about that."

Donald flew onto Goofy's back and went back to back with Jiminy. Right away everyone could notice Jiminy was taller than Donald by a couple of inches. Donald took wind of that and he quickly went on his tippy toes.

"Donald!" everyone else clamored.

"Heh, heh, heh, sorry," Donald nervously chuckled. He then flew off of the knight's back and landed next to him. "Okay, okay, so I'm afraid of being stepped on."

"Relax, man," Sora smiled. "We won't let ya get stepped on. Just stay close to us and you'll be just fine."

"We promise, pal," Goofy nodded. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Donald blushed at the comment. He realized that as long as his friends were by his side, there was nothing to worry about. He wouldn't get squashed on by a giant dinosaur.

"Okay, we can go exploring then." Donald complied.

Sora excitedly jumped up and down. For some strange reason he really wanted to go exploring. Sora always loved to explore each world they visit, but for some reason this world felt like he found a long forgotten home.

"Hooray!" Sora cheered. "You're the best, Donald."

Donald sheepishly chuckled, "Well, what can I say? I'm here to please."

Jiminy rolled his eyes at what Donald said. Everyone turned back towards the valley, looking around at the peaceful utopia. It was this place that they had to defend from the forces that derived from the realm of twilight. They nodded to each other and they then turned to head down towards the valley. However, the moment Goofy turned, his tail wacked Donald right in the back. The royal wizard fell right off of ledge and fell towards the bottom of the valley.

"YEEH-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!"

Everyone glanced over the ledge to see Donald falling. Sora was surprised to even hear Donald doing Goofy's famous scream. Goofy gasped worryingly upon realizing what he did.

"Oh, my gosh," Goofy exclaimed. He then called out. "Sorry, Donald!"

"Help!" Donald bellowed. "I'm falling!"

"Donald!" Sora called. "You have wings, ya know. They have more of a purpose than just making ya look good!"

Donald rapidly flapped his wings in hopes to gain control of his rapid decent. Soon enough he was able to gain control and he lightly landed on the grass. Donald slumped over and sighed with relief. His heart was still beating rapidly from the bloodcurdling fall. He took a deep breath and looked around the valley. To his right he could notice a watering hole for the dinosaurs to drink in. At that moment, his throat felt a bit dry, so he wanted to get a drink of water.

Before he could, however, he noticed that everything was starting to get dark over him. It was like a cloud was had completely covered him.

Donald scratched his head in confusion. He realized that there wasn't even a cloud in the sky today. He started muttering to himself, while rubbing his head.

"Something screwy is going on around here." Donald muttered.

Little did Donald realize that there was something big behind him. A familiar spiketail who was happily munching away at leaves. It was none other than Spike. As always, he was eating away at the tasty leaves of the Great Valley. He wanted to take a short break before playing again with his friends. He then slowly started to sit down...right on top of Donald. The wizard started to notice everything was getting darker and darker by the second.

"For some reason I got a bad feeling about this," Donald said nervously. All of a sudden the area felt warmer. "Hey, who turned up the heat?" Donald turned around to see Spike bringing his behind down on him. The duck's pupils got smaller in fear as Spike got closer. "Mother."

Spike then sat right on top of Donald, causing the wizard to scream in pain. It felt like his entire body was about to crumble into a million pieces. The royal wizard continued to cry for help, but he could barley be heard because his beak was squashed between Spike's behind and the floor. Spike let out a relieved sigh from finally getting a chance to sit down from all the running. Seconds later, Ducky came out from a bush and walked over to her younger sibling, playfully skipping.

"Oh, there you are, baby brother," Ducky said happily. "I was wondering where you were. I was. I was."

Spike stood back up and gave a friendly lick to his sister's face. Ducky just started giggling from the wetness and bumps from his tongue. Donald started moaning lightly and rubbed the back of his head. However, both kids didn't here the royal wizard's moaning. Seconds later, Littlefoot walked in from a bush, wondering what was keeping Ducky and Spike.

"Hey, Ducky, is everything alright?" Littlefoot asked in concern. "Is Spike okay?"

Ducky turned to the long-neck with a smile, "Oh, yes! He is fine! He just needed to take a little break. You are okay now, right, Spike?"

Spike let out a happy sigh and licked his sister again, indicating he was okay. Littlefoot just started laughing.

"I'll take that response as a yes," Littlefoot laughed. "Let's go! Cera and Petrie are waiting for us!"

Littlefoot began to ran off, but Ducky quickly called out to him.

"Take it slow, Littlefoot!" Ducky exclaimed. Littlefoot turned to her. "Spike is still not well."

Littlefoot nodded and waited for the two to catch up with him. The three then left through the bush and headed back to the others. Simultaneously, as they left, Sora's group walked in from a bush right next to the bush Littlefoot's group left from. They slowly looked around for any signs of Donald.

"I saw him fall into this area," Sora said as he searched left and right. "He shouldn't be too far now."

"I hope he's okay," Goofy said worryingly. "If something happened to him because of me..."

Sora gave a friendly nudge to Goofy's face for comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Goofy," Sora said optimistically. "I'm sure Donald's fine." He then continued walking. "Who knows; maybe will find him sooner than we think."

All of a sudden, Sora felt one of the steps he took felt a little crunchy and bumpy. He had a bad feeling he stepped on something. What made the feeling worse was he had a hunch it was on something or rather, someone he knew. Slowly lifting his paw up, he turned it right side up. He then noticed a flying dinosaur with a sailor hat looking at him with an enraged look. Sora sheepishly grinned at the royal wizard.

"Uh, hey, Donald," Sora nervously grinned. "Nice day, huh?"

"Get offa me!" Donald squawked angrily.

Sora frantically shook his paw to get Donald off of it. Donald then fell right on his stomach and quickly stood back up. Goofy walked up to Donald with a happy look.

"You okay, Donald?" Goofy asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm in crippling pain," Donald said sarcastically. "I'm just dandy."

"Aw, lighten up, Donald," Goofy chuckled. "Sora didn't hurt you that bad."

Donald snorted, "Well, before you three even showed up a dinosaur sat right on top of me! I was violated!" He then glanced at Sora. "And how ironic that you said you wouldn't let anyone step on me. Well, what did you just do? Give me a hardy handshake?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Jeeze, sorry, Donald. I swear, you need to lighten up a bit."

"Listen, Donald, let's forget this ever happened," Jiminy finally spoke up. "As much as I like to hear you rant on, I'd actually like to go exploring."

"Same here," Sora nodded in agreement. "Come on! I promise I won't let you get stomped on or sat on again."

Donald sighed, "Fine. Let's go."

"But, uh, where should we go first?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno," Sora shrugged. "Anywhere we feel like it."

Sora looked around at the green bushy fields. The area they were in had a wide open space, with a forest that trailed on the right side of them. On the left was a small watering hole for other dinosaurs to drink out of. Sora walked over to the water and scooped it up with his tongue. Sora was so surprised by how pure the water taste. It was like the entire watering hole was filtered.

"Guys!" Sora exclaimed. "Ya got to try this water! It's so clean and refreshing!"

The king's men curiously walked over and stuck their heads in the water. They've never tasted anything so clean before. It felt so cool and refreshing as it slid down their throats. As the four were drinking away happily, Petrie flew by. He nervously look left and right as though someone was trying to get him.

"Okay, Petrie ready for Cera," Petrie said unstrung. "She never find Petrie and catch him."

"Wanna make a bet?" called Cera.

Petrie turned and cried in fear as Cera came out from a bush and charged right at him.

"Yeow!" Petrie cried as he flew away. "Me no want to be it!"

Petrie flew off as Cera chased after him.

"Hee!" Cera said cheekily.

As soon as the two left, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy lifted their heads out of the water. At the same time they all sighed with relief.

"Gawrsh, fresh, ain't it?" Goofy said.

"Got that right," Sora agreed as he licked his lips. "That was so good."

"Finest drink of water I had in thirty years," Jiminy said pleasurably. He then let out a tiny burp which caused him to cover his mouth. "Ooh, excuse me."

"So, let's go exploring then!" Donald said impatiently. "I wanna see the rest of this place."

The four then took off for the rest of the valley, wondering what other fascinating sights they'd see as the tour of the Great Valley began.

* * *

Littlefoot and the others arrived on top of a small hill near the edge of the valley. On the hill was a rotted away tree log that rested on the ground. As the kids reached the top, Littlefoot gasped upon seeing something. He quickly slid his feet to a halt, which caused Ducky and Spike to also stop dead in their tracks. Ducky was about to ask what was wrong, but upon looking out she got her answer. The kids could see many herds slowly making their way into the valley. There were dinosaurs of all different sizes. Some were rather enormous while some were small.

The last time Littlefoot saw a giant herd of dinosaurs was when the blue stone of cold fire came to their world. The only difference here was that it was practically double the length of last time. They could hear the feet of the dinosaurs pound into the valley. The trio were startled. Never have they seen this many dinosaurs like this before.

"Wow!" Littlefoot and Ducky said awestricken.

Petrie and Cera ran up next to the others, completely out of breath from chasing each other around the valley. Petrie tiredly flew onto Cera's back and lightly tapped her with his wing.

"You...it..." he panted.

Cera turned towards the others to notice their surprised looks. She made a confused look as she noticed them.

"Um, what's wrong with you guys?" Cera asked curiously. "What are you so surprised at?"

"Look," Littlefoot gestured his head towards the edge. "Check it out!"

Cera glanced over the edge to notice the herd of dinosaurs slowly walking into the valley. She turned back to the group with a flat expression on her face.

"So?" Cera replied with a snort. "That just means less treestars for us."

"Yeah, but we have not seen that many dinosaurs enter the Great Valley before," Ducky pointed out. "Oh, no, no, no, no."

A feeling just arose in Littlefoot's gut. An uncomfortable feeling that made him assume a reason for the presence of the herd.

"I have a feeling the sharpclaws have something to do with all this." Littlefoot theorized.

"What Littlefoot mean?" Petrie asked as he flew onto his head.

"Well, I have a strong hunch that the sharpclaws are roaming around outside of the valley," Littlefoot explained. "So, I'm sure everyone has heard of the safety the Great Valley provides, meaning they probably wanted to come here."

"But the sharpclaws are in the valley as well." Ducky gasped in realization.

"We know that, the grownups know that, but I don't think they know that," Cera said. "If they truly are coming, then being here won't be any different."

A look of despair descended on Petrie's face as he realized something.

"If sharpclaws on outside of valley," Petrie began to say. "Then, what if they try to hurt Uncle Pterano?"

Ducky, being her warmhearted self walked over to Petrie and put her arm around him.

"Do not worry, Petrie," Ducky said gently. "I am sure your uncle will be okay. The sharpclaws cannot fly, so there for he will not be captured."

Petrie always felt better whenever Ducky cheered him up. It was her warm caring voice that made you feel like calm and that everything was going to be okay. Petrie always felt better after hearing her gentle voice. Petrie gave a smile back to Ducky with a look of ease in his eyes.

"Yeah, you right," Petrie nodded excitedly. "Me sure Uncle Pterano going to be okay. Who knows; maybe he coming back to valley soon."

Cera just muttered under her breath, "Not too soon I hope."

Littlefoot looked out at the herd again. He was hoping to see signs of any long-necks in the pack. Sadly, not a single one was present. Awhile ago a group of long-necks came to the valley after their home known as the Land of Mists was left in ruin. Amongst the long-necks was a young long-neck named Ali. She befriended Littlefoot right away, but it took sometime for her to get used to his friends. After she left with her herd, Littlefoot began to develop feelings for her. His heart started beating for her ever since he first laid eyes on her. Deep down inside the enthusiastic, carefree long-neck, he had his share of worries for her. However, he knew that Ali would be okay, and hopefully he'd meet her again one day.

Upon remembering Ali, other friends who resided outside out of the valley also entered his mind. There was the young, fun loving Ophthalmosaurus named Mo. Once during a terrible rainstorm he got separated from his family and met Littlefoot and his friends. Doc, a mysterious long-necked dinosaur was a nomad of sorts. He traveled throughout the land on his own with his origins remaining a mystery, but he has saved Littlefoot's life before. Littlefoot has looked at Doc as a brave hero, who is believed to be called the Lone Dinosaur. At nights he looks at the giant mountain called "Saurus Rock" which resembles Doc and thinks about the adventures he had with him.

Then there was Chomper. A young sharptooth that Littlefoot and his friends found when he was just an egg. The kids protected him from a group of egg eaters who caused nothing but trouble in the valley. Chomper especially bonded with Littlefoot during his time in the valley. Even today, Cera still has a bit of doubts about Chomper since he was a sharptooth. She still cares for him all the same. In the end, Chomper finally found his parents and left the valley to find a new life. Littlefoot and his friends encountered Chomper again when they journeyed to a giant island in the middle of the ocean. Littlefoot hopes that he would see him again, too.

He hoped that all of his friends would be okay from the threat of the sharpclaws.

All of a sudden he heard Cera shout out, "Hey, Littlefoot!"

Littlefoot snapped out of his short trans and turned to Cera.

"You okay?" Cera asked. "Were you having another awake story?"

Littlefoot just nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking to myself."

"About what?" Petrie wondered curiously.

"Just about our other friends," Littlefoot replied. "When you mentioned your uncle, I just thought about them, too."

"I am sure they are doing alright," Ducky smiled happily. "Yep! Yep! Yep! Maybe they will come to the valley for a visit."

"That would be nice to see some old faces again," Littlefoot nodded. He then looked out at the dinosaur coming in. "But with these dinosaurs coming in maybe we'll meet some new faces."

Cera scoffed, "The problem with new faces is that the valley is going to be overcrowded."

"That's not true, Cera," Littlefoot disagreed. "There is plenty of room in the valley. You're just worried that all of the tree sweets are going to be gone."

"I-I am not!" Cera argued. Everyone else frowned at her. "Okay, so I'm worried. Well, at least I hope they save some for us." She then muttered to herself. "Some dinosaurs can be so greedy."

"Let's not worry about this right now," Littlefoot shook his head. "If I remember correctly we were in the middle of playing tag."

"Yeah, and Cera it." Petrie announced.

"Huh?" Cera gasped in surprise. "Since when?"

"Since now!" Petrie giggled. He then tapped her again with his wing. "You it!"

Petrie flew off of Cera and quickly flew away. The others also ran off as Cera playfully chased after them again.

"Yeah, you better run, you babies," Cera shouted. "You can't outrun me!"

The kids went towards the bottom of the hill, continuing to enjoy their carefree day in the valley.

* * *

Sora and the others continued walking through the valley, admiring the beautiful sites they were seeing. They looked up to see the mountains stood tall like statues. They saw the many trees with tons of leaves blowing in the wind. Goofy's mouth was watering from seeing those leaves. How badly he wanted to sink his teeth into those leaves. The air felt so crisp, and they felt the gentle breeze embrace their faces. They could see other dinosaurs of all different shapes and sizes. They were simply amazed by the number of herbivores they saw. Not a single carnivore in site. This place just looked...so peaceful. They could see other dinosaur children laughing and playing with each other. Sora smiled, just seeing this tranquillity.

"This place..." Sora said softly. "..it feels like home."

"Yeah, this place definitely has some homely vibes," Donald agreed. "I've never seen a place so peaceful."

"It just goes to show how some people can be so cruel," said Jiminy sadly. "Why would the Organization want to destroy a beautiful place like this? I mean just being here just shows you how wonderful life truly is. You really get that feeling that all is well and take in life's little values. The Organization wants to destroy our prosperous lives and make us all suffer."

"It's a real shame," Goofy agreed. "If the nobodies had hearts, then I'm sure they'd understand, too."

"Yeah, but it's up to us to protect this place," Donald said. "And every other place out there." He then made a look of discomfort. "Hopefully we can stop Organization XIII's plans."

Sora turned his head towards Donald with his usual confident look.

"Hey, we've foiled many villains' plans," Sora said with a cocky grin. "This isn't any different. Those cloaked freaks happen to forget who they're dealing with. We'll stop them."

Donald nodded, "Yeah, you're right, kid."

Goofy looked at Jiminy, who had a worried look.

"Uh, something wrong, Jiminy?" asked Goofy in concern.

Jiminy turned to Goofy and whispered, "Don't look now, but a bunch of eyes are locked onto us."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to notice some of the dinosaurs were making curious looks at the four. Never have they seen strange looking dinosaurs before. The spiketail and the flyer were the strangest of all with the funny faces. The faces of these two were completely different from any other dinosaur faces they've seen. The longneck had some sort of bush on his head and some strange shiny thing hung on his neck. The four acted casual as possible and slowly walked off while whistling a tune.

As they left the area, the dinosaurs shrugged to each other and continued to go about their day. The four quickly ran behind a bush and sighed with relief.

"Man, that was close," sighed Sora at ease. "I thought we were gonna be questioned or something."

"We hafta be careful here," Donald advised. "We can't tell them that we're from another time. That would simply cause chaos."

"Yeah, and other bad stuff, too," Goofy said. "We gotta learn to adept to their lifestyle. That way we can blend in with the crowd."

"And whatever you do," Donald strictly said to Sora. "We can't tell them about the nobodies. We don't want to cause a panic."

"Why are you specifically telling me this?" Sora asked insulted.

"Because you're so forgetful that you would tell everyone." Donald responded.

Sora growled at Donald, "Hey, I'm not forgetful! FYI, I have a photographic memory!"

Donald blinked in confusion, "FYI?"

"For your information." Sora replied.

"What do I look like a chatroom?" Donald squawked angrily.

"Nah, you're just too chatty all the time." Sora said with a sly grin.

Donald closed one eye and made a tough look at Sora.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Donald said angrily.

Before Sora could respond, everyone heard the sound of a woman screaming for help.

"Help! Help!" she cried. "Someone help me!"

Sora bravely jerked his head to where the sound was coming from. Someone was in trouble, he thought. He had to do something and fast. Sora opened his mouth and the keyblade materialize right inside of it. As soon as it appeared, the handle fell right onto his jaw and he quickly closed his mouth, so he could hold it in place. Clenching his teeth together, he turned to his comrades.

"Come on!" Sora mumbled. "We gotta help whoever is screaming!"

Without even saying another word, Sora ran off in the direction of the voice. If there was one thing Sora couldn't stand, it was someone else suffering. He was willing to do anything to help those who couldn't defend themselves. Donald just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boy," Donald said. "There here he goes again."

"That's our pal," Goofy chuckled in agreement. "Always willing to lend a hand. Come on, fellas! He's going need our help!"

Goofy then called his shield to his tail and followed Sora. Donald got out his staff and followed Goofy. Jiminy also ran after the others while holding his journal out. They headed towards the direction of the screams as fast as they could; moving left and right to avoid anything that was in the way. Sora ran through a giant bush until he arrived at an open space with a small mountain. He could hear the sounds of his friends panting behind him.

Sora looked right to notice a adult triceratops slowly backing into the mountain. She was doing the best to fend herself from the predators that were attacking her. What baffled Sora was that this triceratops had pink skin. In fact, a majority of the dinosaurs they've seen were very colorful. That didn't matter to him right now as he looked to see who was attacking her. His eyes widened in complete horror upon who he saw. It was none other than the nobodies. It was the weakest forms, which were the dusks or as the dinosaurs called them, "sharpclaws."

The triceratops growled angrily as she tried to scare them back. However, since they had no emotions, the nobodies could care less what she did. She was panting heavily and she had blood slowly dripping down her cheeks. The nobodies slid their way closer and closer towards her. She was trapped like a rat. There was no way out.

"Gosh," she sighed. "These cute little guys sure do pack a wallop. I don't know if I can last much longer."

One of the sharpclaws slowly started to shake violently, indicating it was ready to attack. The triceratops used whatever strength she had to brace herself for the attack. Although she was bigger, these small creatures were powerful and ruthless. No one could match their otherworldly speed. The sharpclaw slowly backed up and leaped towards the triceratops. This is it, she thought. No turning back. The sharpclaw was about to attack her when a black blur leaped in and pounced it right to the ground.

She gasped to see a young longneck with dark skin was responsible. Sora used his paws to pin the sharpclaw down. He struggled as the sharpclaw tried to push itself off of him. He then took his keyblade and roughly slashed right across the chest of the creature. The nobody screeched in pain and it broke right in half. It then vanished with a white flash. Donald and Goofy quickly came over and stood back to back with the key bearer. The nobodies could sense the keyblade's presents and they all turned their attention towards the trio.

Sora noticed the triceratops out of the corner of his eye. He could see that she was injured from her fight against the nobodies. The key bearer gestured Donald to go and help her. The wizard nodded and flew over to her. Sora and Goofy nodded to each other and they charged right for the sharpclaws. Sora rammed his head towards one, but it quickly dodged his attack. As it quickly swatted at him, Sora jerked his head back and he fell on the ground. He landed on his side as he felt and he quickly pointed the keyblade at the nobody.

"Freeze!" Sora cried.

A giant blue energy ball emerged from the tip of the keyblade and hit the nobody head on. Although they couldn't display emotion, they could feel things. The nobody felt its body getting colder and colder as the spell raced through its body. It soon started feeling very numb. Soon enough a giant icicle formed around it and froze it dead in its tracks. Sora quickly got to his feet and noticed more nobodies coming right at him. He threw the keyblade out of his mouth and caught it with his tail. He ran over to the side of the icicle and spun his tail around like a baseball player preparing to hit the ball.

"Four!" Sora shouted.

Sora swung his tail at the icicle and knocked it right into the other nobodies. The ice cut the skinny creatures into ribbons from the attack. Sora started cheering to himself.

"Oh, yeah, who da man?" Sora boasted.

All of a sudden a nobody leaped in from behind him and slashed his side. Sora roared in pain from the blow and he quickly retaliate by hitting it in the back with the keyblade. He could notice a slight cut from the strike. He growled angrily as another charged for him. Sora quickly charged for the creature again and slashed at it. The nobody quickly leaped over him and scratched his back. While he's fought on four legs before, fighting with a long neck made him feel a bit uncomfortable at first.

The sharpclaw leaped onto his back, but this time Sora turned his head around and slashed it aside. He then viciously pounced on it and slashed it to pieces. Sora quickly turned to see more chasing after him. He ran off to lure them towards the mountain wall. As he reached the wall, he defied the laws of physics and ran up the wall. He then did a back flip off of it and used his tail to knock them into the wall. As he landed, he threw the keyblade like a boomerang and stabbed the nobodies who were against the wall.

A group of nobodies were on top of Goofy, trying to slash at him. He kept moving his body around to try and shake them off of him.

"Hey, get offa me!" Goofy shouted angrily.

Meanwhile, Donald flew over to the triceratops who was taking slow breaths to recover. Donald held his staff out to her and warmly smiled at her, so that he wouldn't alarm her.

"Just relax," Donald said warmly. "This won't hurt."

A beautiful green glow surrounded the triceratops. She was perplexed, but at same time fascinated by this beautiful green glow. All of a sudden, she felt like her strength was returning to her rapidly. Her wounds and cuts vanished from her skin. She then felt completely refreshed. She was left in amazement by how she recovered so quickly.

"Hey, you okay?" Donald asked.

"Yes, I-I'm okay now," she said startled. "But how did..."

"Look, there's no time to explain!" Donald interrupted quickly. "Let us deal with these guys! Get out of here while you still can!"

The triceratops frowned, "Excuse me? Are you saying that just because I'm a girl?"

Donald sheepishly chuckled, "Well...no...I...mean..."

The triceratops warmly smiled, "It's okay. I understand. Apparently you three got it under control." She then looked out and gasped in horror. "Oh, no! Your friend's in trouble!"

Donald turned to notice the nobodies on Goofy's back. The blades started piercing through Goofy's skin. He shouted in pain as he felt like someone was stabbing him with a thousand knives. Donald quickly flew over to help, while the triceratops stayed behind to make sure the trio would be okay. Donald flew over to Goofy and quickly released a ring of fire around the nobodies. The nobodies quickly leaped off of the knight's back as the flames came close. Some of the flames managed to get onto Goofy's behind.

Donald charged for the nobodies and shot ice balls at them. They quickly slid out of the way to avoid the attack. Donald quickly shot another blizzard spell, which the nobodies dodged. As they started to dodge the blizzard spell, Donald released a thunder spell which knocked them all into the air. Goofy then quickly slammed them onto the ground with his tail. Donald then flew next to Goofy to await the next attack from the nobodies. They stood alert and ready for the nobodies. Both of them then started to smell something a bit smokey.

"You smell something cookin', Donald?" Goofy sniffed.

Donald followed the smokey smell straight to the source. He noticed a small fire started to emerge on Goofy's rear end.

"Yeah, your rear's on fire," Donald said monotonous. He all of a sudden gave Goofy the double look. "YOUR REAR'S ON FIRE!!"

Goofy turned to notice the fire getting larger. At first he remained perfectly calm about it as well and chuckled.

"Ahyuk, hot, isn't it?" Goofy chuckled.

He then realized he was on fire. He screamed in pain and leaped into the air.

"YEEH-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!"

Goofy fell down towards the ground, blowing rapidly at his bottom in hopes of putting out the flames. Thinking quickly, Donald shot a blizzard spell onto the ground and then melted the ice with a fire spell. A giant puddle awaited the royal knight as he landed on the ground. Upon contact with the water, the fire was extinguished. Goofy relaxed into the ground as the burning pain quickly left his rear.

"Ah," Goofy said easily. "That's better."

"You may be out of the frying pan, but we're not out of the oven yet!" Donald cried.

Goofy turned to see more nobodies sliding towards them. The captain of the royal guards quickly stood up and charged at them with his shield. He put the handle in his mouth and rammed through the nobodies with an incredible force. The nobodies quickly spun into the air and crashed right into a tree. Donald then shot zapped the tree with his thunder and nobodies turned to dust.

The female triceratops was watching the battle with a dropped mouth. She had never seen a battle quite like this. Also, she was stunned by the fact that these three little guys were able perform magical attacks on the creatures and defy the laws of physics. No other type of dinosaur could do that. Sora leaped in with a combo on a nobody and finished it by doing a front flip and hammering it right to the ground. Sora ran at a few more and shot a thunder spell at them. A single bolt came down from the sky and knocked them into the air.

He then took his keyblade and threw it at them. The nobodies obliterated from the hard slash as it cut right through their bodies. Sora then quickly ran past the keyblade and ran up a tree. He then caught the keyblade with his tail and threw it back at another one that was following him. The nobody quickly dodged it, but was right away hit by Goofy's shield. It seemed that Sora, Donald, and Goofy had the battle won. The female triceratops felt a sense of satisfaction that they were about to win. All of a sudden, the tip turned in the nobodies' favor.

Five nobodies quickly leaped out of the bushes and tackled Donald and Goofy to the ground. They began to slash at the duo who were screaming in pain from the blows. They tried to get back up, but the nobodies kept slashing them back down. They felt the sharp blades peer right through their skin. Blood started to pour out from the damage. Sora took wind of this and ran to help his friends.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed. "Hang in there!"

Before he could even get to them, a nobody quickly appeared in front of him and smacked him aside. Sora spun into the air and another nobody leaped into the air and smacked him into the ground. He weakly stood up, trying desperately to reach his friends. Unfortunately, two nobodies quickly slid over to him and held him back. The triceratops and Jiminy watched in horror as Donald and Goofy were getting brutally beaten to death. All Sora could do was watch helplessly. He tried to break the grip, but soon more nobodies joined to hold him back.

Sora started to get angry. Here he was; powerless to do anything to help his friends. He could only watch in terror as his friends' lives were getting torn away second after second. He couldn't stand to here Donald and Goofy's violent cries of pain. Sora started to get more and more irritable by the second. It was like someone was playing a cruel joke on him. His two best friends, the ones who were there for him ever since his journey began were going to die. Deep down, Sora felt more enraged. He felt his rage build and build. He could feel a fiery inferno move from the tip of his tail to the top of his nose. He clenched his teeth so tightly that it was like they were going to break off.

"Let them go!" Sora snarled.

The nobodies continued their assault, not listening to Sora's pleas. At that point, the triceratops ran to help Donald and Goofy out. However, it was too late. A flame lit inside of Sora brightly and fiercely. Something snapped at that moment. It was like a bomb went off inside of him. He was losing control of his common sense. He became more violent and harsh. His tail was thumping roughly and his blue eyes turned into a fiery red look of death.

"I said," Sora began. His voice then sounded distorted and extremely loud. "LET THEM GO!!"

The power of his voice was so loud that the nobodies went flying into the air. Jiminy covered his ears from the loud roar Sora released, and the female triceratops went onto her stomach to use her front paws to cover her's. Sora let out an ear shattering roar that sounded just like a sharptooth. Donald and Goofy weakly fell onto the ground now that they were free. They were both in severe pain from the devastating blows. All of a sudden, a force of gravity pulled both of them right towards the out of control Sora.

Jiminy was shocked by what he was witnessing. It looked like Sora was about to use his drive ability. But that's what stunned him. Since Sora merged with his clothing when he changed into a dinosaur, the drive form was not accessible. How was it possible, he wondered? He was about to find out as Donald and Goofy flew right into Sora. The cocoon appeared around him, exploding into a million pieces like before. The light from the power was so bright that it blinded Jiminy and the triceratops for the moment.

As the light dimmed down, the spectators noticed that the trio have disappeared from sight. Only the nobodies were present within the area. The two dinosaurs and the nobodies frantically looked around, wondering where they went.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Jiminy called. "Where'd ya go?"

The nobodies slowly searched the area for the king's men and the keyblade master. Jiminy and the triceratops kept their heads low, so that the nobodies wouldn't notice them. One nobody walked over towards the edge of the mountain and looked around. Unexpectedly, as if though it was like lightning, something grabbed the dusk and it began viciously chomping away at it. They heard the sounds of a hard crunching sound. They also heard snaps and snarls. The nobodies quickly ran over towards the area, but all of a sudden a black blur dashed out from behind the mountain. It moved faster than the blink of an eye. The two never seen anything move so fast.

As it dashed by, the nobodies split right in half from the waist area. The blur then dashed into a bush to hide from the nobodies. The nobodies quickly ran over to the bush to corner what ever it was that attacked their comrades. As they arrived over there, they heard soft growling awaiting their arrival. The nobodies approached the bush cautiously, watching each other's backs. As their bodies were about a few inches away from the bush, something swooped out and pulled the nobodies right into the bush. One nobody that was left standing quickly hid behind a tree to avoid the assault. His fellow brethren were not so lucky as they got torn to shreds by the beast that was behind the bush.

After a few seconds of watching, everything seemed to finally calm down. The nobodies have completely vanished from sight. Jiminy slowly peeked his head up and glared over to where the creature was.

"My goodness," Jiminy gasped in shock. "What a power! The nobodies didn't even stand a chance!" He then went into deep thought. _"I wonder if that was Sora's new drive power. It seems pretty useful, but at the same time it worries me. For long as I've known Sora he would never attack so viciously, and from the sound of it he was using his teeth to chew his opponents which is something Sora wouldn't do. I have a bad feeling that when Sora is in this mysterious form he losses common sense and will attack anything he can get his paws on."_

Jiminy slowly walked out from his hiding stop and approached the bush where the nobodies met their untimely end. The female triceratops noticed Jiminy was making his way towards the area.

"Wait!" she called alarmingly. Jiminy turned back to her. "Don't go over there, little guy. It's dangerous."

Jiminy took his hat off and bowed, "Don't worry, ma'am. I assure you that I will be fine." He then whispered to himself. "I hope."

Jiminy slowly crept up on the bush, gulping nervously. As much as he was putting his life in danger, he had to make sure Sora was okay. Jiminy finally approached the bush and gently wiggled his fingers. This was it, he thought. No turning back. He placed his hands on the bush and slowly opened it. All of a sudden, a face popped out, causing Jiminy to scream in fear. He then fell on the floor and shut his eyes. He expected something to happen, but instead he heard Sora's voice.

"Jiminy?" Sora asked curiously.

Jiminy opened his eyes to see Sora looking at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sora in concern. "It looks like you just saw a ghost or something."

Jiminy put his hand on his chest and sighed with relief.

"Woo, thank goodness," said Jiminy at ease. He then stood up and brushed himself off. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, I'm perfectly fine," Sora responded a bit skeptical. "What happened?" He then looked around the area. "Last thing I remember was that the nobodies attacking Donald and Goo..." Sora then cried in fear. "Oh, no! Where are they?"

Goofy popped his head out from the bush Sora was in, startling the two from appearing.

"Howdy!" Goofy greeted his friends.

Sora turned to Goofy with a smile. He was so glad the royal guard was okay.

"Hey, Goofy, are you alright?" Sora asked worryingly. "Did the nobodies hurt you badly?"

A slump look appeared on the royal guard as Sora asked that question. He remembered just a few seconds ago he was in extraordinary, but for some reason he now felt like a million dollars. There were no cuts or bruises anywhere on his body.

"Hm, well, they were attacking me," said Goofy unsure. "But, uh, apparently I don't have a scratch on me now."

Jiminy rested his chin on his fist in deep thought. Did the drive form somehow restore their strength? This new power was boggling the royal chroniclers' mind. On a positive note it seemed to grant Sora phenomenal abilities including the ability to heal the others, but on the other hand this form sounded a bit dangerous.

"I don't know how," Jiminy spoke up. "But apparently you were using a new drive form."

Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? Drive form? But I can't use a drive form while I'm a dinosaur. I merged with my clothing, remember?"

"I'm well aware of that," Jiminy slightly nodded. "But my eyes never lie, and I saw you merging with Donald and Goofy."

"Gawrsh," Goofy gasped bewildered. "So Sora can use the drive form while we're here."

Sora was confused by the whole thing. His memory of even using was very cloudy. He couldn't recall fighting with it, let alone transforming into it.

"The strange thing is I don't even remember transforming or using it." Sora said.

"That appears to be the case," Jiminy said. "You don't seem to remember using this form."

Sora then made his famous smile, "Oh, well; least it took care of the nobodies. Did you see what it looked like?"

Jiminy shook his head, "You were moving too fast for me to tell."

"Whoa!" Sora cried in amazement. "That must be a pretty sweet form then! I may not remember what it does, nor do I know how I was able to drive, but I'm glad to have it."

"Yeah," Goofy nodded. "With this new form the nobodies won't stand a chance."

"Well...I..." Jiminy sputtered.

Donald poked his head out from the bush.

"Hey, what's this I here about a new drive form?" Donald muttered.

"Donald!" Sora and Goofy chimed together. "You're okay!"

Donald made a proud look, "Heh, you kiddin', kid. It takes more than a few scratches to harm Donald Duck."

Sora and Goofy just rolled their eyes with a smile at the royal wizard. Sora then went on to tell Donald about this new drive form. Jiminy wanted to tell Sora the rest about this new power, but Jiminy felt that Sora might try to become a bit distant from everyone, knowing that this new form had the potential to harm others. Sora always cared for other people's lives and he would never harm another person in his life. He only fights to defend the weak and the helpless. Just hearing the fact that he could hurt or worse kill someone would make Sora become afraid to go near a person.

He was still unsure how Sora did it, but if Jiminy were to guess it was probably the fact that Sora got angry when Donald and Goofy got assaulted by the nobodies. This worried Jiminy because at times Sora has a short temper and if it rose too much he'd transform again. However, Jiminy would now have to do everything in his power to make sure Sora's anger wouldn't go pass the point of no return and rise to this new form. He then returned to the others who finished their chat.

"Well, kid, at least we're safe now." Donald finished.

"And I hope we don't have to meet any nobodies again." Goofy said nervously.

Little did the gang realize that the single nobody that got away was slowly making its way towards the trio. It then started violently shaking back and forth, ready for the attack. Jiminy had this numb feeling in his chest that all was not well. He turned around to notice the nobody leaping into the air and heading right for Sora.

"Sora!" Jiminy shouted. "Look out!"

Sora turned around and gasped in horror to see the nobody flying right at him. He didn't even have enough time to call the keyblade again. It was way too close to him. It was about to strike him when the female triceratops came in and rammed it into a tree. The creature of nothingness then turned into dust, never to be seen again. Sora made a huge sigh; he thought he was a goner. He wouldn't have been able to block that attack. He then turned to the triceratops with a smile.

"Hey, thanks, ma'am." Sora smiled with appreciation.

"Well, just returning the favor," she chuckled. "I guess I should say thank you for saving my life."

"No prob," Sora grinned. "It was nothing we couldn't handle, right guys?"

Donald and Goofy just nodded to Sora. She then suspiciously at the four dinosaurs. In her life she had never seen such different looking dinosaurs.

"I hope I'm not offending you in any way...but...you don't look like the average longneck, spiketail, swimmer, and flyer," she said unsure. "And what was with those colorful things you shot out? Do you guys like have magical powers?"

The four innocently looked at each other and then looked back. They realized that they were caught right in the middle of the action. They were worried that she might go around and tell everyone about these four strange looking dinosaurs. This would lead to curiosity, or the dinosaurs of the valley may not accept them for who they are. Donald spitefully looked at Sora.

"This is all your fault!" Donald squawked angrily at Sora.

"Me?" Sora gasped in offense. "What did I do?"

"I told ya we shouldn't had meddled," Donald responded. "Now look what happened!"

All of a sudden they heard the female triceratops slightly laugh. They turned back to her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Donald growled.

"Huh?" she laughed. "Oh, nothing. You just remind me of a childhood friend of mine. He was not only cute, but he had a short temper like you." She then made a serious look. "Listen, I can tell you four don't want anyone to know about this magic you can do. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"Gawrsh, that's mighty kind of ya, ma'am." Goofy said gratefully.

She smiled, "No problem. Besides, traveling throughout this land I've seen some dinosaurs that look different from others. After all each one of us is different, so I can't go around saying something like your not the average dinosaur. Sorry about that, just first impression I guess."

"Heh, don't worry about it," Sora smiled. "We get that all the time."

"So, who are four?" she asked.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced himself. He then gestured towards his friends. "These are my friends Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. We just got into the valley today."

"Really?" the female triceratops said intrigued. "I didn't notice you little guys with the giant herd I was with."

"What giant herd?" Donald asked.

"Well, I've been traveling to the Great Valley because I heard about how wonderful it is," she explained. "On the way in I noticed this giant herd heading into the valley. When I asked why they were coming in they told me that the valley would protect them from some white creatures called the sharpclaws."

Sora glared at his two comrades. They had a strong feeling those sharpclaws were the nobodies. The key bearer realized that the herd that came here weren't going to be safe in the valley either. The four also knew that the nobodies have already begun the hostile take over, but the threat didn't look too crucial yet. The four, however, had a feeling that it was only the beginning.

"I guess those little things were the sharpclaws," she assumed. "For such cute little creatures they sure are vicious."

Donald just scoffed at the comment. Since when was there anything cute about the dusks?

"Coming here was a mistake then," Sora said. "They're still in danger from the no...erm...sharpclaws."

"Well, I'm sure they'll go away soon," said the female triceratops. "After all we outnumber the sharpclaws, so I'm sure we can stop them."

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that." _Donald thought nervously.

"Oh, how silly of me," the female triceratops said. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tria."

"Nice to meetchya, Tria," Goofy greeted her. "So, uh, what brings you here?"

"Me?" Tria asked. "Just kinda looking for a place to live. I heard all about this place and how amazing it is. So far I like it. I guess I'm also looking for a mate as well. A girl can get lonely sometimes."

"Understandable," Sora nodded. He then smiled. "I guess this means you don't know much about this place either."

"Sorry, boys," Tria replied. "If you were looking for someone to guide you through this place, then I wouldn't be the one. On the subject, what brings you four here anyways?"

"Just passing through," Donald lied. "We just like traveling all around this great big world of ours."

"Oh, so I bet you four go on some pretty exciting adventures, huh?"

Donald and Goofy turned to Sora and quietly snickered to him.

"You could say that," Sora chuckled. "Well, I guess we're going to continue our tour of the valley then."

Tria nodded, "Then I guess I'll be getting along, too. Nice meeting you four, and thank you again for saving my life."

"Same here," Sora said. He then waved his paw. "See ya."

The four said their good-byes to Tria and left to continue on their tour of the valley. Tria walked off to continue her own tour of the valley. It was the place she always envisioned; so green and lush. It was the perfect place for her to settle down. She turned her head back to see if Sora's group left without a problem. As she looked back, she was unaware that Mr. Threehorn was slowly walking in. He was still acting a bit sulky today ever since he brought up the death of his mate.

He wasn't watching where he was going when he ran right into Tria. Snapping back into his old self, he turned to her angrily and began to roar at her.

"Hey, watch where you're going you..."

He then stopped upon who he saw. It was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen before. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as the sun lit the sky. He became speechless for the moment. His heart started to beat rapidly at the sight of her. However, for some reason he felt like he knew this good looking threehorn from somewhere. Shrugging it off, he did something he rarely did; apologize.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am," Mr. Threehorn sputtered. "I didn't mean to get in your way like that."

"Nah, it was my fault," she responded optimistically. "I wasn't watching where I was..."

She stopped what she was saying as she took a closer look at Mr. Threehorn. She could barely believe her eyes. She recognized him too. The rough exterior, the colors of skin, his face. She just couldn't believe out of all of the threehorns in the world, she'd never dream of seeing him after all these years. A smile appeared on face as she continued to stare at him. Mr. Threehorn, who noticed her just looking at him like that was starting to get aggravated.

"What?" he said with a bit of spite. "What are you looking at?"

Tria just smirked, "Aw, is that anyway to greet your old friend, Topsy?"

Mr. Threehorn thought time froze around him. Topsy was in fact his real name. No one, not even his own daughter knew his real name. He's never told a soul his real name...except for one dinosaur. He couldn't even believe it was really her. He hadn't seen this female triceratops ever since he was but a small child.

"T-tria?" he gasped in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yep," she nodded. "It's me."

"Why...I haven't seen you since I was a little one," he chuckled. "Fancy meeting you here."

She smiled and walked up to him, "It sure has been forever. It's so great to see you again after all these years. I always wondered how you were doing after our folks went separate ways."

"As you can tell I've journeyed a long way to come to the Great Valley," Topsy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, you know," Tria replied. "Looking for a place to live, doing some sight seeing. I heard about the rumored Great Valley and wanted to come see it for myself. Never thought I'd run into some old faces here."

"What a small world." Topsy smiled.

"It sure is," agreed Tria. "I was actually hoping to meet someone who could maybe show me around this place. I just got in today."

"Well, Tria, you should probably leave this place while you still have the chance." Topsy advised her.

Tria curiously looked at him, "How come?"

"It isn't safe here," Topsy clarified. "Recently some dangerous creatures called..."

"Sharpclaws?" Tria interrupted.

"How did you know?" Topsy questioned.

"They attacked me when..." she began.

Just hearing that the sharpclaws attacked her made Topsy extremely upset. This was not only his childhood friend, but she was one of his closest friends. Topsy let out an ear shattering roar that was so loud, it almost caused a tree to fall down.

"THOSE LITTLE RUNTS!!" Topsy roared furiously. "HOW DARE THEY TRY TO HARM YOU!"

"Topsy!" she shouted. "Calm down! As you can tell I'm perfectly fine!"

Topsy then stopped his shouts and took some slow deep breaths.

"Breath," she said calmly. _"Looks like some things never change." _

"I didn't mean to yell at you," he sighed breathlessly. "It's just these dumb sharpclaws have been causing nothing but trouble ever since they came to the valley."

"So I've heard," Tria nodded. "I can't believe those cute little guys would actually be harmful."

Topsy snorted, "Hmph, nothings cute about those little runts."

"Aw, Topsy," Tria whined. "Don't you find those strange creatures just a little cute?"

"Cute or not they're still causing nothing but trouble," Topsy grunted. "But I assure you that we will find a way to make them vanish forever."

"I'm sure you will," Tria agreed. "A big tough guy like you can handle those little guys without a problem."

"Well, of course I can," Topsy smiled proudly. "Growing up my father told me to be strong! I always worked hard as I grew older! I'll do whatever I can to protect the valley...as well as protect my daughter."

Tria gasped, "Oh, you have a daughter now?"

Topsy nodded in response, "Yes. She's my pride and joy. Her name is Cera."

"Oh, what a nice name," Tria said in aw. "Is it just you and your daughter living together?"

Topsy's eyes shifted downward upon hearing the comment. Tria could tell that something must have happened to his mate. She felt bad for making Cera's father upset.

"Oh, I'm...sorry," Tria said regretfully. "I didn't mean to..."

Topsy looked back up at Tria and gave her a smile of forgiveness. That was something Topsy rarely did. It appeared that Topsy was beginning to develop feelings for Tria. His roughness and toughness somehow left his mind for the minute. All he could think about now was Tria. So caring and gentle. She was nothing like him, and besides Cera and his deceased mate, Tria made him happy. It was like a long forgotten flame of love slowly started to burn within his heart.

"Well, I'm probably going to go and take a look around this place," said Tria as she prepared to leave. "It was nice seeing you again, Topsy."

"Wait, Tria!" Topsy said. Tria turned back to him. "It looks to me like you could use a guide through these parts. Someone to protect you from those sharpclaws."

Tria tittered happily, "Oh, Topsy, you mean it? You can show me around then?"

Topsy nodded, "Of course."

Tria ran over to Topsy and lightly nudged him.

"Oh, Topsy, thank you," Tria said happy. "This is going to be just like old times."

"Yeah, just like old times," Topsy said. "What do you say we go over to the Thundering Falls first?"

"Ooh, what place is that?" Tria asked intrigued.

"Wait till you see it." Topsy said.

"Okay, I'll race ya." Tria giggled with a wink in her eye.

She then ran off, leaving Topsy behind.

"Tria!" he called. "I don't race!" He then moaned. "Oh, forget it! Perhaps she's making this too much like the old times."

Topsy slowly shook his head and ran off to catch up with Tria as they spent the rest of the day together; recalling past events and catching up with what was new in their lives.

* * *

Littlefoot's grandparents noticed the large herd slowly making their way into the valley. They were amazed at the number of dinosaurs within the herd. It was probably the biggest herd they've ever seen in their entire lives. Littlefoot's grandfather had a good hunch as to why they've come.

"Oh, my," Littlefoot's grandmother gasped. "You don't suppose they came here because of the sharpclaws."

Littlefoot's grandfather turned to her, "It's very likely. I have a feeling that these sharpclaws aren't just within the walls of our valley."

"What do we tell them?" Littlefoot's grandmother asked in concern. "They're not going to be safe here either."

Littlefoot's grandfather shook his head, "We are always welcome to visitors, but we shall be truthful with them. It is their choice whether they stay or not. I'm sure I would have done the same thing if the sharpclaws were attacking outside of the valley. The leaf eaters know of the safety the valley provides and they would come here to obtain it. We have plenty of room in the valley, but I doubt it would make a difference. Sure, the sharpclaw threat isn't chaotic here, but unless we do something I fear it will get worse."

She looked at her made with dismay in her eyes. If the sharpclaws were attacking outside the valley, she knew the trouble was just around the corner. If the threat of the sharpclaws did increase, it wouldn't be just in the valley, but all over the world as well. The entire dinosaur race would be wiped out unless something was done about the strange creatures. She was afraid for everyone around and her own family. She worried that the sharpclaws would take away everything she cherished.

"Dear," she asked worryingly. "Do you think this nightmare will ever pass? If it doesn't then..."

Littlefoot's grandfather slowly walked up to her and gently nudged her, comforting her.

"Please, don't think about it like that." Littlefoot's grandfather whispered gently.

"But I'm starting to get worried," she said as a tear slowly streamed down her face. "I'm afraid of losing this valley. I'm afraid of losing our friends, but worst of all I'm afraid of losing you and Littlefoot."

"I promise you," Littlefoot's grandfather whispered with seriousness in his voice. "Things may look bad for us right now, but with each day that the bright circle comes over the valley a new miracle rises with it. Let's just hope that a miracle will come to help us with this predicament. No matter what happens, I won't the sharpclaws hurt anyone else."

The two continued to comfort each other as they prayed for something to come along and end the sharpclaws' wrath.

* * *

The sun was slowly starting to make its way down towards the horizon. It was late in the afternoon and most of the herds that came to the valley already found a place to rest. The residents...well most of them gave the herd a warm welcome into their humble home. Many herds were fascinated by everything they saw in the valley. Dinosaurs who've visited the valley before had no problem making themselves at home. The children of the valley instantly went exploring in hopes of finding some playmates.

Littlefoot and his friends were over by another log that was on the ground. On the right side of the log was a small slope that slightly went down. On the grass slope were ten very round pinecones; five stood straight up and five were on the ground. Apparently the kids were playing a prehistoric version of bowling. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were watching as the two friendly rivalry of Cera and Littlefoot clashed. Currently, Littlefoot was ahead by four points and it was Cera's last turn.

"Go, Cera!" Ducky cheered with support. "You can knock those pointy seeds down! Yep! Yep! Yep!"

"Yeah, me have claws crossed," Petrie said as he crossed his claws. He then wrapped his wings around himself. "Me have wings crossed." He then crossed his feet, but he soon started to get wobbly. "And me have feet...whoa!"

He then fell off the log and landed on the ground. Ducky looked over the log and giggled.

"Petrie, you cannot cross your feet like that," Ducky giggled. "You will fall down and hurt yourself."

Petrie grunted and slowly sat up. He then rubbed his head as his eyes slowly rolled around from the dizziness.

"Ooh, me learn that the hard way." Petrie moaned.

Spike walked over to Petrie and started to lick him in hopes of making him feel better. The young flyer started to laugh uncontrollably from the wetness and bumps of his tongue.

"No, me already bathe today," Petrie bursted into laughter. "Stop it! Have mercy!"

Cera just groaned. All of the chatter was distracting her from properly concentrating on her target. She gritted her teeth angrily and then turned to the others with a slumped look.

"Excuse me?" said Cera getting their attention. Everyone turned to her "All of your chattering is ruining my concentration. Can you do one small, messily little favor for me? Please keep it down!"

Ducky smiled kindly, "We are sorry, Cera. We did not mean to cause a riot. I shall be very quiet. Oh, yes."

"Yeah," Petrie spoke loudly. "Me can be very quiet! Me can be so quiet that..." He then notice Cera growling at him. He then nervously chuckled and whispered. "Me being quiet."

"I swear, why aren't you this talkative when Littlefoot takes his turn?" Cera groaned.

"That because he concentrating." Petrie explained.

"But what do you think I'm...aw forget it!" she sighed in defeat. "Just keep it down!"

The three nodded as Cera turned back towards the "pins'. The ball used in the game was a gray rock, but the kids had to make sure that the rock was very round for easy rolling. Cera took the rock and aligned it with the middle pin. She squinted her left eye to get a better view of the pins. She walked over to the pins and made sure they were positioned right as well. Finally, she walked back to the rock and prepared to hit it with her horn. She scratched her right paw as she concentrate on the rock. Everyone else watched with suspension and anticipation as she prepared to hit it.

The tension built as Cera continued to ready herself. Not a word was spoken. Everything was dead silent besides Cera's paw lightly sliding against the grass. It appeared that Cera was finally ready as she bent her bag over and wagged her tail. She charged for the stone right as Spike let out a loud sneeze. The sneeze startled her and caused her to miss the target. Instead her paw landed on the rock. Upon contact, the rock rolled forward and Cera lunged herself down the hill. She rolled down the hill and plowed through the remaining pins. The other gasped in surprise and went to go see if she was okay.

As the ran down the hill, Sora's group arrived on top of the hill to get a better view of the valley. Both Jiminy and Donald sat down on the log while Sora sat down in front of them. Goofy noticed a giant green bush. He slowly walked over to it and began to bite down hardly. Everyone noticed Goofy eating again, which baffled them.

"Goofy?" Sora spoke up. "Don't tell me you're hungry again."

Goofy turned around with leaves in his mouth. He chewed his food slowly, munching heavily on the leaves. He tried to speak up, but with all the food in his mouth all that came out was a muffle. Jiminy and Sora felt their stomachs churn in disgust at seeing Goofy reveal all that chewed up food in his mouth. They could even see some on his teeth.

"Okay, Goofy," Sora said slowly and instructively. "When you talk to us, try swallowing your food first

Goofy slowly nodded and swallowed his entire food whole. Just watching Goofy eat like that made the others feel sick. He then let out a small burp and placed his paw up towards his mouth.

"Gawrsh, excuse me." Goofy exclaimed.

"Disgusting," Donald muttered. "Who taught this guy manners?"

"Anyways, you're still hungry?" Sora continued. "You ate a half hour ago."

"I can't help it, Sora," said Goofy as he licked his lips. "I got these urges. These here leaves are so tasty. I just can't put them down."

Goofy returned to the bush and munched on some more leaves. The others just watched him eat away like he hasn't eaten all day. Everyone could feel their jaws drop from seeing him eat. Trying to get back on the subject, the others turned to each other to converse more about their plans.

"So far things have gone pretty well," Jiminy whispered. "A few cases of suspicious, but nothing big. I think we fit perfectly in here with the other dinosaurs. All we have to do is wait for nightfall and the king will surely find us."

Sora noticed that Donald was contemplating to himself. He wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, Donald, something wrong?" asked Sora.

Donald turned to Sora with a look of discouragement, "I've been thinking about something. Based on facts by scientists, dinosaurs usually stay together as a herd. Triceratops are with triceratops. Stegosauruses are with other stegosauruses. Even in large herds of different types the dinosaurs stay with their own. I think the residence of the valley will find it a little strange that the four of us are a herd."

"I seriously doubt that," Sora disagreed. "After all the strange things we've learned about dinosaurs, I'm sure they're even comfortable with the mix."

"Still, we should try to get to know our own species better," Jiminy advised. "We can learn their traits and lifestyles. So, we should try interact more with our own kind."

"Easy for you to say," Sora complained. "I haven't found one dinosaur that's like my type."

Donald just snicked, "Then that makes you the only dinosaur in this valley with a flat head."

Sora angrily turned to Donald with an offended look, "Who are you calling a flat head?"

"Kid, your head is so flat that I could stick a vase on top of it." Donald teased.

"Donald, that's enough teasing," Jiminy said sternly. "We need to worry about adapting to our new lifestyle."

"Right, right, sorry," Donald apologized. He then excitedly smiled. "So, why don't se go out and socialize a bit? The sun...or the bright circle is still in the sky. Might kill some time before nightfall."

Sora found it weird that he was going to be talking to other dinosaurs. While he already talked with Tria, he found it weird talking to creatures that no longer existed in his time. He didn't know what to say or do in front of them. Taking a deep breath, he told himself that it wasn't any different than talking to a person. The connotation of many things were different, but one of the many strengths of Sora is that he catches on quickly. It wouldn't be hard to get used to these dinosaur terms.

"Okay, let's go and meet our neighbors," Sora announced. "I just hope they're as friendly as Tria was."

Back down below, Cera finally stopped rolling by running into a tree. Cera could hear the sounds of her friends panting as they ran over to her worryingly. Cera was on her back with her feet dangling in midair. Her head was slightly throbbing from hitting the tree hardly. She closed her eyes and shook very lightly to lessen the feeling. The others ran up to her in concern.

"Cera!" Littlefoot cried. "Are you alright?"

Cera groaned as she sat up, "Besides the headache I have, just dandy."

"You roll down hill very fast, Cera," Petrie said. "Me relieved that you not hurt."

"You rolled so fast that you sent all of those pointy seeds out of the valley." Ducky said.

Cera then forgot about the small throbbing pain she had. She realized that she knocked down the remaining "pins." Cera stood up and began to hop up and down in victory.

"Oh, yeah, I won!" Cera cheered victoriously.

Littlefoot gave her a shocked reaction.

"Huh?" Littlefoot chimed. "You didn't win! Cera, the rule of the game is to use the rock and roll it into the pointy seeds."

"But when we came up with the rules we never said anything about hitting it with our own bodies, now did we?" Cera grinned deviously.

"Yeah, but..." Littlefoot protested. "Don't you think that's a little unfair to use your whole body?"

"Why can we not just redo Cera's last move?" Ducky suggested. "It was just an accident. Spike was the one who startled Cera and he is sorry, right, Spike?"

Spike gave out a happy sigh and nodded. Cera rolled her eyes and complied.

"Fine," she sighed. "We'll do the shot over. Only this time put only two pointy seeds back up."

"What?" Littlefoot exclaimed. "Why? You had five left before you rolled into it."

"Because I hurt my head," Cera complained. "It's only fair that I get a handicap. I'm in pain and I don't think I can concentrate as good now."

Littlefoot made an expression like he was raising his eyebrow.

"Really?" Littlefoot lowered his eyes. "When you assumed you won the game you looked pretty fine to me."

"Hey, celebrating a victory traces out all of that pain." Cera fibbed.

"Cera, I sometimes wonder how you come up with this stuff." Littlefoot rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's true!" Cera snapped.

"Look, let's just hurry up and finish game," Petrie intervened impatiently. "Me want to finish so we start new game."

While the kids were still chatting down below, Sora's group got ready to leave and continue on their journey. As they started to leave, Sora glared over his shoulder to see Donald and Jiminy present. There was someone missing. from their group. They then began to hear grunting and straining sounds coming from a familiar voice with a southern accent. The trio looked back to see Goofy pulling a leaf which was on a stem. The stem was dug in pretty deeply, so Goofy was having trouble pulling it out.

Donald angrily flew over to Goofy and landed next to him.

"Goofy!" Donald squawked. "Give your stomach a chance to catch up with that thing you call a brain. C'mon, we have more exploring to do!"

Goofy continued to struggle with the stem as he pulled harder and harder. His neck started to strain a bit from pulling so hardly. His muscles began to ache from doing it so hard. Sweat started to pour down his face. It would appear that Goofy was determined to pull that thing out. This worried everyone though. Goofy plus stem snapping plus Goofy falling equaled troubled. Whenever Goofy did something physical, the royal knight would end up causing problems.

Donald just slapped his forehead in defeat. He couldn't convince Goofy to let go of the stem.

"I got it!" Goofy strained with a muffle. "I got it!"

SNAP!! It broke. The force that Goofy made when he pulled back was so strong that he fell backwards and tripped over the log.

"Ooh, whoa!" Goofy hollered.

He then flipped into the air and then landed on the hill. This then caused Goofy to roll right down the hill, screaming all the way.

"Goofy!" Sora and Jiminy cried in fear.

Donald muttered to himself, "That doggone dimwit..." he then muttered incoherently. "...always falling down."

"Come on!" Sora commanded heroically. "We got help him!"

Jiminy hopped onto Sora's back and they ran right down the hill after Goofy. Donald flew into the air and followed close behind. Meanwhile, Goofy let out his trademark scream as he rolled faster and faster.

"YEEH-HOO-HOO-HOOEEE!"

Littlefoot and his friends jerked their heads up in surprise upon hearing Goofy's screams. They looked around the area frantically, wondering what that sound was. Petrie frightfully flew onto Littlefoot's neck and hugged it tightly. This caused Littlefoot's trachea to squeeze together, lessening the amount of air going in and out of it. He started gagging from the lack of air entering his lungs.

"Petrie...you're...choking me..." gagged the young long neck.

Petrie sheepishly released his grip and flew onto Petrie's head. Ducky looked around, mesmerized and miffed by that sound.

"Wh-what was that?" Ducky ejaculated with a squeak.

"Yeah, I've never heard anything like that before." Littlefoot gasped as he caught his breath.

"Aw, it was probably some flyer screaming about something." Cera said unconcerned..

Petrie quickly flew over to Cera.

"Me hear many types of flyers let out cries," Petrie debated. "But me never hear what that sounds like that."

"That was definitely not a flyer, Cera," Littlefoot agreed.

He then listened as he heard a rumbling sound. It sounded distance at first, but it then started to get louder. With the rumbling they heard someone crying out.

"Ooh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Petrie jerked his head to the left and gasped at what he saw. Coming down the hill was an adult spiketail, and he was rolling like a log. He was gaining speed as he got closer and closer towards the kids. Petrie then screamed in fear.

"DANGER!!" Petrie shrieked. "DANGER!!"

Everyone else turned to where Petrie was looking when they all screamed in fear. The spiketail was about a few seconds away from colliding with them.

"RUN!!" Littlefoot instructed quickly.

The kids quickly leaped out of the way as the spiketail rolled right by them. Everyone soon looked back to notice Spike was still in the middle of the unknown spiketail's path. Spike was happily munching away on a few leaves, completely oblivious to the fact that the spiketail was right near him. Ducky screamed her high pitched scream. She was worried that Spike would get hurt, and Spike was still recovering.

She quickly shouted out, "Spike, behind you!"

Spike stopped chewing and turned to see something rolling at him.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Look out!" cried the spiketail.

Spike, having a slow reaction time failed to get away from the spiketail. The two collided with each other and rolled right into the tree. Everyone winced as the two rammed themselves right into the tree. The spiketail rolled over onto his back while Spike got pushed up and landed right on top of the grown dinosaur's stomach. The spiketail slowly lifted his head up and shook it violently. He looked up to notice a young stegosaurs looking at him. Being as friendly as possibly, the spiketail gave out a happy smile.

"Ahyuk, hiya little fella," the spiketail greeted him. "Sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you badly"

Spike confusingly looked at his fellow spiketail's face. It didn't look anything like a spiketail's skin. It was too hard for even a dinosaur to explain the kind of face Spike saw. However, being his old friendly self, Spike happily sighed and licked the spiketail's face to indicate he was okay. The adult spiketail started laughing wackily.

"Ahyuk, uh, hu, hu, hu, hu, hu!" the spiketail laughed. "Friendly, ain't ya?"

Ducky ran over towards the two spiketails and worryingly called out to Spike.

"Spike, are you okay?" Ducky called out in concern.

Spike heard his sister's voice and turned towards her. He excitedly leaped off of the adult spiketail and ran over to Ducky. He then happily nudged her. Ducky then wrapped her arms around his face and hugged him back.

"Oh, I am so glad you are okay, baby brother," Ducky cooed him. "I do not know what I would do if you were severely hurt."

Spike then gave her a loving lick which caused her to slightly giggled. Littlefoot and Cera carefully approached their unexpected visitor, wondering if he wasn't hurt badly.

"Are you okay, mister?" Littlefoot asked the spiketail.

The spiketail lifted his head up to reveal his face. The young dinosaurs gasped in shock by what they were seeing. They've seen the head of an adult spiketails before, but this one didn't even match the body at all. It was like a completely different creature merged with a spiketail to create this. The gang were left speechless by this strange dinosaur's presents. The spiketail just started blankly and confusingly at them.

"Huh?" he lightly mumbled. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Cera spoke up. "We're gasping because of your..."

Littlefoot quickly elbowed her, "Cera!"

"What?" Cera asked confusingly.

Littlefoot was not sure where this spiketail came from or even if it was a spiketail for a matter. He needed to establish communication with it.

"Um, it's nothing," Littlefoot shook his head. "Anyways, you okay?"

The spiketail nodded, "Aw, I fall on my head all the time. No big deal. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It okay." Petrie slightly smiled.

"Goofy!" called a voice.

Everyone turned towards the voice and gasped again in shock. They saw three more dinosaurs coming towards them. They too appeared different looking from the average dinosaur. The first was a flyer with a strange looking head. The second was a swimmer holding onto some strange stick and wearing some funny looking thing on his head. The last creature was a black skinned longneck with a sliver object hanging around his long neck. They ran pass the kids and ran over to Goofy. The flying one angrily bonked him over the head with his wing.

"Ouch!" Goofy yelped in pain. "What's that for?"

As the flyer spoke to Goofy, the kids had a hard time understanding half of what he said. Cera blinked in confusion and turned to Littlefoot.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to understand what that strange looking flyer is saying, would you?" Cera whispered.

Littlefoot shrugged, "Not a word."

Cera turned back towards the strange dinosaurs with a sigh.

"Thought so." she responded.

The flyer angrily flapped his wings around.

"You dummy!" the flyer shouted. "Why did you have to go and do that? For once can you not fall down and cause a ruckus?"

"But Donald," Goofy protested. "I was hungry! I couldn't help myself!"

"Couldn't help yourself?" Donald snorted. "You ate four times since we got here! You're out of control! You're driving me insane with your everlasting appetite!"

"Gee, looks like Goofy's not the only one who's acting out of control." snickered the longneck.

"I'll ignore that comment." Donald frowned.

Donald then turned back and started to scorn Goofy, who protested back to him. The longneck shook his head with a "why me" look. The swimmer ran over to Donald and Goofy to break up the argument. The longneck then turned to Littlefoot with a nervous grin.

"Sorry about him," the longneck nervously chuckled. "He's known for falling down a lot."

Littlefoot lightly chuckled, "No big deal. It was an accident after all."

Petrie curiously flew over to the longneck and slowly circled around him. The longneck's eyes slowly followed his every movement. Petrie throughly looked over this strange looking longneck from top to bottom. He had never seen a longneck with a bushy head before. The longneck felt a bit uncomfortable with his personal space being invaded like that. He was also uncomfortable with the way Petrie was scanning over him. The longneck then spoke up.

"If I may ask, what are you doing?" the longneck asked suspiciously.

"Who me?" Petrie asked. "Me just wondering if me seen you before."

"Well, I can assure you little guy we've never met." the longneck chuckled.

Petrie nervously giggled and flew over to Littlefoot. Donald and Goofy, who finished their bickering and the swimmer came over and stood next to the longneck as the dinosaur kids kept looking strangely at them. The kids were in a complete trans like state. They have never seen such funny looking dinosaurs before. In the past they have seen many creatures that left them puzzled, but never as ones as these four. Donald slightly started to get annoyed by the constant stares.

"What are you looking at?" Donald snapped.

The kids snapped out of it and slowly approached the four visitors. Littlefoot was the first to speak up.

"Well, I'm glad your friend is okay," Littlefoot said. He then slightly tilted his head. "I've never seen you four before. Did you just get here?"

The longneck nodded, "Yeah, just this morning. My friends and I heard all about this place, so we wanted to check it out."

"Well, then welcome to the Great Valley," Littlefoot greeted them. "It's always nice to have some new faces around."

"Oh, yes," Ducky smiled. "We love new faces. Right, Spike?"

Spike just nodded in response. Cera light snorted; something very strange was going on here. These four didn't look like any dinosaurs she's ever seen before. It was never usually easy for Cera to gain the trust of someone. She felt like there was something unusual about these four. The feeling she felt was neither bad or good, but she just could tell that these four were completely different.

"I don't know," Cera said skeptical. "There's something funny about these four."

The longneck exchanged worried glances with allies upon hearing Cera's remark. However, the kids were too busy scorning Cera for her rude comment for them to notice the looks.

"Cera, that is very rude!" Ducky gasped.

"Yeah, that not nice thing to say!" Petrie argued.

"Do you always have to be disrespectful?" Littlefoot asked with a frown.

"Hey, can I help it if I'm stating an opinion?" Cera argued back.

"Out loud?" Littlefoot questioned.

"That's besides the point!" Cera snapped.

They then heard someone clear their throat. The kids turned to see the swimmer getting their attention.

"If I may interject," the swimmer said to Cera. "What is it you exactly find funny about us?"

"Well...how do I put this?" Cera began. "You...look...different."

The longneck gave out a fake laugh, "Heh, heh, uh, whatdaya mean?"

"They do look different," Littlefoot agreed with Cera. He then gave out a warm smile. "But they look very friendly. I don't seen any reason to be worried about them. Besides, all dinosaurs are different, right?"

"Oh, yes," Ducky nodded. "We are all different." She then turned to the group. "You four look like very nice dinosaurs. Yep, yep, yep!"

"Me already like them." Petrie said.

"Aw, shucks." Goofy blushed.

"Hey, thanks," the longneck smiled. "You guys are pretty nice yourselves."

Cera was still looking at the four curiously. Still, she was in doubt about these four. A part of her was even saying that these four weren't even dinosaurs.

"I still don't know, Littlefoot," Cera said. "They still look different. I mean what kind of flyer has a weird looking face like that?"

At that moment, Donald's blood started to boil from the comment. He was insulted greatly from what Cera said. What made things worse was at that moment, the longneck bust into laugher and rolled over on his back. His feet wiggled in the air from laughing so hard. If there was one thing Cera had to learn, it was not to get Donald mad. Donald's feathered face started to puff up and turn bright red.

"Sora!" Goofy and the swimmer shouted at the longneck.

Sora slowly started to calm down and he sat up with a huge grin.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Sora chuckled.

Donald then squawked angrily and flew over to Cera quickly. He then moved up to her face and started shouting at her.

"You little twerp!" Donald snarled at her. "How dare you say that about me? You're not exactly good looking yourself!"

Cera then growled viciously at Donald for his insult. Nobody and she meant nobody called her ugly.

"What?" Cera snapped. "Are you calling me ugly?"

"That's what you get for calling me weird!" Donald argued.

"Hey, I can say whatever I want, funny beak!" Cera shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" Donald growled. "You have no respect for your elders, horn head!"

"Horn head?" Cera screamed insulted. "That's it! No one calls me a horn head and gets away with it!"

"I got some surprising news for you, toots!" Donald said. "I got away with it!"

"You wanna start something?" Cera growled challenging.

"Yeah." Donald said with an evil glare.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Everyone else watched with dropped jaws as the two went at each other. Neither Sora or Littlefoot expected there to be anyone in the world as hotheaded as their friends. To Sora's group, it was like Donald was arguing to a mirror. To Littlefoot's group, it was like Cera was fighting with herself. Littlefoot walked next to Sora and turned to him.

"Is he like that all the time?" Littlefoot asked Sora.

"Heh, funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," Sora replied. "I feel your pain brother."

Littlefoot slightly giggled, "At least it's good to know Cera and her dad aren't the only ones with a stormy temper."

"Gawrsh, we should sell tickets, huh, Jiminy?" Goofy whispered to the swimmer.

"As much as that sounds appealing, Goofy," Jiminy replied. "We need to try and stop them before they tear each other to shreds."

"Ooh, right." Goofy nodded.

Donald flew backwards and into a fighting stance. Cera quickly ran back a few feet and turned around. She slid her left paw across the ground, ready to pounce the royal wizard into oblivion. Jiminy quickly ran over to try and stop Donald.

"Donald, violence won't solve anything," Jiminy warned Donald.

"What?" Donald responded spitefully. "Insulting my good looks is probably the worst thing you can do to me. No one calls me strange looking! Ever! And she's not going to get away with that!"

Sora rolled his eyes at Donald for saying that. Donald slowly flew a bit backwards and got ready to attack Cera slowly walked backwards and got ready to strike as well. The two had fiery looks in their eyes, just ready to clobber each other. The two charged at each other, but Goofy and Spike quickly stopped them. Cera could feel something grabbing her tail and holding her back. She turned to see Spike doing everything he could to stop her. Goofy pulled Donald back by bitting down gently on his feet.

"Hey, leggo!" Donald angrily said to Goofy. "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"Relax, Donald," Sora said calmly. "She didn't mean it."

"Easy, Cera," said Littlefoot. "Can't we use our words?"

"The only words you'll be hearing is ouch when I'm though with this guy." Cera struggled.

The two continued to struggle to break free from each other's grip. Finally, after a few minutes both started to get exhausted from struggling so much. Donald and Cera started to pant loudly from moving around so roughly. Cera then slowly fell onto her stomach and took slow breaths. Donald also finally gave up and flew down to the ground. Jiminy put his hands on his hips and stood in front of the two.

"I'm ashamed of both of you," Jiminy said in disappointment. "Don't you have any respect at all? When you meet someone new you're not suppose to be so coarse to them. That simply disrespectful and down right rude. Now, I recommend that the two of you call a truce and apologize to each other."

"Apologize?" Cera and Donald cried in unison.

Everyone else gave the two dirty looks in response. Donald flew over to Cera and landed right in front of her. He wasn't safe as he stood there looking at her. At any moment, she may try to stomp on him with her paws. Finally, the two looked at each other and slightly smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry." Donald apologized.

"Yeah, same here." Cera nodded.

"See?" Ducky said happily. "Do you not feel better now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Cera lightly grumbled.

"What you say?" Petrie asked.

"I said, yes I feel better." Cera spoke up with a white lie. She then evilly eyed Donald who did the same.

It appeared that they have met their match with their stormy tempers. It was like encountering their exact double, except that they were of two different species and the complete opposite sex. Sora's group could already tell that things were going to get interesting from here on out. Cera mouthed to Donald, "This isn't over yet." Donald calmly agreed with his famous frown and flew back towards the group.

Jiminy cleared his throats, "Well, I guess we kind of got off on the wrong foot, huh?"

"It's alright," Littlefoot nodded understandingly. "Let's try this again, shall we? Welcome to the Great Valley. It's always nice to have new visitors. I'm Littlefoot."

Cera stepped forward, "Hey, names Cera."

Petrie flew over to the group and circled these new creatures.

"Hi, there," Petrie greeted the four. "Me Petrie. It nice to meet you."

Ducky walked up to the group and introduced herself.

"I am Ducky," Ducky introduced herself. She then introduced Spike. "And this is my brother Spike."

"Huh?" Goofy asked puzzled. "Your brother?"

"I found him all alone when he was just an egg," Ducky explained. "So he came to the valley with me and he lives with our family."

"Oh, right," Goofy understood. "He's your stepbrother then."

"Stepbrother?" Ducky asked in confusion. "I do not think he has ever been stepped on before."

"What?" Donald squawked with an expression of a raised eyebrow.

Sora approached Spike and smiled at him. Despite the fact that he was very big, Sora could sense a very good heart coming from him.

"Hi, Spike," Sora greeted him. "Nice to meet you."

Spike friendly walked up to Sora and started to lick his face. The keyblade master started laughing hardly from his wet tongue.

"Hey, cut that out!" Sora laughed out loud. "That tickles!" Spike then stopped licking him. "Well, you're very friendly, aren't ya?"

Spike happily sighed which left Sora a bit concerned. Spike hasn't said anything since the moment they've encountered Littlefoot and his friends. Sora turned to Ducky.

"Um, he's not much of a talker, is he?" Sora stated.

"Oh, yes," Ducky confirmed. "My brother is not a very good talker. He is slowly learning though."

Goofy then walked up to Spike, "Hey, Spike, can you say hello?" He then slowly moved his mouth. "H-e-l-l-o."

Spike slowly tried to form a word his mouth. Goofy repeated the words to him a few more times, so that Spike could get it. All of a sudden, Spike started to form an 'h' sound with his voice. Everyone gasped at seeing this. The only other time Spike ever spoke was when Ducky was in danger. She was falling right to her doom in an unconscious state when Spike called out her name. Ducky was so excited. She thought that Spike was finally going to speak again. All of a sudden, Spike's eyes shifted right and he slowly walked over to a bush and started eating that. Everyone started laughing at Spike for choosing food over learning a new word.

Goofy just chuckled, "Oh, well. I tried."

"My brother loves the leaves though," Ducky giggled. "Oh, yes! Oh, yes!"

"_If she keeps repeating herself like that I think I'm going to go crazy." _Donald thought slightly annoyed.

"Hey, what are your names?" Littlefoot asked Sora's group.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"Cricket the name," Jiminy said as he took his hat off. "Jiminy Cricket at your serves."

Ducky giggled, "You four have silly names, but I do like them."

"Yeah, they're nice." said Cera a bit unsure.

"Uh, thanks...I think." Sora replied dubious.

Ducky then curiously approached Jiminy. She was taken in by the strange thing he wore on his head and held in his hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jiminy," Ducky said. "Why do you hold onto that funny looking stick?"

Jiminy held up his umbrella, "Oh, well, when you get old sometimes you may need something to support your walking. This thing helps me walk better."

"Oh, so it support you're walking." Petrie understood.

"Exactly." Jiminy nodded.

"What about thing on head?" Petrie pointed to Jiminy's hat.

Jiminy didn't like it that he had to lie, but it was for the best to keep the world in balance.

"I dunno," Jiminy shrugged. "I think it looks good on me."

"What brings you and your friends to the valley anyway, Sora?" Littlefoot asked the key bearer.

"Well, you know," Sora said trying to think of an excuse. "Just sort of traveling around, looking for places to explore. We've heard all about how great this place and wanted to check it out."

"Well, you come to right place," Petrie agreed. "This place the best."

"So we've seen." Donald nodded.

Goofy gave Spike the double look. He could notice the leafs that were on his body.

"Gawrsh, what's with all the leaves stuck to ya?" Goofy asked Spike.

Sora noticed the dinosaur kids have depressed looks on their faces. He could sense that something terrible must've happen to their friend.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Sora asked wholeheartedly.

"Oh, we're find," Cera responded. "It's just that the other day we were playing when Spike got hurt."

"Hurt? By who?" Donald asked.

Littlefoot and his friends hated brining up that horrific day again. Just telling the tale brought shivers to their spines and pains to their hearts. Just seeing Spike scarred and bloody made them feel very depressed. Sora could tell that they were uncomfortable about talking about it. Besides, Sora had a pretty good idea who the culprit was.

"_The nobodies," _Sora thought angrily. _"They must've done this to Spike. Thanks goodness he's okay though. He has a very strong will if he managed to survive an assault against the nobodies. Don't worry guys, we're going to put an end to the nobodies once and for all!"_

Sora then warmly spoke up, "Look, it's alright. If you guys feel like not talking about it, then it's alright. I'm just glad Spike will be okay."

"Yeah, Spike very tough," Petrie growled with a tough guy look. "Just like Petrie, no one take him down."

"I bet you're pretty tough yourself there, Petrie." Sora grinned.

Petrie gave a boastful laugh and puffed his chest out, "Oh, Petrie big and tough."

He then continued to hold his breath to hold out his chest. However, he couldn't sustain holding his breath for much longer. Ducky quickly ran over to Petrie and gently poked his stomach. This caused him to release the air he held in for so long. Petrie the turned to Ducky with a slightly angered look.

"Hey, what that for?" Petrie said. "Me trying to be tough."

"Petrie, you cannot be tough forever," Ducky pointed out. "You will run out of air if you keep holding your breath like that."

"Oh, you got point, Ducky." Petrie realized.

Sora's group just lightly chuckled to each other. They knew that it was time to move on and meet some other faces.

"Well, it's time for us to take our leave." Goofy announced.

"Aw, you leaving already?" Petrie moaned in disappointment.

"We've got a lot more places to see here," Jiminy explained warmly. "As much as you five youngsters seem nice, we'd like to get acquainted with some other faces."

Finally, Cera thought. Finally they were going to leave. Now they could resume their game without any more interruptions. Littlefoot, however, felt sad. For some reason he felt something funny about the strange longneck called Sora. It was like he finally found a long lost brother. Sora's cheerful looking attitude sparked something inside of him. It was like he's met Sora before. He couldn't put his paws on it though. It was like his mind was playing tricks on him. He also felt like showing them around was a good thing to do. Littlefoot spoke up as they prepared to leave.

"Wait, don't go." said Littlefoot.

Everyone looked at Littlefoot with a shocked look. Why would he want them not to depart?

"Littlefoot?" Ducky asked with a strange look. "Why do you not want them to leave?"

"Because they don't know much about this place," Littlefoot answered. "Maybe they need someone to show them around."

"So, what are you implying, kid?" Donald inquired.

"I have a fun idea," Littlefoot said excitedly. "Let's show these guys around the Great Valley."

Ducky and Petrie realized that was a good idea. If there was one thing they liked, it was making new friends and they may have just met them, but now the kids are fascinated by the strange foursome. Also, Sora's group appeared to go on amazing adventures just like they do, so they could relate and maybe share their adventures with each other. Everyone liked the idea...except for Donald and Cera.

"What?" both of them shouted.

"Oh, boy!" moaned Sora. He then whispered. "I think we have some objections in the court."

Donald flew over to Sora and whispered to him, "You're not going to actual accept their offer, are you?"

"Why not, Donald?" Sora shrugged with a smile. "We need to learn about this place some more. Think about; if we pass off this offer we may not get another chance, man. They could tell us all about the Great Valley and all of the spots we could visit. I have a feeling these spots they show us might actually be helpful to us."

"Also it might kill some time before we meet with the king," Jiminy agreed. "So, I'm going to go along with them."

"Yeah, I'm with Jiminy and Sora," Goofy nodded. "Besides, I trust these little fellas. They look like the kind of kids who can take away a rainy day."

Donald sighed, "Fine."

Sora happily cheered, "Thanks, Donald."

Meanwhile, Cera was sharing her complaints with Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, why do you want to give them a tour of the valley?" Cera quibbled. "We were in the middle of playing a game if you remember correctly. Why should we waste the rest of the day showing these guys around? I'm sure they can mange without us."

"But Cera," Ducky defended. "The Great Valley is a big place and you could get lost if you do not show them around."

"Ducky right," Petrie said. "They can't make it around on their own. They need help."

"Listen, Cera," Littlefoot said. "For some reason I feel like it's the right thing to do. I feel like they need our help in adjusting to the valley. Sure the valley is peaceful, but even when we first came here we didn't know how to navigate around the place. Come on! Maybe we'll becomes friends with them in the process."

Cera snorted, "Okay, Littlefoot. I'll go along with this and show them around." She then sighed to herself. _"He just always has to do a good deed, doesn't he?"_

Littlefoot smiled happily and then turned back to Sora's group.

"So what do you say?" Littlefoot asked hopefully. "Want us to show you around?"

Sora nodded, "Okay, why not? Sounds like a ball."

"Hurray!" Ducky cheered. "This is going to be fun! Yep, yep, yep!" She then stopped upon hearing what Sora said. "What is a ball?"

Donald angrily glared at Sora for the comment. Sora nervously smiled and gave a fake laugh for saying that.

"Uh, nothing." Sora said quickly.

"Never mind that now," Cera groaned impatiently. "Can we get this over with already?"

Littlefoot, being his energetic self ran over to a bush and turned to the other dinosaurs. He knew that things were about to get pretty exciting in the valley now that these four showed up. He had yet to realize how right he was going to be. The next big adventure for Sora and Littlefoot was about to begin. This time it was going to be their biggest and greatest one yet as they would meet new and old faces. They were going to face countless dangers that lurked within the deepest shadows and battle the greatest forces they've ever met. It was fate that brought these two groups together as their destinies were about to be realized. The gang of five were about to become the gang of nine.

"Come on, everyone!" Littlefoot cried energetically. "Next stop, Thundering Falls!"

Everyone cheered and laughed as they all followed Littlefoot into the forest to head towards the Thundering Falls where the adventure would begin for the nine dinosaurs. Sora stayed behind for the moment. Something wasn't right, he thought. That name. Littlefoot. It sounded so familiar to him, but he's never met anyone in the future with that name. What was even more shocking was that he recognized the place? Has he seen it in his dreams? Or was it deja vu? It was like something was lying dormant in his mind and he couldn't find the answer.

Littlefoot returned as soon as he noticed Sora was gone.

"Sora?" Littlefoot asked im concern. "You coming?"

Sora shook his head as he snapped out of his deep thought. He shrugged it off and decided to forget about it for right now.

"_I'll figure this out later," _he thought. _"For now I should focus about the future. Hopefully it will be a bright one." _

"Sorry, just was thinking about something." Sora apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Littlefoot smiled optimistically. "Come on, I'll race ya!"

Sora made a daring look, "You're on!"

Sora chased after Littlefoot and they caught up with their friends. They ran off into the valley, plowing through trees and jumping over logs. On the way, Goofy tripped over a few, which caused everyone to laugh at his silly antics. Everyone, including Cera and Donald started to have a good time. And so, the adventure finally begins.


	9. Chapter VIII: The Mysterious Visitors 3

**Chapter VIII: The Mysterious Visitors Part III **

The sun slowly started its decent over the peaceful valley. The atmosphere slowly started to change, making the air feel a bit cooler. Many of the migrating dinosaurs who have arrived at the valley have successfully established an area of their own. Most of the dinosaurs felt a sense of refuge, now that they were save from the danger lurking outside of the valley. However, they were completely oblivious to the fact that the danger loomed within the great walls. As the migrating dinosaurs arrived in the valley, Littlefoot's grandfather specifically told each visitor that they were to come to an important meeting that would be held tomorrow regarding the situation at hand.

The last of the migrating dinosaurs made their way towards the innards of the valley as the sun slowly made its way down. Littlefoot's grandfather made an relieved sigh, knowing that he's told every single dinosaur his important message. He wasn't alone though; Mr. Thicknose also managed to help in spread the word. After all of dinosaurs made their way into the valley, the two regrouped at the entrance of the valley.

"Well, that's the last of them, my friend," Mr. Thicknose declared. "Now everyone is aware of the important meeting."

"Yes, but how many will actually show up to it?" Littlefoot's grandfather questioned. "I'm sure most of them will be too busy settling into the valley to show up."

"But we told them it was a sense of urgency," Mr. Thicknose pointed out. "They must be made aware that the sharpclaws also have invaded the valley. They just have to show up to this meeting. Who knows when the sharpclaws will strike again. They must know as soon as possible."

Littlefoot's grandfather nodded in agreement.

"True," Littlefoot's grandfather replied. "It is important that we warn them immediately. They must be aware of the dangers that currently abide within the valley."

He then mulled over the whole predicament. Even if the others were warned, what were they to do about the sharpclaws? It was apparent that these sharpclaws did not lure just within the valley, but on the outside as well. If that was the case, how could they stop these ferocious creatures that brought the mighty Tyrannosaurs-Rex to shame. Some dinosaurs believe that sharpteeth don't display emotions and obviously all of them are ruthless. The creatures, however, defied ruthless. They showed no remorse for their vicious crimes. They didn't even show fear, anger, or pleasure. It was like they were just a hallow shell that wandered aimlessly throughout their peaceful land, just for the satisfaction of hurting others.

Mr. Thicknose noticed Littlefoot's grandfather still lost in his own thoughts and theories about what to do about the sharpclaws. He tried to snap him back into reality.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Mr. Thicknose asked concerned. "You appear to be in deep thought."

Littlefoot's grandfather shook his head and snapped back to reality. He then turned to Mr. Thicknose with a soft chuckle.

"I guess I was," Littlefoot's grandfather spoke up. "I was just contemplating to myself. Even if we do get the message across about the sharpclaws, would that really change anything? The fact that these creatures could be a threat far greater than the sharpteeth worry me."

"I sometimes question their appearance," Mr. Thicknose remarked. "They don't appear like dinosaurs. They don't have our skin, our shape, nor do they appear to have faces based on what many witnesses saw. I've traveled throughout the land ever since I was a hatchling, seeing many different dinosaurs, but I've never encountered creatures like those. Are they even from this world?"

"Yes, just where did these creatures come from?" Littlefoot's grandfather wondered. "Perhaps if we learnt the location of their stronghold, we could somehow stop them."

"That sounds like a plausible approach to eliminate the sharpclaws," Mr. Thicknose agreed. "Now if only we knew where the stronghold for them was?"

Littlefoot's grandfather turned his attention towards the bright circle as it started to slowly make its way down. It was starting to get dark out, he thought. It was best that he should head home now. He then turned back to his friend with a smile.

"Well, the bright circle is starting to make its decent upon the tall mountains," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "I should probably get home to my mate and my grandson."

Mr. Thicknose nodded and stretched himself out, "It has been a rather long day. I need to give these old bones a break."

"You go and do that, then," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "I shall see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"Take care," Mr. Thicknose said as he slowly turned away. He was about to leave when he stopped for a moment and turned back to Littlefoot's grandfather. "I'm sure we'll get through this. As the Great Circle of Life moves forward, we are bound to run into a miracle. The Great Valley, as well as ourselves have been blessed with miracles before. Without a doubt I believe we may find a salvation that will bring peace and harmony back into our lives."

Littlefoot's grandfather took Mr. Thicknose's words into consideration. When Littlefoot's grandfather was nothing more than a young dinosaur himself, he was told many stories by the great longneck Story Speakers. The Story Speakers have told many different tales and legends to the younger generations of dinosaurs. Some of those stories involved dinosaurs who have defied all odds and manage to pull through some of life's most toughest challenges. Other stories included stories of how life was created or some tell stories of some of life's most precious things such as the stars in the sky. Everything told in those stories explained marvelous miracles that happened all around this big world.

Littlefoot's grandfather knew that if miracles could happen all the time, he was most certain that something will come along and end the reign of the sharpclaws. He could only hope. He then turned away towards where Mr. Thicknose was and slowly returned home to his place in the valley, knowing being with his loving family was a miracle itself.

* * *

Littlefoot and his friends showed the mysterious longneck Sora and his friends around the valley for the rest of the time the bright circle was out. Littlefoot and his friends took the time to announce the many monuments or landmarks of the valley. Cera was the only one who was not enjoying herself. She'd rather be playing a game then give a tour to four complete strangers. She still had suspicions about the way these four appeared, but she didn't bother about it too much. Sora and his friends were simply awestricken by the many sights they saw within the valley. The Thundering falls was the biggest waterfall the four have ever seen. They could understand why it was called the Thundering Falls. It gave out a loud bellow as the water roughly hit the river.

It looked so fresh and clean. Sora would've just dove into that water at any given moment and swam around in it; letting the refreshing liquid embrace his body, and his tongue for that matter. However, there was so much to see in so little time. The gang continued down the green narrow hills, running all the way. They felt their hearts pump from excitement and the running. Surprisingly, Goofy didn't manage to fall as they ran down the hill. Donald thought it was a miracle, but as they reached the bottom, Goofy continued to run as he reached the bottom. The royal knight then ran right into a tree, causing a few leaves to fall down. Spike instantly ran over and grabbed the leaves that fell with his tongue.

Everyone but Donald started to laugh at Goofy's silliness. The knight slowly got up and gave his famous laugh to the kids. Littlefoot liked Goofy. He seemed to be the kind of dinosaur that would make you smile when you felt down. He also liked Donald, despite his similarity to Cera. As for Sora, he couldn't help but feel like he's met the longneck before. Just something about that upbeat attitude of his reminded him of someone. Shrugging it off, Littlefoot walked over to Goofy.

"I take it you're okay, then?" Littlefoot asked with a smile.

Goofy chuckled, "Aw, shucks. Mighty kind of ya to ask, but as I said; I hit my head all the time. It ain't a problem for me."

"It makes you wonder why he can be so slow sometimes." Donald muttered.

Jiminy, who was riding Sora's back overheard what Donald said and gave him a stern look.

"Donald!" Jiminy scorned the wizard. "That's rude!"

Donald snapped at Jiminy, "Hey, you don't know the guy as long as I have. He's hit his head well over a hundred times...maybe two hundred. You don't think that could affect a guys judgement, do ya?"

"Well, you got a point," Jiminy agreed. "But Goofy isn't slow all the time. He has gotten us out of some pretty sticky situations."

Donald nodded, "True. I guess you're right. He may drive me crazy sometimes, but he's my best friend. I couldn't live without that crazy goof."

Petrie excitingly flew high into the sky.

"Come on!" Petrie said eagerly. "Me want to show more places!"

Cera groaned, "Are we ever gonna be finished?"

"Soon, Cera," Littlefoot assured her. "We only have one more place to show them. The spots aren't too far from here." He then focused his eyes right. "We just need to go pass the bushy forest."

Sora nodded, "Okay, lead the way then."

The king's men and the kids made their way through the bushy forest. As the name implied, there were many bushes within the forest itself. Everyone had to be careful as they made their way through the bushes, knowing they could run into a tree. As always, Spike ate his way through the bushes. Ducky just tittered at her brother.

"This is Spike's favorite place to come," Ducky giggled. "It is! It is!"

Soon enough, the gang exited the forest and ran up a small hill. Littlefoot and his friends ran all the way up the hill towards the top, with Sora's group close behind. Sora couldn't wait to see what other places resided within this magnificent place. So far he loved everything he saw in the Great Valley. From the landscapes to the healthy green grass. This place just felt like home to him. A part of him felt like just staying here, but he knew that he needed to complete his mission and return to his quest to find Riku and Kairi.

As they continued up, Goofy stopped for a moment as he noticed something. Looking out towards the horizon, he, along with Jiminy who was now riding on his back saw something so amazing their eyes lit up like a lightbulb in aw. They saw what appeared to be a mountain that was in the shape of a triceratops. It was so spectacular. Goofy had to show it to his friends.

"Hey, fellas!" Goofy called to Sora and Donald. "Come here! Ya got to see this!"

Sora and Donald stopped right in their tracks and ran over to join their friends. Sora was curious as to what Goofy was looking at.

"Hey, Goofy, what's up?" Sora asked.

Goofy gestured his head towards the mountain area.

"Take a look at that!" Goofy said.

Sora and Donald looked out towards the mountains and noticed the giant three horn mountain which was far beyond the horizon. The key bearer was amazed at how that giant part of the ledge resembled that of a triceratops.

"Wow!" the two said in unison. "Cool!"

"Yup!" Goofy guffawed. "It's in the shape of them their Trishratops."

"That's triceratops." Donald corrected Goofy while waving one wing instructively in the air.

The group then heard the sounds of running feet. The group turned to see Littlefoot and his friends running up to them.

"What are you doing?" Ducky peeped. "The place we are going to is up ahead, not back here. Oh, no, no, no."

Sora sheepishly grinned, "Sorry. We just got caught up in seeing that."

Sora gestured his head towards the peek with the triceratops. Littlefoot and his friends turned towards it to notice it.

"Oh, I forgot about this place," Littlefoot remarked. "This is Threehorn Peak."

"You know why it called Threehorn peek?" Petrie asked as if expecting the trio to answer.

"Oh, I don't know," Cera groaned sarcastically. "Maybe because it's in the shape of a threehorn!"

"Aw," Petrie whined. "Me wanted them to guess why, not Cera."

Everyone else lightly chuckled at Petrie for his comment. Littlefoot then continued.

"This place is usually for when dinosaurs get lost in the valley," Littlefoot continued. "It's used to remind them that they're going the right way. My grandpa told me there was a legend behind how Threehorn Peek was created."

"Ooh, a legend," said Goofy intrigued. "What kind of legend?"

Cera walked over to the group and began to tell the tale.

"Many say that long ago two mighty Threehorns battled each other on top of that mountain," Cera recited the story. "Many Threehorns went through a series of tests to see which one was the strongest. The two mightiest threehorns battled each other right on top of that peek with their horns piercing through the rocks of it. The battle lasted for many Bright Circles. Finally, only one Threehorn came out victorious. He was all bloody and beaten, but he came out with a sense of pride and victory in his eyes; the same pride all us threehorns have. Many believe that the powerful impact from their attacks caused parts of the peak to fall off in certain areas. This then created Threehorn Peek."

She then slowly crept around Ducky and Petrie, who noticed an eerie look in her green eyes.

"Some say at night you can hear the roar of the ghost of the Threehorn that was defeated," Cera said creepily. Her voice grew softer and deeper. "He roars, just waiting for revenge."

Petrie and Goofy both started to shiver in fear upon hearing that. Was there really a ghost? Sora and Donald looked at each other with narrowed eyes and shook their heads in disbelief. Jiminy was fascinated at how these dinosaurs had very productive lives. He couldn't believe how intelligent and civilized the herbivores actually were. They told stories, they communicated with each other, and they also learnt to share things. He wrote everything down in his journal, just wanting to learn more about the true nature of the dinosaurs. Littlefoot then spoke up to calm the two down

"Don't worry, guys," Littlefoot spoke warmly. "There are no ghosts here."

Sora nodded, "But it's still a good story, Cera. It sounds like a remarkable tale."

"Well, of course its remarkable," Cera boasted. "The story is about Threehorns after all, and my dad told me that when I get older I'm going more like Threehorn Peak; one of the most beautiful sights in the valley."

"In that case they should consider knocking it down right about now." Donald retorted with a mutter.

Cera glowered at Donald. While she didn't exactly hear what he said, based on his tone of voice and the look on his face it looked like an insult. Both of them still held a grudge against each other from earlier, and that grudge was getting worse. Both Sora and Littlefoot could tell that hell was about to break loose again. Donald slowly turned to fly away when a yellow cad triceratops bumped her horn into his chest.

"Hey!" Donald chimed angrily. "What's the big idea?"

"I heard you!" Cera growled viciously. "I may not have heard what you said, but I could tell it was an insult. How dare you insult me!"

"What?" Donald squawked. "Listen, toots, you can't prove that I said anything! Besides, you can't bump up to me like that!"

Cera snorted, "Hey, I do anything I want, funny beak! You can't tell a Threehorn what to do! And stop calling me toots...whatever that means!"

"Oh, yeah?" Donald snarled. There was a brief pause for a moment until he mockingly spoke up, "Toots, toots, toots, toots!"

Cera then snorted at Donald with her nose. The air caused Donald to go flying into the sky, squawking all the way. Donald then started to make his way down towards the bottom. Sora lifted his long neck up and caught Donald on his head. Cera turned away from Donald and gave him her famous "hmph" while lifting her tail into the air. Donald stood up on Sora's head and went into one of his famous temper tantrums by waving his wings up and down. Since he was bouncing up and down so hard, his small toes were hitting Sora constantly on the head, causing him to wince in pain.

"Donald, stop that!" Sora shouted. "You're giving me a headache!"

Donald slowly stopped what he was doing and gave a nervous chuckle to Sora. He then muttered incoherently and angrily. Everyone watched as Cera slowly walked away from the group. Sora, Goofy, and Jiminy then turned to Donald with dirty looks.

"What?" Donald spat out. "What did I do?"

"Gawrsh, Donald, you shouldn't be so mean to that threehorn kid," Goofy advised. "What did she ever do to you anyways?"

"Hey, she called me a funny beak!" Donald replied. "No one makes fun of the beak."

Goofy understood where Donald was coming from. Growing up Donald was rather sensitive about how his beak looked..sort of how like Sora was with his hair. They both do everything to take care of it, and they consider it what gives them their good looks. The only reason Cera called him funny beak was because she's never seen a beak like that on a flyer's face before.

"Don't worry, Donald," Goofy assured him. "She only said funny beak because she was just startled by your appearance...that's all. You get sensitive about things sometimes. Just take a chill pill as the youngsters say."

Donald just muttered incoherently to himself again. Sora lightly tapped his paw. He was eager to see more parts of the valley.

"Um, can we move on?" Sora asked a bit impatiently. "I'd like to see the rest of the valley sometime this week."

Ducky nodded, "Okay, and do not worry about, Cera. Just give her time to cool down."

Spike nodded in agreement with his grunting noise. Petrie flew up to Littlefoot's head, and whispered into Littlefoot's ear.

"Me think Donald meaner than Cera." Petrie whispered slightly worried.

"Don't worry, Petrie," Littlefoot replied softly. "Donald doesn't seem all that bad. Perhaps he got up on the wrong side of the rock today. I'm sure he and Cera will get along...eventually." He then started to walk up the hill. "Come on! Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and followed the young longneck up the hill. The group ran past more giant mountains, ran through the small streams, and climbed up more hills. At one point the gang had to cross a rusty old log. The group slowly crossed it, watching their steps. Donald and Petrie just flew across the log, also watching their friends. Jiminy continued to write down entries in his journal about everything he saw. They finally got off of the log and continued through the valley towards their destination. They finally arrived at a wide opened area where they could see many mountains far in the distance. The group looked around taken back by the large area. Littlefoot turned his attention back towards Sora's group.

"Here we are," Littlefoot announced. "The last stop of our tour. This is one of the most famous landmarks in the Great Valley." He then turned his head left and looked up. "It's right up there!"

Everyone turned towards Littlefoot's direction to see what it was. Sora gasped in surprise at what he saw. It was a giant mountain in the shape of a longneck. It looked exactly like one. The trio couldn't believe how many mountains or peeks resembled that of dinosaurs. It was such a wondrous site as the mountain stood as tall as a mountain. Sora would consider it the "Statue of Liberty" of the Great Valley, though not as big.

"Cool," Sora said. "What is it? It looks exactly like a longneck."

Littlefoot stood next to Sora.

"It's called Saurus Rock," Littlefoot explained. "My grandpa told me that Saurus Rock appeared out of nowhere a long time ago. It's considered an important part of history. This rock showed up after a great longneck hero came to save the valley from the sharpteeth. It was created in his honor. In fact, I still believe he is alive."

"Littlefoot, you know that your grandpa made up that story," Cera snorted. "No one knows the true origin behind Saurus Rock. I'll admit that Doc has heroic qualities, but he was in no way the hero that saved the valley a long time ago."

"Doc?" Goofy asked curiously.

"A very nice longneck that came to the valley awhile ago," Ducky explained. "He saved Littlefoot's live, and helped us stop the time of bad luck that came to the valley."

"Well, if he did all of that then he must be a hero." Goofy said.

"The thing is he's pretty much a loner," Cera told them. "He travels throughout the valley on his own. He hasn't had a single friend."

Sora's group could tell that Doc was a nomad of sorts that traveled throughout the land on his own. In a way, it reminded Sora of another friend he met back in the future. A heroic, yet mysterious warrior called Auron. He knows little about this enigmatic man, but he helped Sora and his friends out during a trip to one of their worlds. Auron seemed pretty much a loner like Doc, and all though Auron never admitted it; deep down he was a true hero.

Sora just smiled, "Well, he's still a hero; legend or not, right? He saved your life after all."

"Yup!" Littlefoot nodded. "I still think he's a great hero, regardless of what everyone else says."

"Yeah, Doc great hero!" Petrie cheered. "He toughest longneck ever! He kick sharptooth butt!"

Cera nodded, "Even I think he's a good hero."

"And if you look at Saurus Rock, you can see that it slightly looks like him." Littlefoot concluded.

"That's nice," Jiminy said. _"This is definitely something for the journal_. _I'm just speechless at the sheer exquisiteness of this valley. I'm sure the queen will love to hear all this when we return back to the castle." _

"And that's pretty much the Great Valley," Littlefoot declared. "What do you guys think of it?"

"I think it's the most incredible placeever," Sora commented. "I could just stay here forever if I could."

"What you mean?" Petrie asked curious. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy no stay."

The trio glared at each other, not exactly sure how to answer that. It was obvious that they would be staying only for a little while until they chased the nobodies, and Organization XIII out of the past.

"Um...the four of us are just passing by," Sora stated. "This isn't a permanent stay."

"But why leave here?" Cera scoffed as if Sora was insane. "True that the sharpclaws haven't left, but you're safe from the sharpteeth as long as you stay behind the great walls."

"Yeah, but the four of us are adventurers," Donald explained. "We travel all over the place, searching for new places to explore."

Petrie got excited upon hearing that. He knew that he and his friends were considered adventurers themselves. It was so nice to meet others like them.

"Really, you adventurers, too?" Petrie exclaimed. "Petrie and others love to go on adventures!"

"No kidding," Jiminy chuckled. "We must have a lot in common."

"We have traveled all over the place ourselves," Ducky explained. "I enjoy all of the adventures we go on...maybe except for the part where we get chased by sharpteeth. Right, Spike?"

"Uh-huh." Spike said.

"In fact, the first adventure we ever went on together was coming right to the valley." Littlefoot added.

Sora's group was taken back in shock by what Littlefoot just said. They came to the valley, all on their own? Without any adults to protect them from the many dangers? They've never heard of such a thing. The five were their own herd as they traveled to the valley. That was simply astonishing to them.

"Seriously?" Sora gasped in surprise. "You guys came to this place...all by yourselves?"

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" Ducky confirmed.

"Wow!" Jiminy said. "That's incredible. I never imagined that you young fellas could survive out in the wild like that."

Cera grinned proudly, "Hee. If it wasn't for me, we would've never made it."

"What you talking about?" Petrie said. "Cera the one who got Littlefoot, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike lost, remember?" Cera growled viciously at Petrie. "Wait, me didn't mean it! Have mercy!"

Donald then fell onto his back and started laughing hardly. This caused Cera to snap her neck towards Donald with a dirty look in her eyes. She now wanted more than ever to bunt Donald with her horn.

"Okay, funny beak!" Cera growled. "You're going to wish you didn't laugh at me!"

She then angrily charged towards Donald with her horn, who slowly got up and noticed this.

"So, you wanna play tag, huh?" Donald said with a cocky smirk. "Okay, give it your best shot!"

Donald started to fly up as he stood ready for Cera's assault. Cera rammed her horn at him, but Donald moved his chest up to avoid her. Cera slid across the grass and charged again. She tried again, but Donald moved left and avoid the attack. Cera turned to notice Donald blowing a raspberry at her. In response, she blew a raspberry at him. Donald then lightly squawked in surprise as Cera charged for him again. The royal wizard easily flew over the attack, laughing all the way. He then flew over to a tree and landed right in front of it.

"Okay, I'll tell ya what, kid," Donald grinned daringly. "I'll give you a fair shot! I'll wait right here for you to try and catch me!"

Cera viciously smirked; I got him this time, she thought. She couldn't wait to shut Donald up once and for all. The others ran over to try and stop Cera from hurting him. The yellow triceratops slowly slid her back paw, and lead out a slight roar. She charged right for Donald, who stood there, yawning as if he didn't care. Donald finally got ready to move away as he slowly started to move left. All of a sudden, he realized that something was holding onto him. He turned back to notice his right wing was stuck in a part of the tree that stuck out.

"Uh-oh." Donald said nervously.

Donald grabbed his right wing and started to pull on it. He struggled greatly with it; pulling with all of his might. He slowly started to sweat from struggling, and from this nervous feeling that has descended upon him. Donald continued to pull, almost to the break of ripping his wing off. The force then pulled him right back into the tree, with his beak running into the tree. His beak then flapped around in some strange cartoon like manner. He used his free wing to stop it from shaking up and down rapidly. As he did, his head started shaking in response to Donald covering his beak. Donald then placed his wing over his head, and stopped the shaking of it. All of a sudden, his body started shaking through the strange cartoon physics that he and Goofy seem to have. He then put his wing over his body and finally stopped the shaking all together

He turned back to see Cera still charging for him, causing him to squawk in fear. He then leaped onto the part of tree that stuck out; his feet pressed against the side of it. He then started to pull, straining all the way as he tried to get it free. He then became tired from trying so hard and he leaped onto the ground, panting heavily. He knew that he was in over his head now as Cera was getting closer to him.

"I got you now!" Cera cried.

Donald squawked in dismay, knowing that there was no way out this time. Donald got on his knees and clasped his wing towards his other wing. He then started chanting a prayer while looking up towards the sky. Cera was getting closer and closer. Littlefoot and the others continued to chase after her to stop her from hurting Donald. Meanwhile, Donald stood back up and pulled out a blindfold from his hat and wrapped it around his eyes, not wanting to see the results. He then took his hat and placed it on his chest as if he were about to recite the National Anthem.

"Cera, stop!" Ducky cried. "Do not hurt Donald!"

"Sorry, but I can't hear you because I'm too busy trying to hurt Donald." Cera responded.

Donald then heard Cera get close enough to him that he quickly took off his blindfold. The wizard then ducked down, just as Cera's horn came at him. Cera then rammed her horn right into the tree. The horn didn't fully go into the tree, but the impact was strong enough to cause the tree to shake. Donald slowly looked up to see Cera right above him. The royal wizard gulped nervously, and slowly retreated away from the area. At that moment he thought he was home free when he heard Cera shout at him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cera snarled.

Donald quickly flew onto Goofy's back and hid behind one of the many spikes on his back. Littlefoot quickly leaped in front of Cera to stop her from clobbering Donald.

"Cera, that's enough!" Littlefoot said sternly. "Leave Donald alone!"

"Hey, he started it!" Cera protested.

"Listen, let's forget that this ever happened, Cera," Littlefoot said. "I've had enough of you two going at each other's throats."

"Well, whatdya' expect?" Cera snorted. "I already met the guy and I don't like him. He can be so irritating. Half of the time I can't even understand what he says."

"What?" Donald squawked as he poked his head out. "Why I oughta..."

"And I still think there is something strange about these four," Cera added. "I dunno about you, but I think they may be a problem in disguise. I say we should just send them on their way."

Jiminy was starting to get irritated by Cera judging their appearances. It was clear that Cera had a hard time in distinguishing the difference between what was right and what was wrong. It was about time he changed Cera's tune. The royal chronicler leaped off of Sora's back and landed in front of Cera with a scornful look. The young triceratops glared at Jiminy in confusion.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cera asked suspiciously.

Jiminy crossed his arms, "Well, I think I've had just about enough of the way you've been treating us, young lady. We come into your home to see your land, and we try to act as friendly as we are, and for what? To get judged just because we look different? From what it appears, you just instantly don't trust us because of the way we look. You deliberately can't tell the difference between what is right and what is wrong."

Cera scoffed, "Me? Of course I can. My dad always taught me that threehorns don't play with any other dinosaurs." Cera turned to her friends. "But these four have taught me that you can be friends with other dinosaurs if you want to." She then turned back to Jiminy. "But I still find you four strange, and my dad has always taught me to stay away from dinosaurs that look strange."

"So?" Jiminy said. "Does that mean you instantly can't trust us just because we look different? That kind of attitude won't get you ahead in life, Cera. I think you don't even have a conscience."

Cera made a look like she was raising an eyebrow.

"Conscience?" Cera asked. "What's a conscience?"

"Aha!" Jiminy cried. "I should've known! You don't have someone to help you tell the difference between right or wrong. You just assume the negative right away. A conscience is that still, small little voice that dinosaurs just won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today. They never pay attention to their conscience." He then leaped onto Cera's horn. "After all, ya need to let your conscience be your guide. Perhaps I could be your conscience."

Sora and Goofy exchanged worried glances with each other. If Jiminy was going to be her 'conscience,' then she was heading straight into disaster. While Jiminy has been successful with a small wooden puppet called Pinocchio, he once tried to be Sora's conscience, and it wasn't a memorable occasion. He had to constantly listen to Jiminy lecture him and tell him what to do that was right. Sora was a good listener and he could sit through a six hour lecture if he wanted to...but about the same exact thing? Littlefoot noticed this look in the duo and walked over to them.

"Is something wrong?" Littlefoot asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. Jiminy being Cera's conscience. Things are going to get ugly when he starts to get into his long lectures about how wrong things seem right, and right things seem wrong.."

Goofy chuckled, "Ahyuk! Remember when he was your conscience for a whole week, Sora?"

"Don't remind me," Sora shivered at the thought of it. "I better go stop him before things get out of hand."

Sora ran over to Jiminy as quickly as he could. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were listening on Jiminy's lecture; wanting to learn more about this conscience. Cera, of course was not interested one bit in.

"Ooh," Ducky said intrigued. "Tell me about this conscience. Spike and I would both like to learn about it. We would. We would."

"Very well," Jiminy cleared his throat. "Now pay attention children." He then lightly tapped his umbrella at Cera's forehead. "You especially. I want to make sure you live to be a hundred and three. Now, you see, the world is full of temptations..."

Before he could continue, he felt something lightly bite down on his tail. He turned to see Sora gently pulling him off Cera's horn.

"Sora!" he cried in shock. "What are you doing? I haven't even given them my heart to heart talk yet."

"Listen, Jiminy, don't you have something to do?" Sora mumbled.

Jiminy scratched his chin for a moment.

"Not that I know of." Jiminy shrugged.

Sora placed Jiminy gently on the ground and moved his mouth up to his ear.

Sora then whispered, "Listen, remember what Donald said about meddling? I don't think it would be right to teach these dinosaurs anything from our time."

Jiminy sighed dejectedly as he really wanted to help Cera, but at the same time he easily comprehended that he didn't want to do anything that would cause a significant change to time itself. Jiminy then turned back to the dinosaurs kids.

"Sorry, but looks like I'll have to save the lecture for another time." Jiminy announced.

Cera sighed with relief; she didn't have to hear any lecture from him or be her conscience, what ever that meant. Ducky and Petrie were now curious and sighed in disappointment upon hearing that.

"Aw," Petrie moaned. "Now me lose sleep over not knowing what conscience is."

Littlefoot lightly giggled for Petrie's comment. While he did find the trio different looking, he wasn't concerned one bit about the four strangers. They were pretty nice. However, there was one thing Littlefoot questioned.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask you guys," Littlefoot spoke up. "Now, most herds I've seen usually travel with their same kind. When in large groups, dinosaurs of different types usually stay with their own type. Now, my friends and I traveled to the Great Valley as a herd because we were the only ones we could travel with, but why is that four completely different dinosaurs such as yourselves travel together?"

The four felt their hearts skip a beat. They knew something like this would happen. They knew they would be questioned about why four completely different dinosaurs would form their own herd. They need to think of something, and fast. All of a sudden, Goofy aroused with an idea. He would have to make up a story about how they met.

"Well, you see...uh...I used to be in my own herd," Goofy explained. He then turned to his friends. "Right, fellas?"

The others quickly agreed with him.

"I used to have my own little family full of stega...uh...I mean..uh...Spiketails?" Goofy stuttered.

"Oh, you use to have your own family of spiketails," Ducky warmly smiled. "That is very nice."

Goofy sighed with relief as he knew he got his species name right. Goofy thought he was finally getting the hang of talking like the dinosaurs. He continued his story as he carefully thought of each word he told to make the story sound convincing, and to make sure that it was constructed well.

"Yup!" Goofy smiled proudly. "I used to have a beautiful mate, and an energetic son named Max. We were very happy together. We lived in a place quite similar to the valley, but not as big. It still had a lot of leaves for us to eat."

Spike licked his lips excitingly upon hearing Goofy say that. Now he wanted more than ever to visit this place Goofy was mentioning. Sora and the others were rather impressed with Goofy's storytelling skills. He could be simple minded at times, but deep down he had a mind of a genius.

"Petrie think Spike want to visit place where Goofy live." Petrie giggled.

Spike excitingly hung his tongue out in excitement like a dog and wagged his tail. Goofy then continued on. The kids noticed a look of dismay descending upon his face.

"But then one day...everything changed," Goofy continued softly. "A group of sharpteeth ambushed our home and attacked us head on. It was the worst day of my entire life. They were just far too strong for us to handle. So my family and I left on foot in order to escape from their clutches. It was horrible, just to run in fear, as I knew they would strike us at any given moment. Finally, we were corned by the sharpteeth. We had no choice but to defend ourselves. My mate and I put up a valiant fight against the sharpteeth, but we were overpowered."

Everyone gasped in horror upon hearing that. Petrie became frighted and flew into Ducky's arms in fear. Littlefoot and Cera had no idea that such a carefree, optimistic dinosaur like Goofy had such a dark and tragic past. They were practically too stunned to say a word. Goofy slowly continued; his voice slowly cracking a bit in sorrow. Sora was amazed at how Goofy was doing this. He never knew Goofy could tell stories that were tragic.

"I..was knocked down first," Goofy continued. "They were about to attack me with their razor sharp claws. They got closer and closer to me. I couldn't escape. My back was literally pressed against the canyon. They slowly backed up and then pounced right for me. And then...then..."

"Then what?" Littlefoot asked anxiously.

"My son leaped in front of me and took the hit," Goofy whispered as he turned his head away. The dinosaurs kids gasped in horror. Ducky placed her hands on her mouth in absolute terror. "He didn't survive the attack. He died almost instantly."

"My gosh..." Littlefoot said in pity. "I'm so sorry."

Goofy shook his head.

"They then struck my mate next, completely ignoring me," Goofy continued, his eyes fixed on the green grass. "I tried to help, but before I could make a move..." Everyone leaned in now completely hooked on Goofy's story. They wanted to know what happened next. Goofy took a deep breath and continued. "A coconut from a tree fell on my head and knocked me out cold."

"Wow," Cera gasped. "Talk about a bizarre twist of fate."

"When I awoke..." Goofy concluded with a dark tone in his voice. "She was dead."

Everything remained silent for a moment. Sora and Donald felt their jaws drop to the floor as they witnesses Goofy tell his story. It felt like they were reading an angst novel. Who would've known that someone as light hearted as Goofy could tell such a dark story. He was so convincing, too. Sora felt like he could just go over there and comfort Goofy. Littlefoot felt sorry for Goofy. He knew what it was like to lose someone that you love. The day he lost his mother was the most painful experience he had to endure. He was lonely, frightened, and wanted his mother to shield him from the depression that circled his heart.

Everyone noticed Goofy looking up at everyone with a depressed look on his face. A few tears managed to crawl their way into the royal guard's eyes. Goofy wanted to make the story sound convincing, so he had to think about a tragic time in his life and bring that out so the story looked real. In fact, Goofy was actually a widower. He and his wife got into a terrible car crash when his son was about two years old. Naturally, Goofy survived the car crash, but his wife died at the hospital. He remembers looking into her beautiful eyes as she said those three beautiful words to him one last time, and told him to take care of their son. His heart nearly sank into his stomach the moment he heard a flatline on the electrocardiogram.

He had managed to move on with his life by talking care of his son, which was the only part of his wife that was left. He raised Max and taught him how to be a royal guard like himself. Goofy has moved on to better things in life, and has returned to his old carefree self. Sadly, he always felt heartbroken every time he brought up the story in his mind. Littlefoot slowly approached Goofy with a sad and sincere look on his face.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Goofy," Littlefoot apologized in pity. "I should've never asked about..."

Goofy managed to trace all of the sadness out and looked at Littlefoot with his familiar silly smile.

"Gawrsh, no need to be sorry, Littlefoot," Goofy smiled kindly. "I know it can be a painful memory at times, but I try to look at the good times I spent with my family, too. I'll be fine."

Everyone smiled with relief as they knew Goofy was going to be perfectly fine. The royal guard then proceeded to continue.

"Anyways, I left my home in order to seek out a new place," Goofy continued. "On the way I ran into Jiminy."

Jiminy hopped onto Goofy's nose.

"Yes, sirrree," Jiminy said energetically. "I myself was a loner who used to travel throughout the land in search of new and exciting places to explore. Most of my herd thought I was crazy to venture out into this vast and dangerous world, but I didn't care. I always love to travel, despite the many dangers that lurked out there. I then ran into and befriended Goofy. He and I would simply chat away for hours about anything we could think of. Finally, I decided to keep him company, so I tagged along with him."

"Then we met Donald," Goofy said. "A big old earthquake came and separated him from his herd."

"Uh, don't you mean 'earthshake'?" Cera curiously asked.

"Isn't that what I said?" Goofy asked in confusion.

"No, you said earthquake" Ducky pointed out. "It is earthshake."

"Huh?" Goofy mumbled. "Since when did they have an earth flavored milkshake?"

The dinosaur stared awkwardly at Goofy for what he said. What was a milkshake? Donald just smacked his forehead for Goofy's comment. Jiminy quickly tried to continue before the kids could ask anything.

"But anyways..." Jiminy cleared his throat. "We ran into Donald who lost his entire herd. So, we offered him to come along with us."

"I felt a little reluctant at first about joining dinosaurs who weren't part of my species," Donald said. "Heck, I can fly for days if I wanted to, but these land lovers I'd have to wait for. But I guess I kinda grew to like these two, so I decided to join their group."

"And so the three of us traveled to far off places," Goofy said. "We traveled through barren wastelands, up large mountains, and we even took on sharpteeth together. The three of us together were able to overcome any of them there meat eaters that came our way."

The dinosaurs kids, minus Cera looked at Goofy with widen eyes and murmured with plenty of "oohs" and "ahhs" at how brave Goofy and his friends were to deal with the sharpteeth. Cera just snorted apathetically; she could've done what those three were doing easily.

Goofy then stood up on his hind legs, "I gave them there sharpteeth a ha!" He then did a karate chop with his paw. "Another ha!" He threw a hard punch. "And my big finisher!" He then leaped into the air and did a flying kick, which managed to hit Sora right in the jaw.

"Ow!" Sora shouted.

Goofy gasped in dismay upon realizing his mistake.

"Ooh, sorry." Goofy apologized.

"Easy does it there, Neo," Sora grunted as he moved his jaw around from the pain. "There ain't any sharpteeth around here."

"And then...one night our lives changed forever," Jiminy continued. "The three of us were minding our own business when we noticed that two egg eaters have stolen an egg."

Littlefoot got startled by Jiminy brining up two egg eaters. It reminded him of awhile ago when two egg eaters have managed to sneak their way into the valley, and steal one of Ducky's new siblings when he or she was an egg. The gang then took off after the two egg eaters to rescue the egg from the clutches of the egg eaters. During their pursuit, Cera accidently broke the great walls of the valley which caused everyone to go plummeting down as the rocks fell right towards the Mysterious Beyond. The egg that they were after fumbled out of their hands, and safely returned back to Ducky's nest.

The kids did find an egg that was much bigger than the one they were originally after, but it appeared to have the same color as the one they were after. So they assumed that this was the egg they were after. They then returned it back to the nest, but soon they discovered that the egg was already back. The five then decided to take care of whoever was in the egg. The kids also kept it a secret from the grownup as they would've probably gone against them keeping it. The egg finally hatched; revealing a small sharptooth with purple skin. That sharptooth was none other than Chomper. One of their closest friends, and only friend who was a sharptooth. After his birth, the dinosaurs instantly ran away upon realizing it was a sharptooth. However, Littlefoot soon realized that it was just a baby and it was completely harmless.

The egg eaters sought out their revenge against the dinosaur kids for ruining their dinner. At one point, the kids were backed into a corner by the two egg eaters when Chomper came to their rescue. His shadow grew extremely big when he arrived, and the two egg eaters thought it was actually a giant sharptooth, causing them to run away in fear. The egg eaters later came to learn, through Cera accidently blurting it out that their sharptooth friend was a baby. Later on, Chomper came to find his real parents, who made their way into the valley after the kids accidentally broke the great wall. Littlefoot remembered the last time he ever saw those two egg eaters; running for their lives as Chomper's parents chased them out of the valley. It was ambiguous to him if the two survived their ordeal with Chomper's parents, but he hoped that he didn't have to see them again any time soon. He also wondered if these were the same egg eaters that the trio witnessed.

Jiminy continued, "They were heading off for a tall mountain in the distance."

"Yeah, and it was such a cute little egg, too," Goofy cooed. He then made a worried look. "I didn't want them to eat it."

"Goofy wanted to go after it, but I objected the whole idea!" Donald pointed out. He noticed Sora giving him a dirty look. "Hey, I never regretted it when I went after the egg. We would've been meddling, and besides eggs are what egg eaters usually eat. It's like, would you go after someone who was eating a leaf?"

"True, but still; I just felt like it was the right thing to do," Jiminy nodded. "So, the three of us took off after them."

Goofy then ran in place.

"We chased them all the way up the mountain like this!" Goofy said. He then hummed one of those old calvary charge songs. The kids slightly giggled at Goofy's antics. "They then saw us chasing them and they gasped like this." He then made an overly dramatic gasp while placing his paw over his head. Clearly he was trying to change the atmosphere of the story now from dramatic to humor. "They knew we were coming! So they ran away from us!"

"But we easily gained on them." Donald continued as he flew next to Goofy.

"We chased them through hot desert sands," Goofy continued. "The sand was so hot that they were literally burning." He then hopped up and down like his feet were burning, and he was in pain. "Ouch! Ooh! Ow! That burns!" He then made a serious look. "Then I finally yelled STOP!!"

Donald winced as Goofy shouted that right in his ear. The force from Goofy's voice also sent Donald spinning across the area until he landed on the grass. Cera lightly giggled at noticing Donald going flying. The royal wizard shook his head as he felt like a bell was roughly ringing in his ears from the loud noise. Donald glowered at the royal guard for doing that, failing to realize that he was the one who was in front of Goofy in the first place.

"And then...we fought both of them," Goofy confirmed. "It was a tough battle."

He then grabbed Donald by the neck and began giving him a bear hug. This caused Donald to gag from the depletion in air. Donald's eyes literally bulged out of his eye sockets as Goofy squeezed tighter. Sora and Jiminy just watched; gasping at noticing Goofy choke Donald to death. The kids also gasped at noticing this. They were worried that Donald could get choked to death. Donald's face started turning to into an assortment of colors such as: red, blue, and green.

"I gave one of those egg eaters a big squeeze right to the neck," Goofy explained. "They were practically blue as a grape!"

Donald gasped for air, "Goofy...air...please!"

Goofy released Donald, who slowly flew right to the ground. The royal wizard landed on his back and took slow deep breaths, feeling the air slowly fill his lungs. Goofy, however, wasn't done with Donald yet. Goofy didn't comprehend yet that the moves he was showing off were being used against Donald. Goofy then ran over to a small boulder, and leaped onto it. Donald was slowly taking deep breaths to recover. He also had his eyes closed.

"And when they were on the ground trying to catch their breath, I gave a surprise attack from above!" Goofy cried. He then gracefully leaped into the air, and flew down towards Donald.

The royal wizard opened his eyes, only to see Goofy's stomach coming right towards him.

"Bwack!" Donald squawked in fear.

The royal wizard rolled out of the way, with his body barely missing Goofy from landing on top of him. However, his wing managed to get caught instead. Donald yelped in pain from the pressure inflicted upon him. Donald stood up and used his other wing, and pulled on it. He pulled on it with all his might until the wing finally managed to pop out. His wing was all bent and curvy looking from being crushed underneath Goofy. Knowing enough was enough, Sora walked over to Goofy.

"Goofy, I don't think we need to give a visual," chuckled Sora nervously. "They get the basic idea. Besides, I don't think Donald is very entertained by it too much."

Cera grinned deviously, "I dunno. I was rather enjoying it."

Donald muttered incoherently at both Cera, who was implying that she enjoyed watching Donald get hurt as an act of revenge, and at Goofy for failing to realize he was hurting him. Goofy sadly glared at Sora.

"Aw, but I was just about to get to the best part!" Goofy wined.

He then accidently moved his front paw back, which hit Donald right in the face. The duck went spinning into the air. By the strange cartoon physics, the force didn't knock him back, but caused his body to spin around vertically like a wheel. He then landed on his back, with his face all wryly as he was left in a daze. He literally saw stars flying around his head. Goofy gasped upon realizing he hurt Donald.

"Gawrsh, sorry, Donald," Goofy gasped worryingly. "You okay, pal?"

Donald slowly stood up, and stumbled his way around the area. He was completely out of it from the hard hit.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star," Donald said dazed. "How I wonder what you are?"

Cera just fell on her back, laughing hysterically from this priceless moment. The others glared at her with dirty looks. Donald finally shook his head, regaining total control of his body. He then angrily squawked at Goofy.

"You doggone, dimwit!" Donald squawked furiously. "What's the big idea?"

"Gee, Donald, it was an accident," Goofy replied innocently. "I'd never mean to hurt ya. Don't need to overreact."

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!" Donald screeched.

Sora smacked his head with his paw. Jiminy just shook his head while he watched from near by. Finally, Goofy managed to get Donald to settle down while the kids waited patiently to hear the end of story. It only took about two minutes, but the royal wizard took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Donald then flew over and landed on Sora's head, so that he wouldn't have to worry about Goofy hurting him anymore. Goofy then turned back to the kids with a smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Goofy apologized. "I'm sure you'd like to hear the end of the tale." The kids nodded. "So after our big battle, we successfully sent those egg eaters on their way. They also left their egg behind."

Jiminy smiled, "We didn't know who this egg belonged to nor did we know what was in it. We couldn't just leave it there, so we decided to keep it. We were solemnly responsible for taking care of this egg. Goofy, of course had to sit on the egg since he was the biggest."

"Aw, I felt like a father again," Goofy chuckled proudly. "Lookin' after that little egg. Taking care of it, talking with it, and keeping it safe and warm. Ahyuk! Finally, one day, the egg started cracking."

"The three of us were about to experience the miracles of birth," Jiminy said excitedly. "I personally couldn't wait to be the first to greet the little fella as it came into our world."

Sora then hopped in with a big grin.

"And as a result, I was born." Sora announced.

"Aw, so Donald and Goofy are your mommy and daddy, then?" Ducky asked with a slight coo.

Sora giggled lightly upon hearing that. He didn't know how to answer that at first, but he then thought of a reason. In reality, both Donald and Goofy felt like fathers to him. Despite the fact that Donald and Goofy were adults, and they were technically his guardians at the time since he was a minor; he felt like their support and encouragement made him feel that bond like they were family. When he often needed advice, he'd turn to Donald and Goofy for help. When he needed strength, courage, or comfort; he'd turn to Donald and Goofy. They were always there for him, and he hoped they'd always be there for him until his journey ends.

"Not exactly," Sora responded. "Donald and Goofy did raise me ever since I was young. They may not be longnecks, but I believe that your parents are the ones who love you and take care of you. There really is no mother or father if ya think about it, though I still do consider Donald and Goofy my fathers."

Goofy placed his large paw around Sora's long neck.

"Yup!" Goofy said happily. "That's our pal! All for one and one for all! We're always lookin' out for each other, right fellas?"

Donald and Jiminy both nodded in agreement with Goofy's statement. The kids also agreed with them.

"You're right, Sora," Littlefoot agreed. "I guess I was just a bit in question about the whole thing, but I guess it really doesn't matter, does it? As long as you guys are happy with each other, then you're one big happy family."

"Petrie love family!" Petrie said.

"And remember that Spike is a part of my family, too." Ducky reminded everyone. "I will always love him no matter what."

Spike blushed for Ducky's comment, and licked her face happily. Even Cera could understand that these four shared a rather strong bond with each other.

"And that's how we all met." Goofy finally finished.

The dinosaurs kids murmured to each other about this amazing story. They were astonished by how these four managed to survive in this big unbound world of theirs. They were in a way similar to them; always traveling together to discover new lands and adventures.

"Nice story," Cera nodded. "I'm sure you four have a lot of neat adventures...just like us."

Sora winked, "You bet we do!"

Jiminy then hopped over to Littlefoot. He was still intrigued by how these four managed to make their way to the Great Valley together.

"Ya know, Littlefoot," Jiminy spoke up. "I've become quite inquisitive about how you five managed to come all the way to this valley on your own."

The kids titled their in heads in confusion for Jiminy's comment. They didn't understand what the word 'inquisitive' meant. Ducky then approached Jiminy with a curious look on her face.

"Um, Mr. Jiminy," Ducky asked. "What does inquisitive mean?"

Jiminy flinched upon realizing what he said. He forgot that dinosaurs did not have an a extensive vocabulary like those of the future. He then knew he would have to try and "dumb" things down for them, so that they could understand him.

"Oh, my apologize," Jiminy said. "Let me rephrase that. What I meant to say was: I've become curious about how you five came to this valley. I was wondering how you managed to do it."

Cera frowned, "Well, it wasn't easy...that's for sure."

"We could tell them about our first adventure," Ducky suggested. She then looked at Littlefoot with a hopeful look. "Can we, Littlefoot? Huh? Huh?"

"I don't see why not," Littlefoot nodded approvingly. He then turned to the four. "Would you guys like to hear?"

Donald flew up to Sora's ear and whispered in it. He didn't want to waste any more time here, and he wanted to get going on finding a location where they could stay for the night.

"Listen, we really should get going," Donald whispered. "As much as I'd like to hear their story, we really need to get settled in here."

Sora sadly agreed with Donald. They wanted to hear the story, but they realized that the bright circle was slowly starting to make its decent upon the mountains. Before Sora could respond to this though, everyone heard a female voice.

"Ducky, Spike!" called a voice. "It's time to come home!"

Ducky and Spike knew that was their mother's voice. It was time to go home, they thought.

"That is our mother." Ducky stated. "It's time for us to leave."

"Aw, guess we won't be hearing that story then." Goofy said disappointedly.

"Well, it is getting rather late," Jiminy pointed out. "Perhaps we should prepare to take our leave."

"Aw, you leaving, too?" Petrie whined.

"We have to get settled here," Donald pointed out. "You kids seem really nice..." He then evilly eyed Cera, who snorted evilly in response. "Well...most of you, but we need to get moving. Maybe we can hear it some other time."

"Sure," Littlefoot nodded. "That would be great."

Ducky then hopped onto Spike's back. Spike slowly walked over to Sora's group to say their good-byes.

"It was very nice meeting you," Ducky said politely. "It was! It was! Maybe we will meet again."

Goofy nodded, "I'm sure we will." He then looked at Spike. "Well, it was nice meeting ya, Spike. I hope you feel better."

Spike gave out a happy sigh, and gave a friendly lick to the royal guard again. Goofy made his famous laugh as he felt Spike's wet tongue slide back and forth down his face.

"Guess that's his way of saying good-bye." Sora chuckled.

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" Ducky giggled.

Ducky said her good-byes to her friends, and the two made their way through the bushes towards their mother, who was waiting for them in anticipation. The kids also called out to their friends, yelling out good-byes to the brother and sister. All of a sudden, the group noticed a large round shadow moving quickly by them. Everyone noticed that the shadow was being produced from overhead. The gang looked up and saw Petrie's mother flying right above them.

"Petrie!" she called. "It's getting late!"

"Oh, that Petrie's momma!" Petrie exclaimed. "Me got to go! It nice meeting Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy!" He then turned towards his friends. "And me see Littlefoot and Cera tomorrow! Tonight momma gonna give us tree sweets for dessert." He then pleasurably licked his lips. "Mmm...Petrie loves tree sweets."

"Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow," Littlefoot said. "Enjoy your meal!"

The gang said good-bye as Petrie flew next to his mother, and they took off towards the direction of the sunset. The group watched for a couple of seconds as they took off. Sora then turned his attention back towards Littlefoot.

"Hey, I want to thank you guys again for showing us around the valley," Sora bowed his head in appreciation. "We would've probably gotten lost if it hadn't been for you."

"No problem," Littlefoot replied. "I'm glad we could help."

Cera sighed sadly, _"Well, there goes our game of pointy seeds." _

"Yes, you are very nice children," Jiminy stated. "Taking a bit of time out of your day to show us around this valley, so we can get more acquainted with it. That's a very considerate thing to do."

Littlefoot blushed at the comment, knowing that he did the right thing by helping them out. Littlefoot always believed that it was important to do the right thing. He remembered one time where a group of bullies wandered off into the Mysterious Beyond during the time when the Thundering Falls ran out of water. The adults failed to realize their absents from the ground. Now these three bullies have often ridiculed Littlefoot and his friends, but deep down, Littlefoot knew that they were not that different. They had feelings like them. They had parents like them, and they had a life. It wasn't right for them to lose their lives, so upon giving detailed reasons, he was able to convince the others to help stop them. They would've probably never gone after them had it not been for Littlefoot's persistence. He always believed what was right to do in his heart, and he could tell that Sora's group needed help the moment he met them.

"Hehehehe, honestly it was nothing." Littlefoot blushed.

The group then heard a voice call them from the left. They all darted their heads towards a rather gruff, but powerful male voice.

"Cera!" called a gruff male voice.

Cera and Littlefoot instantly recognized that voice. It was none other than Cera's father, Topsy. The gang heard feet roughly pounding the ground from a distance. They heard some bushes start to rustle as something was coming. Soon enough the sound got louder and louder as it came closer towards them. Soon enough, Topsy popped out from the bushes and looked down to notice his daughter.

"There you are, Cera," Topsy said. "I've been wondering where you've been. It's time to come home now."

Cera moaned, "Aw, right now?"

"Yes, right now, Cera," Topsy confirmed. "It's getting late, and we're having some company for a little while."

A suspicious look appeared on Cera's face. What did her father mean by company? He usually never had company back home. This was a rather strange occurrence for her. What would cause Topsy to do something you would never expect him to do? Cera began to contemplate to herself as to who was going to pay them a visit tonight. Even Littlefoot was slightly surprised himself. This was not like Topsy at all, but Littlefoot didn't bother with it too much. Cera curiously wanted to know who this visitor was.

"Who?" Cera asked.

"An old friend of mine," Topsy replied. "She and I have gone way back ever since we were young one. I want you to look very presentable for her tonight. Promise me you'll be on your best behavior."

"Um, okay, sure." Cera complied with uncertainty in her eyes. "Whatever you say, daddy."

Topsy smiled with assurance as he knew Cera would behave well tonight. He was planning on having Tria come to visit his nesting area tonight. Tria wanted to see where he lived in the valley, and also wanted to get a chance to meet his daughter. Topsy was about to turn to leave when he noticed Sora's group. A suspicious glare aroused on his face from looking at them. He has seen all sorts of different dinosaurs, but these four were rather peculiar from others. He slowly approached them, slowly examining each one. The Flyer and the Spiketail had very odd looking faces, while the Swimmer had a strange looking object in his hand and on his head. He then eyed Sora; a longneck with brown spiky like grass on his head, and a strange silver object hanging around his longneck.

"Who are these four?" Topsy asked with a leery look. He then had a slightly angered look. "Have you been bothering out children?"

Littlefoot quickly came to the foursome's defense.

"These four just arrived today," Littlefoot answered as he ran over to Sora's group. "They were just stopping in to see the valley. We were just showing them around the valley. They mean no harm."

"Oh?" Topsy questioned. "Did you four happen to come into the valley today by yourselves, or with another giant herd?"

Topsy felt like that their was something he couldn't trust about these four. There was something about them that didn't feel right. It was like when those rainbow beaks came to the Great Valley awhile ago; he had a rather eerie feeling about them. He was having the same sensation with these four. They were something out of the ordinary. Also, he noticed that the four dinosaurs were completely different from each other. He's never seen a herd like that before. Sora shifted his eyes towards his friends for help. He didn't know whether to say they came to the valley on their own terms or traveled with a group of other dinosaurs. Jiminy cleared his throat, and did his best to come up with an answer to their predicament. One false statement could stir up trouble.

"No, we were with no herd...none that I'm aware of," Jiminy replied with a shake of his head. "The four of us heard a great deal of this lushes land of yours, and we wanted to come and explore it. I guess you can say we're passing through."

Donald and Goofy gave each other unpleasant looks. They had a hunch that Topsy was going to question them for their appearance.

"Hm, something isn't right here," Topsy said curving his lip downward. "You four are strange looking dinosaurs, and you also came here with no herd? I think there's something mighty suspicious about them."

The trio gulped nervously upon hearing this. Now we are in big trouble, they thought. Was Topsy going to try and attack them? Was he going to shoo them out of the valley? So many of these negative thoughts rapidly flew through their minds like a rapid stream. If they were banned from the valley, this would be a minor..or perhaps major setback to their plans. The king wouldn't be able to find them as easy as he would have anticipated. Topsy approached the trio with a distrusted look in his eyes.

"Suspicious looking characters like you shouldn't even be trusted," Topsy narrowed his eyes at them. "I say they should be sent on their way!"

Donald then flew up to Topsy's eyes and shouted it out in defense.

"Is that anyway to treat your guests, ya big palooka?" Donald argued. "You can't tell us what to do!"

All of a sudden, Topsy let out a fierce and infuriated roar that was so loud that it shook the very ground of the area from the powerful noise. Goofy, Jiminy, and the kids covered their ears from the loud roar to prevent them from ringing. The powerful air that Topsy produced from his lungs also pushed Donald back. The back of the wizard's cheeks and eyelids were literally pushed back because of this. The wind then sent Donald spinning into the air until he slowly fell down onto Goofy's back. His entire head was vibrating like a car engine as he slowly stood back up. He dizzily staggered around the area, with his head spinning around.

"Then again," Donald said vertiginously. "Just point us to the nearest exit and will pay the bill on the way out."

He then fell off of Goofy's back as he fainted from the overwhelming dizziness.

"How dare you talk back to me like that you little funny beak!" Topsy snarled.

Sora cringed back in fear. Clearly, Topsy proved to have a stormy temper greater than that of his daughters'. The key bearer tried to act as friendly as possible so that they wouldn't dig themselves into a deeper hole with him.

"Listen, he didn't mean it, sir," Sora said kindly. "I can assure you we won't be any trouble."

Topsy snorted, "What makes me think I'll believe you, boy? The sharpclaws have been nothing but trouble ever since they first showed up. It's tough to distinguish between who to trust or who not to trust. I frankly won't trust anyone at this point; especially four funny looking characters like you."

Jiminy hopped over towards Topsy. He was rather upset by the way Topsy was treating them.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I must make a stand and side with Donald on your rather bitter remarks, sir," Jiminy said, slightly offended. "On one hand I can understand that you've gotten yourselves into a rather awful predicament. We've heard about the sharpclaws recently, and I can sympathize that they have been rather a menace. It can be hard to trust someone in dire times like these, but you just lay it on the line with us. You just assume instantly that we can't be trusted based on we look, and furthermore, what right do you have to be rude to us like that? You call us funny looking? And you want to send us on our way? That's some sort of greeting for a visitor to get." He then eyed Cera. "I'm obviously aware that you are this young lady's daughter. I can see where she learnt these rather disrespectful manners."

"What?" Topsy shouted offended. "Now see here..."

Jiminy hopped onto Topsy's nose and pointed his umbrella at it. He was paretically on the verge of shouting at the Threehorn.

"No, YOU see here!" Jiminy said angrily. "In all my years I have never been treated so coarsely or harshly like this. What gives you the right to attack us with harsh words? I think you don't show any consideration to anyone and their feelings! You're a very disrespectful! What did we ever do to you in the first place, huh? Why do you instantly neglect those that look different? Have we attacked you like the sharpclaws have?"

"Well, you haven't attacked us...yet," Topsy proclaimed. "But my father always taught me never to trust anyone as different looking as you."

"Why is that?" Jiminy inquired, tapping his foot.

"Well...because..." Topsy said with an uncertain tone in his voice. "They're not out of the ordinary."

"Is that what you think?" Jiminy frowned. "I think you have no respect for others! We're all different, and I am sure there are other dinosaurs out there that could look out of the ordinary, and they would never mean to harm anyone! And you should be ashamed of yourself for roaring in Donald's face like that! What if you permanently damaged him? See, no respect for anyone! You just to have respect for yourself! It's important to give respect to others! What kind of example are you setting for the children?"

"Well...I..." Topsy began.

"Well, nothing!" Jiminy snapped. "Do you want the children to grow up hurting each other's feelings, and cause them emotional pain? I think you're too stubborn and arrogant to realize that! You're going down the wrong path with that rough attitude of yours, and I won't stand for it!"

The gang felt their jaws drop at watching Jiminy. Sora never knew how stern Jiminy could be when ever he argued a point. Littlefoot and Cera were in shock the most; Topsy couldn't even fight back against Jiminy, despite the fact that Topsy wouldn't let anyone get in his of way of making a point. Jiminy was laying it on the line so well, that not even Topsy could argue against him. In fact, as Jiminy ranted even more, Topsy felt a bit hesitant.

"Wow," Littlefoot whispered in sheer amazement. "I've never seen anyone stand up to your dad like that. He's just speechless!"

"Hey, my dad could easily handle this guy," Cera boasted. "He's just not in the mood."

"You need to lead a more pleasant life to..." Jiminy continued.

Before Jiminy could finish, Goofy quickly leaped in front of Jiminy to stop him.

"Jiminy, I think you've got your point across," Goofy interrupted calmly. "Take it easy, pal! You're almost as berserk as Donald."

"Yeah, you're almost as berserk as me," Donald agreed. He then paused upon realizing what he said. "Hey, wait a minute..."

Jiminy took a deep breath. He did in fact go overboard with his statements. Jiminy felt ashamed and a bit embarrassed for ranting on like that. While he did feel like he had a right to make a stand against Topsy, he didn't want to do it so sharply. He bowed his head in apology.

"I sincerely apologize for my rather abrupt outbursts," Jiminy bowed his head. "It was wrong of me, but I still think you need to show a more positive attitude instead of this snippy one you display."

Topsy just lightly grumbled to himself. He was not happy about Jiminy jumping down his throat like that. He would want to angrily tell Jiminy off now, but he knew that Tria was waiting for them. Turning towards his daughter, he jerked his head slightly left.

"Come, Cera," Topsy told her. "Let's go home." He then turned to the four. "And I'm keeping my eyes on you. Luckily you caught me in a good mood, so I'll let you off easy this time." He then specifically eyed Jiminy. "And you better watch what you say to me, duckbill! I don't need to stand here and take anything from you! Growing up, my father told me to let anyone get the best of me. A threehorn is proud, and tough. I do anything to keep my daughter safe in such bad times, so I don't need to listen to what you tell me. I'm not changing my attitude just because you say so!"

Jiminy nodded, "Understandable."

Topsy then slowly turned away from the four and started to make his way towards the bushy area. He then stopped, and turned back.

"I still have my suspicions about you, nether the less," Topsy glared . "If I happen to see you four causing trouble, especially to the children, you're going to answer to me, understand?"

The four gulped in unison. Topsy was not one to mess with, they thought. Now they would have to make sure they didn't cause a problem. Miraculously, he didn't rant on them like he usually does to other dinosaurs. He was letting them off easy this time, but they had a feeling Topsy might try to let other dinosaurs know about the way these four look, and that could stir up trouble for them. However, they weren't going to deal with Topsy at the moment. They had more important things to worry about; like the king's arrival. Topsy then turned away from the group with a snort and slowly started to walk towards the bushes. Littlefoot approached the group with Cera.

"Sorry about that, guys," Littlefoot sighed sadly. "Cera's dad isn't one gain someone's trust easily."

Sora smiled understandingly, "No worries."

"Gawrsh, I'm sure deep down he's a nice guy," Goofy said optimistically. "He just doesn't show it that often."

"But I'd never expect anyone to stand up to Cera's dad like that," Littlefoot said to Jiminy. "You were all over him!"

Jiminy crossed his arms with a downward curved lip, "I just got upset about his attitude towards us. Here we are just minding our own business, when he comes in with false accusations that we're a threat to the valley."

"Well, that's just the way my dad is," Cera replied. "You're gonna have to get used to it 'cause that's the way we act, and we're not changing our attitude based on what someone says."

Jiminy sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"Hey, let's not worry about Cera's dad, Jiminy," Sora said, changing the subject. "Let's just focus on what lies ahead for us." He then smirked. "But still...that was pretty cool how you stood up for us like that, Jiminy."

"You're my pals," Jiminy smiled warmly. "I'd never let you guys get hurt." He then turned towards Donald. "Oh, by the way, are you alright, Donald?"

"Besides the splitting headache I have, just dandy," Donald grunted as he shook his head. "Remind me never to get that guy mad again."

"Well, guess it's time for me to getting going," Cera announced. "I'm still curious about this childhood friend that my dad has invited over." She then shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to find out."

"Good luck with that, Cera," Littlefoot nodded. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then?"

"I'll be there," Cera confirmed. "Good-night Littlefoot." She then turned to Sora's group. "And I will admit; it was nice meeting you guys as well...three of you at least."

"Hey, don't say mean things about Goofy like that!" Donald shouted angrily.

Sora narrowed his eyes at Donald, "Donald, she was referring to you."

"Oh, well if that's all..." Donald said relived at first. He then paused at realizing what Sora meant. "WHAT?"

Littlefoot elbowed Cera lightly, "Cera!"

"What?" she replied defensively. She then groaned. "Oh, fine; it was nice to meet ALL of you." She then grumbled to herself.

It truly was clash of the titans with Donald and Cera's short tempers. Sora had a feeling that the fireworks have only begun, and things were only going to get more intense. However, both Sora and Littlefoot had a feeling that eventually the two might be able to become good friends. Was it a premonition? Or a speculation that jolted this thought? Whatever it was, they both hoped that the two would eventually get along with each other if they ever met again. The gang said their good-byes as Cera ran to catch up with her father. Littlefoot was about to speak up when he stopped to hear light pounding noises.

"Littlefoot!" called a familiar elderly voice.

Littlefoot let out a smile upon recognizing that voice. It was his grandpa coming to get him. Littlefoot walked a bit towards where his grandpa's voice was coming from.

"Over hear grandpa!" Littlefoot replied.

The pounding got louder and louder with each passing second. The five focused their eyes towards the direction of the sound. Soon enough, Littlefoot's grandfather walked into view from the grassy field to their right. Sora felt his mouth drop; he has never seen a live dinosaur that tall before. The four were left in astonishment by how big huge he was, standing tall with a long neck the size of a tree. Sora couldn't believe that a little dinosaur like Littlefoot would one day end up being as tall as a building. As he got closer, the gang could see that he was elderly. Unlike Topsy, he appeared to have a more calm and gentle look in his eyes. Sora could sense that he was a very kind dinosaur. Littlefoot's grandfather approached the gang and lowered his head to his grandson's eye level.

"Hello, Littlefoot," Littlefoot's grandfather greeted his grandson. "It's time to come home for dinner. The treestars are very luscious tonight."

Littlefoot licked his lips, "Yum! Sounds good!"

Before Littlefoot's grandfather could speak up again, he stopped to notice Sora and his friends. He let out a friendly smile upon seeing them.

"Oh, hello there," Littlefoot's grandfather greeted them. "I didn't notice you four for a second. Are these new friends of your's Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot nodded, "We just met them today, grandpa. They're new to the valley."

Littlefoot's grandfather assumed that they must have come to the valley to seek haven from the sharpclaws as well. The strange thing was that he didn't recognize these four amongst the many dinosaurs that arrived into the valley today. He also noticed that they didn't look like the average dinosaur. Donald and Goofy gave a clear indication of that with their faces not looking dinosaur like. In spite of their differences, Littlefoot's grandfather did not see any cause for concern. They appeared friendly enough.

"Well, welcome to the Great Valley, my friends," Littlefoot's grandfather welcomed. "It's always a pleasure to see new faces around here."

"Grandpa, meet Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy," Littlefoot introduced them. He then introduced them to his grandpa. "Guys, meet my grandpa."

"Howdy." Goofy greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you," Littlefoot's grandfather replied. "Any friend of Littlefoot's is a friend of mine."

"I must commend you, sir, on raising a fine young dinosaurs," Jiminy complimented him. "Your grandson is one of the most honest, and helping dinosaur I've ever met. He wasn't hesitant at all to show us around the valley."

Littlefoot's grandfather turned to Littlefoot.

"You showed them around the valley, Littlefoot?" Littlefoot's grandfather asked.

Littlefoot nodded, "I sure did, grandpa. They needed help in getting around, so I figured I'd show them around the place."

Littlefoot's grandfather smiled. He could have never asked for a better grandson. Very kind, understanding, and honest. He then proudly nudged Littlefoot's cheek.

"That was very kind of you, Littlefoot," Littlefoot's grandpa said. "It was a very good and considerate thing to do." He then turned to the four. "So, I assume you four have managed to get around, alright?"

Sora nodded, "Oh, yeah. We're fine. I got to admit, this place is really big."

Soon enough, Sora was engaging in conversation with Littlefoot's grandfather about their arrival to the valley. While that was going on, Goofy had a baffled look on his face. Donald noticed this and flew over to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Donald asked concerned.

Goofy turned to Donald.

"Gawrsh, did you fellas get a chance to listen to the way Littlefoot's granddaddy sounds when he talks?" Goofy asked them.

"Whatdaya' mean?" inquired Jiminy.

"Either I've gone crazy, or Littlefoot's grandfather sounds exactly like King Triton!" Goofy said.

King Triton was the ruler of the underwater world known as Atlantica; one of the many worlds that Sora and friends have visited on their world traveling A powerful king who ruled over his land with a magical trident that commanded the sea at his will. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were friends with the king's daughter known as Ariel; a young mermaid with big dreams and hopes. King Triton was often over protective of his daughter, and was often stern with her whenever he disobeyed him for doing something dangerous. The gang could easily tell that Littlefoot's grandfather was nothing like Trident because he seemed to put more trust and faith into Littlefoot, but the pitch and tone in their voices sounded dead on with each other. It was so dead on, it was almost scary.

"Wow!" Donald squawked in amazement. "You're right, Goofy! He does sound like Trident! How bizarre!"

"It's like they share the same voice box or something." Goofy chuckled.

Sora finished his explanation to Littlefoot's grandfather about their arrival in the valley.

"Well, it looks like you four have had a difficult journey in getting here." Littlefoot's grandfather said.

Sora smiled, "It wasn't too bad, but we're just glad to be here."

"That's good to hear," Littlefoot's grandfather replied. A serious and sincere look then appeared on his face. "Sora, if it is alright, I would like to have a word with your parents for a second. I assure you that it is nothing about them in general"

Sora gave Littlefoot's grandfather a confused look. Since Donald and Goofy were technically his parents, what did he want to talk to them about?

"Um, I guess so," Sora shrugged a bit skeptical. He then turned to his friends. "Hey, guys! Littlefoot's granddad wants to talk to you for a second."

The others walked over to Sora cautiously, wondering why Littlefoot's grandfather wanted to address them. Donald and Goofy wondered if Littlefoot's grandfather was going to question them, but Jiminy had a feeling it was for an a entirely different reason. Littlefoot's grandfather was surprised to see that the spiketail, swimmer, and flyer were this young longneck's parents.

"You three are his parents?" Littlefoot's grandfather asked curiously.

"Um, it's a long story." Sora explained.

"Yeah, it all began when we noticed an egg eater..." Goofy began.

Donald quickly flew in and covered the royal guard's mouth in a panic. He didn't want Goofy to do the entire story again.

"No!" Donald squawked loudly. "Don't tell the story again!"

Sora just lightly chuckled for the reaction on Donald's face. He then turned back to Littlefoot's grandfather.

"To make a long story short, they found me as an egg and raised me on their own." Sora explained.

"Oh, well, okay," Littlefoot's grandfather nodded. "I was just curious...that's all."

"So, what do you want to talk to us about?" Jiminy asked.

"Well, I would like to discuss this without the children around," Littlefoot's grandfather added. "It's kind of a private matter."

"Oh, well excuse me," Sora grinned jokingly. "Grown-up time! I can see when we're not wanted here."

Littlefoot's grandfather chuckled, "Do not worry. It won't take long. Littlefoot, why don't you go and play with Sora for a few minutes?"

"Okay, grandpa," Littlefoot complied. He then turned to Sora. "C'mon, Sora! Let's go play!"

Sora nodded, "Okay, what game should we play?"

Littlefoot just ran up to Sora and tagged his back with his paw.

"Tag! You're it!" Littlefoot laughed.

He then ran off towards the bushes.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. "You can't get away from me that easily!"

Sora then playfully ran after Littlefoot. The adults could hear their happy laughter echo throughout the valley as they chased after each other. It was good to know that despite the dangers, the children were still living a carefree life and were happy. Littlefoot's grandfather then turned his attention back to the king's men.

"Now then," Littlefoot's grandfather began. "I wanted to make sure that your young one wasn't around. I didn't want to cause a panic to him because of what I have to say. Have you been aware about the recent dangers that have been threatening are land?"

The three had a feeling that these dangers he was referring to were the nobodies. Since they know the nobodies were here in the valley, he was probably going to give them fair warning about them. The gang decided to remain a bit oblivious to the sharpclaws, so that perhaps they could ask questions and learn if the sharpclaws have been doing any exploring if they were after Kingdom Hearts. Jiminy scratched his head at first, but then replied to the question.

"The only dangers I believe we've been made aware of are these creatures called sharpclaws," Jiminy rubbed his chin. "From what I've been hearing, these creatures have gone about killing innocent dinosaurs."

"Yes, that is who I'm talking about." Littlefoot's grandfather confirmed.

"Gawrsh, but I them there sharpclaws were just rumors spreading about." Goofy gasped baffled.

"Sadly, they are as real as you and me," Littlefoot's grandfather sighed deeply. "You mean, you didn't come here because of them?"

Jiminy shook his head, "No, we're just passing through. We wanted to come here because it was very peaceful here."

"I'm afraid the valley isn't as peaceful as it used to be," the elder longneck sighed disconsolately. "These sharpclaws have also attacked the valley."

The trio gasped in horror.

"Gee, that's awful," Donald said feeling sorry for him. "What have they done?"

"They have managed to injure a few, and they also managed to kill a friend of mine." Littlefoot's grandfather explained.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other with sad looks. The nobodies have gone too far this time, they thought. Killing anything that was in their way. Those creatures never showed regret for their immoral actions against humanity, and unlike the heartless who acted on instinct, the nobodies could plan and think, meaning they were able to comprehend that the actions they commit are unjustified. Jiminy expressed his feelings towards the elderly dinosaur for the lost of his friends.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Jiminy sympathetically. "My condolences to you."

"Thank you," Littlefoot's grandfather said gratefully. He then got back on topic. "Anyways, the sharpclaws have done nothing but send fear into the hearts of many. I didn't want to cause a panic for your young one, so that's why I sent him off. Bad times have fallen upon the valley, but we shouldn't distress the children over it. So I advice you three to keep your eyes out for these creatures, and try to let Sora be aware of the dangers of the valley."

The group knew that they didn't need to let the key bearer known since Sora was fully aware of the nobodies' powers, but they had to assure Littlefoot's grandfather that they would.

"Yes, we most certainly will let him know...but not in a way to cause a panic," Jiminy nodded. "It's good to know you're being thoughtful and considerate for our well-being."

"Well, you four seem really nice, and Littlefoot seems to like you already," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "We are having a meeting tomorrow about it, but I thought I might as well tell you now."

"So, do you know exactly why these sharpclaws are invading the valley?" Donald asked.

Littlefoot's grandfather shook his head.

"It is unclear as to why they are here," Littlefoot's grandfather replied to Donald's dismay. "All I know is that they've been going around and hurting others."

The gang knew that this wasn't enough evidence to prove that the nobodies are searching the valley for the giant power source, but they had a feeling that was why they were in the valley. The valley seemed like a probable candidate for the heart of all worlds to be here, but they weren't going to assume that right away. They decided not to worry about that right now, as it was getting close to nighttime.

"Well, again, thank you for your consideration," Jiminy nodded. He then stretched himself out. "I guess we better go get Sora and call it a day. We're a bit tired after such a long trip."

"Yeah," Donald yawned. "I'm starting to get tired after this crazy day."

"There should be plenty of spots for you to four to settle in," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "In fact, there should be an open space for you not too far from here."

"Okay, we'll check it out," Goofy nodded. He then smiled. "Let's go and rally up the youngins' then. Ahyuk!"

The four grown up dinosaurs began to walk in the direction of where the two boys ran off to play tag.

* * *

Littlefoot ran over towards the edge of the forest, on the run from Sora. He looked around excitedly; he was having a lot of fun playing tag with Sora. He was panting heavily from running so fast from Sora. He ran so fast, that he thought he left the key bearer in the dust. He walked over towards a tree and took a moment to catch his breath. All of a sudden, from a shadowy part of a tree, a figure leaped out from behind it and tackled Littlefoot right to the ground. The young longneck ended up on his back, feeling his spine jolt lightly from hitting the ground. He looked up to see Sora holding him down, and giving his famous smile.

"Ha! I caught you!" Sora grinned cheekily, but breathlessly. "I told you that you wouldn't escape me."

"You got lucky," Littlefoot panted. "If I didn't let my guard down, I would've known you were there."

"Sure, sure." Sora laughed sarcastically.

Littlefoot then lightly grunted, "Um, you're starting to crush my stomach."

"Oh, sorry." Sora chuckled sheepishly.

Sora leaped off of Littlefoot and turned back to him. Littlefoot slowly stood up, shaking his head from the impact that also collided with his skull. As he looked up, his eyes widened in amazement.

"Hey, look at that!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

Sora turned around to notice a beautiful glowing aura in the sky as the sun set over the mountains. The two gazed in aw at the beautiful pink sky. Littlefoot was always curious about the unknown, like why the Bright Circle is in the sky or what the sky is blue, but he always appreciated such things for the sheer beauty it brought. Sora felt like he was back on his island at that moment. He remembers when all the other kids went home, he and his two best friends Riku and Kairi would stay just to watch the sunset together and share in all the good times. It was truly a spectacular sight for the two longnecks.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Littlefoot asked Sora.

"Sure is." Sora agreed.

"My grandpa told me that whenever the sky is like that from the bright circle, tomorrow will be a beautiful day," Littlefoot told Sora. "It will be a day full of miracles and adventure."

Sora nodded, "I'm sure it will."

Littlefoot then turned towards Sora.

"Hey, Sora," Littlefoot said. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's up?" Sora asked.

Littlefoot felt a bit awkward about what he was about to say. He thought Sora would think he's nuts for the statement he was about to make, but he had to get it off his chest. He has been thinking about Sora's personality, and how it reminded him of someone. For some reason, he felt like he's known Sora for a long time. Sora patiently waited

"Well...are you sure we haven't met before?" Littlefoot spoke up.

Sora gave a puzzled expression at Littlefoot. Clearly he's never met Littlefoot before, but he was still focused on the name. He has heard it before...but the question was, where? He remembers that Hayner from Twilight Town also asked him that very same question once. He even jokingly thought that he had big reputation for all that he's done in the past, but the citizens of Twilight Town hasn't known anyone from the outside world. Also, the events of Sora's adventure take place long after the time of the dinosaurs. It was like everyone knew Sora. He then remembered what King Mickey's master once told him, the mighty Yen Sid; 'the key that connects to everything.' Were his actions causing the memories of him to turn up in people he doesn't know, and were the memories of people he doesn't know affecting his mind as well? His mind drifted into deep thought until he remembered he didn't answer Littlefoot's question.

"Positive," Sora confirmed. "It's been a long while since I've seen other longnecks around my age. Why do you ask?"

Littlefoot shrugged ambiguously, "I dunno. For some reason I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Hm..." Sora said in deep thought. He then came up with a theory. "Perhaps you're having a bad case deja vu."

Littlefoot misinterpreted what Sora just said, and thought he said something else.

"Huh?" Littlefoot gasped baffled. "What do you mean I have a bad case of poo?"

At that moment, Sora fell onto the floor in laughter from what Littlefoot said.

"No!" Sora laughed. "Not poo! Deja vu!"

Littlefoot realized what he said, and then he started laughing as well. The longnecks' laughter echoed throughout the area as they laughed so hard. Tears were literally coming out of their eyes from laughing away. Finally, the two managed to calm themselves down by taking slow deep breaths.

"Whoo," Littlefoot sighed. "Wow! Boy was I way off!"

Sora wiped the tears away from his eyes as he stood back up.

"Heheheh," Sora laughed weakly. "Don't worry about it, Littlefoot. We all make mistakes. "

"But anyways," Littlefoot began, trying to get back in subject. "What does Deja vu mean?"

"Deja vu is a feeling you get when you get this hunch that you've done something or met someone, when technically this is the first time you meet someone or do something," Sora explained. "It's a perfectly normal feeling."

"Oh, I see," Littlefoot understood. "Maybe this deja vu is what I have. I'm sure it will pass then."

Sora nodded, "I'm sure it will."

Littlefoot and Sora then turned their attention back towards the sunset. They continued to stare at it for a few more moments. They were just fixed on the pink sky and the beautiful aura that glimmered from the sky. Finally, Littlefoot spoke up again.

"How long do you think you'll be here for?" Littlefoot asked.

"Not sure," Sora replied. "I guess until we feel like leaving, but I'm sure that won't be awhile."

Littlefoot smiled, "That's good to know. You see, I wanted to ask you something else. Do you think that maybe if you're not doing anything tomorrow, you think you could come and play with us?"

Sora didn't know how to answer that question. He remembered that he had a mission to complete and he didn't have time for games, but however, Sora felt like he wanted to get in on a little fun while they were here. It didn't have to be serious all the time, and besides, what else would he do if he had free times on his paws, though the chances of that happening were slim? Still, he was glad to see that at least a few have managed to accept him for the way he looks. He already started to like Littlefoot. He was very friendly, and was someone you could talk to without a problem. Littlefoot felt the same way with Sora. He wanted to know more about Sora, and he always loved to make new friends. He felt like Sora would be the type of dinosaur that knows how to have a good time.

Sora nervously chuckled, "Wow...well...I could talk to Donald and Goofy about it, but I can't promise you anything. We kinda have a few things we need to do while we're here, but if I'm free, yeah, I'd love to come and play with you. What about your friends though? Would they be okay about it?"

"Oh, of course," Littlefoot said. "Cera might have her doubts at first, but she'll get used to you hanging around us."

"Okay, if I'm free, then I promise to come and play with you." Sora smiled.

Littlefoot then hopped into the air in excitement.

"Hurray!" Littlefoot cheered.

"Whoa! Take it easy there!" Sora chuckled. "Don't get too excited now."

"Sorry, but I somehow feel like things are about to get a lot more interesting with you guys around here." Littlefoot said energetically.

"You know what, Littlefoot," Sora smiled. "I feel the same way."

"Sora!" called three voices.

"Littlefoot!" called an elderly voice.

The two turned to notice that the adults were calling them. The two sighed in disappointment, knowing that their fun time was over.

"Looks like the grownups have finally come back from talking," Littlefoot realized. "Guess that means our little time together is up."

"Don't worry," Sora assured him. "I just hope we meet up again tomorrow if Donald and Goofy will let me."

"Well, until we meet again, Sora." Littlefoot said as he stuck out his paw.

Sora noticed Littlefoot stick out his paw like that. It was already the first day, and Sora was already making friends. He began to wonder what other sorts of dinosaur he would meet, or what other adventures he would have while they were here. Shrugging the thought aside for now, he put his paw out and shook Littlefoot's paw.

"Until we meet again, Littlefoot." Sora responded. They then released their paws. "Come on! Let's go!"

The two then ran up the hill to where the adults were waiting for them. Both of them couldn't wait for tomorrow. While Sora knew he probably wouldn't be able to play with Littlefoot, he still couldn't wait to truly begin his biggest adventure yet. What surprised awaited these two adventures? Only time could tell. As they left the area, the sun was practically behind the mountains. Unnoticed to them, a small round pool of darkness slowly materialized within the grass. The dark pool had a spiral that moved clockwise. The colors in it where black and purple as it continued to move slowly around. All of a sudden, something started to crawl its way out of the pool. It was a small creature with black skin, a round head with antennas on its head. It looked around the area with its small yellow eyes, getting a chance to observe its new environment. It was a place where this creature could devour its next victims swiftly and viciously. This creature was read to carry out it's mission, and to do only one thing...

Show no mercy...


	10. Chapter IX: Night of Anticipation

**Chapter IX: Night of Anticipation**

About an hour or so has past ever since Littlefoot and his friends parted ways with the four enigmatic dinosaurs who came from the Mysterious Beyond. It has only been two hours since Littlefoot has met them, and already he has grown rather fond of them. Littlefoot was rather curious and excited when it came to meeting someone new, and he was always looking forward to making new friends. He especially thought that Sora was someone he could easily become friends with. His mind was still baffled by constant questions about Sora and why he has this strange feeling he has known him. Has he met him before? Or did he know someone who had a similar personality like Sora? Either way, Littlefoot had this strong hunch in his stomach that with Sora, Donald, and Goofy around, things were about to become interesting...and most of Littlefoot's premonitions often came to fruition whenever someone new came to the valley who was intriguing

Littlefoot and his grandfather slowly made their way back to their nesting ground as the moon slowly rose from the peak of the high mountains. The darken sky was illuminated with millions of stars. The atmosphere was cool and crisp. Everything seem so peaceful and calming as the two made their way back home. Littlefoot used to enjoy the nighttime; he would become exhilarated by the sheer beauty of the shine stars that twinkled in the sky. He would hear water lap down rivers and streams since they were not too far from it. He also loved seeing the shooting stars fly over his head. Now with the sharpclaws roaming about, sometimes it was hard to enjoy something when you had to constantly keep your eyes out for creatures that could lunge out from the deepest shadows and instantly end your meaningful life. However, Littlefoot was not too bother by the sharpclaws, but he sometimes felt a bit agitated that they would try to attack him when he least expected it.

Littlefoot and his grandfather stopped on their way home to get some treestars to satisfy their large appetite. The young long neck could never get enough treestars. The chewy surface, the juicy taste that went down his throat; he loved treestars so much. He felt like his stomach became as heavy as a rock from eating so many. Littlefoot even felt like he ate as much as Spike usually eats.

"Ooh," he lightly groaned. "I think I've eaten too much, Grandpa. I sometimes wonder how Spike can eat that much."

Littlefoot's grandfather chuckled, "Good question, Littlefoot. Spike does seem to have a perpetual appetite. Not even I or your grandma can eat that much!"

Littlefoot lightly chuckled as well. After finishing up, the two continued to make their way back to the nesting ground. Littlefoot stood close to his grandfather, just in case a sharpclaw swiftly appeared out of the bushes and ambushed them. As they walked, Littlefoot made conversation to pass the time to get back home.

"How was your day, grandpa?" Littlefoot spoke up.

"A rather busy and tedious day, Littlefoot," Littlefoot's grandfather replied. "We had to meet and greet many of the visitors that came into the valley this morning and afternoon. I have to admit in all my years I have never seen that many dinosaurs come to seek the safe haven of our valley."

"They came because of the sharpclaws, huh, grandpa?" Littlefoot asked, though he already knew the answer.

Littlefoot's grandfather nodded, a slight despondent look appearing on his face as he and Littlefoot stopped walking

"Unfortunately, yes," Littlefoot's grandfather nodded. "I feel sorry for them. They traveled all this way, enduring the many dangerous obstacles that stood before them in hopes of escaping a menacing threat. Sadly, they ended up walking right into the threat again."

Littlefoot nodded in agreement. It had to be tough, considering the dinosaurs had to make such a long journey to get here. It was probably just as difficult as the journeys they took to get to the valley in the first place, and they put in so much effort just to escape the sharpclaws, but in the end their attempts were futile, despite the fact that they accomplished their goal to reach the valley.

"Do they even know yet?" asked Littlefoot curiously.

"They will tomorrow," Littlefoot's grandfather confirmed. "We've decided to hold a meeting in response to this. Once we reveal to them that the sharpclaws also reside within the valley, I am more than certain they will be come overly distressed. I'm not sure where we would go from there. We still have no clue as to where the sharpclaws came from."

Littlefoot smiled optimistically. He was not about to lose hope yet.

"Don't worry, grandpa," Littlefoot said, trying to perk his grandfather up. "I know you and the other grownups will figure something out. As long as we don't give up, there is always be a miracle that can save us."

Littlefoot's grandfather remembered what Mr. Thicknose said to him early about miracles. He remembered the many miracles that have happened in the past that saved their lives. When they ran out of green food in the valley, they had to journey away for awhile until the healthy vegetation returned. They thought they would never find a place to temporary live, but if they never gave up and eventually found salvation. It was because of the dinosaurs' determination that they found shelter and were blessed with a miracle. Without that kind of determination, they would have surely perished off of the face of the earth. Same situation was involved when they ran out of water, if they gave up, they would have never found the miracle that restored the water to the valley. Littlefoot's enthusiastic and upbeat attitude helped him regain his confidence. He never felt down whenever he was with Littlefoot. In fact, the biggest miracle of all was when Littlefoot managed to find his way to the valley. He could have never asked for a better one. A smile found its way across his face as he turned back to Littlefoot

"I'm sure you're right, Littlefoot," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "We won't rest until we can return the valley back to the peaceful land it once was. In the meanwhile, just remember to stay close to the valley, and if you run into trouble, let your grandma and I know."

Littlefoot's grandfather lowered his head to Littlefoot who approached him and gave him a loving nudge to the cheek.

"Don't worry, grandpa," Littlefoot assured him. "I will."

"That's my boy," Littlefoot's grandfather said proudly. "Come on! Let's not keep your grandma waiting any longer."

Littlefoot smiled, "Okay."

The two continued to walk until they finally arrived at their nesting ground. Waiting for them was Littlefoot's grandmother. She slowly stood up and walked over to greet them.

"Well, if it isn't my two men coming home from a long day." Littlefoot's grandmother smiled gently.

She then lowered her head over, so Littlefoot could come and nudge it. Littlefoot slowly nudged his little cheek back and forth through his grandmother's big cheek. It felt so warm and comforting to him whenever he did that.

"Hi, grandma." Littlefoot replied.

"Hello, my little one." Littlefoot's grandmother said warmly.

The two released their nudge and Littlefoot's grandmother turned to her mate, nudging him next.

"Hello, dear," Littlefoot's grandmother greeted him. The two then released their nudge. "How did it go today?"

"Well, it took awhile, but we managed to let everyone know about the meeting tomorrow," Littlefoot's grandfather explained. "Hopefully we can resolve this situation."

Littlefoot's grandmother nodded with a look of hope in her eyes, "I hope you're right."

Deciding to change the mood of the conversation, she turned to Littlefoot.

"So, Littlefoot, how was your day?" Littlefoot's grandmother asked.

Littlefoot's eyes lit up in excitement, "It was great, grandma! We made some new friends today!"

"You did?" Littlefoot's grandmother replied. "How lovely!"

"Yes, I noticed Littlefoot was conversing with them when I came to get him earlier," Littlefoot's grandfather said. "Littlefoot took the time to show them around the valley, and they appear to be nice dinosaurs. I will admit one thing though; there is something about them that seems a bit unusual."

"What do you mean?" Littlefoot's grandmother asked, slightly worried.

Her mate shook his head, "I'm not sure. I had this strange feeling that these four were not out of the ordinary, but I guess it was just first impressions. We do get some interesting and mysterious creatures that come to the valley, so maybe it's just me."

"I'm sure it's nothing, grandpa," Littlefoot said. "Besides, they're really friendly. I don't see any reason to be worried about them."

Littlefoot's grandfather nodded, "You're right, Littlefoot. I don't think we have to worry. It's just good to know you're already making friends with the dinosaurs that came into the valley today."

Before Littlefoot replied, he let out a big yawn. He was beginning to feel drowsy from the long and exciting day he's had. He was ready to rest his head against the nice soft ground and shut his eyes for a long deserved sleep. He turned to his grandparents with his eyes half open.

"I'm getting tired," Littlefoot yawned. "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Yes, you had a very big day, Littlefoot," Littlefoot's mother said gently. "It's time you got some rest."

"I think we all deserve some sleep after a day like today," Littlefoot's grandfather chuckled. "Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us, so we should most defiantly rest up."

Littlefoot and his grandparents settled down into their usual spots, and they stretched out their bodies. They could feel their muscles tighten as they stretched out. As they released it, they relaxed back into their normal laid out position. Littlefoot curled himself into a ball and rested his head on the smooth ground; giving a soft sigh as he drifted off towards sleep. The only sound the three longnecks could hear now was the small little critters making small noises that echoed throughout the area. The wind lightly blue through the trees, causing them to lightly rustle. While he wasn't full asleep yet, Littlefoot began to think about the strange dream he had last night; the one about his mother. He shivered from the strange distorted voice he heard from his mother.

_"From within the light comes the dark." _said the voice in his head.

Littlefoot shivered in fear at that voice; the voice that once comfort him and made him feel safe. And what were these strange things she mentioned called warriors? Littlefoot has had some pretty bizarre dreams in his day, but this one took the cake. The young longneck could not shake that dream out of his head. It stuck to his mind like a magnet. He wondered if he would have another dream like the one he had. He hoped not. If he did, he decided that he'd consult his grandparents about it. For now he finally got the thought out of his head and fell into a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

Cera and Topsy arrived back at their nesting grounds which was located on a small hilltop. It was a good place where you could get a perfect view of the north side of the valley. There were small skinny trees that were spread throughout the area. In the background you could see Saurus Rock, which was still far off, but in plain sight for the other dinosaurs to see it. During their walk back to the nesting ground, Topsy has told Cera about how he came to know Tria as a child. From the look on Cera's face, one could tell that she didn't care too much, but at the same time she was a bit confused as to why Topsy invited someone over. This wasn't like him at all, she thought. He never had company over before. Why was he having company over now? Guess she was about to find out.

The two arrived at their nesting ground where Tria was sitting down, waiting patiently for the father and daughter to return. She smiled in aw upon seeing Topsy's only daughter; a cute looking yellow cad triceratops.

"Aw, Topsy," she cooed. "Is this your daughter? She's so precious."

Flattered as Cera was, she still had her doubts about Tria. For some reason she felt like she was going to be seeing more of Tria, and it would ultimately change her life forever.

"Well, she is my pride and joy," Topsy smiled proudly. He then turned to his daughter. "Say hello, Cera."

Cera grinned jokingly, "Hello, Cera."

Topsy glared at Cera with a scornful look. This indicated that he was upset she was not taking the greeting seriously.

"Cera!" Topsy slightly rose his voice. "This isn't a joking matter. She's an old fr..."

"Don't be hard on her, Topsy," Tria interjected. "She was just trying to be funny. I thought it was rather funny."

Topsy lightly grumbled to himself. He always took matters seriously, but he soon realized that Cera was probably just trying to make the conversation more interesting. Fact was that Cera really didn't want to say hello, but it was vital for her to greet Tria, or else her father would have even more stern with her. So she figured why not make it sound funny just for the heck of it?

"It's very nice to meet you, Cera," Tria turned her attention to her. "Your father has told me very nice things about you."

"Uh...thanks...I guess," Cera said, still feeling a bit sketchy about talking to her. She then turned to her father. "Look, dad, I really had a long day, and I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep."

"Cera, that's rude!" Topsy said angrily. "We have company, and you're just going to completely ignore our guest?"

"Dad, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to get some sleep," Cera yawned loudly. "As I just said, I had a long day."

"I have long days too, Cera, and you don't see me complaining, do you?" Topsy argued.

"Oh, let her go catch forty winks, Topsy." Tria smiled approvingly.

Topsy gave Tria the double look in shock. She was going to let Cera get away with not talking to her?

"But Tria...I thought you said you wanted to..." Topsy began to say in protest.

"She's a growing girl," Tria stated. "The little tyke needs her rest if she is going to one day grow up to be a strong threehorn like you."

Topsy lightly blushed at hearing that comment, and cleared his throat.

"Well...yes...of course...Tria...she needs to be at the top of her form." Topsy stuttered in agreement.

"Besides, I'm not going anywhere," Tria added with a wink in her eye. "There will be plenty of times for us to have a little girl talk."

Topsy decided that it would not hurt to let Cera go off to sleep, and she would get a chance to talk to Tria another time.

"Alright then," Topsy complied with a nod. "Get a good-night's rest, honey."

Cera said good-night to her father while giving out a enormously loud yawn, indicating her level of tiredness.

"Night, dad." Cera yawned.

"It was nice meeting, sweety." Tria said kindly.

"Yeah, yeah, same here," Cera tiredly said, a bit uncaring. "Good-night."

Cera walked over to a small round patch of dirty, and slowly circled around it. She then laid on top of it and curled herself into a ball. She gently rested her head on the ground, extremely relieved that this long day was over. As she closed her eyes, she could not help but get the mind of the four strange visitors off her mind. Deep down, she thought they seemed real nice, except for the flying one which still aggravated her. Still, she just felt like there was something very aberrant about the four dinosaurs. She did not know what it was, but she felt like they couldn't be trusted in spite of their upbeat and good natured personalities. However, that's not what was bothering her right now. What was bothering her was Tria and Topsy's laughter. They kept talking for constant hours about their childhood, and made jokes to one another.

Cera started to get annoyed by it, and she would have said something about the constant chatter, but she acknowledged that Tria and Topsy were old friends with a ton of things to catch up on. Furthermore, Topsy would have chastised Cera for try to desist their talking. Cera did the best she could to sleep, but she was constantly bothered by the talking. She started becoming restless. The threehorn tossed and turned her body, trying to find a position where she could trace out the noise. As she finally managed to find a spot where the noise was not as loud, she started to realize something. Her father wasn't considering becoming mates with Tria, would he? Her heart dropped like a boulder falling off a cliff. She didn't know if she could accept that. Cera loved her mother, who unfortunately died from the earthquake that separated her from her loving family so long ago.

The bond Cera shared with her mother was indescribable. Cera remembers that when she was younger, her mother would comfort her when the thunder boomed loudly in the sky above. Cera remembers hugging her mother's leg tightly; not letting go of it for one moment. She could feel her mother's warm cheek gently rubber against her own cheek. It was so soothing and calming. She also remember her mother singing her right to sleep. Cera just couldn't envision Tria filling her mother's shoes. Cera even remembered how much Topsy loved her mother. Topsy said and Cera quoted, "No one can ever replace our undeniable love." Now Topsy did appear very gruff and hard on the outside, but on the inside he deeply loved his family and always cared for them. Cera couldn't accept that Topsy would fall in love with another woman. At this point, she was worried that with Tria around their lives may change forever. She now officially held a grudge against Tria for trying to replace her mother.

Cera wasn't the only one who felt this way. Many children go through a struggle with accepting a new parent whether it is a stepmother or stepfather. It takes time, but eventually the child becomes comfortable with the new parent. For Cera, she felt like she wouldn't be able to adjust to this. She felt like Topsy, and eventually herself would forget her mother. Tears began to fill Cera's eyes; something she rarely ever shows. She spent the rest of the night in saddens, her heart crying out in sorrow. However, that sound of her sniffles was drowned out by the sounds of Topsy and Tria, chattering about the times they spend together as kids.

* * *

"Leggo!" Donald snapped.

"No!" Goofy protested with a muffle.

"I said: leggo!" Donald shouted with a struggle.

Sora watched Donald and Goofy fighting over a treestar while he laid down on his stomach. Donald's feet were tightly gripped on one edge of the treestar while Goofy's mouth was pulling on the other end. It was a constant game of tug-of-war as the two went back and forth with the treestar. It was practically on the verge of ripping right in two. From Sora's point of view, Donald was on left, while Goofy was on the right. An hour after the gang said their good-byes to their new friends, they found a nice vacant spot in the valley that was in a secluded area over on the south side of the valley. The area was flat with short grass. To the right of them was a very large bush, followed by a wide opened area that went for about a mile. To the left of them was a forest with giant tress that stood tall over them.

In front of them they could get a perfect view of the tall mountains that stood out over the valley. The gang figured they would look for a nice quiet spot all to themselves for the reason of other dinosaurs trying to come over and question their appearance. Upon finding the area, Sora and Goofy went to scout out some small logs to use to start a fire, curtsy of Donald's fire magic. The reason for a fire was it was a bit nippy tonight, and so they could have some light to see each other.

The reason Donald and Goofy were fighting over the treestar was because Goofy was once again hungry, and they only ate about an half hour ago. Now Donald was doing everything in his power to stop Goofy from eating again. Sora continued to watch until Jiminy walked over to him.

"How long have they been going at it?" Jiminy asked Sora.

"I dunno," Sora shrugged unsure. "I don't have a watch. If I were to guess, I'd say an half hour."

"Remind me, why are they disputing again?" Jiminy asked.

"Because Donald claims he's trying to help Goofy get over this sudden eating habit," Sora explained. "So far I fail to see the helping in it."

Jiminy worryingly crossed his arms, "Should we stop them?"

Sora shook his head, "Nah. The fight will resolve soon. They can't hold onto that leaf forever, ya know?"

"I suppose you're right." Jiminy complied with a nod.

The two continued to watch, with only the sounds of Donald and Goofy's grunts being heard throughout the area. Sora and Jiminy didn't say a word as the two went back and forth, pulling on the leaf with all their might. At one point, Donald's wings started to get tired, but he was still wasn't giving up just yet. Sora and Jiminy continued to watch silently as it went on. Finally, the leaf ripped right in two, sending both of them back from the strong pull. Goofy fell over onto his back, while Donald went flying into a tree. Donald's forehead ran into the branch of the tree, which caused his entire body to spin around the branch like a top. The spin got faster and faster almost to the point of Donald looking like a blue and white wheel. He then shot up right into the air, and his head hardly hit another branch. The royal wizard then fell down and landed on his behind. His head started reeling from the impact. He started noticing multicolored circles appearing around him. The circles he saw started contracting inward like a rubber band being pushed down by a finger.

Jiminy went to contend with Donald's injury while Sora went to help Goofy up. The knight's paws, front and back were wiggling in the air, struggling to get up. Goofy tried to lift his head, but he was unable to push his body upward.

"Help!" Goofy cried. "I've fallen and I can't get up!"

Sora approached Goofy and pressed his head against the knight's side. He then pushed with all of his might until he managed to push Goofy right side up.

"There you go, big guy," Sora grunted as he finished pushing Goofy right side up. "Good as new."

Goofy sat up back up and smiled at Sora.

"Thanks, pal," Goofy said appreciative. "Thought I'd never be able to get up. I hope Donald didn't hurt himself from our little dispute."

Sora shifted his eyes towards Donald.

"I'm sure he's okay." Sora replied assuring.

Meanwhile, Jiminy placed his arm around Donald's back, and slowly helped him up.

"You okay, Donald?" Jiminy asked anxiously. "Are you hurt?"

Donald took off his hat and rubbed his head.

"Ugh!" Donald groaned. "I hope that hit to the head didn't land me a concussion."

Jiminy moved his eyes up to Donald's eyes, and thoroughly examined him to make sure Donald was okay.

"I'm no medical expert, but I'm clearly aware of the symptoms of a concussion," Jiminy proclaimed. "Now, Donald, during the last few seconds before I arrived to you did you experience a gastrointestinal imbalance precipitated by an acute anti-gravitational pull in the lower abdominal cavity?"

Donald glared at Jiminy like he was speaking another language.

"Could you repeat that without all the advance terms please?" Donald asked politely.

"Did you throw up?" Jiminy repeated himself. Donald shook his head. "Okay, well another symptom involves having a significant but relatively selective inability to remember certain aspects of your personal life."

Donald gave an exasperated sigh because of Jiminy using his rather extensive vocabulary.

"Jiminy, English!" Donald shouted.

"Do you have a case of amnesia?" Jiminy repeated himself.

Donald shook his head, "No. I know who I am! I'm Donald Duck! Royal Wizard of King Mickey Mouse, and I'm associated with that big palooka over there." He finished as he referred to Goofy.

"Yup! You remember!" Jiminy cheered relived. "And I guess I can rule out you being unconscious and confused. You'll be fine, Donald. You don't have a concussion."

"Good," Donald heavily sighed with relief. He then angrily got his staff out. "Because now I'm going to give Goofy one!"

"Ooh, whoa!" Goofy exclaimed as he started to run.

Donald angrily flew over to Goofy, ready to strike him when Sora quickly intervened between the two.

"Donald, take it easy!" Sora cried. "Goofy never meant to hurt you. Goofy was just being...uh...Goofy."

"Oh, yeah?" Donald snorted at Sora. "He's driving me insane with his sudden massive appetite! Every half hour he starts crying, 'I'm hungry, Donald.' I've had it up to here with it!"

"But I am hungry, Donald," Goofy complained. "I can't help myself."

"Well, dude, Donald does have a point," Sora spoke sincerely. "You really should take it easy. We wouldn't want to role you back to the gummi ship when we complete our mission, right?"

Goofy chuckled, "Gawrsh, that wouldn't be pretty, would it?"

Donald frowned, "No, it wouldn't."

"Come on, Goofy," Sora smiled encouragingly. "We'll help you get over it. Just try and resist that urge to eat when you just ate."

Goofy nodded, a but unsure of himself, "Hmm, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"That's the spirit." Jiminy cheered.

Donald wiped his forehead in relief, "Phew! Now maybe his eating won't get us into trouble."

"We should probably get back to the matter at hand, fellas," Jiminy cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "Now that we have found a location, we must begin our look out for the king."

"Oh, yeah," Sora remembered. "The king said to wait for him here."

"Do ya think he'll be able to find us?" asked Goofy concerned.

"Well, he did mention he's been here before.." Donald said.

"No, I mean, do ya think he'll be able to pick us out of a crowd?" Goofy corrected Donald. "We are in disguise...what if he doesn't recognize us?"

Sora and Jiminy looked at each other and rolled their eyes for Goofy being slow again. Donald just smacked his forehead. Everyone else realized the king could easily pick them out of a crowd. Jiminy wore his top hat and umbrella. Sora was the only dinosaur with spiky brown hair, and who had a crown neckless around his neck. Donald and Goofy were pretty self-explanatory, considering their faces remain unchanged. Sora brought his head down to Jiminy and whispered in his ear.

"Should we tell him?" Sora whispered.

"He's a big boy," Jiminy shook his head. "He'll figure it out in a moment."

Goofy then chuckled sheepishly in realization.

"Oh, I get it now, ahyuk!" Goofy understood now. "The king can point out our specific traits like Jiminy's top hat and Sora's neckless."

Sora just chuckled to himself for Goofy being slow again. He knew deep down Goofy was very knowledgeable, but sometimes it took Goofy a moment to grasp the concept of things. He was glad to have his friends with him during the nighttime. Without them, Sora would have felt a bit nervous being by himself. While he was the wielder of the keyblade, and capable of fending for himself, it would be awful lonely and quiet around the area without someone to talk to. It was a feeling no one liked; especially not someone who loves to be with people.

Some time has passed since Donald and Goofy's recent dispute. The four friends were now gathered around the fire they set up, embracing the warmth the roaring flames gave off. Donald sat next to Goofy's head in an upright position. He had his hands stretched out, reaching for the flames. It helped traced out the nippy night they were experiencing. It was a calm and peaceful time for the gang as they sat around the fire, just taking in the sights and sounds that mother nature produced. The king's men also made small chat between each other. Sora, however, wasn't in much of a chatty mood. He's been contemplating to himself about the Great Valley, and the young longneck Littlefoot. Why was he getting this strange feeling he's been here before? How did he come to associate with that name Littlefoot? So many questions abruptly flew through his mind.

He once had the same feeling about Twilight Town. When he first came to the town, he somehow felt like he has visited it before. Was it really because of the connection he shared with everyone he knew? Perhaps memories of the valley entered his mind when the king first brought it up. After all, the king has been to the valley before, and perhaps the king's memories were resonating within Sora's heart, causing him to remember things he shouldn't remember. So many theories baffled him, but he soon remembered something Goofy told him when Sora was thinking the same thing about Twilight Town. Goofy told him to try and not think about it too much. He decided that this wasn't his concern; what significance did it have on his adventure anyways? His main concern was saving the future from a dark and depressing lifestyle. He was finally snapped out of his train of thought by Donald.

"Sora?" Donald said.

Sora snapped his mind back into reality, and gently shook his head. He looked at the king's men, who had slightly worried looks on their faces.

"You okay, pal?" said Goofy an uneasy look. "You just sort of looked out of it."

"No, I'm alright," Sora reassured everyone. "Guess I'm tired, that's all."

"I dunno about that, Sora," Jiminy cared to disagree. "You appeared to have a perplexed look in your eyes."

Sora realized that there was no hiding the undeniable truth. His three friends knew him better than that, and they could sense something was amiss with their friend. However, he felt like he would be making a fool out of himself if he talked about it. Then again, he knew Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy were extremely understanding and wholehearted when ever he brought up an issue he was dealing with. They would understand, he thought.

"Well, I'm a bit embarrassed about talking about it," Sora said skeptically as he rubbed his front paw back and forth across the ground. "You might laugh at me."

"Aw, phooey," Donald laughed with a snort. "C'mon, kid! You know us better than that, don't ya?"

"Yeah," Goofy nodded in agreement. "We'd never laugh at ya. We're your friends, and we're always here for you if you have a problem."

"That's right," Jiminy said energetically. "If you ever have a problem, by all means, don't hesitate to tell us. Also, if ever you're in trouble, just remember to give a little whistle." He then softly whistled a melody which caused the trio to chuckle.

Jiminy then spun his umbrella around his hand and walked across the area, moving his arms back and forth, almost as if he were dancing to a tune.

"And always let your conscience be your guide." Jiminy sang with an upbeat tune in his voice.

The trio chuckled to each other for Jiminy making the mood more upbeat. Sora's friends always played a bit contributor to making him feel happy. They were the kind of people who could lighten the mood of things. Sora gave a more confident smile.

"Thanks, guys," Sora grinned. He then cleared his throat and began his explanation. "Anyways, I've just been having these strange feelings about the valley ever since we arrived here."

"Whatdaya mean?" Goofy inquired.

"I feel like I've been here before," Sora elaborated. "I'm not certain, but I feel like I know this place from somewhere."

At that moment, a small snicker managed to escape Donald's mouth. Sora heard this and darted his eyes towards Donald. The wizard noticed Sora eyeing him and he quickly let out an innocent whistle with his eyes moved upward. Sora slowly turned back to Goofy and Jiminy with a dirty look that never left his face until he turned completely back towards them. He was about to say something when he heard Donald snickering again. Sora quickly turned back to Donald, who reiterated to whistling innocently. Sora turned his head away again, the corner of his eyes watching Donald's every movement. As he turned back to Goofy and Jiminy, he watched Donald for a moment, who continued whistling. Finally, Sora continued.

"It's this feeling that..." Sora began.

His sentence was interrupted by the sounds of laughter. Sora snapped his head left to notice Donald on his back, laughing his tail off from Sora's statement. Sora gritted his teeth in anger and snarled at Donald. He felt rather hurt and upset that Donald was making fun of him, and it was basically saying to Sora that Donald thought he was delusional.

"Donald!" Sora growled at Donald in anger. "When I get my hands...erm...I mean my paws on you I'm gonna..."

Jiminy felt his heart skip a beat in anxiety as he watched Sora's temper rise to the breaking point. He recalled the incident from earlier today when they fought the swarm of nobodies in order to help Tria. He could just remember the look on Sora's face as his anger rose to the breaking point from watching Donald and Goofy in suffering from the brutal assault of the creatures of nothingness. He still strongly held his belief that whatever that drive form Sora was able to use was triggered through intense emotion, namely anger and rage. While he wasn't sure what kind of powers it granted Sora, nor did it show what the form was; Jiminy could tell that Sora lost all common sense while in the form. He could sense a ruthlessness, vile, blood thirsty creature that wasn't afraid to take a bite out of anything; including his friends. Jiminy didn't want to alarm Sora of the dangers of the form, but he also didn't want Sora's temper to go past the point of no return. From now on he would do everything in his power to keep Sora calm.

Jiminy quickly leaped in front of Sora and frantically waved his arms at him, indicating to stop.

"Sora!" Jiminy cried. "Stop! Donald didn't mean it!"

Sora stopped right in his tracks and angrily brought his head down to Jiminy.

"But he said he wouldn't laugh!" Sora complained.

Donald slowly sat back up and gave a bit grin, showing his teeth. How a duck like Donald had teeth was anyone's guess.

"Aw, I was only kidding," Donald snickered. "I didn't mean to laugh at ya."

"But it still wasn't nice, Donald," Goofy said strictly. "That could've hurt Sora's feelings."

Donald sighed and waved his wing in the air, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

After taking the moment to settle down, Sora returned to his spot and continued. Jiminy wiped his forehead in relief, knowing he was able to dodge a bullet right there. If he didn't gain control of the situation, Sora could have worsened until he reached the breaking point. Jiminy still wished he knew how it was Sora came to drive while a dinosaur, and what exactly this power was. Perhaps this was something he could mention to the king later. Maybe he knew the answer to what was going on with Sora. For now, Jiminy monitored Sora's behavior, making sure he didn't lose his cool.

Sora continued his explanation of the strange feelings he's been perceiving ever since they first set foot in the valley. He's explained how he recognized the name Great Valley, and how it gave him a domestic feeling whenever he looked at the beautiful valley.

"..and I just don't understand why I feel this way," Sora finished with lowered eyes. "It's been bothering me all day. At some points I felt a bit emotional about this place. I feel happy, sad, angry, and confused."

"Gee," Jiminy murmured in astonishment as he rubbed his chin. He then spoke up. "That is rather aberrant. I honestly don't know what to say, Sora. Hasn't this occurred to you recently in Twilight Town?"

Sora nodded, "It has...but for some reason it's been more intense here."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy flabbergasted. "I didn't notice you acting all emotional."

"I didn't want to show it," Sora explained. "Especially not around Littlefoot and his friends. I tried to act normal, but I just kept feeling these emotions all day long. I dunno what's going on."

The king's men thought about it for a moment. They wanted to assure Sora that it was nothing to be concerned with, but they didn't know how to go about saying it was nothing. They were confused as to how Sora came to know the name of this place, or how this place felt like home. All of a sudden, an idea snapped in Jiminy's head. He had composed a theory that might be able to put all of these feelings Sora has been experienced to rest.

"I think I may know why you've been having these feelings about the valley," Jiminy proclaimed. Sora turned to him with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Let me ask you something, Sora. How peaceful and beautiful was your island?"

Sora didn't understand what Jiminy was talking about at first, but he decided to answer anyways.

"That's easy," Sora smiled. "My island was the most peaceful place ever. It was calm, relaxing, everyone got along. The island was extremely beautiful. The water was crip and clear. The sand was nice and warm..." He then understood where Jiminy was going with this. "Oh! I get it now! You're saying that I've been experiencing these emotions because I feel that the valley is almost exactly like my island."

"Precisely!" Jiminy hopped up and down excitingly. "The valley must remind you of your island because of how tranquil it was. Although there are some distinguishable differences between your home and this valley, it reminds you a lot of home."

"Yes!" Sora cried. "That must be it!" He then sighed sadly. "Man, I'm really homesick then." He then smiled at his friends. "But I know I'll find my home again. After we stop the Organization, and find my friends, we can finally go back to the islands together. I miss my home badly, but as long as I don't lose my confidence in finding it, we're bound to come across it, right?"

"Uh-huh." Goofy nodded.

"Now, wait a minute," Donald interjected. "You said you recognized the name of this place, too. So, how can you explain that?"

Sora flinched upon remembering that. He still did feel like he recognized the name of the valley. It was like he heard the name before the first time the king mentioned it. He then remembered what he told Littlefoot, that perhaps Littlefoot recognizing Sora was nothing more than deja vu. That's what this probably was, he thought. Nothing more than a case of deja vu.

"I think it's deja vu," Sora responded. "It has to be. I don't see any other logical answer."

Donald shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if you say so."

"Or maybe your were really a past denizen of the Great Valley." Goofy theorized. Upon saying that, Goofy noticed everyone staring at him awkwardly. "What? He could be!"

"Aw, c'mon," Sora chuckled in disbelief. "That's silly. There's no such thing as reincarnation. Next you'll tell me Donald works at nightclubs and plays duel pianos with Daffy Duck."

Everyone looked at him strangely. What on earth was he talking about? And who on earth was Daffy Duck?

"Who?" Donald asked curiously.

"Eh, cartoon character I used to watch on TV," Sora replied. He then shrugged. "I don't know why the thought crossed mind."

"If we may digress at this point," Jiminy intervened. Everyone turned to him. "Who knows? In life there is no impossible. Anything can happen. While the whole concept sounds a bit farfetched, maybe you were a past denizen."

"It still sounds crazy to me," Donald said. "I think Sora's just been thinking about this too much. I think the stress over the Organization has been getting to our heads. Perhaps a good-nights rest will do you good."

"Yeah, I think that might help," Sora agreed. "We've had a long day anyways."

"We can't go to sleep yet," Jiminy reminded Sora. "What about the king?"

Goofy sat up with a courageous look in his eyes. Sora had this feeling that Goofy was going to do something about watching out for the king. The captain of the royal guards took his front paw, and gave a salute to his friends.

"No worries, fellas," Goofy spoke confidently. "I'll stay up and keep watch. You three get some shut eye."

"Wait a minute," Sora protested. "It's nice of you to offer Goofy, but..."

Donald quickly flew onto Sora's nose, startling the boy.

"Kid, it's not polite to turn down someone who is offering to do something good." Donald barked out.

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Donald, you're just saying that because you want to get a full night's sleep, and not have to watch for the king."

"Well...uh...hehehehe..." Donald nervously chuckled. "Maybe a little bit."

"Yeah, I agree with Sora," Jiminy said. "It's not fair to have Goofy stay up all night and watch for the king. If I may humbly suggest, why don't the four of us take shifts on who watches for the king? That way everything is fair."

Sora and Goofy nodded, accepting Jiminy's terms. Donald just grumbled incoherently to himself, knowing his peaceful night of sleep was ruined. Donald knew he was never at his best when he didn't get a decent amount of sleep.

"Okay, so I'll take the first watch," Goofy offered. "Then Sora will take the second shift. Jiminy will take the third, and Donald will take the last shift."

"Then it's settled," Jiminy declared. "We'll each take a three hour shift."

Sora then let out a big yawn. His eyelids were about ready to drop from enervation. It has been a day filled with excitement, danger, and surprises. In his opinion, Sora has had enough for one day. Everything that went on severely worn him out. Now he just wanted to rest his head against the soft grass and look forward to the days there were to come as they remained in the past. Sora slowly circled around a grassy area until he was in a comfortable position. He then rested his head on the ground, and almost as instantly as he hit the ground, he closed his eyes. The grass felt nice and warm as he laid on his stomach. He put his paws together and relaxed his head onto his paws to use as a pillow. He felt so relived to finally close his eyes, and fall into a peaceful slumber.

Donald and Jiminy went to join Sora. Both Jiminy and Donald sat right next to the boy, and they rested their heads on Sora's side to support their necks. Jiminy crossed his legs and lowered his hat to cover his eyes. He then crossed his arms and also gave off a big yawn.

"Well, night, fellas," Jiminy said tiredly. "See you in the morning."

"You too, Jiminy," Donald yawned. He then turned to Goofy. "And if you see the king, let us know."

Goofy nodded, "You can count on me, Donald."

"Good," Donald nodded assured. "Well, good night, guys."

"Good-night everyone." Sora whispered tiredly.

Soon enough, the three close their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Goofy just smiled to see his three friends getting a good nights sleep. While he remembered that his mission was to keep an eye out for King Mickey, he began to hear noises from his abdominal area. Goofy was starting to get hungry again. He wanted to eat again, but he promised Donald that he would try to eat less. The royal knight tried to think of other things, but with green grass around every corner, it was pretty hard to focus on something else. Goofy's stomach growled like a fierce lion, roaring for a big meal. Goofy tried his best to keep his thoughts away from food, but no matter what he did, something just always pulled his mind right back towards those green delectables.

He tried to whistle a tune to himself, but that still didn't help him neglect his need for green food. Sweat began to pour down his face he could picture those leafy substances being munched up in his mouth. The taste, the smell, he just could not resist. Goofy thought he was going to lose it. At that moment, he could not take it anymore. Just a few bites, he thought. A few bites and no one will know. Goofy carefully turned back to the trio, and observed them. All three of them were sound asleep. Sora was snoring loudly while Donald was pleasurably moaning about his sweetheart Daisy. Jiminy took in a deep breath through his nose, and as he exhaled, he let out a whistling sound through his mouth. Goofy slowly tiptoed his way towards the forest which was not too far from them. He constantly looked over his shoulder to make sure his friends were still slumbering peacefully. To his relief, they were out like a lightbulb. Goofy approached the forest, his heart racing from excitement to eat those treestars.

He noticed many trees around the area, with a bush right in front of it. Goofy scurried over to the bush and stood right in front of it. He licked his lips pleasurable while taking his front paws and rubbing them together. This was going to be good, he thought. Goofy opened his mouth wide and brought his mouth towards the bush. All of a sudden, a loud rustling sound could be heard. It was so sudden and loud, that it stopped Goofy right in his tracks. However, that did not stop his mouth from closing, and the noise startled him, he accidentally bit his tongue in the process. Goofy felt the sharpness of his teeth hit his tongue. It felt like a butcher's knife slightly pierced itself through his tongue. It caused him to yelp in pain.

"Ouch!" Goofy shouted.

The royal knight felt tears streaming out of his eyes, unable to take the excruciating pain he felt. He opened his mouth to notice it was bloody red in the middle. He then hung it out there, hoping to ease the pain. His eyes quickly darted towards the others. They were sound asleep. He made a composed look as he knew his cries did not wake up the others. Nevertheless, he was still not at ease. That rustling sounded like an animal was walking through the forest. Goofy waited for a moment until he heard a twig snap. Goofy got startled again. Something was out there. Was it the king? Or was it something else? Either way, he had to investigate. Goofy gave everyone his absolute word that he would keep his eyes peeled for the king. What if the king got lost, he thought? He had to check it out. Taking a deep breath, he slowly wandered into the forest.

Everything started getting dark as he got deeper and deeper into the forest. At one point it was so dark, he could not see. He felt his nose run into a tree. He felt his nose slightly jolt from the impact. Shaking the feeling off, he decided that he has gone far enough. Even he knew it was not a smart move to look for someone in pitch darkness. Anything could happen. He returned to the more lighter part of the forest; a look of discomfort making its way across his face. He felt like something was terribly wrong.

"Gawrsh," Goofy whispered. "I dunno why, but I have this feeling I'm being watched."

All of a sudden, Goofy felt something moist breath down his neck. He could hear a very low growling sound. The captain of the royal guards gulped in fear, knowing that whatever it was that was behind him was not good. An inner conflict went on his mind as he stopped dead in his tracks. A part of him was saying that he should keep moving and not look back. Another part of him said to turn around, and find out what it was. Goofy thought about his decision carefully, knowing that one wrong move could prove fatal. Finally, he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a small peak. Goofy slowly turned around, and turned to face what was behind him. Almost instantly he was surprised by what he saw; there was nothing there. He looked left and right, scanning the area for any signs of life. He rubbed his head in confusion, slightly muttering to himself.

"Hm, could've sworn their was something behind me," Goofy muttered. "Maybe I imagined it. Perhaps Donald was right, I should cut back. I think I'm starting to go stir crazy from being obsessed with the food."

Goofy turned around to head back towards the nesting grounds when he came face to face with giant sharp teeth. Goofy could literally see the drool slowly creep down the teeth of this unexpected visitor. He could not get a good view of the creature, but he could tell that it was a carnivore of some kind. It stood up two legs, and it let out a low growl that sent shivers down Goofy's spine. His heart started to beat rapidly, his breathing became heavy; he regretted turning around from before. Goofy's face lit up in absolute terror as the creature snorted at him.

"My...what big teeth you have.." Goofy whimpered nervously. "The better to eat with, huh?"

The carnivore then fiercely roared right in Goofy's face; the pitch of the roar was so loud that Goofy thought his ear drums were about ready to pop. The royal knight gulped at hearing the threatening roar; that was one vicious dinosaur, he thought. At this point, Goofy would not even attempt to fight the carnivore. It was still a bit dark, so he couldn't get a full view of his adversary. Though he was simple minded, Goofy always knew when to play it safe. Thinking quickly, Goofy spun around and tried to trip the carnivore with his tail, but unexpectedly, the carnivore leaped over Goofy's attack. Goofy was astonished; it practically leaped an approximate six feet over him, gracefully landing right in front of his face. Goofy just stared at the carnivore completely stunned.

"Gee, he must have a lot of protein in his diet," Goofy said in amazement. He then shook in fear, with his voice shrilling up. "And I must be part of his diet, too."

The carnivore viciously snapped at Goofy, but the royal guard quickly jerked his head back. He then turned around and started running for his life. He ran as fast as he could, putting every ounce of strength into his legs. He never looked back as he ran. His main focus was to keep running, and not worry what was behind him. He kept a constant look out for any trees that got in his way. He was able to dodge a lot of the trees that he came across, and he didn't even manage to trip or fall once. At one point he came a cross a tree that fell over. Stopping in front of it, he used all of his strength to climb over it as fast as he could. It was hard since he had flat feet, and it required a lot of effort. Finally, he successful managed to get himself over the log. The royal guard then continued running from the carnivore. Goofy's eyes widened in excitement as he noticed he was near the exit of the forest. He was at last in the clear. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the carnivore still on his tail.

"I'm almost home free," he cried excitedly, while still facing the other way. "Nothing can stop me now!"

Unfortunately, he was about to regret those words. No sooner did he say that and turned around, the royal guard's head collided with a giant white boulder that was on the edge of the forest. Goofy felt the hard impact of the solid mineral right against his face.

"Ouch." he muffled in pain.

Goofy slowly retracted his face from the rock, starting with the back of his head until only his small black nose was still pressed against the rock. For some reason, the nose was still a bit stuck, so it required him to pull harder. Goofy then managed to get his nose out, which was proceeded by a small popping noise. Goofy rubbed his noise from the numbing pain he felt.

"Luckily, my nose ran into the rock first," Goofy groaned. "At least it isn't broken."

He stood there for a moment, trying to get the feeling back in nose. When he did, he felt like he forgot something. All of a sudden, he heard a roaring sound. Turning around, he saw the carnivore that was pursuing him was gaining on him. The royal knight screamed in fear and ran out of the forest as fast as he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and the others were sleeping soundly when Sora heard a familiar voice scream throughout the night.

"Fellas! Fellas!" Goofy shouted. "Wake up!"

Goofy's cries were loud enough to startle Sora and wake his up. The key bearer slowly opened his eyes, letting out a big yawn. His eye lids were half open, as he was still half asleep. He drowsily looked around the area, wondering who or what was causing all the commotion.

"Huh?" Sora mumbled drowsily. "What?"

Sora stretched his body out, feeling his muscles tighten from extending his body out so far. He then slowly stood up, trying to figure out what that scream was. As he stood up, Donald and Jiminy's heads, which were rested on Sora's stomach fell backwards and landed on the ground. The sudden jolt to their heads caused both of them to wake up. Both Donald and Jiminy sat up, rubbing the back of their heads. Donald became irritable from being waked up so early.

"Hey!" Donald squawked in anger. "What's the big idea of waking me up?"

"Sorry, Donald," Sora replied tiredly. "I was awoke by a loud scream."

Jiminy rubbed his head, "Loud scream?"

The gang then heard Goofy screaming again. Everyone instantly recognized who the scream belonged to.

"That sounds an awful lot like Goofy," Sora declared. He then looked around the nesting grounds. Goofy was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, my god! It is Goofy! He's in trouble!"

Donald flew over to Sora, and landed right next to him. The royal wizard was not too happy about this. He instantly assumed that Goofy wandered off in the first place to sneak some green grass into his stomach. From the angered expression on Donald's face, he was about ready to kill him.

"That doggone nitwit!" Donald squawked enraged. "He tried to sneak in food while we weren't looking, didn't he?"

"Never mind that now, Donald," Sora said frantically, as he shifted his head left and right. "Goofy's in trouble, and he may need our help."

"Yeah, he's gonna need help when I'm through with him," Donald retorted with a snort. "Just wait until he gets here!"

The trio heard Goofy's cries for help get louder and louder. They keep their eyes focused on the area where his scream was coming from. Suddenly, everyone saw a shadowy image of a figure coming into view. They were able to determine that it was Goofy, based on the shape and size of him. As he got closer, they were able to see him. They could see a panicked expression on his face. Sora heard Goofy panting heavily as he ran towards them. Sora also noticed Goofy was sprinting like an Olympic runner. Whatever he was running from must be dangerous, he assumed. Donald walked over towards Goofy with a scornful look on his face.

"Now listen here you.." Donald began angrily.

Before he could get another word in, Goofy ran over the royal wizard; flattening him like a pancake into his front paw. Donald squawked in pain as he felt his entire body get crushed. What made matters worse was he was stuck to Goofy's paw, and Goofy did not, under any circumstance cease his running. Donald felt his body continually get crushed by the ground with each step Goofy took.

"Goofy!" Donald yelped, whenever Goofy brought his paw up. "Stop...running...before...I...get...really...mad."

"Goofy, what's the matter?" Sora shouted out to Goofy, concerned.

"Sharptooth!" Goofy called back in fear.

Sora titled his in head in confusion at first. Sharptooth? What was a sharptooth? It then clicked in his mind. He remembered what Jiminy told him early. A sharptooth was a dinosaur term for a carnivore dinosaur like a raptor or a T-rex. Sora could already tell that whoever was chasing Goofy wasn't a T-rex because the ground would have shook from its colossal size. Sora and Jiminy turned towards the direction from whence Goofy came from. In the distance they saw a dinosaur standing up on two legs; letting out a vicious roar. Sora and Jiminy gasped in horror upon hearing its savage cries.

"Aw, man!" Sora cried in fear. "It is a sharptooth!"

"Quickly, Sora," Jiminy instructed hastily Sora. "We must retreat! We need to stick together with Donald and Goofy, so that we don't end up getting lost."

"Good call." Sora nodded in agreement.

Sora placed his neck down on the ground, and Jiminy quickly hopped onto it. Sora then ran for it as the sharptooth pursued them. The key bearer managed to catch up with Goofy, who was still running for his life. They needed to ditch this sharptooth, and fast. Sora ran ahead of Goofy in order to find a hiding spot to conceal themselves from the sharptooth. He noticed a large tree trunk with two round openings on each side of it. Since sharpteeth were not the brightest of dinosaurs, he and his friends could hide in there until the sharptooth left. Sora then turned to Goofy.

"Quick, let's hide in that trunk!" Sora instructed.

Goofy, being simpleminded as he was looked at Sora confusingly. He thought Sora was talking about another type of trunk.

"Trunk?" Goofy questioned. "There ain't any cars out here."

"Tree...trunk...you...dim...wit..." Donald corrected him sharply, while still getting stepped on.

"Oh, my mistake." Goofy chortled sheepishly.

Jiminy hopped off of Sora and ran into the tree trunk. The circumference of the trunk was just big enough to fit the young longneck into it. The key bearer dove into the log and crawled his way across it as fast as his flat feet would let him. Sora and Jiminy were about reach the edge when they felt something hard collide with the trunk. The entire trunk started shaking abruptly from the hard impact. The key bearer would have turned back to see what it was, but the trunk was not big enough for him to make a complete turn. However, he didn't have to look back because he already had a strong hunch on what happened. Sora forgot to acknowledge that while he could fit through the trunk, Goofy was bigger than him and it was possible he couldn't fit.

Sora suspicions were right. Goofy did manage to get his head into the trunk, but only a fraction of his torso was able to squeeze in. Despite the fact that he was stuck, Goofy foolishly continued to try and push his entire body in. Sora could feel the trunk moving from the royal guard pushing his entire weight on the trunk. Suddenly, Sora could feel the log slowly being lifted off of the ground. Sora and Jiminy looked at each other with surprised looks. They could then feel the log move into a diagonal position. This caused them to slowly slide backwards.

"What the hell?" Sora cried.

"Goofy must be trying to stand up," Jiminy said. "Hang on! We're going to fall!"

Jiminy quickly ran for the edge of the trunk, and lunged for it. His little fingers managed to wrap themselves around the edge. Sora quickly crawled his way towards the top, but his flat paws could not help him climb up the surface. He then slid down the trunk as it was about to come to a vertical position. Jiminy watched from the top of the trunk as Sora slid back until he landed on something soft.

"Oof." a familiar voice cried out.

Sora knew that he must have landed on Goofy's face, and the captain of the royal guards must have pulled the entire tree trunk up. Jiminy pulled himself up until his rib cage was rested over the edge of the log. Looking down, he noticed he was very high up now because the trunk was straight in the air. Jiminy felt his stomach become flat as a rock from nervousness, knowing if a little guy like him fell, he could kill himself. He held onto the edge of the trunk with all his might as Goofy started to run on his hind legs with the trunk. Goofy could not tell where they were going because he couldn't see. He continued running aimlessly around the area, running into every tree they came across. At one point, Goofy ran into one of the trees so hard, that it knocked Jiminy into the hole of the trunk and he fell right on top of Sora's head.

Goofy continued running into every single tree. Sora, Jiminy, and Goofy were exclaiming to each other at the same time, making it incoherent to what they were saying. Finally, Goofy tripped on a rock, and fell right onto his stomach. Sora and Jiminy hurried out of the trunk, and ran over to Goofy who was still stuck in the trunk. Sora opened his mouth and bit down onto a part of Goofy's tail that didn't have spikes sticking out of it. Goofy felt a sharp pain in his tail, causing him to shout in pain. At first he thought it was the sharptooth, but he began to hear Sora grunting. He knew the key bearer was trying to get him out. Sora pulled on Goofy's tail with all of his might, putting every ounce of strength into it. His muscles tightened as he pulled Goofy's tail. Goofy felt like Sora was going to rip his tail right off from him pulling so hard. Finally, Sora managed to get Goofy out of the hole. The force from the pull sent Goofy rolling across the floor like a ball. He continued to roll until he rolled right into a tree; stopping him from rolling. He then landed on his behind, with his spiky back pressed against the tree.

Sora and Jiminy hurried over to Goofy as he got his back free from the tree.

"You okay, Goofy?" Sora asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goofy replied, while shaking his head from the light dizziness. "Glad you fellas are okay, too." Goofy then paused for a moment. "Uh, weren't we suppose to be running from someone?"

Sora was about to answer when he was interrupted by a powerful roar. The gang looked behind the tree Goofy crashed into to notice the sharptooth approaching them quickly. Everyone screamed in fear, and ran right for the hills. Goofy was completely oblivious to the fact that Donald was still on his front paw, feeling his skull continually get crushed by the ground. Miraculously, Donald didn't receive any severe injuries from being crushed against the ground so many times. The group continued running until they saw a patch of tall grass come into view. It was the perfect hiding spot, they thought. The three quickly leaped into the tall grass to hide from the sharptooth. As they flew through it, their faces got hit by the leaves. They soon came out on the other end of the tall grass into a small dirt patch. The group landed on the ground, causing particles to emerge from the bottom as their bodies impacted the ground. It caused a giant dirt cloud to cover the area, which also got into the trio's mouths. They felt their throats being tickled by the particles, and it caused them to retract it by coughing loudly. Only a few seconds later, the cloud disappeared from sight and trio stopped coughing.

They could feel their hearts beat rapidly from the fear and the exercise they experience. Sweat poured down their faces and dripped right to the ground. Sora fell onto his back, relieved that they could stop running, and that the sharptooth couldn't find them.

"Man," Sora sighed in relief. "That was hoot!"

"Yes, it was, but at least all of us are safe from that monstrosity." Jiminy exhaled deeply.

Sora then turned to Goofy, who was panting heavily. The key bearer saw Goofy's tongue hanging out, unable to take the heat his body produced from running so much. Sora wanted to ask Goofy what happened back there, and how he encountered the sharptooth.

"Goofy, what on earth happened?" the key bearer asked Goofy. "How did you come across that brainless brute?"

Goofy felt a bit skeptical about revealing how exactly he stumbled across the sharptooth. It would involve revealing that he snuck off to get a midnight snack. He promised his friends he would try to control his hunger, but in the end he ending breaking his promise and tried to eat the food. While he was afraid to tell them, Goofy knew that he no other option. He was always truthful and honest with his friends, and deep down he knew his friends were very understanding people. He was a little nervous, but he took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"Well...you see, fellas," Goofy gulped, fumbling with his words a little bit.. "I was watching out for the king...when...I...well..." He put his head down.

Sora could notice a guilty look in Goofy's eyes. The boy could almost tell instantly what was wrong.

"Let me guess," Sora spoke up. "You snuck out to get food, didn't ya?"

Goofy guiltily closed his eyes and lowered his head. Sora approached his friend and nudged him in comfort. Sora understood that Goofy was very sorry, and he wouldn't wander off like that again. Sora was a very understanding person, despite the fact he might be a bit short tempered.

"I'm sorry." Goofy said sadly, his voice shrilling up.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sora said warmly as he pulled away from Goofy. "I'm just glad that monster didn't eat you alive."

"But that was still dangerous, Goofy," Jiminy pointed out sincerely. "You could've been hurt or killed. Try not to wander off too far. It's imperative that we stick together while we're in the past."

"As I said early, we'll help you with your addiction," Sora smiled benignly. "It won't be easy, but we'll help you out."

Goofy smiled appreciative, "Thanks, fellas."

"Anyways, what happened next?" Sora said, trying to get back on subject.

Goofy told Sora and Jiminy about the sharptooth he encountered. While he did not get a good look at it, he could sense that it was very dangerous. Sora and Jiminy even began to contemplate to themselves, wondering how on earth a sharptooth got into the valley. They remember that it was almost impossible for a sharptooth to sneak into the valley because of the great walls. While this sharptooth was shorter, they knew that most sharpteeth were not the smartest of dinosaurs, so they would not know how to get into the valley.

"This might present a problem," Jiminy said worryingly. "With that sharptooth roaming the valley, the lives of many are in grave danger. It's bad enough that the nobodies are causing a ruckus, but we don't need something else to worsen the situation."

"Jiminy's right," Sora agreed heroically. "We have to think of something, and fast!"

Sora turned his head towards Goofy, hoping that the royal knight would contribute an idea. However, he noticed a puzzled expression on Goofy's face.

"Yo, Goofy," Sora said, trying to grab his attention. Goofy turned to Sora. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno why, but I have this feeling we forgot something." Goofy shrugged unsure.

Sora looked around the area. Everything appeared fine, he thought. Nobody was injured and everyone was safely out of harms way.

"Hm, I don't think we forgot anything," Sora pondered. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, it's like I said earlier; I have a photographic memory. I never forget anything."

Suddenly, the group heard the sounds of a squawky voice moaning. Sora flinched in shock upon realizing that they did in fact forget someone.

"Um, guys, I just remembered what I forgot," Sora said nervously. "We forgot about Donald."

"Gawrsh!" Goofy clamored in fear. "I hope that sharptooth didn't get a midnight snack."

Jiminy shook his head in disagreement.

"I don't think it got him," Jiminy proclaimed. "I just heard him moaning." They then heard Donald moaning again. "See, there it is again!"

"But where could he be?" Goofy wondered as his eyes scanned the area.

Sora noticed that the sound of Donald's moans were close by. In fact, he could have sworn he heard the sound coming from Goofy. Sora then knew there where the royal wizard was. Sora approached Goofy and got his attention.

"Goofy?" Sora began to say. "Do me a favor? Lift both of your front paws up?"

Goofy complied and stood up on his hind legs, lifting both of his paws up. On Goofy's left paw, Sora saw the royal wizard moaning in agonizing pain. His pupils were slowly circling his eyelid in a clockwise motion from the major headache he received. Goofy took his front paw, and noticed Donald on it. This immediately startled him, causing him to shake his paw in response. Soon enough, Donald fell off of Goofy's paw, and like a leaf he gently glided towards the ground. Through his strange cartoon like manner, Donald was literally flattened like a pancake, with only his beak sticking out. Goofy repentantly moved his head over Donald, hoping that he did not severely injure him.

"Gee, Donald," Goofy said apologetically. "I didn't know you were there. I didn't mean to go and step on ya."

Donald's body then started to shake rapidly. Sora noticed the duck had closed his eyes, and was now straining. Seconds later, a pop could be heard, and Donald managed to get out of his flattened state. He staggered around the area, still in pain from being constantly stepped on by the royal knight. Finally, Donald shook his head, brushing the dizzy feeling out of his head. He managed to recover quite quickly. They could tell because he seem to be more aware and alert of his surroundings. Also, everyone could notice Donald's face was literally turning bright red.

Donald's cheeks started puffing out. His teeth was clenching in absolute rage. He could not stand it anymore; being constantly stepped on. Donald was way past the breaking point now, ready to dander over this. He then jumped into the air and squawked furiously and enraged at his friends. Sora winced from the ear shattering The others did the best they could to calm him down, but their efforts were futile. They had to stop him from ranting because they knew that the sharptooth would hear Donald, and he would discover their whereabouts.

"Shhh," Sora hushed Donald. "Keep it down!"

"I can't take it anymore!" Donald squawked furiously. "I have been stepped on too many times! I'm losing my marbles!"

"Well, Donald, if I remember correctly you were only stepped on three times." Jiminy pointed out.

"That's besides the point," Donald complained. "I won't stand around and let everyone walk all over me! I've had it! I'm going back to the lab! You three finish the mission on your own!"

"But Donald..." Sora protested. "We're a team! We can't do this without you! So you got stepped on three times, big deal! Goofy falls down all the time, and you don't see him complaining!"

Goofy approached Sora's ear and whispered into it.

"Um, Sora, you forget that this is Donald," Goofy whispered. "He doesn't take anything lightly."

"Oh, yeah," Sora chuckled in realization. He then turned to Donald, imploring him to stay. "Listen, don't leave. We won't let you get stepped on again. I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!

"NO!" Donald refused bluntly. "I have enough of this!" He then flew onto the ground and angrily stomped over towards the tall grass. "I'm leaving and nothing, and I mean nothing is gonna change my mind from leaving."

Donald stuck his head into the grass, making his way out. Sora's group watched as Donald's torso was still apparent to them as his went into the grass. All of a sudden, the group got startled by a loud snap. As they heard the snap, they saw Donald's body shake violently in response to the snap. His body was as stiff as a board as it shook like a cord on a harp. His body slowly started to get less and less shaky, and his body began to loosen up. The top part of Donald's body that was still in the grass. The top part of Donald's body then slowly came out and turned to the trio. What they saw next caused them to scream in absolute horror. They saw a headless Donald Duck.

Sora felt his heart jump out of his throat from seeing such a gruesome sight. He couldn't believe something like this could happen to his friend. Goofy and Jiminy felt the same way as they gazed at their headless companion.

"Oh, my god!" Sora cried fearfully. "Donald got 'deheaded,' if that's even a word!"

Unexpectedly, Donald's head popped out in some strange cartoon manner, and returned to its original position. It appeared that Donald somehow retracted his head at the last second when the sharptooth snapped at it. How Donald was able to do that with his head left Sora utterly confused, but at the same time grateful that he was alive. The three sighed in relief, feeling the air rush into their lungs and calm them down. However, they noticed a petrified look on Donald's face. He looked as pale as a ghost. His heart was beating rapidly, and his body was trembling in fear. He looked death right in the eye, and surviving death like that was not exactly a pleasant feeling. He then flew into Sora's neck and embraced it tightly.

"Okay, okay, my mind was changed!" Donald squawked fearfully. "Just keep that sharptooth away from me!"

"Yeah, okay," Sora said with narrowed eyes. "Hate to break it you ya, but because of all the commotion you've been causing, that sharptooth knows where we are, so it won't be easy keeping it away from you."

Donald sheepishly chuckled and released his grip from Sora's neck. He then flew over to Goofy, and landed on his back. They needed to figure out someway to stop the sharptooth from stalking them, and at the same time prevent him from attacking the other dinosaurs.

"What are we going to do?" Goofy asked.

A resolute look appeared on Sora's face. He knew that there was only one option they had. Sora opened his mouth, and the keyblade materialized within it. As it fully appeared, the handle of the blade dropped onto his jaw and he clenched it tightly with his teeth.

"Let's go out there and fight it!" Sora declared with a muffled voice.

The gang started at Sora with befuddled expressions on their faces. They couldn't interpret what Sora said, due to the fact that he was talking with a blunt object in his mouth.

"What?" Donald said, not understanding what Sora said. "Say that again. I didn't understand a word that came out of your mouth."

"Oh, I said let's go out there and fight it!" Sora repeated himself.

It was still all muffled to them. They still had no clue as to what Sora said. Donald then looked down at Goofy, hoping maybe he knew what Sora was saying.

"Goofy, do you have any idea what he just said?" Donald asked his friend.

"Uh-huh," Goofy nodded. "He said..." He then imitated Sora's muffled voice.

Donald smacked his forehead in frustration, "That's not what I meant!"

"Sora, if you would kindly remove the keyblade from you mouth so we can understand what you're saying." Jiminy requested politely.

Sora nodded in compliance, and spat the keyblade out of his mouth.

"I said let's go out there and fight it," Sora reiterated. "It's three against one. That flesh eating monster won't stand a chance against us all."

"We can't do that, Sora," Jiminy objected. "We'd cause a commotion if we used our magic out there. The other dinosaurs would come to the battle ground, wanting to know what all the ruckus is about. Now, that kind triceratops from early promised not to tell a soul about our special powers, but that doesn't guarantee that others will not be able to accept the use of our magic. They might become afraid of us, or worse, they might banish us from the Great Valley. Since this is our home base, we can't afford to get kicked out of it. Otherwise, it may take us a long time to find another home base."

Jiminy was right, Sora thought. Attacking the sharptooth with their magic would only worsen the situation, not help it. They needed to think of a way to not only rid themselves of the sharptooth, but do it in way so there was no cause for alarm.

"Okay, so anybody have another idea?" Sora asked slowly.

Donald raised one wing excitingly in the air.

"Ooh, ooh, I have an idea," Donald said eagerly. Everyone turned to him. "Why don't you three go out there and distract him?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Sora said, upset about Donald's suggestion. "The three of us? What are you gonna do?"

Donald nervously grinned, "I'll make a run for it."

"That's not fair, Donald!" Sora argued. "You can easily fly away from the sharptooth, cause it can't fly, but we're still a fair game."

"I know," Donald snickered. He then noticed everyone frowning at him displeasingly. "Heheheheh, I'm only joking. I wouldn't leave you guys here. All for one and one for all."

"Well, thanks, Donald, but that still doesn't help us with our current predicament," Sora replied. "We gotta think of something!"

The four began to contemplate an effective maneuver that would rid them of the sharptooth. They thought of many different ideas, but some were either too risky or some would cause too much commotion. They continued to think of an idea until they heard a squeaky voice speak up. Their eyes widened simultaneously as they recognized the voice.

"Hey, fellas!" called the voice. "Are you in there?"

Goofy turned to Donald in surprise upon hearing the voice.

"Say, Donald, is it just me or does that voice sound mighty familiar?" Goofy asked the royal wizard.

"Yeah, it does sound familiar to me," Donald squawked in agreement.

The two thought about for a second when it finally registered in their minds about who that voice belonged to. The two turned to each other in excitement.

"THE KING!!" they chimed excitedly.

At that moment, the two did not care if there was a vicious dinosaur out there waiting to eat them. The king was out there, and they stood by their king no matter what the circumstance. Donald and Goofy hurried out of the bush, leaving Sora and Jiminy behind. As the two came out, they came face to face with the sharptooth that was chasing them. However, instead of running away from it, they both pushed it aside like it was nothing to them.

"Out of my way, ugly!" Donald said as he flew by the sharptooth.

The royal duo came to a halt only a few feet away from the sharptooth, and excitedly began searching for the king. They scanned the entire area, not letting any place go unchecked. They continued looking around for the king. Unfortunately, there was nobody else around. This left the two perplexed; didn't they hear the king call for them? They continued scanning the area until they heard the voice again.

"Say, fellas, whatchya doing?" the king asked.

"We're looking for you, your majesty," Goofy replied. Goofy then realized what he said and gasped. "Wait a minute!"

The two had a strong suspicion they knew where the king was. The fact that the direction of the voice was coming from right behind them, and the fact that it was relatively close to them gave the duo a strong hunch about where and what the king was. The two slowly turned around to face the sharptooth. Before, they did not get the chance to get a good look at their pursuer. Under the moon light, they were able to get a good view of the sharptooth. It was a small sharptooth was almost as tall as Sora standing on four legs, which also included Sora's long neck. The sharptooth was about right under Sora's chin in length. It had humanoid claws that looked like it could hold things in perfectly. It also had long arms that were almost as long as human arms; a rather peculiar trait for a sharptooth. It had black skin, and a tan underbelly that went all the way from under its chin to the tip of its tail. What made Donald and Goofy gasp in surprise was the fact that on both sides of its head it had round circles that were parallel to each other. This was, undoubtedly, the king.

"Y..y..your majesty?" Donald stuttered in surprise. "Is that you?"

The sharptooth smiled, displaying its large pointy and shiny teeth.

"Uh-huh!" the sharptooth replied in a squeaky voice. "Of course it's me! Would a vicious carnivore like dinosaur have two round ears and a squeaky voice?""

No mere words could express how happy the two were to see their king. They were happy, and at the same time relieved. Goofy immediately ran over to the king in joy.

"Ahyuk!" Goofy laughed blithely. "Hot dog! It is you!"

Goofy then knocked the king over onto his back, and began licking his face uncontrollably. While some would argue that is something you would not do in the presents of a king, the relationship between King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy was very strong, more than any other relationship a king would have with his loyal subjects. They felt like brothers to one another, and while most kings would look down on authority lower than themselves, King Mickey treated everyone with equality and respect. He definitely treated Donald and Goofy as if they were part of his family, so they would sometimes mess around with one another.

The king giggled hysterically from Goofy's wet tongue sliding across his cheek.

"Hey! Cut it out! That tickles!" the king giggled. "Okay, okay!" He then finally got Goofy under control. "I'm glad to see you, too!"

The king finally stood up and brushed the grass that got onto his back. He then noticed Donald behind Goofy. The royal wizard had an ashamed look on his face. He felt guilty for calling his king ugly. The king noticed this repenting look in his eyes.

"Something wrong, Donald?" the king asked concerned.

"Yeah, about me calling you ugly from before..." Donald began apologetically.

The king smiled forgivingly, "Aw, it's okay, Donald. You didn't know it was me, so it's no problem."

Donald smiled in relief, "Thanks, your majesty." He then turned to the bush they were hiding in and called to Sora and Jiminy. "Hey, guys! Everything's okay now! We found the king!"

Upon hearing that, Sora and Jiminy hesitantly made their way out of the bush. Jiminy walked ahead of Sora and looked around for the king.

"Really?" Jiminy asked excitedly. "Where is he?"

Not watching where he was going, Jiminy felt his cheek run into something solid. Jiminy, startled by this, turned to face what he ran into. Looking up, he saw a black skinned sharptooth gazing down at him. It then cracked a smile, displaying its sharp teeth. Jiminy screamed in fear and quickly sprinted away from the king. Jiminy quickly dove behind Sora's front leg, and shivered his fear. His heart started pounding like a drum from running and being frightened by the king. Sora got startled from seeing the sharptooth being roughly a few feet away.

"What the?" Sora exclaimed. "You guys! What are you doing with that sharptooth?" He then paused for a moment. He then realized something. "Unless that sharptooth is..."

Sora approached the sharptooth and inspected him. In the moonlight he could get a perfect view of the sharptooth's physical appearance. Based on the color of its skin, and the round ears it had, Sora knew that it was the king.

"Your majesty!" Sora cried. "It's you!"

"Hiya, Sora," the king greeted his friends. "Nice to see ya again."

Sora felt a bit awkward about talking to the king this way. He couldn't picture a vicious looking creature like that talking with a squeaky and kind hearted voice. What was even stranger was that the king's trademark ears were also presents on its body. However, Sora was able to get over the feeling relatively fast and he spoke up again.

"You too," Sora replied. "I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece."

"Aw, no worries, Sora," the king smiled optimistically. "I'm perfectly fine."

Jiminy, who was watching the whole conversation poked his head out upon realizing it was the king.

"Oh, your majesty," Jiminy sighed in relief as he took his hat off. "It really is you. Thanks the stars! For a second there I thought you were going to eat me."

"No way, Jiminy," the king said in all serousness. "I'd never eat my best pals."

"I don't mean to go against your word, your majesty," Donald spoke up. "But just a few minutes ago you were chasing after us, and you even tried to bite my head off!"

The king sighed dejectedly. What Donald was saying was true, he did in fact try to eat them. However, in a way it was not technically his fault.

"Gosh, I'm awfully sorry, fellas," the king said sadly, crossing his arms. "You see it's rather hard for me to control the urge to eat others. This is actually the second time I've taken on this form, and I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. The carnivores act on instinct and they can't resist chowing down on other dinosaurs. When I first got into this form, I found it almost impossible to control my judgement. It was like my mind was lost in another world. Whenever I was hungry I would instantly go after the nearest herbivore I could find. This savage and deadly instinct took complete control over me, and there was no way for me to stop it."

"Well, you appear fine now." Sora pointed out.

"It took me a while, but I used self-control and fought back against this deadly instinct I possess," the king explained. "I have much more control over my instincts, but it isn't a hundred percent perfect. When I noticed Goofy in the woods, my instincts took over again, but I was able to fight back and regain control."

Goofy sighed in relief, "Well that's good to hear."

"Yeah, and I got to admit," Sora added. "I like your form, your majesty. It sure is scary."

"Yup, it sure is." Jiminy agreed.

A worried glare appeared on the king's face from hearing that. He was worried that since he was scary, this wouldn't stick with him even after he returned to his regular mouse form, would it?. He put his claws on his cheeks in dismay.

"Oh, my gosh!" the king panicked. "You don't think it's too scary, do ya? I mean, what if I go on to scare everybody? What if I return to my normal form after all this and I'm so scary that I scare the queen?"

"Aw, take it easy, your majesty," Donald assured him. "You aren't THAT scary. I don't think you'd scare the queen. You're not the type of person who would try and scare anyone."

"Donald's right," Sora agreed. "I may not have known you for a long time, but I know you wouldn't go about hurting anybody."

The King smiled, "Aw, thanks, fellas. I guess you're right. It will all work out."

"Anyways, we gonna get this meeting underway?" Donald asked impatiently, with a loud tone in his voice.

The king shushed Donald in response. The king then looked around the area carefully, making sure no one was present.

"Not here," the king whispered. "You never know when somebody might pass by us and notice me."

"Then where should we go?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry," the king replied. "I found a place that will conceal us from the denizens of the valley. Follow me, and I'll show you where it is."

"Okay, then lead on." Jiminy nodded.

The four began to walk when the king walked in front of them, stopping them right in their tracks.

"Before we head to this secret place, do you think we can stop to get something to eat?" the king asked, a bit famished. "See, I need a midnight snack."

There was a brief pause for a second as the four took in the frightening thing the king just said. They then turned to each other, screaming in absolute fear. They four then quickly turned away from the king and dove behind the long grass, suspecting that the midnight snack he was referring to was them. The king then let out his trademark laugh.

"Aw, don't worry fellas," the king giggled. "I'm not thinking what you're thinking."

Donald nervously stuck his head out.

"Oh, yeah," Donald gulped in fear. "Then what were you thinking about? Thinking about having a nice huge helping of big palooka ala duck sauce?"

Donald then brought his head back into the grass. The king just giggled at the comment and shook his head.

"Relax, Donald. I managed to find suitable alterations to my diet." the king said. "My new diet consist of eating bugs."

Sora stuck his head out, along with Goofy upon hearing that. Sora couldn't help but chuckle at this comment because two of his friends who resided in another world paretically lived off bugs. They lived in a world called the Pride Lands, a world that had a large savanna and a jungle where wild animals roamed it. Sora and friends visited the world not too long ago to dethrone the current ruler of known as Scar. The rightful ruler of the world was a Lion named Simba, who ran away from his home as a young cub after he witnessed the death of his father, Mufasa, the original ruler of the world. As a cub, Simba was on the break of death when a group of buzzards began stalking him. However, a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa ended up saving his life. The two then took in the lion cub and raised him. Both Timon and Pumbaa loved to eat bugs of all sorts. Bugs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They would simply drool over those delicate insects. During their visit, Sora was pursued by Timon and Pumbaa to try them. Unlike Simba who actually liked them, Sora couldn't stand the taste of the bugs in his mouth. They were too chunky and too bland. He became squeamish just from eating them.

Sora was simply amazed that the king was able to eat the bugs.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked bugs." Sora commented.

"They're actually not bad," the king proclaimed. "Gotta be careful when eating the bees though because they can sting the inside of your mouth, and it isn't a pretty sight."

Sora shivered at the thought of feeling the bees' stingers stabbing the inside of their mouths. He could only picture the immense pain if a bee stuck his uvula. Putting the thought aside, Sora made his way out of the bush, followed by Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy.

"I guess we'll take your word for it," Jiminy said. "Okay, we can stop for a little midnight snack."

"Just don't try to include us on the menu at the last minute." Donald butted in.

Everyone except Donald started laughing at the comment. Soon enough the king walked forward, and the others followed close behind as they headed towards this secret spot that the king found. Donald quickly flew back because he forgot his hat, as it fell off when he retracted his head from the king trying to bite him. He put it back on and he then flew expeditiously to catch up with the others as their night in the valley continued.

A/N: I had to cut it off here. I'm trying to make my chapters less long, but it isn't easy for to do, but hopefully I can get better at it. Well, see you next for for the tenth chapter of ATBT and this one will have some fun with the gang, and a battle. See you next time.


	11. Chapter X: The Meeting

A/N: I'm back after much hiatus. I had to put all stories aside due to school work and spending some quality time with the Nintendo Wii. (which I got more than a month ago.) Anyways, thanks for the being patient and hopefully I can expedite my chapters now since I have free time on my hands. This chapter will be a short one because I want to take the time to make the next one really enjoyable, and have some fun with it. Also, a big battle will come up so I wanted to save room for that. As always, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter X: The Meeting**

About ten minutes have passed since the foursome were reunited with the king of the Disney kingdom. During that time, Sora and the others went onto explaining how they arrived at the valley. They described every detail of their journey so far; from their arrival in the Mysterious Beyond to Littlefoot and his friends giving them the grand tour of the valley. The king explained that Merlin the Wizard gave him a magical bean that allowed him to transform into his dinosaur form upon consuming it. Of course, the king had to eat the pill after arrival due to the significant change in his body. It wasn't exactly easy to drive the gummi ship with those long nails. On the way, the king stopped to get a bite to eat. Keeping his word, he in no way, shape or form ate his friends. He did, however, find some bugs hidden well underneath a rock.

The king picked up the rock with his humanoid claws and turned it over. He then slowly titled the rock up and allowed the creepy crawlies on it to slowly slide down his throat. He could feel the bugs' scrawny little feet wiggled frantically, tickling his throat as they made their way down. Sora's group could only wince in disgust. How could the king eat these things? Then again, they should be grateful that the king is eating them because while they knew the king would never harm his friends, they were worried his instincts might try and get the best of him. Based on what happened early, they were still being a bit vigilant towards the king, but they knew in the long run the king would not lay a hand on them. After the king's quick bite to eat, the five continued to the secret area.

Finally, after about two more minutes of walking, the gang reached their destination. The secret area was located on a large hill. At the top there were tall gray stones that circled the edge of the hill. On the inside was a hard stone surface with a tan color. Some of the stones that made the circle were shaped like squares, or some had pointy edges to them. As Sora looked out over the stones, he could see almost all of the valley from here. He could get a clear view of the full moon, which illuminated over the area. It was truly a magnificent sight to see from this magnitude. Sora laid on his stomach with his long neck in a straight up position. To the left of him was Goofy, who also laid on his stomach, while he kept his head up. To Goofy's left was Jiminy, who sat in a crisscrossed position like an Indian. To Sora's right was Donald, who stood up, with his wings behind his back. In front of them, the king walked towards the center of the area.

Not a word was exchanged between the five friends for the first few minutes. The gang took a good look at their surrounding. While this place was high up, it was still possible for them to be noticed. The flying dinosaur could easily see them or an Apatosaurus could extend its neck high enough to glance at the area where they were, "hiding out." The four began to question the king's choice. Finally, Goofy spoke up, but he said it out loud. This startled everyone.

"With all due respect, your majesty!" Goofy shouted abruptly. "Are you sure this is a good meeting spot for us?" Everyone turned to him and shushed him. Upon realizing he spoke loudly, he put his paws on his mouth. "Ooh."

Donald snapped softly, "Keep it down! Do you want the whole world to find us up here?"

"Sorry." Goofy shrilled faintly.

"Well, this is the best hiding place I could find," the king responded. "Besides, we shall only meet during the night, so I doubt anyone will be awake to see us."

Sora nodded in agreement, "Good point."

The king then cleared his throat.

"Anyways, let's get down to business," the king began. "Now, as you know, we're here in order to locate this giant power source, which we believe is Kingdom Hearts. Using the heart radar, your mission is to locate the power source, and make it so that the Organization doesn't get their hands on the door. I can already confirm to you that it is not here in the valley."

The four looked at each other in confusion. Kingdom Hearts was not here in the valley? They thought the valley was the perfect candidate. How did the king know it wasn't here?

"How are you sure it's not here?" Sora questioned the king, with an indication of a raised eyebrow.

"I already took the liberty of checking over this area about a few months back," the king explained. "I searched high and low using the heart radar, and it wasn't anywhere in sight. We can officially rule out that Kingdom Hearts is here in this valley."

"So, I guess we have some ground to cover, huh?" Sora sighed in realization as he slowly rotated his paw across the floor sadly.

"Yeah, but this is going to be very tedious because the heart radar is a prototype," Donald moaned as he put his head down and shook it. "It's will take us forever."

"Don't worry, Donald," the king said. "I have good news. The professor is currently working around the clock to finish the final version. According to his calculations you should expect the final version in about two days from now."

"Oh, yeah?" Donald squawked excitedly. "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh boy! He may be a pain the rear, but he's still a great uncle."

"Oh, by the way Donald," the kind said, remembering something. "Your uncle wanted to tell you something."

"Huh?" Donald said with a curious look. "What did he say?"

"He said he went ahead and borrowed your bottle cap collection, so that he could use it in his newest experiment." the king explained.

At that moment, Donald's blood began to boil from hearing that. The fact that his uncle not only violated his personal property, but 'borrowed' his prized bottle cap collection caused his face to turn bright red. His cheeks inflated like a balloon, ready to explode in anger. He was about to squawk in rage when the king dashed over and placed his giant claws over Donald's beak. Donald's body began jerking around all over the place, with his squawks muffled from the king holding his beak down.

"Donald, keep it down," the king hushed him. "You don't want us to get caught, do ya?"

Sora just looked at Donald in disbelief. Bottle cap collection? He was the king's royal wizard, and he had a bottle cap collection? He waited a few minutes to ask Donald as the wizard finally managed to calm down.

"Take a deep breath," the king said gently. "Don't worry, Donald. It's just a bottle cap collection."

Donald just scoffed upon hearing that, "Just a bottle cap collection? Just a bottle cap collection!? I've had that collection since I first became a wizard!"

"Donald?" Sora said bewildered. "Since when did you collect bottle caps?"

Donald veered his head towards Sora, "Hey, a Wizard needs a hobby, ya know?"

"Yeah," Goody guffawed in agreement. He then leaned over to Sora's ear and whispered, "I collect food stamps in my spare time."

"Listen, fellas," the king intervened strictly. "We have much more important things to worry about then collections."

Everyone turned their heads back to the King as he continued to lecture about their mission.

"Anyways, now that we got that settled, it's best that we wait two days before we begin covering any ground," the king continued. "It would be fruitless to use the current heart radar now that we know a final version will be made. This one can pick up hearts from any distance, plus it can show up to a thousands and thousands of hearts. Most dinosaurs stay together in groups, and usually the maximum amount of dinosaurs that stick together can get up to a hundred. The heart of all worlds has am almost seemingly endless amount of hearts in one area. If the radar picks up over a thousand hearts in one area, chances are it may be there."

"Alright," Sora said. "Sounds a lot more easier than using this beta version."

Donald flew onto Goofy's back and laid down on it. He then crossed his legs and rested his head on his wings.

"Ah," Donald sighed in relief. "That means we can leave this dino infested time period in no time."

"But be warned," the king advised him. "There are many dangers out there, which include the nobodies, so you need to proceed with caution."

"Don't worry, your majesty," Sora assured the king with his famous smile. "We can handle anything that comes at us."

The King just smiled. He already knew he could put one hundred percent trust in the trio. Donald and Goofy have served him as far back as he could remember, and they have always been loyal to him. While he has not known Sora for a long time, he could see a trusting look in Sora's blue eyes. From witnessing the many bout's he's gotten into, the King knew that Sora was a very brave young man with a strong will to never give up. It put his heart at ease to know that these three would not let the universe down.

"I knew you'd say that, Sora," the king chuckled. "Those were the kinda words I was expecting to hear. I now know without a doubt that the keyblade chose the right person."

Sora blushed from the king's complement, and chuckled.

"Thank you, your majesty," Sora said as he bowed his head. "I promise I won't let you down." He then glanced over at his friends. "Right, guys?"

Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy all nodded in agreement with Sora. The king just smiled.

"Aw, thanks, fellas," the king said wholeheartedly. "I just know we're gonna send Organization XIII back to where they came from." He then walked over to them. "Okay, guys. While the professor is busy in creating the final version, for the next two days you are to remain here in the valley."

"Huh?" the trio clamored in unison.

"Your majesty?" Jiminy chimed as he leaped up. "Do you realize what you're saying? What if the Organization finds the door before us?"

"There's no need to worry about that," the king stated with a confident smile. "You see, even if they find the door to darkness, they're still missing an essential element to opening the door."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy with a perplexed look. "What element do they need?"

The four thought about that for a moment. What was needed in order to open the door to darkness? They knew it was something, but the question was, what? They continued to mull over it for a few moments until it finally clicked in their minds like a switch. Their eyes widened in realization as they finally understood what or rather who the king was referring to.

"The Princesses of Heart!" Donald cried out.

"Exactly!" the king confirmed. "The door of darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses which I believe were Jasmine, Alice, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle..."

"...and Kairi," Sora finished sadly. He then gasped in surprise. "Wait a minute! You don't suppose that's why Kairi was kidnaped, do you?"

The king shrugged, "It could be, but even with Kairi in Organization XIII's clutches their efforts are still in vain. They can't use the princesses of heart from the future. It would cause a time imbalance that could ultimately cease all existence as we know it."

Donald and Goofy gulped simultaneously upon hearing that. That would not be a good thing to be nonexistent, they thought. Just living in a void of emptiness with nowhere to go would be pretty frightening.

"I think the Organization knows this," the king said. "They do wanna mess up the past, but they're wise enough to acknowledge that messing up the past has it's limitations."

"Good thing," Sora said as he stood up. "So, there are princesses in this time, huh?"

"Uh-huh," the king confirmed. "But remember, Sora, our goal is to get to the door of darkness, not open it. So we don't have to worry about finding any princesses. Besides, with the heart radar in our clutches, we have the advantage over them. It won't be easy for them to find the door without it."

"But, uh, say they do find it," Goofy said theoretically. "Do you think they'll be able to track down the seven princesses of the past?"

The king shook his head, "I doubt it. They don't know how to track the princesses of heart down. They only know who the princesses of our time are because their identities were revealed after they unlocked the door to darkness. I believe one of the members was spying on Hallow Bastion during that whole ordeal a year ago."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy eyed each other with a look of distraught in their eyes. They knew what the king said was indubitable. A year ago before their first adventure ended, they encountered one of the members of Organization XIII at Hallow Bastion. This person appeared ambiguous to them. He constantly spoke in riddles that baffled the trio, and when he fought against them, he proved to be Sora's toughest adversary. This person was so powerful that he made Ansem look like a feeble ant. By the end of the fight, Sora's body went numb from putting so much effort into fighting this person, but to his surprise it barely dented the mysterious man. To this day, Sora still got goose bumps whenever he thinks of that person. He spoke in a very dark and eerie voice that sent chills down the boy's spine. Just thinking about it right now made him feel agitated.

"So we should be fortunate that they don't know how to track them down," the king continued. "No one really can detect a princesses of heart...well, almost nobody."

"Almost nobody?" Jiminy inquired.

The king turned away from the group and sighed softly.

"There is one person I know that has the innate ability to sense a princess' presents," the king responded. "And that is the mistress of all evil herself."

The group knew instantly who the king was talking about. Sora narrowed his eyes angrily and clenched his teeth.

"Maleficent." Sora said bitterly.

"Of course!" Donald squawked out loud. "How do you think the princesses were found in the first place?"

"Well, the man that you fellas defeated was the one who discovered the seven princesses in his studies," the king said. "But it wasn't until later that he discovered that Maleficent had the ability to sense out where each one was and identify them. That's the only thing that worries me. I heard that Maleficent somehow survived the battle against you fellas, and to make matters worse she has teamed up with my old rival Pete. She may be the only thing that could potentially stand in our way."

The group grimly nodded in agreement, knowing that Maleficent would go after the door of darkness as well. Since she knew how to find the princesses of heart, she could effortlessly track them down and gather them to the door. What made the group even more on edge was due to how tricky and manipulative the organization could be. They could follow her every movement, and just when she is about to open the door, the nobodies would ambush her . Sora knew that Maleficent would be a problem if they had not counted on one thing...she did not know where they were. She had no prior knowledge that they were back in time...or so Sora thought.

Sora made a wise guy grin, "That would be true, but Maleficent doesn't even know where we are, does she?"

Everyone turned to Sora with startled looks. He was right, they thought. Currently, everyone assumed that Maleficent was too busy building an army of heartless to take over the future, so she was not focusing on Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Instead, she had Pete handle that job, but since Pete was not the brightest of people, he would become most confused as to the whereabouts of the five friends. That means that both Pete and Maleficent had no idea where the trio were. Donald smiled exuberantly upon realizing that.

"Yeah, you're right, kid," Donald said. "They don't know where we are, let alone know how we got to the past."

"Which means we don't have to worry about Maleficent or the heartless standing as an obstacle in our path," Goofy said. "We can just worry about the nobodies now."

The king nodded, "You're right, fellas. Hopefully they won't be able to find us back in time. However, in case you start to notice any heartless running amuck please let me know of this at the next meeting."

Sora nodded with a serious look in his eyes, "Understood, sir."

All of a sudden, the king let out a big yawn right in front of everyone. The group could see the king's big sharp teeth being displayed. Donald was thankful that he was not in between those deadly teeth right about now. The king then ceased the yawning, and shook his head. He had grown tired from the long day. It was time he turned in for the night, too.

"Well, I think we can end the meeting for tonight," the king announced. "From now on we are to meet here at this very spot. I strongly recommend you come after dark, when all of the other dinosaurs turn in. We will meet to check each other's progress in the search for the door to darkness. If there is any other issues that need to be addressed; say for example the heartless do come to the past, or you see a member of Organization XIII hanging around, please don't hesitant to let me know about it."

The four friends nodded as they complied to the king's terms.

"So, if we don't need to leave the valley and we don't have to search for anything there, then what the heck are we supposed to do for two whole days?" Donald asked.

"Personally, I think this is the perfect opportunity for you fellas to get better acquainted with your new surroundings," the king said. "Take in the sights, learn about how the dinosaur act. We can already tell that tend to talk differently from us."

Jiminy remembered the encounter they had with Rooter earlier, and the way he spoke to them. The king definitely hit the nail on the head with that statement. Goofy was personally excited; he wanted to interact with the other dinosaurs and make some new friends. Sora was also very happy to hear the king say that. The key bearer already knew what he was planning to do with his free time in the valley. Donald didn't really care at all. The only thing that concerned him was Topsy. After the whole ordeal with Topsy yelling at him earlier, he was hoping to god that he didn't run into him again. His ears were still ringing from that vociferous voice roaring in his ear.

Jiminy nodded to the King, "Yup. They sure do talk differently from us, but I don't think it will be too hard to learn the way they talk."

"Then I'll see you fellas tomorrow night," the king said. He then let out a yawn again. "Now I'm really getting tired. Must've been those bugs I hate."

Sora felt his stomach churn slightly in disgust. He still couldn't get that image of the king eating bugs out of his head, and he had a feeling that thought wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. The four stood up and approached the king to say their good-byes to him.

"Well, good-night, your majesty," Donald said as he saluted the king with his right wing. "I promise that I won't let you down. I'll be able to complete this mission with predictable perfection."

Everyone else just rolled their eyes at the royal wizard. He was such a suck up towards the king sometimes, but they knew Donald was only doing what he could to keep the king happy. Sora just grinned.

"Most likely you'll get stepped on again with predictable perfection before you can even complete the mission." Sora said as he bantered Donald with a smile.

Donald sniffed indignantly, "Very funny."

Everyone just lightly chuckled at Sora's comment before Sora said that he was joking around with him. The gang then said their good-byes to the king, and the benevolent ruler of the Disney Kingdom took his leave. He turned away from the four and leaped onto a rock. He then leaped off of the rock and slid down the hill until he reached the bottom. The gang ran over to the rock he leaped on, and they all looked over it. Jiminy ran up Sora's tail, and went all the way to the top of his head to get a better view. Donald flew onto the rock and looked out. They could see the king waving to them one last time before he turned around to leave. As he ran off on four paws, the gang noticed that his face was lighting up. They then noticed his keyblade materializing in his mouth until it fully appeared. The king used his keyblade as a guide to help him penetrate through the blackness of night, so that he could see where he was going. He also kept it out as a sense of security; if anything tried to attack him, then he would be prepared to strike. A worried glare appeared in Sora's eyes as he watched the king's entity fade into the dark forest.

"I hope he'll be okay," Sora sighed deeply.

Goofy gave Sora a friendly nudge.

"Aw, don't worry yourself sick over it, Sora," Goofy said optimistically. "The king is more than capable of taking care of himself. Trust me, he's faced a lot worse than any of them big old T-rexs. Plus, if he's in trouble we got his back."

Sora smiled in reassurance, "Yeah, you're right. I've seen the king in action before, and I gotta say he can kick some serious butt!"

"Yeah, so it's all good," Donald said as looked up at Sora. "Let the king deal with his own problems, and let's focus on us." He then yawned. "Well, maybe we can do that tomorrow because right now I'm pooped."

"Me too," Jiminy agreed. "I've had enough excitement for one night."

"Then let's go hit the hay." Sora announced with a smile.

"And then tomorrow we can go and mingle with the other dinosaurs," Goofy said. He then did his famous laugh. "Ahyuk, uh, hu, hu, hu, hu, hu!"

The four started to make their way down the hill to return to their resting area. They had to make sure they proceeded with caution, so that they would not disturb any of the dinosaurs, and it wouldn't cause any suspicion. There were not many exchanges between the four friends as they returned to their spot. They were too tired to form words in their mouths at the moment. The only thing they could think about was being able to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Sora was also thinking about his plans for tomorrow. Already his heart was beating with excitement, as he knew he was going to be able to fulfill his promise to Littlefoot, and play with him. He hasn't felt this excited since he used to go to the islands to play with Riku and Kairi. He felt it may gave him a nostalgic feel of being able to play with friends, albeit no one can replace the fun things he used to do with Riku and Kairi. They would race across the island, swim in the very salty, but crisp water. They would also play blitzball, which was a popular sport on their island, and they would also make small talk with one another. Ah, those were the good old days, he thought to himself sentimentally.

As the gang continued north towards the forest, Jiminy felt an eerie chill enter his spine suddenly. He felt like someone or something was watching his every moment. He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt his stomach harden like a rock in nervousness. There was something there, he thought. But what could it be? He looked over his shoulder to only notice the forest behind him. He stopped for the moment, shifting his entire body around so that he could fully face the forest. Everything appeared to be stable; no footsteps could be heard or the grass was not rustling. Jiminy let out a gentle sigh; he was probably becoming overwhelmed from everything that has ensued.

"Jiminy!" Sora called to him. "You coming?"

Jiminy veered his head towards Sora with a smile, "Yes, I'm coming. Just taking a sec to look over my journal."

"Well, hurry up!" Donald said impatiently. "I wanna get some shut eye!"

Jiminy shrugged off his suspicion of something stalking them. It was probably all in my head, he thought. He then scurried off towards the others, who were waiting patiently for them, except for Donald. The four headed home for a good nights rest, speculating to themselves of the day that lied ahead of them. Little did Jiminy realize, however, was that he was in fact right about something watching them. Deep in the forest, a pair of yellow eyes could be seen, stalking its pray as if it was about to strike, and consume its flesh with its vicious claws.

A/N: Let me reiterate: I decided to cut this chapter in half because I have a whole lot of ideas I want to express for the next chapter; including an important battle. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon because I tend to finish it. One thing I decided to do for this story is to include allusions or references to the other Land Before Time movies. I wanna see if you can find them. It can be either a line spoken or a position the character are in. I will indicate when a reference is made. Here is a hint for this chapter: Note the position of Sora's group and location during the chapter. Which movie of the LBT series have you seen this in? One more thing: I also created a Time Before Twilight forum to keep you updated on what's going on with the story. I will finish this story! I promise that I won't abandon it! You have my word! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter to tie you over until the next big chapter.


End file.
